


Death Watch (Subtitled: Vanquishing Time)

by Jaena Cielebastian demoneyes (demoneyes)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 112,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoneyes/pseuds/Jaena%20Cielebastian%20demoneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the trail of a notorious jewel thief, Ciel finds a clue that may lead to his finally finding his parents' murderers, as well as his own doom.  Ciel has always known his days were numbered, but now he can hear them ticking away, the final countdown near, knowing this will spell the end of the contract, allowing the demon to finally take his soul; or will it? Only time will tell… (Sebastian x Ciel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogmanay

Death Watch

Chapter One  
Hogmanay

 

The snow sifted softly around them as Sebastian and Ciel trudged together through the night, the quiet of the countryside disturbed only by the sound of their boots crunching on the frozen twig and leaf-strewn ground. A nearly full moon shone down on them between wisps of clouds, lighting the way quite adequately as they made their way towards their destination. The far off sound of the train's whistle echoed in the distance as it continued on its way after leaving the station of Dunhamshire, from which they had just disembarked. Ciel wrapped his fur-lined cloak tighter around himself as the cold wind whipped through the air, clawing its way between his many layers and making him shiver despite them. Sebastian walked alongside him, carrying their satchel with just a few belongings and provisions that they would need for this assignment, which would take, he hoped, no longer than a day or two at the most to achieve.

"My lord, you appear to be quite chilled already. Should we perhaps amend our pace with a faster mode of transport?" Sebastian's smile as he said this hinted at mocking. He knew Ciel's newly expressed wishes on this topic.

As much as Ciel was not eager to get there any slower than they had to, being indeed quite cold already, he was loath to submit to Sebastian's suggestion. He had really hoped he had quite outgrown the need to be carried like a baby, whether for expedience sake or for any other reason, now that he had recently turned fifteen. His height had increased along with age, but unfortunately not more than a few inches. At five feet four, he was still a good nine inches shorter than his butler, and it seemed as though that was as tall as he was ever to get. Of course, his size was no obstacle to Sebastian's ability to carry him, being the demon he was. He shivered again. It was just so... undignified to be carried that way. But it was at least another couple of miles to the destination they were headed for, and the air of this last day of December was bitter cold...

"Very well," he acquiesced, reluctantly. Sebastian gave just the smallest of bows, and with a slight smile scooped him up off his feet. Ciel's arms automatically went around his neck as his body was brought up against his butler's chest. He immediately felt warmer, the heat radiating ever off the demon’s form and seeping into his body with a welcome relief. He sighed as he relaxed into his butler's capable and preternaturally strong embrace and hardly even started when he felt him next leap into the air and spring forward in bounds that covered distances faster than any earthly being could travel. The air now rushed beside him, blasting his face with a numbing cold as they flew through the night. Indeed, it did seem to him like flying when they traveled like this, the surrounding landscape and passing objects just a blur, the ground appearing far below them except for the briefest occasional tapping down of his butler's feet before being immediately propelled back high up into the air. Ciel’s lips formed a small smile, despite himself. He couldn't help but feel a measure of exhilaration as he watched the tops of trees go by, and the far off hills getting rapidly bigger as they drew nearer to their destination.

The Queen's Guard Dog's most recent task was recovering her Majesty's precious Collet necklace, so named for being crafted of no less than twenty-nine Collet diamonds. It had been stolen from the Queen's very own chambers whilst she was away visiting relatives in France. It had been a perfectly executed crime, with no witnesses, and no clues as to how it had been perpetrated, at least any that Scotland Yard had been able to uncover. Sebastian, of course, had had better luck. After a thorough investigation and inspection of the entire castle he had discovered a small ruby cuff link that no one had been able to claim ownership of, leading him to conclude and consequently confirm that the owner's identity was none other than a certain wily and dangerous high society thief, Monsieur Jacques Augustine. For quite a while now, he had been the bane and the embarrassment of the Yard as they failed in their every attempt to trap him in their nets. Sebastian's investigation had led him to conclude that he was the thief along with an accomplice of his, a certain Martin Wentworth. From all evidence, Wentworth seemed inconsequential enough as a threat; it was Augustine that they needed to be wary of. He had shown no compunctions in eliminating anyone who came between him and his targeted items of acquisition. Many a lord and occasional lady had been ruthlessly murdered for no crime other than having been unfortunate enough to unintentionally interrupt and occasionally attempt to thwart the cunning and vicious thief in the midst of his crimes.

The snow started to come down heavier now, the icy flakes darting at him like needles, stinging his skin. Ciel turned his head to bury it in the crook of Sebastian's neck, as the only solution to the surety of having his face flayed raw by the time they reached their destination. He breathed in the heavy scent of damp wool along with his butler's distinctive scent, a scent that could only be described as comforting after all this time of having depended on this person; this powerful, vicious, inscrutable, and utterly loyal being that was his to command.

They came to a sudden standstill and looking up and around he saw that they had come to a small, fairly rundown shack, standing, or rather leaning, before them. A faint yellow glow emanated from one of the windows, and just a small wisp of smoke filtered up past the crumbling chimney top. Sebastian had previously gathered information that the two felons had fled upcountry after their latest crime to this location, a small town a good two hundred miles north of London.

Peering in the window cautiously, Sebastian then leaned down to Ciel and whispered into his ear. "I see only Wentworth, and I sense no other humans in this dwelling or in the near vicinity, my lord."

"Very well. Let's pay him a visit then, shall we?" Ciel answered, with a small smile.

Wasting no more time, Sebastian kicked the door open with what seemed no more than a tap of his boot, but which served to send the door crashing to the inner wall to the left of them to land in a pile of splinters. Wentworth had been sitting with his back to the door at a small table, facing a coal stove, but sprang up and around at the sound, papers scattering from the table, dishes breaking on the floor, the oil lamp flying off and landing with a smash.

"What's going on? ‘Oo are you?" he spluttered, in terror.

Ciel spoke. "Who we are is of no concern to you. We are simply here to retrieve a certain item that does not belong to you." The man backed up as Ciel and Sebastian stepped closer to him, until his back was against the wall.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about! I d’int take nothin!" he spat out. Then, seeming to get a grip on himself a little, said "You have no right t'come barging in here, breaking down my door like that! I demand that you leave at once, or I'll..." his hand went towards his side and behind him, to reach for what was no doubt a gun, but which he never got the chance to so much as touch, as he suddenly found himself being restrained with both his arms being held and twisted behind his back by Sebastian. The man let out a great yelp of pain, and after just a moment of trying to struggle to get away, sagged limply in defeat, realizing how useless it was, caught in the butler's vice-like grip.

"Tell me where the queen's necklace is," Ciel demanded, calmly and deliberately.

"I don't have it!" the man barked in an aggravated voice, wincing as Sebastian's fingers bit into his arms as they were twisted even tighter.

"Alright, let's try this," Ciel stated serenely. "Tell me where the necklace is, or I will have my servant here break your arm."

"Aaah!!" Wentworth screamed in pain as the butler sharply jerked his arms once more as added emphasis to Ciel's threat.

"I don't have it! I swear, I don't!!" he squealed pathetically. "He took it with 'im when 'e..." Here, the man stopped and paled, having apparently said more than he had wished to.

Ciel smile slyly at the man's slip. Walking forward, he grasped the lapel of the man's old and patched tweed jacket, and pulled his face down closer to his. "Tell me this instant who took it, and where he is." Letting him go, he then stepped back apace again, and wrinkled his nose, as the man smelled none too fresh.

Wentworth said nothing, just scowling at Ciel. Suddenly he was lifted completely off his feet and was dangling in the air by his arms, squirming and shouting. "Lemme go, lemme go! I'll tell ya, I will! Put me down, please!" Sebastian complied, carelessly releasing his grip on his arms to let the man fall to the floor in a trembling heap, afterwards relieving him of his weapon and tossing it to the side of the room. Scrambling to get up, yowling with pain and outrage, he spat, "Jacques took it. 'E took it up with him when he left, yesterday. "E's got it, not me. Now let me be!!"

"And where exactly is Monsieur Augustine, then?" Ciel asked with exasperation. He could see the man beginning to look cagily at Ciel, as if he was trying to come up with a plausible answer. "The truth!" Ciel barked at him. He smiled thinly as he reached to his back and smoothly pulled out his gun, aiming it at Wentworth's head. "And quickly. I am not a patient person." Wentworth’s eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"E went north, up to 'is place at Drosdale by the Sea," the thief said, looking at Ciel wide-eyed. "'Es got a nice little cottage in the center of Chesfield--real nice. Much nicer 'n the likes of me can afford." A look of jealousy ghosted over his face.

"Go on, then," Ciel said, bringing him back around to reality. He looked at Ciel darkly.

"So, yeah, thas' it. 'E left last night, and rode straight up. Last I seen of 'im," he finished.

Ciel was satisfied that that was all the man knew. He frowned, however, knowing they would have a bit more travelling to do before his job was done. He sighed. Looking down with disgust at the man kneeling splayed out on the dirty floor, a glint of something bright caught his eye. From the man's jacket pocket a chain sprouted, attached to a glittering gold pocket watch that now dangled on his knee, having fallen out in the fray. A rather expensive looking item for such a lowly crook, Ciel was thinking, and then something else caught his eye that made his blood turn cold and freeze in his veins. Engraved on the outside of the watch was none other than the finely etched insignia of the Phantomhive Crest.

Instantly, Ciel swooped down and snatched the watch away, ripping it violently right off the cheap brass chain which snapped in two, one end still attached to Wentworth's pocket, the other to the treasure now held reverently in Ciel's hand.

"Young Master?" he heard Sebastian's voice as from a far distance. Nothing seemed to be in focus around him except for the precious glinting gold object in front of him. He heard his butler speak again. "What is it?" Ciel looked up. Spearing the man on the ground before him with one piercing blue eye, he addressed him in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Tell me where you got this watch." Wentworth's eyes opened wider in consternation, and one brow rose.

"Eh? That old thing?" Ciel could tell he was preparing to lie.

"Sebastian, convince this worm here to say where he obtained this watch, and make sure it is the truth!" he hissed. Sebastian looked at him askance, but obediently grabbed the man by the front of his jacket, and slammed him into the wall.

"I believe you heard my master," he said with a smirk of pleasure. "Answer now, quickly, and with no deception on your part, or you will regret it, I promise you."

Wentworth blanched, and trembling, answered, "I got it from Jacques. Swear! I swears on me mother's grave! 'E gave it to me, as... as a payment for... for a job I did for 'im."

"A job, eh?" Ciel repeated, stroking his chin with his fingers, musing at this information. Well, they would deal with Monsieur Augustine in due time; but first, to finish with this rat.

"So, now, what to do with you, my loathsome fellow," Ciel pondered out loud, not even really caring about the man, or anything else at the moment, other than where and how this watch had been obtained by Jacques. That would have to wait, though... "This is your lucky day, wretch," Ciel said with a grin. "Your status has simply been downgraded from robber to robbee." He laughed. "You are free to go, but do not let me catch you stealing anything from anyone ever again in this lifetime, or it shall not go so lightly for you." Ciel took a step closer to him. "Now run. And don't look back. You may take with you your life, and nothing more. Sebastian," he said, turning around swiftly and striding to the door without looking back, "Burn this place down." Reaching the now door-less entryway, he stepped out into the fresh night air once more, and waited. It was only seconds later that he heard a swoosh and then the sound of roaring flames crackling in the room behind him, followed by Wentworth staggering and tripping to hurry headlong out of the house. He was followed by Sebastian striding calmly after him, who then stood with Ciel as they watched the terrified crook flee into the night.

The flames were starting to lick at the walls of the old shack as they gained momentum, greedily devouring the old, dried wood of the frame and its brittle contents. Within minutes, it had become a roaring inferno, crackling and sending sparks flying high into the air, which mingled with the now heavy snow that was falling, lighting up the surrounding area brightly with warm reddish light. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. The orange flames reflected in his eyes, accentuating their only slightly different shade. Their flickering depths seemed to magnetize him, drawing him into them, making him dizzy. Damn demon eyes, he thought to himself, hating the effect that they always had on him.

"Sebastian, let's get go..." was all he was able to get out before he found himself falling over, the world suddenly whirling crazily around him, and then everything going dark.

"My lord, are you all right? Young master, answer me," he heard a voice saying anxiously. Slowly coming around, he groggily opened his eyes to see his butler's face hovering inches away from his own, a look of deep concern on his usually smooth features. He realized he was being held upright, two strong arms supporting his weight as he stood none too steadily on his feet.

"I... I’m fine. I'm just a little tired, is all," he answered, feeling peeved and abashed at his weakness. "I can stand; let me go!" Sebastian reluctantly withdrew his arms from under him, setting him down fully on his own weight. He swayed and staggered a little but then righted himself.

“Let’s go, Sebastian. We need to find Jacques.”

"Master, it is late, and the snow has made following Augustine's tracks slightly difficult. Perhaps with morning, it will be easier..."

"You mean, perhaps I need to rest for night, don't you," Ciel interrupted him, irritated only because he knew the demon was right. He needed sleep. The events of this day, not least the unexpected shock of finding the watch, had taken a bigger toll on him than he had realized. "Fine; fine, let's find somewhere to rest for a while. Come morning, though, first thing, let's be off. I want to find this bastard, Jacques, and interrogate him as soon as possible." He looked up at his butler.

"Sebastian,” he added. “That watch was my father's."

His butler's eyes opened wide and his face registered surprise before quickly smoothing back into an unreadable mask, saying nothing in reply.

Ciel gazed back out into the dark, shadowy fields and rolling hills which were now only barely visible in the dying flames and swirling snow. The prospect of a possible end to their journey together loomed before him, beckoning both enticingly and menacingly. He shivered.

"Come, young master, let us find shelter," his butler said, a note of concern in his voice. "There must be something..." His gaze swiveled around to come to rest on a small dilapidated old barn in the distance, behind the remains of the house. "Hmm, that will have to do, I suppose," he said, pointing it out to Ciel. Ciel just shrugged, and then nodded.

"Vey well." He didn't really care where they slept at this point; he just needed to lie down before he fell down. Sebastian retrieved the satchel of their belongings from where he had left it before they had confronted Wentworth, and the two of them plodded through the quickly accumulating blanket of snow.

 

Sitting inside the barn a short while later, Sebastian bowed to Ciel, where he sat on a bale of hay for a chair, in front of another bale with a pristine white cloth laid over it, which substituted as a table. A small wrought iron candle lantern sat in the middle, providing only a weak, flickering light which barely illuminated the small area that the two occupied.

"I do apologize for not being able to serve you your evening tea, young master," Sebastian smirked, as he handed Ciel a small plate of finger sandwiches and other snacks, which was the only food they had brought with them, along with a flask. Ciel smirked back.

"Well, I will expect a most extravagant feast when we get back home tomorrow, after settling the last of this bothersome business," he answered haughtily, but with a playful grin.

Why the hell did Augustine have to have his main hideout so far up north, he wondered, irritated? There was nothing but endless fields and desolate moors up here, with the feeling of being isolated from all the rest of civilization. He sighed, then took another sip of water to wash the last of the sandwiches down. Feeling better now that he had eaten, Ciel finally allowed himself to retrieve the watch once more from his jacket pocket where he had placed it, and ponder its implications.

The gold was tarnished, the etching faded, but the hefty object was still quite beautiful, being of the highest quality workmanship, with his family’s crest still visible in its fine, deep etching. However tenuous the possibility, he couldn't help but feel that this watch would eventually lead them to the answers he craved. The need to find his parents’ murderers and the ones responsible for his month of torment was as a hot coal still, burning bright in his heart. He would never give up his quest for revenge until he triumphed; just like any other game he played, the need to win outweighed even the enjoyment of the game itself, which was itself considerable. The price of winning this game, however, was a heavy one; no less than the sacrificing not only of his life, but of his very soul. The demon had served him faithfully and well over the years as his butler and champion in his quest, and would have his due reward when the objective was finally achieved and Ciel's soul was his to devour. It was something the young boy had willingly agreed to, and had never once regretted.

He opened the watch, wondering how accurately it still kept time. Three minutes to midnight, it read. "Sebastian, what time does your watch say?"

Sebastian took his own watch out of his pocket and flipped it open. "It is exactly eleven fifty-seven, my lord." He looked at Ciel, and smiled at him. "It is almost the New Year."

Ciel had all but forgotten what day it was. The passing of the years, just as the passing of days, left no real impression on him; it was all just borrowed time, anyway. "So it is. Hogmanay, as the Queen is so fond of calling it lately. Well," he looked thoughtfully at the watch, and smirked. "As such, I do believe it is the custom on this day to reward one's loyal servants, is it not?"

So saying, he reached out, holding the gold watch up to Sebastian where he stood before him. "Here. Please take it, as a token of my gratitude for your dedication and excellence in serving me so well up to this time."

Sebastian opened his eyes wide. "My lord?" He looked at Ciel quizzically, one brow raised in surprise, his eyes glittering in the dim lamp light. Ciel didn't reply, just continued to hold out the watch, smiling. Slowly, the butler’s gloved hand came out to grasp the watch, and hold it in his palm with reverence. He bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"Your most humble servant thanks you profusely for such a precious gift." Raising his head a bit and tilting his head, his eyes opened, glinting at Ciel as he peered at him, his mouth twitching up in just the ghost of a smile. Ciel scowled back at him. Sebastian continued, reaching into his pocket and holding out his hand after unfastening the chain.

"I will give you this one back, then, as I don't need two. It is time you had a watch, in any case."

Ciel shook his head and smiled, and accepted the old silver pocket watch that had ever been in the keeping of the butlers of the Phantomhives, handed down through the generations. It, too, had its own venerability, and he stowed it with care in his coat pocket.

Ciel then yawned widely. Suddenly intensely sleepy, he looked around at the sparsely stocked barn. There were a few stalls, and a stack of old, moldy hay bales, but other than that, there was naught much else besides the cold, bare, dirt floor. His feet were numb at this point, and he felt like the rest of him was nearly as frozen.

"Did you bring blankets, by any chance?" he asked, without much hope. The satchel looked woefully small.

"I am sorry, my lord, I did not," Sebastian answered. "But we can use my overcoat as well as my jacket for you to lie down on, and your cloak as a cover. It will have to do." He looked at Ciel. "Do you think you will be sufficiently warm with that?"

Ciel shook his head. Well, there really wasn't much choice. "Yes, yes; that will be fine." His eyes closed as weariness overtook him. "It will be fine."

Sebastian spread his coat on the floor, and balled up his jacket for Ciel to use as a pillow. Taking Ciel's cloak, he drew it up and over him. Ciel hugged it around himself tightly, but still shivered underneath it.

"My lord, if it is not too much of an impropriety, may I be so bold as to suggest that I lay down beside you, as the heat from my body even at that distance will serve to provide you with at least a little extra warmth. I do not want my young master freezing to death, nor catching a cold." He grinned down at him. "You know how much you dislike my coddling when you are sick."

Ciel harrumphed. The bastard was toying with him. He had never tried that little act with him ever again after that one time; he knew better. But his suggestion seemed like a good one; he was so cold at this point that he would have probably agreed to the proposition even if Sebastian were a giant cat. He both smiled and shuddered at the thought. Sebastian looked at him questioningly.

"Fine," he said. The demon then proceeded to fold and lower his sinewy body to lie down next to him. Ciel immediately felt his a little of his warmth creeping into his own body. He gave a deep sigh of relief and resignation, and felt sleep quickly overtaking him. Just before he drifted off, he heard faintly, as if from far away, the words, "Goodnight, my lord," and then nodded off completely and was asleep.

It was a few hours later that Ciel suddenly awakened in the middle of the night to find himself cozily and completely curled up fast against his butler’s hard but wonderfully warm body, now protectively and almost lovingly wrapped even closer about him. It surprised him that Sebastian had allowed this; as he was sure, being a demon, that Sebastian had been wide awake the whole time and thus fully aware of this situation. He slowly, almost fearfully, opened his eyes to verify what his sense of touch told him. The first thing they saw was the fine soft twill of Sebastian’s waistcoat, and then as his eyes traveled up his chest, the demon’s glowing red eyes looking directly into his. His heart gave a start, in what he assumed was fear. Those eyes gleamed with what could only be labeled pure, unadulterated hunger; demonic hunger. But he didn't really feel fear. No, what he was feeling was something different. Something he didn't care to examine at this time. Instead, he covered his inner confusion with his usual way.

“So, I am what, just a delicious snack to you?” He smirked. He wasn't going to let Sebastian get away with this one. “You might as well be licking your lips, mightn't you?”

Sebastian smiled. “Heh. You got me, young master. What can I say; I am a demon, after all.”

“Yes, and I mean only one thing to you; I know this. I couldn't help teasing you, though.” Ciel said, with a smile, and then snuggled even closer, if that was possible, into the curve of his butler's warmth. “Well, if I’m already here, I may as well continue being warm through the night, rather than waking as an icicle.” And with another small sigh followed by a few deep breaths, was almost immediately asleep once more.

xxxxxxxxxx  
(Sebastian’s point of view):

Sebastian’s whole body was strung tight as a violin string, humming with the closeness of his innocent, sumptuous prey. It had been to his utmost surprise and exquisite agony when the boy had nestled up against him and then, upon waking, had curled up even closer to him before immediately going back to sleep. Desire suffused his veins, his blood surging to every part of his body, every organ, every inch of him... Yes, it was just one of the many interesting facts about demons that their anatomy when in human form was not merely human in every way, but more than human. Enhanced in strength and ability, and almost indestructible; but still human, both in form and function. Although not necessary, food could taste just as intensely flavorful to them, and other sensual acts were just as pleasurable, except multiplied tenfold, because of their enhanced senses. So, it was with an even greater shame that Sebastian endured and attempted to rein in his body's reaction in a certain area. It wasn't that he felt a true desire of that sort; not specifically, at least. It was just that his hunger for the boy--not just a hunger for his flesh, although he couldn't deny that, as inappropriate as such a desire was in terms of his chosen role as a butler for his master, nay--a hunger for his very soul, was transmitted and magnified to his every sense, both demon and human, by the boy’s intense nearness.

Demons, or the Meerlia as they called themselves, had roamed the earth even before the dawn of civilization. When they had first come to this world, the creatures that now called themselves humans had been hardly more than mere animals; savages; lacking no more than the most rudimentary language skills. Other worlds that they had roamed for many a long eon had by this time become boring to some of them, and thus demons gradually started migrating to this one over time. They had started relishing in the choicest of these newly fledged souls, and the energy generated therein, filled with their yearnings and lustings and loathings, their pitiable failures and their petty triumphs. The devouring of souls filled up a deep need within them, the need to satiate their deep seated boredom, bred from near immortality and the ennui that ensued from the perpetual tedium of virtual eternity. Human souls were like no others they had ever sampled, and they hungered after them with a ravenous appetite. It all became quite a free for all of easy and delightful spoils and slaughter. Until the Soul Wars, of course... Damn Megami. They had ruined everything.

Now bound to the agreement to only devour the souls of those humans with whom they had managed to form a contract with, they stalked and watched and deceived and seduced their ever all-so-willing prey with sweet words and comely forms that they had learned to create for themselves, in the semblance of humans themselves, the easier to beguile them by. It was tedious and time consuming, but the Meerlia were forced to abide by it if they wanted to continue to sup on the tasty human souls. And they did. The trouble they had to go to was worth it. In fact, it actually made the reward simply that much greater, he felt. He looked down at his latest choice morsel, the slow cooked, lovingly prepped meal in the making that it was. Ah! How deliriously, supremely pleasurable it would be, come the time to take it... true ecstasy. It would be the highlight of his long, long, very long, and now dull and interminable life. He sighed.

Sebastian gazed down at the fragile creature nestled against his chest. Brushing the still baby-fine, thick dark locks of hair away from his face, carefully so as not to wake him, he smiled at the sight. The boy's precious form housed an even more precious treasure, but the form itself was indeed quite beautiful as well, with that perfect little infinitesimally-upturned nose, and those soft, still somewhat-rounded cheeks, and that sweet little mouth and chin, although both now slightly matured in shape and size... and he was his to someday know completely the true and sublime flavor of. His mouth watered at the thought of the taste and the aftertaste; the reverberations through his own soul, that lingered on for decades, sometimes for centuries afterwards, if the soul was of high enough quality; as he was sure this one would be. So fragile, so vulnerable, so luscious... He shook that last thought from his mind; the last thing he needed was to be focused on how tempting the boy was, curled so closely to his own famished physique, and remembered another time he had held him, not too long ago by his reckoning…

It had been after having rescued him, Ciel having once more gotten himself captured, as was his wont. Sebastian had taunted him in his helpless state, all trussed up by his now vanquished enemies, and after having freed him from his bonds, had carried him outside, placing him on the ground to walk the rest of his way himself, once they had gotten safely away from the area. But apparently he had underestimated the extent of his master’s injuries, and realized he must have been much more battered than he had thought, as Ciel swayed on his feet, and then neatly collapsed into his naturally at-the-ready butler’s arms. Gently running his fingers down his master’s face, he turned it up so he could examine him better. His saw that his cheek was badly bruised, his upper lip still slightly bleeding… The blood dripped, just a tiny trickle, the droplet running from the upturned lip down to the corner of his mouth. He had found himself fixated on that lip, slowly drawn to it against his will. Slowly, slowly; closer; he couldn't stop himself. He gently traced the line of his upper lip with his tongue; then drawing it in his mouth, had sucked on it ever so slightly before releasing it; just a small, subtle taste. He jerked back in alarm, appalled at himself for what he has just done.

And yet, exhilarated. The taste… that most exquisitely delicious taste of Ciel’s blood… So pure, so undiluted, so teeming with strength of will and clear purpose, pungently spiced with the urge to deal death, to destroy, to utterly defeat his enemies… And yet, at the same time so innocent, so young, so sweet-natured beneath it all, right down to the very core. How was such a being like this even possible, he wondered? Rooted to the spot as if a statue, it was many moments before he shook himself from his trance to walk on, Ciel's still-unconscious form in his arms, continuing home, his head hung in shame the rest of the way. Ashamed of having violated the butler ethic, of having acted in a way that was improper for such a role that he had willingly taken on as per the contract; ashamed of himself for having such a weakness for his prey, he had resolved never to do anything like that ever again. But the hunger was so strong; and it had been so very, very long… 

And now again here he was, as against his will he was once more drawn to Ciel’s beautiful lips, still with a baby-softness to them, but with a now slightly refined line to them. He slowly closed the distance between his head and the boy’s, and tilting his head slightly, brought his lips within millimeters of Ciel's, running over, but not actually touching, them. The static charge between them however was a tangible thing to him, running like electricity through his veins. Shocked by his own actions, he quickly pulled away, hoping he hadn't woken the boy. Ciel moaned just a little and murmured some unintelligible words, but remained safely asleep. Sebastian sighed with relief.

Ahh, would his longing never cease to tempt him so irresistibly? He eased his conscience with the knowledge that at least Ciel had been safely unconscious both times, and thus would never know. What was it about this one individual that tempted him so fiercely? He had known many a human before in his long, long lifetime, but never before had he known a soul like this one. So helpless and small, yet teeming with inner strength and boundless greed, he was a smorgasbord of contradictions; a delectable feast of paradoxical delight. A soul that had faced desecration; desolation; utter loss, and yet bared and gnashed it's teeth and fought though that pain, to emerge triumphant in rage and burning desire for revenge for naught but his own sake. The boy tantalized him; mesmerized him; intoxicated him with his very presence. Yet come the day of reckoning, both despite and because of this, he would most certainly devour him.


	2. Troublesome Ice

Death Watch

Chapter Two  
Troublesome Ice

 

The wind rushed past Ciel's face and whipped his hair about as the pair sped together across the early morning landscape, the air at least a bit warmer than the day before to Ciel's relief, but still quite brisk. He actually relished the feel of it, as it served to whisk the remaining mists of sleepiness out of his brain.

Ciel had been awakened by Sebastian at the break of day the next morning to find himself lying alone once more, wrapped tightly in his cloak. He surmised it must not have been long that Sebastian's body had been absent from beside his, as he still felt delightfully warm, comfortably curled up within his cocoon of cloak, and not wanting to leave his drowsy, relaxed state. Sebastian had insisted, however, in the relentless manner he always had of getting his master to obey the schedule he set out for him. After providing Ciel with a light meal to break his fast, Sebastian had quickly gathered their things, clearing the area of any evidence of their ever having been there, and the two had set off, neither one of them mentioning the previous night's unusual arrangements. Feeling a little self-conscious about it, Ciel reasoned to himself that it had simply been made necessary by the circumstances; there had been no other choice. And, to be perfectly honest, it had actually felt rather nice, he found himself thinking. What the hell? He didn't want to think about that, so he put it out of his mind.

Sebastian reported that he had left early in the morning while Ciel was still sleeping to investigate any tracks that Augustine might have left upon his departure the day before, and had been successful in determining that the thief had, indeed, headed in the direction of Chesfield. It being half a day’s journey on foot, Ciel had once more acquiesced to being carried, knowing it was ridiculous for him to persist in being so childishly stubborn in the face of necessity.

Within an hour they had slowed down, coming in sight of the thief’s domicile. It was an elegant little cottage made of brick and mortar, ivy growing all around, surrounded by Junipers and what would most likely be a stately garden come summer. Lowering Ciel to the ground, Sebastian glanced towards the residence.

"I will scout out the area, my lord, and determine the whereabouts of Augustine, as well as any others who might be present."

"Very good," Ciel replied.

He didn’t have long to wait. Within minutes his butler was back, reporting that besides Augustine, the only other person within the household was a young female, most likely a maid, in the kitchen scullery area.

“Let’s take care of Monsieur Jacques first, and worry about her later,” Ciel ordered. His servant nodded in acknowledgment, and immediately led the way, heading around the right side of the house to the back, where a recessed wing housed a glass-walled conservatory. The door was easily broken open by Sebastian, and they entered quietly. The butler then slowly opened the inner door which led into a narrow wood-paneled corridor. He signaled to Ciel to hang back, and after looking up and the down the hallway carefully slid out of the room. Turning around, he beckoned Ciel to follow him, and the two cautiously made their way to the study that Sebastian had seen the thief lounging in. Throwing open the door, the butler sprang in with Ciel following, to see the man they sought sitting in a chair, taking a mid-morning meal. He jumped back in surprise at seeing the two intruders, and then darted up to dash across the room in the direction of another door, which no doubt led to an adjoining room.

“Halt!” yelled Ciel. Augustine paid him no heed, and continued until he reached the door, his hand outstretched to grasp the handle. THWACK. A sterling silver table knife pierced the wall just inches from his head, quivering slightly where it landed, solidly embedded in the thick wood paneling. Augustine yelped and leaped back, spinning around and flattening himself against the wall in terror as Sebastian slowly walked towards him, beaming at him with unnerving delight, another brightly polished, sharp edged table knife held loosely in his hand.

Reaching the quaking man, Sebastian’s arm flashed out to grab him by the throat, while his other hand pressed the knife under his goateed chin.

“And just where did you think you were going, Monsieur Augustine? Dear, dear, is this any way to treat guests, running out on them just as they get here?” Sebastian smirked at the trembling thief as he pressed the blade in closer until a tiny trickle of blood ran down his neck. “We came to retrieve something which somehow wound up in your possession, an object which her majesty values most highly and wishes to have returned. So tell us, please, where is the Collet?”

The man’s eyes were squeezed shut, moisture seeping out of them as he grimaced in pain. He was obviously aware that moving his mouth in the slightest amount would result in the blade slicing even deeper into his neck.

“Sebastian, ease up and let the man speak,” Ciel said with an irritated tone. That demon of his got a little carried away, sometimes.

“Certainly, young master; as you wish.” He immediately proceeded to remove both his hand and the blade from the thief’s throat. Augustine put his own hands up to his neck and choked a little trying to get his breath back. Bringing his hands away, he saw blood on them, and glared at Sebastian with fury and accusation.

“How dare you two break into my house and accuse me…”

“Oh, cut the shit and tell us where the bloody necklace is,” Ciel said, whipping out his gun at the same instant, feeling vastly impatient with the man’s pointless protestations.

"Who the hell are you people?" Augustine asked, looking back at Sebastian.

"I am merely a butler," Sebastian replied. "And this is my master. We are here on a mission for the Queen, to bring back that which you stole." Augustine just looked at Sebastian with narrowed eyes and furrowed brow.

His eyes shifting from Sebastian to Ciel, then back to Sebastian once more, Augustine seemed to realize the futility of his situation. Shrugging his shoulders and pointing with his chin, he grunted, "It is in the lock box under the settee." Sebastian strode over to the couch without further ado, and easily found the box in a hidden compartment covered by a panel underneath the upholstery. Breaking open the lock with a simple twist of his hand, he opened it up and withdrew the magnificent piece of jewelry. It sparkled gaily in the light of the lamps as well as the glow from the fireplace, the myriad facets of each of its twenty one perfectly cut diamonds glittering as they caught the reflection of the flames. Moving back towards the crook, Sebastian then said, "Very good. Most cooperative of you. Now, my lord, I believe you had some questioning of your own to do?" He looked to Ciel, standing a little ways away, still pointing his gun at Augustine. Ciel nodded.

"Indeed." He glared at the thief. "Sebastian, would you bring out the watch?" His butler complied, dangling it in the air before him. Augustine looked confused. "I would like to know where and how you got this watch. Tell me everything you know about it."

"Where did you..." he said, obviously realizing as he said it what fate had most like befallen his accomplice. "I don't know much about it, really," he said with a huff, closing his eyes and stroking his beard. "I... received it from an acquaintance of mine, as a gift."

"A gift, eh?" Ciel sneered. He didn't believe it for a minute, for some reason. "What was the gift for, hmm?"

"I don't seem to recall; it was quite some time ago."

"Think! And think hard!” Ciel shouted. “What was his name? Rack your brains, man, or I will personally splatter them all over the wall behind you." Augustine looked only slightly taken aback by that; he apparently didn't take an undersized fifteen year old boy too seriously, gun or no gun. He looked haughtily at Ciel.

"I'm terribly sorry, but that is all I can remember."

Ciel steamed at the man's evasiveness. "Sebastian, perhaps you can give the Monsieur some aid in recollecting the matter?" His butler gave a small smile through squinted eyes, and said, "Certainly, my lord. Here, hold this.” With a flick of his wrist, Sebastian then flung the necklace so quickly Ciel didn't even notice he had thrown it until he felt it land with perfect accuracy around his neck. He rolled his eyes at his butler's audacity. Sebastian glanced over at Ciel, and smirked.

"It looks quite attractive on you, master."

"Go to hell."

"Master, are you telling me to go home?"

Ciel glared at him.

"Fuck off. Now get on with questioning this bastard, so we can go home."

"My, what an adorable couple you two make," Augustine quipped, with a sly smile.

"That's it. I'm through with you, you fucking piece of..."

"Alright, alright!!" the man suddenly shouted, as he faced down the barrel of Ciel's gun, now pointed straight between his eyes, his finger having already cocked the hammer.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know! Don't shoot!" The crook looked more vexed than terrified, as he continued. "It was in a tavern, many years ago; a man at a table next to mine was showing off this lovely gem, and bragging to his companion about how he had come across it. Something about having gotten revenge or some sort on another lord. Quite pleased with himself about it, too, he was. An idiot that foolishly reveals himself so openly like that doesn't deserve such a pretty little trinket, I thought, and so later that night I unburdened him of it. I thought of it only as a favor to him, as a way of teaching him to be more careful about such things in the future."

"And what was this man's name, whom you took the watch from?" Ciel asked fixedly, looking at the thief through narrowed eyes. 

"I do not know. How would I know?" Augustine looked at Ciel with disdain. Ciel seethed. The man was lying. He knew he was; he had to be!

"TELL ME!" he screamed at him. "Tell me his name, or I'll blow your head off! NOW!" He thrust his gun into the man's cheek, pressing into it his flesh mercilessly. Augustine's eyes went wide with terror.

"I don't know! I don't know! I’m sorry." the man wailed pathetically. "Please!! Please believe me! I do not know his name. I never asked him!" Ciel just looked at him, then at Sebastian, still holding the man's arms behind him in a tight hold. A small nod from him was all Sebastian needed. The next second he viciously twisted the man's arms as he held them behind his back in such a manner that would soon result in bones being broken. The scream from Augustine was ear splitting.

"Stop! Please, stop!" he yelled piteously. "I will tell you! I'll tell you!" Sebastian's hold on him loosened.

"Well?" Ciel said. "The name. The name!"

"Ah, yes, yes. I remember now. It was... it was... Baker. Yes, that was it. Uh, Thomas Baker." His whole body seemed to go limp after that, as if in defeat. 

Ciel smiled. "Very good." He felt a thrill of triumph at the man's final confession. "Now. Tell me anything more you know about this Thomas Baker. Where did he live? What was his address?"

"I don't know! Please! I do not know anything more! I swear!"

Ciel just looked at the man coldly. "If you want to live, you will tell me. Try to remember. Try hard. Your life depends on it." He grinned at the man, who was now squirming desperately in Sebastian's hold.

"I, ah, yes, I seem to remember now..." he said, grimacing with pain. "Yes, yes, his address was... he lived on... let me see... it was Upper High Street, I believe it was, yes, in... in Watford. Yes! That was it. Ha!" The man let out a laugh of nervousness and seeming relief.

"Is there anything else you know about him? What was his business? Any other information you can think of, tell me now." He pumped the man for more; it couldn't hurt to get as much knowledge as possible about this Thomas Baker, he figured.

"That is really all I know, sir," the man replied, now addressing him with slightly more respect. He eyes were pleading as he looked over at Ciel, still holding the gun pointed at his head. "I know nothing more. Truly." Ciel believed him, this time.

"Very well. We thank you for your time, and for the information. That will be all... for you. Goodbye, Monsieur. We bid you... adieu." And with that, Ciel squeezed the trigger of the gun and put one perfectly aimed bullet between the man's eyes, which opened wide with surprise, and then went dead, as his body slumped to the floor. "Come, Sebastian. Let us be on our way."

His servant stood there, his tall black-clad form standing perfectly still as he looked at the boy before him. His eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the body, which he had quickly let go as soon as he perceived that the boy was going to fire his weapon. Looking back up at Ciel, head cocked slightly to the side, he smiled and said, "That was rash of you, my lord. There will be no further questioning of him by the Yard when they get here, now."

"There was no need of it. The case is solved; the jewels are recovered. And what we now know in regards to my father's watch is for my pleasure alone; no one else needs to know about it."

He looked to his butler, who seemed to be frowning at something behind him. Glancing around, Ciel’s eyes widened at the sight of the grim reaper, Grell Sutcliff.

“Well, hello there, Bassy,” the reaper simpered, although with a menacing edge to his voice, using the pet name that Sebastian hated, for just that very reason. Seeing Ciel turn around to look at him, he looked just as surprised as Ciel for some reason, but then shrugged in contemptuous dismissal.

Ciel scowled in loathing at the sight of him, and then shuddered, realizing that the being responsible for his very own dear aunt's death was standing just a few feet away from him, holding his chainsaw and wearing his aunt's red coat that he had so coldly confiscated from her dead body on that day more than two years ago.

Sebastian simply glared at the reaper, and then growled, “Hello, Grell.”

It seemed like quite a strange coincidence that this reaper would be the one to have the responsibility to collect this particular individual's soul, but as he thought about it, he realized it probably wasn't such a coincidence as rather a deliberate maneuvering on the shinigami's part as a way to come into contact with the person he was so obsessed with, namely his butler.

Leering back mischievously at the butler, the shinigami smiled a wide, sharp-toothed smile. “So, maybe after my work here is done, you and I can go and have some fun together, eh, Bassy dear?”

“Uhhg.” Sebastian snorted impatiently. “I believe I shall pass on that offer. Now if you don’t mind, we are in the midst of conducting important business, and would appreciate it if you let us pass.”

“And just where are you two off then, after having caused such a lovely scene here for me to clean up after?”

"I hardly think it is of any business of yours. And I haven't the time or the inclination to stay here and chat with the likes of you."

The reaper gave a devious, Cheshire cat-like grin. “Oh, come now, Bassy. I know the likes of a runt like that,” and here he gestured rudely at Ciel; “couldn’t possibly satisfy the needs of a lusty fellow like you. I can show you a real good time, Sebas-chan darling,” he said, licking his lips and letting his tongue hang out the side of his mouth.

"You are obscene as usual, Grell, and it disgusts me. Furthermore, I am on duty, and simply do not have the time for any more of your nonsense. Now get on with your task, and we will be on our way."

The grim reaper hissed indignantly at that, but then stepped aside to let them go by, a look of disappointment and slight hurt crossing his face as the two brushed past. Ciel heaved a sigh of relief; he had not relished the thought of engaging that vicious and mercurial being in a fight ever again. Looking back over his shoulder at the sound of an ear splitting whine, he watched as the reaper's chainsaw scythe rent the air as it sliced through the cinematic record zinging out from the dead man's body, looping and flying high into the air in cellophane streams, and sweeping up his soul. 

Heading out of the room, the two then made their way to the kitchen, where Sebastian located the maid cowering in a corner behind the cooking hearth. She had obviously heard the shot ring out when Ciel had fired, and was shaking uncontrollably with fear as she looked up at the two strangers. They calmed her down as well as they could, explaining the situation to her. She then went on and on about how she had a mother and twelve younger brothers and sisters to feed, wailing and despairing over how they would all carry on, now that she would lose her place of employ. Ciel began to be thoroughly annoyed by her unceasing display, and was growing vastly impatient; and then he had an idea, which he had his butler put into place. Finally, after helping themselves to some provisions for the trip back and using the phone to call the Yard, they took their leave.

The train station was not far from Augustine's home; they would reach it within an hour of walking. During the walk there they decided on going directly to Baker's residence. The train ride would take a little over five hours, getting them to Watford by just before four o'clock.

The ice-encased branches of the trees sparkled in the mid-morning sunlight as they walked back, the snow-covered ground now a bed of gleaming white smoothness, breaking and crunching under their boots as they walked. Ciel smiled with satisfaction as he thought about how he had instructed Sebastian to arrange for the entire property to be deeded over to the young maid, finding the crook’s will and altering it with ease. Ciel took the action more out of amusement at how fitting it was for the thief to have all he owned now go to his maid than any real sympathy for the lass. Doing so had simply amused him, he told himself, and he chuckled slightly thinking about how much Augustine would have hated it, he had known. Of course, being dead he never would, alas. He grinned. The image of the thief’s shocked face just before he had put the bullet in his head appeared in his mind as he thought about him. He didn’t feel the least bit remorse for having killed him. The man was a murderer many times over, and a menace to society. He had only done the world a favor by removing him from it. He knew there was another reason for his action, too; but he didn’t feel any more guilt over that one, either. The knowledge about the watch was for his pleasure, and his alone. He simply did not want anyone else knowing about it, nor about the information that he had gleaned from the man. Perhaps that was a selfish reason for having killed him. Ciel shrugged. But what was he if not a selfish and self-righteous person? He had no qualms about it; made no attempt to deny it. He felt that old, familiar stab of self-doubt that he carried always in the back of his mind, and tried to shut it out. The voice that said he was undeserving; a liar and a fraud, who would no doubt be found out. He chastised himself, however for even having such a fear. The past was long gone; what was lost could never be retrieved; the things he had done and the self he had been so long ago was irrelevant, he assured himself as always. He was Lord Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive, goddamn it, and he would live up to that name and be proud of it.

A brilliant flash of color suddenly caught his eye as something swooped overhead, and his eyes followed the object as it landed in a nearby frosted-covered evergreen tree. The bright red plumage of the cardinal stood out like a beacon over the land, as it piped and tweeted its song for all to hear. He smiled at the sight, but then was reminded of something else that was that same shade of red… Alongside the picture of the smiling face of his late aunt Angelina, framed by her vibrant red hair, the image of the reaper who had once been her companion in crime came to his mind, wearing his aunt’s red coat with such careless aplomb, slung halfway off his arms. He gritted his teeth with anger and disgust, as well as the grief which still lingered in his heart at her death. He assuaged this with memories of the crushed and defeated reaper begging for his life as Sebastian had pounded him mercilessly into the ground, the pathetic red head even resorting to offering to spill classified secrets at one point about the identity of Ciel’s parents’ murderers… Ciel’s heart jumped, and then pounded in his chest. He had actually forgotten all about that until now. The reaper knew something! Of course, that other reaper, William T. Spears had appeared and promptly cut short his pleas, keeping Sebastian from killing him with his very own death scythe in the process. But he wondered now: did that perverted red head actually know something?

“Sebastian, it may be worthwhile to find and confront that reaper again at some point in time. I was just thinking about how he once babbled something about knowing who the murderers were. Had you forgotten all about that, too, I imagine? I only just now remembered.”

The demon slowed a little in his tracks as they walked alongside one another, and looked over sidewise at Ciel. “No, young master, I did not. I just never had orders from you to investigate it further.” Ciel scowled. It was just like the demon to be cagey about his not having given him specific orders to do something, when they both knew he was perfectly capable of assuming the initiative in such things if he was at all inclined to. He shrugged with annoyance.

“Well, do so when you have the opportunity, then, and use whatever means you need to extract the information out of him when you do. Who knows whether this Baker will actually turn out to be the one whom we have sought, or even have any information of use at all for us. If he is a disappointment, it would be advantageous to have another avenue to explore.”

“Yes, my lord,” his butler answered, albeit with a displeased look, dipping his head slightly in acknowledgment.

Once in their private compartment on the train, they each settled back on the cushioned seats across from each other. Ciel gazed thoughtfully out at the scenery as it whooshed by. The steady clacking sound of the train, monotonous and relaxing, and the soft, swaying “ka-bump” of the wheels as they passed over the tracks was soothing, soon making him drowsy. He sat up straight suddenly and jerked his eyes open when he was startled by a knocking at the door to the compartment, and the announcement by the steward that their food had arrived. Sebastian had ordered him as elegant a repast as the train had to offer for him to lunch upon, and Ciel then proceeded to do so with relish, being quite famished, he realized with surprise. The events of the day had all but distracted him from such things.

As he ate, he thought about what might happen when they reached Watford, and found Baker--if they found him, that is, he cautioned himself. But if they did... well, he must know something at least, it being his father's watch. Would finding him actually lead to their perhaps finding the one's responsible for his parents' murders and his own ordeal? If so, what would he do? After all this time, to have finally achieved his ultimate goal, the one thing he desired above all else... Ah, such sweet revenge it would be. How incredible the feeling of squashing the man and grinding him under his heel. To see him squirm, hear him scream... He gave a tight lipped grin at the thought and took a deep intake of air into his lungs. He sensed movement across him, as his butler looked over at him at the sound, cocking his head in curiosity.

"And what is it that has you in such deep ruminations, young master?" Looking at his butler's smooth face, with its undeniably handsome features and his glowing, oddly reddish eyes, the thought came to him of exactly what finding the true culprit and achieving his goal would mean... A small spark of fear filled his heart, but was quickly extinguished by the thought that this was nothing more than what he had known would eventually happen all this time, and what he had willingly agreed to at the very beginning. No; he did not fear death; that was not it. After his tribulations during that time so long ago, when he was just an innocent, happy, trusting child, the world had become a much darker place, filled with nightmares and death and painful memories that haunted him to this day. A world in which he didn't particularly care to live in overall, however much enjoyment he managed to eke out of it here and there. The price he would pay for achieving his goal was well worth it, he felt. So, what was it, then? 

Suddenly a heavy weight settled on his shoulders at a thought that hadn't really registered with him before. He looked up at his butler sitting across from him. "Sebastian, if we find Baker, and it turns out that he leads us directly to my parents' murderers..." He trailed off. He didn't want to even finish the sentence. "Well, I just realized... This could be one of the last few days we spend together." He found he couldn’t say more, say what was really in his heart.

He didn't want to say goodbye to the demon. The realization surprised him. He supposed it was only natural. They had spent more than five years together in close company, through good times and bad. This wasn't something that he felt able to express to the demon, however, feeling just a little too embarrassed by his sentimentality and weakness. To his surprise, the demon said the words that he was unable to say himself.

"I will miss you."

Ciel was shocked; he couldn't believe his butler had actually spoken the words. But they rang in his ears, and echoed in his head still, as evidence.

"Does this surprise you so much, young master?" the demon asked, a slightly amused smile curling his lip. Ciel could only continue to look at him, unable to find any words with which to reply. "I have enjoyed your company these past few years, as well as serving you as your butler. I will miss knowing you in your physical presence. Of course, this will be more than made up for by the pleasure of knowing the true flavors of your soul." He chuckled. "But we shall see what comes to pass with this latest development. We aren't there yet."

Ciel found himself in a state of bemusement, as he wondered at his butler's words. He realized there was a lot about the demon that he didn't know, even after all this time; things which he had simply never thought to ask. 

He wondered now what the demon would do after their contract ended, whenever that happened to be. He wondered what it would feel like when he took his soul, if it would hurt. He wasn’t afraid of pain, even if it was something he would rather avoid. Even so, he found himself surprisingly disconcerted by the idea. He had thought that he had had plenty of time to get used to the idea that one day Sebastian would take, and devour his soul, whatever that meant, exactly. Thinking about it, he realized he had no idea at all what it actually involved, and curiosity suddenly overwhelmed him.

“Sebastian, just what exactly is… does it mean to… to eat…” Damn. He didn’t realize it would be this hard to put the question in words. “To eat a soul. Can you explain it to me? What exactly is a soul, anyway? I have never thought to ask these things before, and I find myself wanting to know.”

“Dear me, young master. You would really like to know, eh?” Sebastian grinned at him with amusement. “Well, where should I start? Let’s see. A soul… A soul is a person’s complete essence, the entirety of their being, of their life’s experiences, from the moment they are born. All their hopes and dreams, their desires and passions, their personality and memories. And not only that, but also all their subconscious thoughts and sensations, all the things they could see and hear but that they themselves were never privileged to be really aware of, to really see with any true understanding. We demons are able to comprehend much from what we can sense from the smallest of objects or sounds. All this, wrapped up in one glowing, splendid bundle of energy that flows through the blood, which I can only describe as being a force that emanates from all life, and which demons need to survive. Of course, souls are not the only way to derive that energy, but they are the most enjoyable. Consuming a soul is like reading, no, drowning yourself in the most incredible novel ever written, which I am sure you can relate to, young master, being such an avid consumer of novels yourself.” He grinned again at Ciel, and Ciel knew he was referring to the books by that author he loved so much, a certain Arthur Doyle, whom he had even had the pleasure of meeting once. Yes, he could understand the enjoyment in that, certainly. Sebastian continued.

“As to what is meant exactly by a soul’s energy, well, that is a bit harder to explain. A soul’s life force is a very esoteric, highly abstract thing that you humans just don’t have the ability to comprehend yet, not so much because of your limited intelligence, or a lack of ability to adequately explain it to you, but simply because you lack the reference points needed to comprehend it. It would be like trying to explain color to a blind person. 

“Of course, there are some members of our race that have diverged from this path, that shun such pleasures... But the majority of the Meerlia feed off of that energy, craving such ‘novel experiences,’ if you will--the things that you humans make us feel, such passions, such yearnings, such a desperate urge to live, to strive. A demon's years are long, and the need to fill them with distraction and entertainment is something which we crave even as the subsistence upon which we survive.”

“Just how old are you?” Ciel blurted out, and immediately wondered if this was something he actually wanted to know. Sebastian smiled at him, one sharp incisor showing in the corner of his grin.

“Ah, I am very old, very old indeed, young master; at least, I am sure it would seem so to you; many thousands of your earth years old. More than seventeen thousand, in fact.” Ciel’s eyebrows raised in shock. Seventeen... thousand… years old…

“Actually, that’s not even that old, for my race. I am still considered relatively young on the whole, for a demon,” Sebastian added. “The oldest demon, it is rumored, is more than one hundred thousand years old; but I think it might actually be just a myth. I have never met him, in any case.”

Ciel was determined not to be cowed by his all too forthcoming knowledge, and continued, undaunted with his questions.

“And just what does it mean… what is involved, I should say, in the process of…” Ciel found he was unable to find the words to express his question. It was all just so…

“You mean, when I eat your soul, young master?” Ciel couldn’t believe he had even said the words, like that; they just seemed so… vulgar. But he nodded, in agreement.

“Ah, well…” Here, the demon paused, and seemed to be gazing off into a place far away from their little enclosure inside the compartment. “Ah, yes. To eat a soul… Well, if you must know the true nature of that act, then I will tell you. It is a most sensual thing, rather like the most intense sexual experience, but much more so, as it is to take in that person's very being; their essence; their nature. Every aspect of them. It is the ultimate act of merging with another, of becoming one with them; but much more intense than any act of purely physical intercourse.”

Ciel felt himself grow warm at the demon’s words, a rush of heat flooding his body and concentrating in a certain region below. He felt his face flush, as well. Damn the demon, saying such things. He didn’t want to think about that, much less have this reaction to it. And yet… He couldn’t help feeling a certain level of… intrigue… at the thought. So, that’s what it would be like for the demon, for Sebastian to take his soul. He shivered. But not, he knew, with fear. His eyes opened wide as he stared at his butler. Then he laughed out loud. “Well, then. Well, well, well.” He chuckled again. Why should he be embarrassed? If that was how it was for the demon, so be it. “How nice for you,” he said with a sly smile. He couldn’t resist teasing him a little. And he couldn’t help feeling a bit curious about it, too; about how it might feel… Well, he would find out in time, without a doubt, he knew. Sebastian looked back at him with a satisfied grin, no doubt for having embarrassed Ciel so roundly and feeling proud of it.

Ciel leaned back in his seat after a few minutes of looking at the scenery going by, and closed his eyes. Weariness overtook him, having had insufficient sleep the night before, and his eyes grew heavy, the struggle to keep them open becoming harder and harder.

"Master, wake up! We'll be arriving soon." Ciel heard someone saying, and felt his body being softly jostled by a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, wondering where he was. A loud thump startled him, and at the same time the world around him lurched; ah yes. Train; they were on a train. He turned his head away from the somewhat prickly pillow it was resting on, only to find to his utmost discomfiture that the pillow was his butler's shoulder. Moreover, to his even greater horror, said black wool-clothed shoulder now sported a small dark patch of drool stain from his mouth where he had slept against it. Jerking up and looking away, he responded furiously.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?"

"Master, I do apologize, but I had no choice, seeing you start to fall over sideways as you fell into sleep, as you would have toppled right over onto the floor had I not quickly caught you. I then felt it my duty to act as a support to you while you slept. I am not too sure how comfortable a pillow my shoulder made for you. However, as evinced by your, ah..." Here he glanced down at the telltale spot. "…total ease of slumber, it must not have been too inadequate." He smiled at Ciel. Ciel glared back, and didn't deign to even answer him. Served him right, he decided, for being so impertinent.

 

A cab was easily procured from the station, and within half an hour the two had arrived at the Stevenson Tavern on Upper High Street, having directed the driver to let them off at a pub nearest to that street. It would be easiest, they decided, to query about the exact house number and address of Baker by asking the owner of a nearby establishment such as this. Sebastian left Ciel sitting on a bench outside with their satchel, while he went in to do the questioning. Within a few minutes he had come back out, and presented Ciel with the news.

"Master, I am very sorry to have to inform you, but it seems our Monsieur Augustine has had one last prank to play upon us. Regrettably, there is no person by the name of Thomas Baker anywhere on Upper High Street, nor indeed anywhere in the near vicinity, the tavern owner has assured me." Utter dejection swept through Ciel at this news, feeling like a physical blow.

"And unfortunately, my young master," Sebastian continued, "we do not have the benefit of being able to go back and interrogate Augustine further, his current state of existence being somewhat of a barrier to this." Ciel seethed at his butler’s insolence but held his tongue, as what he spoke was only the truth, and the consequence of his own rash actions.

So that was it; all hope that he would finally achieve his objective: dashed; shattered beyond redemption. He felt like sinking to the ground and just pounding his fists into it in frustration.

"Gah!" he exclaimed helplessly through clenched teeth. "Sebastian, I'm going for a walk. Stay here." He just needed to get away; away from it all. From his hopes, his fears, from his salvation and his doom. He walked off aimlessly after crossing the road, scrambling down an embankment, over the blanket of still slightly snow-frosted damp ground and leaves. Skidding a little to the bottom, he continued down the slope until he came to some trees, which then thinned out onto a wide field, almost perfectly smooth and flat, a glistening expanse of white that stretched away before him in the fading twilight, until it reached another line of trees in the far distance.

Striding out, he stalked across the snow-coated ground, wanting to just put distance between himself and the rest of the world. He didn't get far.

Twenty or so yards out he suddenly heard the oddest sound, like a crackling, creaking noise, which soon became amplified into one after another loud, sharp cracks. The land under his feet became unstable, and he started to lose his footing as it suddenly began to break apart and splinter under him. His heart gave a large thump and panic filled his chest as he realized that this was no ordinary field... Just as he was beginning to turn back, a large shard of ice jutted up through the snow below his feet and he lost his balance, swaying and tumbling over into the frigid waters of the hidden pond below him.

Splash! Coldness assailed him as he fell backwards into the freezing water. He flailed helplessly to try to grasp the edge of the pond's frozen surface, but the pieces of thin, snow-covered ice just splintered and fragmented off whenever he gripped them. He tread water as best he could as he continued to struggle to get a purchase on the crumbling surface remaining around him, failing however to keep his head from repeatedly going under. Gasping and spluttering while desperately attempting to grasp the ice’s edge between sinking and resurfacing, he attempted at the same time to yell out the best he could.

"Sebastian! Help! Sebaaaas..." His last cry was drowned out by the water as he sunk once more, even further this time, his legs growing numb and failing him, feeling like blocks of ice now. He tried to rise up above the water once more, but found a wall of ice this time over his head. His hands came up to beat and flail uselessly at it, as he whipped his head back and forth trying to find where he had fallen through. He heart was racing, and his lungs were bursting with the need to take in air, as his limbs finally gave out and he sank into the icy depths.


	3. Shattered

Death Watch  


Chapter Three  
Shattered

 

Darkness. Darkness spread, grasping him, enveloping him, suffusing into him. Icy fingers crept, caressing, embracing, numbing him. Numbing him to the world, to pain, to hope. He sank then willingly, gladly, to oblivion. His lungs tried to rebel, finally gasping at last, knowing it was futile and fatal, but unable to resist. Stinging, burning coldness filled his lungs as naught but frigid water was inexorably sucked in.

Pain. Excruciating pain stabbed at him, wrung and twisted at him. And then...

Arms. Strong arms had him, were wrapped around him. Lifting him up, soaring, surging through the watery grave that reluctantly relinquished its grip on him.

Breaking the surface, they left the water to touch down on the snowy surface of the lake next to the gaping, jagged hole in which dark waters now lapped and splashed onto the border. Ciel looked up at his butler's face, now only dimly illuminated by the deep twilight, as coruscating crimson eyes gazed back into his. A sound like a rifle blast split the night, echoing through the land, as the force of their impact unexpectedly resulted in the entire surface immediately splintering and then shattering like so much fragile glass dropped from a height, the pieces then slowly sinking into the small lake.

Ciel felt the demon leap back up, his arms tightly around him as he soared through the air, to land on the shore by the trees where he then gently lowered him to the ground. As soon as he did, Ciel fell to his knees, and began coughing and sputtering up large chunks of foul tasting pond water, which then made him vomit, which then made him cough some more…

Ughh! Ciel thought. Why didn't I just die when I was down there? It would have been better than this... He felt his back being gently patted and stroked. Was... that... Sebastian? He was surprised by the gesture. He looked up at his servant, into his wide, covertly glowing eyes. He couldn't quite read the expression on his face.

"Young master... Are you... alright?" There was no mistaking it; that was concern in his voice, Ciel realized. It surprised him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered wearily.

His butler's eyes closed, and he stayed there, breathing deeply, his head bowed. Opening his eyes and raising his head then, he looked at Ciel with a smile of half delight, half annoyance. "I am glad to hear it, young master."

Ciel just shook his head, and went back about the business of coughing and writhing in pain as his chest felt like it was being constricted by one of Snake's larger cold blooded friends with every breath he took.

"Aah! Aah!" he wheezed. "Gah!!"

"Calm your breath, master!" Sebastian commanded him tenderly but sternly. "Breathe in slowly and steadily." Ciel attempted to do as he bid, and after many minutes felt the pressure from his chest ease a little.

"Yes. Yes, that's it," he heard Sebastian say as he was finally breathing normally once more. "Let's get you home now, young master. We need to warm you up as soon as possible," he said, as two sturdy arms wound around his chest and under his knees. "We must make all due haste. I cannot allow you to get sick after this; so, if you don't mind, I will carry you once more. With your permission?"

Ciel wrapped his arms tightly around his butler's neck in wordless response, and leaned his head against his shoulder. That was all the answer the demon needed. The next thing he knew, they were flying through the air, rapidly covering ground as they headed for the mansion, great leap after great leap, bounding across the land.

 

The evening’s shadows had deepened, the moon’s full light shining bright by the time they reached the mansion. Ciel’s chest still felt tight and painful and his head was swimming when they began ascending the stairs to his room. Upon entering his chambers, Sebastian set him down onto his feet, and Ciel swayed where he stood a little, but managed to keep his balance. His whole body now felt like one giant block of ice, but somehow he didn't have the energy to even shiver. Sebastian eyed him for a moment, his brows knit a little with worry. Trying to act normal, Ciel sat on the edge of the bed to allow Sebastian to obediently remove his shoes as was his customary duty still.

"I will begin drawing your bath, master, as well as briefly excuse myself to change my own clothing. It will only take a minute." He then went to Ciel's wardrobe and retrieved a long, thick robe for him, placing it on the bed before proceeding to the adjoining bathing room. Ciel heard the sound of water running and the opening of cabinets and clinking of bottles as soaps were fetched and towels were gathered, and then the sound of the door closing as Sebastian left. He supposed he should start disrobing, and began slowly trying to unbutton his coat, but the material was still wet, and the buttons stubbornly refused to budge no matter how he tried to work at them. Was he such a helpless child that he couldn't even unbutton his own coat now, he chastised himself? He had been working hard this past year at trying to act more like an adult, ordering Sebastian not only to stop carrying him whenever possible, but also to stop doing all his dressing and undressing, and to stop bathing him. Well, that last was partly due, in fact, to his having matured in certain other areas, which had led to a little embarrassment on his part whenever he bathed him. Sebastian had assured him it was only normal, and had even made an appointment for his private doctor to come and have a little talk with him about such matters (which had frankly been thoroughly mortifying, but had clarified a number of things that he had wondered about, he admitted to himself).

He shook himself from these thoughts at the realization that Sebastian was now unbuttoning his coat for him, one deft maneuvering of his fingers after another, seemingly with the ease of simply lightly running his fingers over them. When had his butler even returned, he wondered, startled? But he acquiesced to his helping him remove his coat and then jacket as the room was now swaying slightly all around him, and he was forced to put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder when he had progressed to taking off his shoes. Looking up at Ciel, his butler's eyes silently asked him if he needed help with the remainder of his clothing. Ciel gazed back at him, and tried to shake his head, but the room immediately jolted back and forth so violently he thought he was going to be tossed to the floor, and he clutched at Sebastian's neck in desperation.

"Master... What is it?" he heard his servant say. But everything had gone dark, as his eyes were closed, and he was loath to open them. "Ciel, are you feeling alright?" he asked. He was momentarily taken aback by his butler's use of his given name, but this soon faded away as everything seemed to have drifted out, too far to fathom the meaning of, and he just shook his head, disoriented.

"No; no, I am fine," he replied stubbornly. "I am just...a little weary."

"Master, pardon me, but would you give me permission to assist you in bathing just this once? I fear you are too exhausted and perhaps beginning to be too ill to do so yourself, and it is imperative that we get you warmed and cleaned up as soon as possible, or else you will most assuredly become sick."

Ciel couldn't find any reasonable objections to this request, and simply nodded his head. "Yes, that’s fine, Sebastian. Just this once..."

Reaching around his head, Sebastian’s hand came to the string of his eye patch, gently pulling on it to untie it and then releasing it from his head with a sweep of his other hand. He then felt his belt being unbuckled and his trousers slid down, and then his socks and garters being removed as he sat on the bench, all as if in a daze. He wondered if he was just tired or if he really was starting to come down sick. His neck tie was loosened and freed, and then lastly his shirt was swiftly unbuttoned, arms pulled out, and then that, too, was off. Now standing completely naked in front of Sebastian, Ciel felt a momentary surge of modesty, but this was quickly forgotten when he was hit by a violent bout of shivering from the cold air upon his now fully exposed body. Sebastian stood back up, and after draping the heavy robe around Ciel's shoulders, strode to the bathing room, only glancing back once at Ciel to see if he was following, which he then began to do, after pulling the robe tightly around himself. He made it to the tub, shrugging off the robe to let it fall on the floor and, with just a little difficulty, clambered up the little step stool. Lifting himself over the side of the basin, he then slowly lowered himself into the warm, sudsy water.

"Aaah," he sighed, as the luscious warmth enveloped his body and lulled his mind.

He sensed the tall form of his butler shadowing him, and looked up. Sebastian had the scrubbing cloth in his hand, hovering over his body, his face wearing a questioning look. Ciel sighed again. He needed to get clean, to scour that filthy pond scum off him. He could feel it still clinging to him, like ants running over his body... But his hand wouldn't even come up to grasp the cloth when he bid it; he was just so tired... Maybe just this once he would...

He nodded as way of command. His butler's eyes widened a little in surprise, but then his features eased into a smile as he commenced running the cloth down his neck, and along his shoulders in obedience. Ah, it felt so good to be pampered like this again, Ciel sighed to himself, as much as he hated to admit it. Just this once...

He then gave in to simply enjoying the sensation of the cloth being drawn gently down his chest, under his arms and down his back, around his waist, and then past it to his groin... When Sebastian reached that area, Ciel perked up a little in consciousness, fearing what his reaction would be, whether it would be that which it had been the last few times he had been bathed by him, over a year ago now, which had been the catalyst for his having decided to bathe himself from then on, and for Sebastian to have seen fit to provide him with that little education session... And yes, as he expected, other things did indeed start to perk up... 

Damn it! He knew he shouldn't feel self-conscious about it, though; the doctor had explained to him that it was all normal, just the body's natural reaction to stimulation. It wasn't something he could control, so he shouldn't be embarrassed by it. His mind spun, and he was feeling alternately flushed then chilled, even submerged in the hot bath water as he was, as the still-gloved hand of his butler moved up and down his length, now hardened and sensitized, running the cloth up around the head of his shaft, and over and under his foreskin, thoroughly cleansing it, as conscientiously efficient as a butler only should be.

He began to breathe harder as the pleasure increased and surged through his whole body. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the tub, and unconsciously began tilting his hips forward slightly with every downward stroke of the cloth.

He wanted to tell Sebastian not to stop; to keep doing that. He wanted, needed it to keep going, to get to that point, to completion. He didn't care about the propriety of it, although he knew he should. He hadn't done such for himself in days now, and this felt even better than when he did...

The ministrations stopped. He opened his eyes. Sebastian had stayed his hand just over his still throbbing member, now slightly reddened from the stimulation. Slowly, the demon brought his head up; one brow rose as red eyes gleamed into his blue ones.

Complete and utter embarrassment set in. His face felt ablaze with flushing, and he looked down, then away towards the wall. He couldn't look the demon in the eye. Then to both his disappointment and relief, he felt the cloth immediately begin running down his thighs now, and then his calves. His feet were brought upwards one by one, and the cloth pressed over his arches and wound in and around each toe. This felt almost as good as what he had been doing before. To be catered to like this, administered to, with caring gentleness... He hadn't realized how much he had missed it, this past year. He sighed. Despite the warmth of the bath, however, he shivered once again, and his head felt heavy and light at the same time.

Hair lathered and rinsed, body toweled dry, Ciel sat on the side of his bed dressed in his night shirt as Sebastian removed his slippers. He shivered violently, despite the roaring fire in the hearth that had been going for over an hour now.

"Se… Sebastian, why is it s… s… still so cold in here?" he asked. The demon looked at him quizzically. "Master, it is quite warm, actually." His hand came up to Ciel's cheek, then forehead. Concern drew over his features. "You are fevered, my lord." Ciel shivered again. A fever? Then why was he so chilled, he wondered? He shook his head. This turned out to be a mistake, as it caused the entire room to spin and wobble, and make him lean over sideways to catch himself on the side of his bed. Crawling into it then as Sebastian pulled the coverlet down, he barely made it to his pillow before collapsing, as another bout of intense shivering gripped him.

Sebastian pulled the coverlet back up and over him, tucking him in close. "Sleep well, young master," he heard him say. "Hopefully you will be feeling better in the morning. If not, we will call for the doctor. If there is anything else you need..." Ciel's eyes fluttered opened, and he looked up at his butler. Another violent attack of shuddering racked his body. So cold... Why was it so cold? He pulled the blankets closer around him, but to no avail. He needed warmth. He thought of the night before, and how Sebastian had lent his very body as a means of heat when he needed it... The thought filled him with longing... He found his hand had come up of its own accord to grasp at the butler’s arm sleeve.

"Sebastian," he muttered weakly. "Don't le... leave me," Ciel said between chattering teeth. "Stay with me, and ke…ke-keep me… warm."

"Master?" The demon’s face was a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Stay here, next to me. I need you... to keep... me warm." His voice wavered and faded out with a soft breath. He couldn't think... "Ke... keep me..." Everything was so jumbled and spinning in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, and shivered as another wave of icy coldness swept over him. "Please..."

The demon hesitated, and merely stood there, apparently at a standstill of what to do.

"Sebastian, this… this is… an order," Ciel said petulantly. The demon's brow rose, and he smirked.

"Very well, young master." He sat down on the other side of the bed and took off his shoes, and then pulled down the comforter to crawl in next to him. Ciel immediately felt the demon's warmth radiate into him. Turning to face his butler, Ciel saw that he was looking at him in the most curious way. Probably thinking he had gone off his rocker, he figured, and was no doubt trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. Well, too bad, he thought. He was just so fucking freezing, he swore to himself without caring. He needed warmth, and the demon was just a convenient way for him to have it. So let him think what he will, he concluded to himself, and turning back around, shuffled his body even closer to the demon's, who then obligingly turned on his side to Ciel’s gratification. Reaching up and back with one hand, he pawed around until he felt the cloth of his butler's arm and grabbing it, tugged on it, pulling further to indicate that he wanted it to rest over him. The demon complied, and Ciel then nestled himself snugly once more into the curve of his butler's body. He then sighed with relief, as a glorious warmth finally suffused his shivering body, and he slowly relaxed into the comfort and security that enveloped him.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian gazed down at the pitiful creature nestled against his chest, still trembling in bouts here and then. He felt the boy's warmth flowing back into his equally heated body, and frowned a little when another violent quake racked the boy's small frame. He was definitely ill with something, that much was obvious, along with being feverish. He sincerely hoped whatever it was would be ameliorated come morning. His concern surprised him. But of course, it was not only his contracted duty to protect the boy, but keeping him alive was necessary if he was to ever reach his goal of revenge and thus fulfill the contract and allow him to finally have his meal. It would be a lie however to say he didn't thoroughly enjoy his time with boy while he lived.

He pulled the watch out from his jacket pocket easily and smoothly as only he could do without disturbing the boy in the smallest amount. The thin rays of moonlight that peeked from the edges of the curtains caught the gleam of the now polished pure gold, and glinted in the spidery etchings of the crest as it dangled, rotating slowly from its chain, held up before him. He gazed at the primitive but beautiful object, a work by these humans of some complexity for their time, he conceded. It touched his cold, demon heart (or at least, the analog of what passed for one in his present form), that the boy had seen fit to appoint him ownership of something which he no doubt held in high esteem.

He thought back to their conversation of rare candor during the train ride back. Yes; he would miss him. It was true. He remembered the absolute terror that had filled him when he had first come to the scene at the lake and realized Ciel had fallen in, and could possibly have already drowned. Foolish, rash, idiotic child to have wandered off like that, demanding he stay behind; and then to walk right out onto a frozen lake when it was barely winter and the ice was surely thin. Well, he gentled his fury, he had probably not known; such things as these were not as obvious to humans, with their dim senses, as they were to demons. The Meerlia naturally had greater abilities and powers of perception than humans, being hundreds of thousands of years more advanced than them after all, and possessing superior natures and intellects. Not that this in any way lessened his affection for the chosen objects of sacrifice to his appetite. He cared about his quarry, was amused and sometimes quite taken with them occasionally; but of course, that was what made them all the more enjoyable when the time came to have his feast.

Ciel stirred suddenly, and shifted around a little, his backside grinding slightly into Sebastian's pelvic region as he tucked the watch back in his pocket. Sparks of pleasure shot up the demon’s body, making him gasp, silently although not without difficulty. Damn, this human body of his; well, more than human, with its hyper sensitive reactions, and damn the boy for being so incredibly desirable. His predicament grew along with other things as the boy wiggled about some more, finding the most comfortable position against hard torso and metallic buttons. Sebastian hadn't bothered to take off his vest or even his jacket before climbing into bed with him. The removal of his shoes was more than sufficient, he felt, and he was glad that he hadn't. It was hard enough as it was; he didn't wanted to be tempted any more than he had to be. Not that he would ever actually engage in such sordid and inadvisable relations with the boy, however much he would greatly enjoy doing so, as that would be going against his butler aesthetic. There wasn’t much he held in reverence, as sacred to his kind; but keeping true to his principals was one of them.

It wasn’t something he was used to, however, not being able to fornicate with his contractor as he had been able to do with most of his previous ones. It was one of the perks he had always enjoyed about the otherwise tedious and time consuming task of cultivating the souls he managed to procure. But the nature of this particular contract precluded the likelihood of that ever becoming a reality. It didn’t help that this was one of the lengthiest contracts he’d had to endure, and that he was therefore so very, very hungry. And not only that, but this was an unusually enticing creature, with his most high quality, savory soul. It would be so tempting to assuage his hunger with just a taste of the soul’s flavor which could be sensed from its physical form, if only dimly. Normally, his very proximity was delight enough to ease his longings, but it was getting harder every day.

Three more tortuous hours went by, as the boy tossed and turned, alternately kicking out and away from him, and then delving back into the comforting nook of his butler's warmth. Sebastian endured it, and continued to abide through the half the night. Until it became just too much, even for him. At least, too much not to at least try to break free from it. Gently, he prodded his master's form, softly shaking his shoulder to wake him. The boy had been sleeping much sounder actually for the past hour, and putting the back of his hand to his head, Sebastian could tell his fever had finally broken. An unexpected relief washed over him, and then the boy murmured and his eyelashes fluttered as his eyes opened. Cobalt-blue left eye and contract-laced, violet-hued right gazed up at him sleepily, and then opened wide. Sebastian spoke soothingly.

"Master, I should be getting back to my quarters. I have duties to see to; preparations to make, before the start of the day."

"Uhhgnn..." Ciel replied groggily. "Wha?" Sebastian could tell he wasn't quite fully awake, and perhaps still a little feverish. But he persisted.

"If it's alright with you, my lord?" When no answer came forthwith, he continued. "With your permission, then?" The boy just nodded his head, no doubt without any real comprehension of what was transpiring, but Sebastian allowed himself to take this as an affirmative, and slowly extricated himself from the boy leaning against him. His support removed, the small form fell softly onto his back and then proceeded to roll over and curl up into a tight little ball. Silently and gracefully dropping off the bed, the demon tucked the coverlet snugly around him the best he could, and then made his escape, crossing the room to open and shut the door without even a click. He then made his way back to his own quarters finally, with a deep sigh of relief.

Upon reaching his room, he decided to stretch out on his own bed for a bit, and enjoy the feel of being unfettered, unassaulted by the closeness of the object of his temptation. Unfortunately, this resulted in the opposite effect, as his mind instantly began recalling with precise detail every single moment of said prior situation's temptation that he had just endured for more than half the night.

He lay back, and squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance. He would eagerly engage in carnal pleasures with the boy, if he could. He imagined how tight he would be around his dick, as he thrust into that sweet little ass; imagined pumping his shaft, wet and slickened, in between those soft, plump cheeks. His cock got full and hard as he thought this, soon straining his trousers and begging for attention.

Surrendering to his body's need, he brought out his member as he continued thinking about the boy, and started stroking himself slowly, then faster as he tightened his hand around his shaft and jerked himself furiously, his eyes half lidded. His mouth opened in little pants as he huffed out his pleasure, gasping finally as he neared then achieved completion, his orgasm rocking his body and spurting his fluid out and all over his hand and thighs. Damn. Now he would need to go clean himself up once more, he thought with vexation as he rose.

Standing under the intensely hot spray of the shower, pouring cleansing rivulets down his body, he gathered up his strength to face another day with his relentless charge. It was not easy, not easy at all having to act as a human butler to this boy. It was quite the challenge; but a challenge that he enjoyed, nonetheless. He couldn't say he was markedly sad that the finding of the watch had not led to the finding of the murderers, at least as of yet, he thought to himself, a bit bemused with himself for thinking so, and then smiled. Of course, it was a simple fact that the greater the hunger, the more satisfying the meal. And this meal promised to be an exceptionally delightful one.


	4. Missing

Death Watch  


Chapter Four  
Missing

 

The sound of the tea trolley being wheeled in the next day and the heavy brocade curtains being drawn open woke Ciel, the bright early morning light making him groan and turn away in response, pulling the blanket up over his head. With a gentle tug, the coverlet was slowly drawn back, until his head was once again exposed, the light making him squeeze his eyes almost shut tight. Reaching out, his butler ran a hand over his hair, playful mussing it up to Ciel’s annoyance, before putting the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Young master, it is time to wake up." He opened his eyes, and looked up at Sebastian’s smiling face.

Indignantly swatting the demon’s hand away, Ciel then suddenly fully recalled the events of the night before, and felt his face go red.

"Forgive me, my lord, I just wanted to ascertain whether or not your fever had broken." He smiled at Ciel with poorly-feigned innocence. "You did seem to be on the mend however, when I finally was given permission to leave your side last night. This is getting to be quite the habit, if I may so remark."

Ciel glowered at him with as much indignation as he could manage. "You may not." Sebastian’s eyebrows rose, and Ciel could see he was trying to control the side of his mouth from twitching.

Ciel continued, thoroughly aggravated now. "And I assure you it won't be happening ever again, you cheeky bastard. I was in a... vulnerable state. I don't even clearly remember much after falling in the pond. I would, however," here he stopped and gave Sebastian a most serious, condescending look which then softened slightly, "like to formally thank you for saving my life. Even if doing so was just for you to have the pleasure of eventually taking it in the end." Sebastian smiled at him.

"Only too true, my little lord. Only too true."

The demon bowed, and left the room then, wheeling the tea cart back out and closing the door behind him. Ciel continued to sit on his bed. He didn’t feel like getting dressed just yet. It was a task that he still had trouble with, and that invariably resulted in Sebastian having to sort him out afterwards, correcting all the little things he still wasn’t proficient at yet. Like fastening buttons correctly, he thought with chagrin. He was determined to do as much as he could himself, however. Even though it was his right as a noble to have his servant do such for him his whole life if he so desired, the fact that he still needed his butler to help him dress was just a little embarrassing.

Not as embarrassing as last night’s little fiasco, though, he remembered with mortification, thinking about the bath, and how he… He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and another strange jolt go through him to land in the pit of his stomach. Uhhrrg! He thought. He would just be resolute in his determination to bathe himself from now on, and not let himself be swayed by temptation ever again. Unavoidably, the thought of how incredibly pleasurable it was to have the demon do such for him filled his thoughts once more. His eyes closed and he sighed in frustration as his body reacted in the same way as it had last night, just thinking about it. His hand strayed down to his stomach and then lower, rubbing slightly at the area that was causing him such mental discomfort right now. Of course, that didn’t help, and he soon found himself dipping his hand beneath his night shirt to grasp and pull on his now fully hardened member. Why did he have to feel this way, he seethed? What was wrong with him?

It was the demon’s fault, he told himself. Those eyes; those goddamn demon eyes; glowing burnt umber orbs, topped by those excessively long, thick lashes that mesmerized, confused, drew him in. They just… did something to him, something he would rather not dwell on or ever fully analyze. But he couldn’t deny that his butler was, well, for lack of a better word, pretty. Beautiful, almost. He had always known that he harbored a strange, deeply buried fascination for him, but it was the demon’s fault for looking… how had his aunt once put it? Indecently lecherous, or something like that. Ha, he chuckled to himself. Yes, something like that.

He didn’t want to think about the demon though; he refused to. It wasn’t like he didn’t have other people, girls, that he could think of, instead. His fiancé, for one: his beautiful sixteen year old cousin, Elizabeth. She had grown by now into quite the shapely young woman, he was the first to admit, and thoughts of her were usually sufficient to induce the feelings he needed to achieve satisfaction at times like this. With her long, beautiful golden curls, and those bright green eyes, and that newly buxom form… Yes, that was enough. His movements got more vigorous with these images in his mind, along with any other thoughts he could conjure of women’s bodies that he had seen glimpses of. He continued his efforts, trying valiantly to maintain his focus on his preferred objects of desire, but soon his mind began to wander to thoughts of what had induced this state in the first place. A cloth running up and down his body, surrounded by luxurious warmth, running up and over his member, gliding up and down… The demon’s eyes looking into his… gleaming rubies, staring into his very soul it seemed, making him feel warm, and his heart rate speed up. He let out a series of continuous small pants as his hand sped up in tune with his heartbeat, tugging, squeezing, stroking, until finally his seed spilled out with a rapturous relief, coating his hand and belly as he fell backwards onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow, his body and breathing slowly easing back into tranquility.

He was lucky no one had walked in on him, he thought belatedly, even though the only one that might have possibly done so without his express permission was his butler… Gah! That thought filled him with horror, and self-reprehension now for what he had just done. Stupid, stupid, he scolded himself. He was such an idiot sometimes. That all too frequent feeling of doubt gnawed at him once more, that accusatory voice that told him he was unworthy, a sinner, and that he had no business earning all the accolades and rewards he reaped in his life, much less even being here at all. He lay there, his eyes closed tight, until the feeling went away after many minutes, and then slowly and methodically unfolded himself off the bed and went about the task of cleaning himself up and then attempting to dress himself.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Baldroy, have you seen Sebastian?" Ciel stood with his hands on his hips in the entrance to the mansion's galley kitchen after impatiently slamming open the door.

Now early April, it had been more than three months since the finding of the watch and there were still no more leads or clues concerning it. Ciel was starting to give up hope of it ever being anything of use in his personal mission. After having solved the crime of the theft of the Colett, he had had nothing to do but take care of occasional Funtom company business, as advised and suggested by Sebastian, and other than that, just be lazy and enjoy the new spring weather that was slowly waking up the land. Picnics by the sea, trips to the Lakes, and long horseback rides into the countryside became the norm for them--in between lessons, of course. Sebastian was the relentless tutor as ever, filling Ciel’s head with as much knowledge and skills as he could manage. He seemed to derive great enjoyment out of it, for some reason. Ciel figured it was just one more thing that was entertaining to the demon, something to ease the boredom of his long life, in between waiting to enjoying the ultimate show when he took his fill of his soul.

Today, however, luncheon came and went, with no butler in sight to wait on him and prepare his meal. This had never happened in all his time serving him, and thus Ciel was understandably a bit concerned. It was highly aggravating and disgraceful for him to have to call upon the maid, Meyrin, to have the cook prepare something for him to eat and then to serve it to him. By four o’clock in the afternoon, his ire had been roused to the boiling point at Sebastian’s continued absence. He was sure the butler was alright; he was not in the least worried about him. The demon could take care of himself; it was just annoying and inconsiderate of him to have tarried doing who knows what, and not to have at least sent word as to his delay.

"No, sir,” the cook replied, whipping his hand up to his forehead in a salute, still holding the knife he had been peeling carrots with. “At least, not since this morning, anyways," he added, his brows knitting a bit apprehensively. Of course, Ciel knew it was highly unorthodox for the lord of the manor to come down to these parts of the mansion, and even more so for him to question his other servants as to whereabouts of the butler who was normally always at his side, ready to serve him at his every beck and call. Ciel shrugged. It was an unusual circumstance, so it demanded unusual actions.

"Well, did he say anything about where he was going?" he demanded, more than irritated now. Baldroy ran his hand through his straw-blonde hair. “Naw. He just stormed out of here in a hurry, seemin’ to be in a bit of a state this morning,” he said. “Scoldin’ me for not doin’ what he specifically told me not to do…” He shook his head with a look of confusion, and then seemed to remember something else.

"Ah!” He slapped his hand to his forehead. “I did hear him say to Meyrin this morning that he was in need of some ingredient or other, I think. Some sort of spice, maybe?" He squinted and grimaced trying to remember what it was. "He needed to get some Rega... Regli... something. Regulium, maybe? Oh, bother! I can't remember! Apologies, master." He smiled sheepishly.

"No matter. That's quite helpful. Thank you, Bard. I will be back in a little while. I have an errand to do, myself, in town. Have Finny prepare a carriage for me."

"Very good, sir," Ciel heard him reply in the distance, already on his way back up the corridor. The fact that he didn’t really have any errand of his own to do didn’t bother him. He simply didn’t feel it was necessary to have his servants know that he was worried about his butler having gone off somewhere without telling him where and why.

Ciel sat lost in thought as the carriage bumped and jostled along the dirt roads. He was actually a bit worried, as well as being greatly peeved for him to have run off like this without informing him. In the more than five years that he had served as his butler, this had never occurred. It was quite unprecedented; what could be the cause of it, he wondered? He had noticed, lately, that Sebastian had seemed a trifle out of sorts, almost lost in thought at times. His eyes would often evade his own during their interactions, and would almost seem to lose focus as they stared off to some point slightly to the side of Ciel. And his demeanor was almost... a tad low spirited, maybe, he considered now. He hadn't thought to question him on the matter, as it hadn't warranted any major concern on his part. But now he wondered; could something be wrong? Ciel shook his head to disperse these thoughts. No doubt it was nothing but his own fancy imagining such things. His butler was probably out on a legitimate quest for some item or other that he felt was essential to Ciel's happiness, and would have a splendid dinner prepared and waiting for him when he returned, as per usual. He had the utmost confidence in his butler's total obedience and dedication to his well-being and contentment, as he had never given him any reason to fear otherwise.

The carriage arrived at the location he had specified, and he got out, telling Finny he would take a cab back home and to go back to the manor without him. Looking around as the carriage clattered away down the cobblestone street, he shivered a little in the late afternoon air. A mid-afternoon April day in London could be quite raw, when there was no sun and the grey skies threatened rain, which threat proved directly true, as a few drops began splattering down, landing as dark spots on the cobblestones of the avenue. Tugging his top hap tighter on his head, he walked quickly up to the shop ahead, a well know spice emporium, and grasping the door handle, pushed it open and went in. The warm air hit him with a wash of fragrant spices of such a heady array as made him fair dizzy for a moment. Going up to the counter, he asked the shop keep if he had seen the butler of the Phantomhive estate here today. He had not, the man informed by him with polite reverence with a hint, however, of condescending amusement. Thanking the man haughtily, he turned and immediately went out of the shop. The fresh air, although cold and wet with the rain whipping about now in the wind, was a welcome relief to his lungs, and he breathed deeply to clear them. Looking up the street, and then back down the other way, he shivered, and realized he was at a loss as of what to do next.

The rain was coming down a little more steadily now, and the cold air bit into his slight form. He was getting quite aggravated now, and more than impatient. It was probably just one of Sebastian's little "jokes," he told himself, that he liked to play on him sometimes to keep him on his toes, or more likely simply to amuse himself in his own twisted, demonic way. Well, he had had enough of this foolishness; lifting his patch off his right eye and baring his contract for all the world to see, he called out.

"Come, Sebastian!" He smirked maliciously, relishing the satisfaction of what he would do when he saw his butler appear before him, always seemingly like magic, at least by human standards, and the things he would say to him.

Seconds went by; this was longer than Sebastian usually took to heed his call. His smile left his face, to be replaced by a scowl. Now, this was simply unaccountable. He looked around, still expecting him to come walking up to him at any second. The street was empty of all but no-import passersby, pedestrians and passengers in carriages. He stepped back unconsciously a few paces, until he felt his back press up against the wall of the shop. His stomach began to twist into a small knot. Could... could something have actually happened to him? Could Sebastian, the almost omnipotent being that he seemed to be, possibly have met with some misfortune, or even calamity? The knot became a pit of fear in his stomach. No, no, he was sure he was alright. He was just being rash in his assumptions. He was sure there was a simple explanation to this, if he could only think of it. Perhaps he should call on some others for help, he thought. Hmm... From whom could he ask aid of, he wondered?

Eerie yellow eyes that almost glowed in the dark; long, flowing white hair; crazy dented top hat with its weirdly long tail... the image of Undertaker came to his mind. He shuddered at the thought; he might, indeed, be of use in this matter, but he sincerely did not wish to come face to face with that creepy Shinigami right now. Why, even Sebastian had reason to be wary of him... He stopped in his train of thought as his eyes opened wide. Could Undertaker have done something…? No, no, he couldn't even entertain that thought. That old incident and subsequent enmity between them had been long ago; and for all intents and purposes seemed to have been dropped and forgotten with the passing of time. They had even occasionally been to Undertaker's shop for help with a few cases since then, and all had seemed well enough.

As loathe as he was to do so, he reluctantly turned towards the direction he needed to go, and began walking, head down in the now steady rain.

As he walked, he wondered what he would say to him. "Hi there, Undertaker. My butler is missing! Have you seen him?” He slowed in his pace, and presently came to a standstill. He tried to shake himself of a deep foreboding, as his resolve in continuing onward wavered...

He thought he heard something, a scraping sound of boots along pavement. He looked around, and didn't see anything but the shop fronts of various stores of questionable repute. He had traveled so far as to reach a part of town that was of a not too upstanding sort; in fact, it was downright shady, especially in the darkening evening night, broken now only by a few scattered street lanterns, gleaming dully with their flickering yellow light. His eyes finally found the source of the noise, as he noticed a grimy old fellow having slumped down onto the top step of a flight of stairs that led down to a basement door of some exceedingly seedy shop of some sort; Ciel could not quite make out the name on the plaque outside the door below other than that it began with a “C.” The man now gripped the railing of the stairs as his head lolled back against it, his long dark wisps of black hair plastered against his face in the rain that now came steadily down. Ciel’s eyes opened wide with sudden recognition, as he cried out.

"Sebastian!"


	5. Only Drug

Death Watch

Chapter Five  
The Only Drug

 

“Sebastian!” Ciel called out again franticly as he rushed forward, having recognized the man for who he was. Equal parts of relief and fury filled him as he ran to him, his butler's arms now resting slackly at his sides, eyes closed in his tilted-back head. Opening abruptly at the sound of his name, he gazed up at Ciel with wonder and confusion. His mouth parted, as if to speak, but no words came out.

"Sebastian!" Ciel demanded, a little less angrily this time. What the hell was wrong with him? "What has happened? Are you hurt?" His butler cocked his head at that, and seemed to consider it.

"Hmmm..." he finally answered. His eyes looked away from Ciel, as he looked at something in the distance that only he could see. His deep but dulcet voice hummed out again. "Hmm. No, I think not. No, not… hurt." His gaze turned back and focused now suddenly on Ciel, as if really seeing him for the first time. He actually eked out an attempt at a smile, which came out lopsided and ended in a frown. "It is time to be getting home, young master," he said, as he tried valiantly to right himself and then slowly rise to his feet. He did not succeed, however, and was about to keel over and crash onto the pavement when Ciel's hands automatically shot out and caught him. He staggered under his butler's weight, much heavier than he could ever have guessed, as he had never had occasion before this to realize it. His knees started to give way as he struggled to keep upright, but he prevailed, and straightened up shakily to throw his butler's arm around his shoulder and have him lean against him.

Now feeling a little steadier, he asked, "Sebastian, what HAS happened to you? If you are not hurt, are you ill?" Could demons even get ill, he wondered?

Sebastian just chuckled at this. Ciel didn't see the humor. He had to get him home somehow, in any case. He took a step forward, and hoped Sebastian would start walking as well, but when he did, his butler's feet just dragged along the ground. Ciel felt his knees give way again as he faltered, this time losing the battle and collapsing to the pavement, his butler's body falling against him. He stayed there, trembling for a few moments, Sebastian's body draped almost lifelessly over him; a warm, heavy blanket of demonic weight.

Dammit! What was he going to do? He had to get him home. He was sure whatever ailed him, whatever illness he had obviously succumbed to would be easily cured by Sebastian himself, somehow, once he was home.

"Come along, Sebastian. Get up! We've got to get you home." He tried once more to rise, but it was almost impossible under the weight. "Come on now! No more fooling around! Let's get moving!" he barked impatiently.

"Young master," he mumbled into Ciel's ear, almost unintelligibly. "Young master, my young master," he murmured with slurred words. "Pardon my unforgivable failure as a butler." His hot breath coursed through Ciel's body with an odd sensation. He brushed it off, and just huffed his annoyance. Grunting heavily, he once more stepped forward in an attempt to get his great lumbering oaf of a butler moving. To his surprise, Sebastian began to compliantly stagger alongside him, and they were at least finally making some progress forward. He was still persisting in mumbling into his ear with slurred words as they went, though.

"Young master, I am so sorry. It is inexcusable. We shall be late getting you home, and late in getting you supper. I haven't even begun preparations!" He said this last with such an apologetic whine of misery that Ciel actually felt a little bad for him. That was an unpardonable sin in his butler's eyes, for him to be late in preparing dinner. He shook his head in exasperated amusement.

"Really, Sebastian, it's alright. I think we can overlook the offense just this once." Sebastian didn't reply, just smiled back at him in an inordinately pleased, almost teary eyed way.

They continued on their way, the driving rain now pelting them harder than ever, soaking them through. Seeing a passing cab, Ciel hailed it, and to his immense relief it stopped, and they got in, not without extreme difficulty on both their parts. Once they were settled, Ciel leaned out the window and gave the driver directions to the townhouse. He didn’t want his other servants seeing Sebastian in this state, he decided. It was just too mortifying on both their parts.

The Hansom jostled and bumped along the cobbled streets, jarring them as they sat together on one side of the cab. There had been no question of even trying to get Sebastian to sit on the seat opposite him and stay sitting upright. His arm lay draped heavily around Ciel's shoulders, his body leaning against him, his head bent down and resting on the top of Ciel’s own. He felt Sebastian's other arm suddenly fling itself around him as well, holding him in a loose embrace.

Ciel just shook his head in exasperation. Well, they would be at the townhouse soon enough. He wondered again what had happened to make him like this. It was almost like he was...

"Are you drunk??" he exclaimed, in sudden comprehension. Sebastian's head lifted from where it rested on his, and then looked down at him. He smiled widely in apparent amusement.

"Drunk? Ha! Demons do not get drunk." He blinked at Ciel. "Alcohol has no effect on us. No; no, not drunk." He chuckled again. "Drunk..." He actually giggled. A jolt of something akin to fear went down Ciel's spine at the sound of it.

"Teeheehee-heehee," he continued. "Oh my. No. Not drunk. Something... similar, though." He grinned. Ciel shuddered. What was he getting at? If he wasn't drunk, he sure was acting like it. There were other substances, of course, that could affect a person in this way. Drugs. He hadn't thought of that.

"Are you drugged, then?" he asked curiously.

"Ah ha! Hit the nail on the head you did, young master!! Astute as ever, as I would expect," he replied. 

Ciel could only stare dumbfounded at him for several seconds and then blink, shaking his head a little in disbelief.

"What? How?" he spluttered.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, well of course, drugs don't normally have any effect on demons either. Human drugs, that is." He grinned again at Ciel. "Now, demon drugs... that's a whole 'nother story."

"You... you obtained a drug... from another demon?" he queried, both intrigued and horrified at the thought of this. "Who? Why?"

"Oh, master, please, one question at a time." He smiled again. "As to who, yes, he is a demon, like me, who deals in such things. We Meerlia have our own vices, ones that I almost always shun nowadays. But there are times... times when temptation sets in, when it is just too hard... so hard, to resist. Claude is indeed a clawed, nasty bastard, but I got from him what I wanted."

Ciel was dumbstruck. His butler had deliberately done this to himself? His shook his head, uncomprehending. Why would he do such a thing? He would never have expected Sebastian to be suspect to such a sordid temptation. He felt not so much disgusted at him, as disappointed.

They arrived at the townhouse, and after paying the driver, Ciel retrieved Sebastian from the cab, helping him step down and then walk to the door. With a sharp crack of his whip the cabbie was off, leaving them standing together, alone at the doorstep. Sebastian was at least walking a little better now if still weaving slightly, and they made it into the front hall without much more trouble.

"Come, let us get you to your room," Ciel commanded. The demon looked bemusedly at Ciel.

"Is the little master attending to his butler now?" he asked, his mouth crooking up in a smile. Ciel just rolled his eyes.

“But young master, I cannot allow you to administer to me as if I was your equal. I am merely a butler, after all, not a lord.” He smiled sappily at Ciel. “Get it? Merely a… teeheeheee… a butler,” he tittered drunkenly once again.

“Yes, yes, Sebastian. I get the joke. You’ve been making it since day one, almost. Merely a butler. Sounds almost like Meerlia butler. So you’re saying you’re a demon butler. Yes! Ha ha. Now come along!”

"Well then, lead the way, my lord. I will follow." Ciel couldn't help smiling back at him, but then abruptly stopped himself. This was not amusing to him; not amusing at all.

Opening the door, Ciel propelled the unsteady demon into his room. His butler's quarters here at the townhouse weren't as spacious as at the manor, but still quite lavish for being the bedroom of a mere servant. Leading him to the bed, Ciel guided Sebastian towards it, and pushed him down until he was sitting on the edge. He immediately swayed over to the side, however, and sank down until he lay across the bed. Ciel sighed, and deciding there was little else he could do, heaved his butler's heavy legs up and over the side of the bed. He belatedly realized he needed to get his coat off him, as the still drenched garment was starting to soak into the coverlet. He pondered how he was going to do this however, now that he lay sprawled out on the bed.

Why was he even doing this, he suddenly wondered? The fool had gone and done this to himself; he didn't deserve any help or consideration from him. On the contrary, he should be giving him nothing but scolding and contempt for his current condition and shameful performance as a butler. He looked at his servant, lying so contentedly now, eyes closed, his hand having come up to rest beneath his cheek after he had scooted up a little to be able to somewhat rest his head on pillow. It occurred to him he had never seen his butler truly asleep before. How many countless times had Sebastian seen him sleeping? Too many. It seemed quite unfair. Seeing someone like that was somehow agreeable; charming, almost.

He shook his head to clear it of such sentimental thoughts. Well, he needed to figure out a way to somehow get his overcoat off him at least. Putting one knee on the side of the bed, he leaned over and started not very adeptly unbuttoning the buttons and unbuckling the belt. Finally getting the coat open, he next tried pulling an arm out of the sleeve. Sebastian was being totally uncooperative with this, though, and Ciel resorted to having to completely climb up on the bed and straddle him to finally get one sleeve off. Sitting back on his butler's legs, he wiped his own still slightly wet hair out of his face and sighed in exasperation.

"Really, Sebastian, do you think you could try to help out just a little?" He saw his butler's mouth twitch, and one eye crack open slightly, glowing red. The bastard was toying with him, he realized. Thoroughly vexed now and clenching his jaw, he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Enough of your nonsense, Sebastian! You WILL cooperate with me. Now, help me get this off!" The demon stirred, and slowly hoisted himself up on his elbows, but only proceeded to reach an arm out to Ciel.

"But master, you're just as soaked through as I; we should be first getting you out of your clothes, before you catch a chill and get sick." He reached for Ciel with a pout, and began clumsily fumbling with his coat buttons, not even starting with the top. Ciel swatted him off, and quickly took the opportunity to reach around and tug Sebastian's other sleeve off him, finally getting the coat fully off and flinging it to the floor. 

Sebastian reached once more for Ciel's coat buttons. "Now you, young master." Ciel slapped him away again, though a little less annoyed. At least they had made some progress. 

Climbing back down off the bed, he stepped over the coat where he had tossed it on the floor. The chill of the room hit him and he shivered. There was of course no fire going in the room, the townhouse being normally uninhabited right now. 

"Aah, ah-chooo!" Ciel sneezed. Great. He probably actually was going to get sick now, he thought. Or maybe, just maybe... Ciel marched over to the wardrobe, and flung the doors wide open. No cats came leaping out of it though, to his relief. He wouldn't have put it past him. "Ah choo!" He sneezed again. Well, Sebastian was at least safe, and lying peacefully in bed. He could probably go up to his own room now, and get some rest.

He peered over at Sebastian as he walked toward the door. He was lying flat on his back now, eyes closed, his hands folded across his abdomen; but his head turned and he opened his eyes and looked at Ciel as he walked past. Ciel just looked back at him, then turned away and continued to the door. Stepping out and closing the door behind him, it seemed he could still feel those eyes on him; those half seeing, burning embers, watching him as he walked away.

He made his way up to his bedroom, and switched on the gas lamp. The room was freezing cold. Going to the hearth, he tried to remember how to start the fire. He looked around. Well, first to put some coke in the grate. There was a full bucket of the coals beside the hearth, luckily, and he lifted it up, none too easily to his chagrin and tried to pour some in. He only managed to get a few pieces to tumble out though, and so tipped it a little higher. With a loud crash, the entire contents of the bucket came cascading out, thudding all around and over the hearth, sending up billows of black dust. Choking and coughing, Ciel dropped the bucket with a clangorous thud, and backed away from the cloud that was now slowly dissipating down from the air, coating the entire area around the hearth with a thin, soft carpet of ash. Damn! he thought to himself, continuing to cough as he tried to clear the dust from out of his lungs.

"My goodness, young master. You've made quite a mess."

The rich tones of his butler's voice followed by a deep chuckling resonated in his ear. Ciel twirled around, indignation filling him to find the demon's face directly above his, smiling down at him, his glowing eyes still clouded and unfocused. He was surprised he had managed to sneak up on him like that in his current state, much less get there so quickly from his room, which was clear over on the other side of the house. Well, at least he was apparently able to move around a little more easily, he thought with relief, although irritation won out at the clearly amused look that was still spread upon his butler's face.

"Now, now, young master. Don't go getting all in a huff. Here, let me take care of this." Striding now a little more smoothly to the hearth, although with still a slight weave to his walk, Sebastian promptly took up the hearth brush and pan and began sweeping up the mess. In moments the entire area was clean, and he then proceeded to quickly rearrange all the scattered coals into one big pile on the grate. In the blink of an eye as it seemed to Ciel, the fire was lit, and the coke began slowly heating up.

Ciel felt another uncontrollable shiver go through his body just at the thought of being warm soon. Sebastian was immediately looming over him with deep concern in his eyes. "Young master, we need to get you out of those wet clothes and warmed up." He was sounding almost normal now, Ciel realized. "I will draw you a hot bath, and you may bathe whilst I prepare some hot tea and snacks for you."

As much as he hated being pampered like this, he did want to keep from getting truly sick, so he just nodded in acquiescence, his eyes half closing with fatigue. It was just nice to have his normal-acting butler back at least, he thought; well, fairly normal. When he looked around, he saw that Sebastian had stopped halfway to the door to the bathroom and was just standing there, head cocked slightly to one side, looking lost. He slowly pivoted to face Ciel, a faraway look on his face, like he had forgotten something.

"Are you alright, Sebastian?" he asked. The demon just looked away, and then shook his head, turning back to make for the bathroom once more. Ciel soon heard the water being readied, a most welcome sound indeed to his ears, he had to admit.

"I shall undress you, master." Ciel turned around from the desk where he had been standing and looked up at his butler. His face was an unreadable mask now, which was at least an improvement over his laughing and dazed state of before. Not wanting to jeopardize this new but still somewhat shaky equilibrium of his, he acquiesced to his butler’s performing the task that had always been such a normal routine of theirs until so recently. His gloved hands first came around Ciel’s head to untie and remove his eye patch, and then proceeded to Ciel's neck to begin slowly undoing the many buttons and fastenings of the layers of his garb, eventually getting down to his shirt, the last thing to be removed. Ciel stood passively, allowing him to lift the garment off his arms and place it on the bed along with the rest of his clothes, and proceeded to follow his butler as he turned and led the way to the bath. Swinging one leg over the edge and then the other, he heaved a sigh of contentment as he submerged himself in the warm, fragrant water.

Giving a low bow that evidenced only a hint of wobbliness now, his butler turned and left the room, saying nothing more. Ciel relaxed in the tub, anticipating the tea and snacks that Sebastian would soon bring. There was nothing quite as delicious as the treats that only he could make, and no tea was ever prepared as perfectly as his.

Bathed, fed, and now allowing himself to be dressed for bed, as it seemed to be something that had a normalizing effect on the demon, Ciel felt immensely more at ease. He still didn't know quite what to make of his butler's digressions today, but he was at least relieved that he now finally seemed almost completely sober. He still wished he could understand exactly why he done it, though. The last button of his nightshirt having been fastened by his servant, Ciel then climbed into the bed, but stayed sitting up.

"Sebastian," he said. His butler looked up and back at him from where he was neatly folding and laying out his next day's attire. "I want some answers." The demon looked worriedly at him, and pursed his lips. It seemed he was none too eager to yield to Ciel's request.

"Come here." Moving slowly, the demon obeyed and approached the bed.

"Sit." Ciel reached out, and patted the bed at his feet. His butler’s eyes opened wide at this unconventional request. Well, Ciel thought, this whole day was rather unconventional, so he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Master," he said, as he lowered his tall, black-clad form to sit on the side of his bed. "What can I say?" He looked around at Ciel with his tiger lily-hued eyes, half concealed with heavy lids and long lashes. As usual, Ciel found it hard not to get lost in them. Demon eyes. He had always wondered at the effect they had on him. He brushed it off as usual as just one of the many unique traits of this otherworldly being.

"Why?" Ciel asked, bemusedly. He shook his head. "Why would you do something like this?" Sebastian just hung his head, and didn't answer. "Is something wrong? Is there something I should know about?"

Sebastian's shoulders rose and then lowered as he heaved a sigh. He slowly turned his head to look at Ciel, and tipped his head to one side. His eyes had a soft, faraway look to them once more, and Ciel felt a pang of nervousness. Had he been too quick to assume his butler was almost fully rid of the drug's effects?

Apparently so, he thought, as to his shock, Sebastian swung his lanky body completely around to bring his feet up to the bed, shoes and all, and sit on his knees to face Ciel.

"My lord." He paused. "I ask for your forgiveness." He said this with total solemnity, but which was then broken by his subsequently smiling slightly, his mouth opening a bit. Ciel caught a glimmer of sharp incisors as his tongue ran over his lower lip. He shivered. Sebastian continued. "Young master. There are times... times when the hunger grows hard to resist. It is my own choice, and I am convinced it will be well worth the wait, but it has been a long time now, and the hunger… grows stronger with each passing day."

Ciel felt a surge of fear go through him. He was talking about his soul. Was he going to try to break the contract, and just take it? He felt the urge to back away, to run; but he stopped himself. How useless such actions would be! But no; Sebastian would never do that. He trusted him completely; well, he trusted him about ninety percent at least, he thought sardonically. Of course, said demon wasn't completely in his right state of mind just now... Doubt and fear surged anew through him.

"Do not fear, young master!" Sebastian exclaimed, entreatingly. "I will not break our covenant. That I would never do." Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. He believed him. Sebastian looked so sincerely at him. "It is hard, but I believe I am strong enough to withstand it, to resist the temptation." He smiled again at him through half closed eyes.

Ciel was appeased. "Well, just don't go doing something as foolish as this again. Understood?"

Sebastian dipped his head, and reached out his hands to take Ciel's right hand in his. Bringing it up to his mouth, he kissed it, something he hadn't done since the very beginning of their contract, in that first year. A jolt went through Ciel, he wasn't quite sure why; but he figured it was because he was disgusted at him for doing such a thing. He was speechless. He didn't snatch his hand back, though. He couldn't quite bring himself to, for some reason.

"Yes, my lord," the demon replied, through lips that still lingered on his hand and then ran down his fingers. At that, Ciel did snatch his hand away, finally. The feeling was just... too much.

"You have my word, young master.” Sebastian looked back up at him once more, his eyes burning deeply red now. “Truly, you're usually the only drug I need."

"What?" What the hell was his butler talking about, he wondered?

Reaching out, Sebastian caressed Ciel’s face lightly with his fingertips. "Just being near you, my little lord, serving you; the scent of your soul, the feel of it... of you... of touching you..."

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked him, but not harshly, more simply with confusion. He wasn't afraid of him anymore. He was his butler, his loyal and dedicated servant, who had put his own life on the line many times for him, and had served him faithfully all these years.

Closing his eyes, Sebastian brought his hand back to his lap and hung his head. Looking back up, he smiled at Ciel once more.

"So beautiful... such long lashes..." he whispered ever so softly. Reaching out, he placed a gloved finger under Ciel's chin and slowly lowered his head to bring it past Ciel’s face, near his ear, murmuring in a tone of longing as he did so. "Your soul, so tantalizingly sweet; so hard to resist. I want to feast on you; to savor you... just a little."

In a state of shock, Ciel remained frozen as he felt Sebastian's lips graze his cheek. "Ah, master, my sweet master..." His lips lightly traced along his jaw, till they reached his mouth, and Ciel felt his mouth on his. Soft, sweet lips that lightly, ever so lightly, swept over his with the featheriest of touches. Flinching, Ciel brought his hand up and pushed the demon away with a shove.

"What the hell are you doing, Sebastian?" he demanded, angrily. "Get the hell off me!"

Sebastian looked at him with a mixture of abashment and yearning.

"I beg your pardon, sir." Leaning in again a bit with eyes almost closed, he whispered, "But it's been so long... Five years now I've waited. Just need... a little taste. Please. Just one..." He rested his gloved fingertips against Ciel’s cheek again and caressed it gently. "Please?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian, gazing at him with ruby eyes glittering, and shivered, feeling as if he were swimming in their fiery depths. He licked his lips. He felt so confused. Sebastian wanted to... kiss him? And this would somehow appease his hunger a little for his soul? He could understand his butler's distress, at least a little; it must be hard on him. And somehow, he was not completely averse to it. Perhaps it was just curiosity, he reasoned to himself... In any case, the least he could do was allow him this one request, if would ease his torment so much to do so.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. But what the hell, he told himself. 

"Alright, fine. Just one, mind you." Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back, and waited.

An instant later Ciel gasped as he felt the full weight of Sebastian's lips on his, drawing on them tenderly but hungrily; soft, hot, wet kisses that sent almost painful jolts of electricity down his torso and into his stomach, making him shudder with delight. The demon’s hands came round his head, tangling his fingers in his hair and lightly scraping his scalp with his finger tips. Even gloved as they were, they still sent shivers up and down Ciel’s spine when they did, making his eyes close involuntarily with pleasure. He felt the demon’s hands then cup his face as his mouth left his, thumb softly stroking his cheek, and opening his eyes was treated to the close up sight of glowing red eyes just inches away from his own, scintillating with demonic fire. His eyes closed again as that mouth fell back on his, and continued its assault on his own all too eager lips, to his dismay.

He had said one kiss, and one kiss only—what was Sebastian thinking? He guessed that it was at least partly due to the fact that his butler was still slightly under the influence of the demon drug. He couldn’t pretend that he really minded though, he had to admit. He had never felt anything like this before. This was so... He needed to breathe, but he also needed this to never end. Never... end... The kiss deepened, as he found himself reciprocating, a little tentatively at first, but then more enthusiastically as he got the feel for it. Unused to kissing, Ciel was soon gasping for air.

“Sebastian,” he mumbled between kisses. “Sebastian, we should… Aaah…” As soon as he did, he felt the demon's tongue swiftly venture in, to lightly tap and stroke against his own. He found himself responding, hesitantly at first with his own, gliding up against the nubbly-smooth surface of the other's tongue. The action felt weird and slightly depraved but oddly thrilling, and he mimicked the action as best he could. He forgot what he was trying to say as the kiss continued, the demon drawing and pulling at his mouth, and then playing with his upper lip, lightly sucking on it and nibbling it. He shuddered at the sensation this induced in him, gasping softly. He then felt Sebastian’s tongue lightly swipe along his lower lip, and then glide in past his teeth once more. He moaned at the pleasure that it induced, ripples of delight cascading down his body, the sensuous feel of his butler’s tongue gliding up and down and tugging at his. Ciel shivered with a combination of fear and desire. He knew this had to stop, and stop soon, or else… or else he felt his very soul would be in danger.

“Aaah, you taste so good, young master. Mmm, ah, yes. So very, very good.” Once more the demon dipped his tongue into Ciel’s receptive mouth, stroking and flicking about every part of it, tasting and drinking him in it seemed, and murmuring words that Ciel could only barely hear. He knew there was something… something he had to do, but he couldn’t think what it was, and it was his turn to now feel like he was drunk, light-headed; as if he were drowning once more, this time in a sea of fiery yearning, red as the eyes of the demon. Ciel was dazzled, dumbfounded, that he could feel this way, that kissing the demon could do such things to him, make him feel so incredibly good, make him need it to go on forever; make him need even more. How was it possible? A demon, his butler… And not only that, a…

What was he doing? He suddenly broke from his rapture as the realization hit him. He was kissing his butler, a man! And he was enjoying it—actually enjoying it! This was wrong, so wrong. He needed to put a stop to it, before it went any further… before he didn’t want to stop it from going further.

“Se… Sebas…” he mumbled between kisses, trying to speak, but without much success, their mouths alternately opening and sealing back together in kiss after sensuous kiss.

“Sebastian, stop!” He finally mustered the presence of mind to utter the command. Both relief and disappointment washed over him as his mouth was released and his body relinquished abruptly from his butler’s arms to almost fall backwards, leaving him panting and bereft.

He looked at the demon hovered over him, his eyes opened wide in seeming horror.

"Master, I am sorry," his butler stammered slightly. "I have committed a grave transgression against you." He bowed his head. “I beg of you forgiveness."

Ciel’s mind was still clouded with the lingering intensity of the kiss, and he actually had to restrain himself from leaning forward and bringing his lips back to his butler's once more, still glistening with the residue of their recent exploits. He shook his head a little to clear it.

"Sebastian, look at me." The demon’s eyes remained half closed and directed downwards still. Reaching out, Ciel put his hand under his chin to raise it. The demon visibly trembled, and then slowly raised his head, until his eyes were looking, glazed and glowing heatedly, into Ciel’s. Ciel gathered himself, taking a deep breath to try to calm his still labored breathing.

“You are not under your full faculties at the moment as yet, I believe. I should not have allowed this in the first place; it is my fault. Please do not feel you have caused any offense against me in any way. Understood?"

The sweet smile that spread over his butler's face in response made his stomach churn with a fluttery feeling. That mouth... He found himself once more fixated on that mouth, open ever so slightly as he smiled at him. He felt hypnotized by it, as well as by his eyes, glowing embers that bore into his, that then grew heavy-lidded, long lashes brushing against cheeks as he closed them. He felt his hand being tugged as Sebastian brought it once more to his mouth, not kissing it this time, but simply resting his lips against it, brushing ever so lightly against his knuckles. Ciel shuddered with delight at the feel of it, and once more was tempted to just reach out and grasp, to take, what he still longed for so much; what was his by rights to take, after all.

But Sebastian slid off the bed and rose up, releasing Ciel's hand, and stood looking down at him from his considerable height. Bowing once more, he said simply, "Yes, my lord," gazing at Ciel with such a tender look that Ciel felt it pierce his heart as if with a sharp blade. "I bid you goodnight, then. May you have pleasant dreams, my young master," he said, and then swiftly turned and walked away, coat tails fluttering gracefully behind him as he exited the room, shutting the door smoothly behind him.


	6. Seeing Red

Death Watch

Chapter Six  
Seeing Red

 

Ciel lay back in bed, having woken before his butler, which was unusual for him. His mouth went dry thinking about the events that had transpired last night. He still couldn’t believe he had let the demon do that in the first place. Damn curiosity! It got the better of him sometimes. He didn’t blame Sebastian, as he had been in a state of sobriety that was obviously still compromised by his having taken that drug. Fool of a demon! He shook his head; he would never understand the ways and the true motivations of that devil’s mind. Which was just as well, he figured. His mind wandered, and a strange arrow of electric shock jolted through his body, thinking about it… He had never felt something like that before. To be sure, it wasn’t like he had never kissed someone before. He and Lizzy had engaged in a few chaste experimental kisses just a few months ago. She had wheedled and pressured him until he had finally broken down, but then they had both been awkwardly hesitant and fumbling in the actual act. And then there had been that time with Finny… 

They had both been very drunk, of course, he recollected with a fresh sense of embarrassment and agony. It had happened about six months ago. They had snuck down to the wine cellar together, indulging in some rare boyish exploits. Gleefully opening a bottle of the best bourbon the manor stocked, they had proceeded to get supremely and properly pissed in a matter of hours. Laughing and fooling around, they had ended up rolling around on the floor play-wrestling with each other, when Finny had just planted his mouth right on his, to Ciel’s utmost shock and discomposure. He had always known of Finny’s great love and almost idolization of him, but he hadn’t known that it ran in any kind of direction other than simple admiration. He had a fuzzy memory of the kiss going on for quite some time, their bodies beginning to grow heated. It was all very vague after that, but ended with the memory of Finny finally falling asleep, passed out, on his shoulder. Gently extricating himself, Ciel had then laid the boy down with his own jacket beneath his head for a makeshift pillow, and made his escape, wobbling off to just barely make it back to his bed before passing out himself. The two boys had never spoken of it since, and for many weeks had avoided each other at all costs, still feeling a little uncomfortable around each other to this time.

But this… this had been different. Why? He didn’t really want to think about it; and it wasn’t worth thinking about anyway, since he knew that it wouldn’t ever happen again.

But a small part of him wished it would…

He gnashed his teeth in frustration at that realization. He hated it; hated everything about it; hated his life, sometimes. The feeling of resentment bubbled up in him, towards the world that had been so cruel to him, towards the others that had done those things to him, and not just him… Pain bit at his heart, remembering the searing hot iron being pressed to his back; remembering the one... the one who had been there for him, the one who done what he could to comfort him, and then… Urrhg, he growled through gritted teeth in misery and despair thinking of that time so long ago. Sometimes the pain was just too much. Sometimes he was glad that his life as well as his soul was forfeit; fated to be devoured; and sometimes he even looked forward to that time. Ah, to have that sweet release, the surcease of all pain and suffering, forevermore. Yes, that was something he, if not desired, at the very least did not fear. His fate was sealed, and he was quite content with his ordained doom.

Sebastian finally appeared with his tea and morning paper as usual, greeting him politely, if a little sheepishly. After handing both to him and draping a warm wrap around his shoulders, he retreated back a step and made a slight bow. Raising his head, he spoke dolefully.

“Master, I would like to make a more formal apology for my behavior last night, now that I am completely… myself again. It was inexcusable. I take great pride in staying true to the butler aesthetic, as it is something I hold dear, and as such, I hereby once again humbly beg your forgiveness.”

Ciel could only shake his head with bemusement at his butler, so sincere-seeming in his supplications. His bronze-penny eyes gazed innocently at him, albeit with a glint of mirth and deviousness to them, as always. Ciel sighed.

“You are forgiven, Sebastian. Just don’t let it happen again. Such an occurrence will not be tolerated.” Raising one eye brow, he added gleefully, “Besides, as you said yourself, you don’t need drugs--you have me.” He grinned with satisfaction at the look of horror and mortification upon his butler’s face at hearing the words that he had spoken in his inebriated state repeated back to him. His eyes narrowed looking back at Ciel with a betraying hint of a sly smile peeking out from the edge of his mouth, making Ciel wonder what revenge he might be plotting in return.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a dreary, chilly, early May day in downtown London, nearly a month now since the demon drug incident. The oily reek of burning coke wafted in from all around, puffing smokestacks making the skies dark with ash. Ciel’s nose crinkled in an attempt to block it out as he waited on the street corner in the south part of the East End for his butler to return from doing a few shopping errands for the mansion. Ciel had wanted to check out a new toy and candy store that had just opened recently, under the pretext of doing market research. His pockets bulged with tasty evidence that he would just have to thoroughly sample later on when he got home; what he had sampled so far had proved, from a competitor’s perspective, to be most worrisome, he mused, although not too unhappily. Sebastian had been cutting back on his sweets lately at home, saying that he had done research to support a new theory that excess sugar and fats were the cause of the scourge of skin blemishes that every teenager seemed to suffer, him not the least. He had gone along with his butler’s new course of nourishment, consisting of a majority of fresh produce and dark grains and legumes, and only an occasional sweet treat, to his displeasure. But it had, he had to admit, seemed to be effective, at least; and it certainly helped having one of the world’s premier chefs as his very own butler, with every dish, whether it be turnips or cabbage, a gourmet delight. Turning his head suddenly, Ciel heard a sound that made his brow furrow, a strange whimpering sort of sound. He swiveled his head around, trying to determine its location. It seemed to be coming from some ways down the street, so he started making his way in that direction, out of curiosity.

He heard the sound again, and followed it down an alleyway, until at the very end, hidden behind some old wooden freight bins, he found the poor soul from whom the sounds originated. Sitting with his back against the wall and holding his head against his bent knees was none other than the grim reaper, Grell Sutcliff, sobbing uncontrollably.

Ciel couldn't help being dumbstruck by the sight of this proud shinigami, usually nothing if not exuberantly, annoyingly playful and cheerful, now reduced to a weeping, pathetic mess. 

"What’s wrong?" he said with disgust, shaking his head, wondering why was he even bothering to stick around, much less question this despicable creature as to his distress.

Grell's head popped up at the sound, his eyes red and puffy but with an expression of surprise and then expectant pleasure on his face as he spotted Ciel. "Se..." He looked around, and then back at Ciel. A look of confusion now suffused his face. "Where... Is Sebastian here?" His look of delight now dissolved back into disappointment, and then to intense dejection and misery. 

Of course he had only one thought on his mind, and that was for the object of his unrequited affection. Ciel shook his head in disgust and bafflement. He would never understand the bizarre attachment and actions of this reaper. A godlike entity, with powers over the very lives and deaths of all beings, running pathetically around after Ciel's butler, himself a vicious demon at that.

"No, he isn’t," he snapped. "Why?"

"I thought I..." the reaper started, then stopped. "Never mind. Just leave me be." His chest heaved and he put his head in his hands, resting on his knees. "Why does he have to be so cruel?" the red head wailed. Ciel wondered just what, exactly, had transpired this time, to make the shinigami quite so utterly heartbroken. In spite of himself, Ciel felt a twinge of sympathy for the poor creature. He just looked so pathetic, his long red hair strewn about him, shoulders heaving with his now loud and drawn out sobs.

"Why? Why???" he wailed into his hands once more, as over-dramatic as ever, Ciel observed.

Despite telling himself he could care less, curiosity piqued at Ciel, and he barked out impatiently, "Stop that infernal racket this instant, and tell me what’s wrong!"

"Mmm... Why should you care, little boy?" the reaper asked insultingly, and then resumed his sobs, but which had now at least lowered in intensity to a mere whimpering. 

Why should he care, he wondered? Verily, this was the creature who had murdered his aunt with his terrifying death scythe, had viciously swiped the blade across her body, spilling her blood as well as her cinematic record, revealing the inner secrets of her past for all to see. And then discarding her with no qualms or regrets, simply for having disappointed him with her sudden weakness in being unable to kill her very own nephew, completely disregarding and disdaining his former strong feelings he had professed for her up until then. But then again, she had not been completely innocent in the affair, herself… She had made her choice, had murdered all those girls, and then had simply made one incorrect move; hesitated, and lost.

“Heartless, soulless demon,” the red head went on in a pitiful high pitched whine. “Brought me to within sight of the gates of heaven, and then, when I didn't have the information that he wanted, tossed me aside like a piece of trash; didn't even have the decency to finish what he had started, the bastard!” Fresh sobs broke over him, and he placed his head in his hands, resting on his knees once more.

What had Sebastian done to him, he wondered? What dealings had he had with the shinigami lately unbeknownst to him that would have had the reaper making such blatantly false references to his butler having had any such sordid… He stopped in his tracks, from the direction that his thoughts had been going in. He knew exactly what dealings Sebastian had no doubt had with the reaper; what exactly he must have done. He had, after all, told him to get the information from the perverse grim reaper any way he saw fit… A jolt of disappointment went through him at the thought; he wasn’t sure why. Disgust; that was it, of course. He hadn’t even realized his butler would do such a thing. He had known him to use such methods before with the occasional female target, in order to extract information. But to do so with a male… Of course, Grell wasn’t exactly male in the conventional sense, it was true, he reasoned, what with his perverted tendencies towards other males, which thought made him feel at least a little better. But then that made him remember, to his shame, that there was also the fact that he, himself, wasn’t completely free of such perverse inclinations apparently, as was shown by that last incident with his butler... He shook his head of those thoughts, and distracted himself by shifting his focus back on the still sobbing reaper.

"Just go away, little boy; go home to your butler, that cruel, handsome devil, and leave me here to die. My life is meaningless without my heart's desire, and it is pointless to continue, knowing there's no hope of ever having it." His sobs got louder again, and his shoulders shuddered with each wail that wracked his rather slight form. To his chagrin, Ciel felt an odd kind of sympathy for the reaper; he wasn’t sure why.

"There, there. Shush now," Ciel said, as compassionately as he could; but the shinigami apparently didn't hear him. 

"Shush already!" he shouted this time; he was starting to get even more annoyed than usual with this red headed reaper. This time, having heard him, the reaper paused a moment from his sobbing to glance over at the boy standing before him. His eyes were wet, so Ciel knew he was truly crying, but his features smoothed out for a second as he looked at Ciel. Immediately, though, he buried his head back in his arms, and gave another moaning sob. 

Ciel couldn't stand it. He had to do something, if only to shut him up. He crouched down next to the dejected form, and reached out to softly pat the shinigami's shoulders. " Shhh… Shush… Just shush already, okay?" The red head started at this, his sobbing coming to an abrupt stop. Peering almost shyly from his bowed head through his feathery fringe, he looked at Ciel. Ciel looked back at him. The reaper's green and yellow-flecked eyes glowed at his, glistening with tears. His mouth trembled, and then his lips pursed together. A small smile actually crept up from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, he threw his arms around Ciel, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"It's so sweet of you to care, young earl," he murmured. "Thank you." He continued with his embrace, even leaning his head on Ciel's shoulder. Turning his head, he ran his nose through Ciel's hair, brushing his ear slightly as he did so. Ciel jerked. What the hell was he doing? 

"Mmm... You smell like Sebastian." 

Ciel rolled his eyes in exasperation, and then looked at him disgustedly. Of course, the shinigami was able to detect his butler's scent on him, especially since this particular grim reaper was sensitized to that one scent above all others.

"Well, I'm not," he said, wishing he had the hardheartedness to just throw the reaper off, and leave him to wallow in his own sorrows, and couldn’t quite understand why he did not.

Grell was looking into his face with a curious, almost searching look; his greenish cat’s eyes exploring his features. "No, you're not." He smiled as he continued to peer at him. "But you're certainly rather cute, now aren't you?" His smile widened a little, until the sharp edges of his teeth peeked through his carmine-tinged lips. His smile got bigger, and his tongue came out to lick his lower lip a little and then hang slightly out from the side of his mouth. Ciel shivered as he then felt one long bright red painted fingernail scrape lightly down his cheek. 

He quickly pulled farther away from the shinigami. What the hell was this reaper thinking? He couldn't possibly be... "No. Just... No," Ciel puffed. "Don't even think about it."

"Don't worry; I have no interest in... children." Here, Grell seemed to hesitate before saying the word. Was he thinking that Ciel wasn't actually a child, anymore? It was true, though; and for some reason Ciel felt the need to confirm it.

"I'm not a child."

"No; no, you aren’t, are you," the shinigami agreed, seeming a bit surprised. Then he grinned. "Well, when did that happen?"

Ciel's eyes widened as he felt Grell's hand come to the back of his head, and wind his fingers in his hair. What the hell was this blasted shinigami thinking? And also, why did that have to almost feel good, he seethed to himself, gritting his teeth and then hissing a little as he felt Grell's fingernails scrape along his scalp. He expelled a little breath, and then tried to regain his composure. Knocking Grell's hand away from his head, he sprang up and backed away from the now widely grinning shinigami.

"Get away from me, you disgusting freak!" He wondered who he was more disgusted with though, himself or the leering redhead.

Grell's eyes narrowed, but then he smiled again, mischievously. Slowly and gracefully he rose up off the ground, and came towards him. Ciel backed away a step, but the reaper was already standing before him, grinning widely, and he felt his arm go around his waist.

“Ah, don’t worry, my sweetling. I can retract these fangs of mine most effortlessly, in order to oblige your fragile human form.” And so saying, the shinigami’s unnerving row of sharply pointed teeth shifted before his eyes as he watched into normal human-looking ones. Ciel shivered with terror at the sight, and wanted to flee, but found himself frozen to the spot. What had he walked into here? Why hadn't he just left the grim reaper as soon as he saw who it was, he chastised himself? Fear coursed through his veins, and he tried desperately to free himself from the reaper’s embrace, twisting and pushing, feeling the solid hardness of the reaper’s chest beneath his vest. But it was in vain, as Grell closed the space between them completely now, trapping his hands where they were. Now that they were both standing, Ciel realized he was almost as tall as the reaper, only a few inches shorter, actually. They stood nearly eye to eye; chin to chin. Not to mention mouth to... 

Nooo! Ciel inwardly screamed, as the shinigami's lips approached his. He tried to struggle, but in vain. A reaper's strength far outmatched any humans.

"Sebas..." he started, but his yell was cut short by the shinigami's lips on his. Soft and warm, they pressed sensuously against his own, drawing on them eagerly but sweetly. Shocks of tingling delight rippled down through him, the sensations bringing back the memory of his butler’s lips on his, and the kiss they had shared a month ago. Remembering that made him long for more, though he knew it was in vain. And yet, he realized, trapped as he was here and now, he could have at least a taste of it, could imagine and indulge himself, if he so desired... He found himself responding to the shinigami’s kiss just as eagerly, moving his lips in sync with his, bending into him, drinking in the sweet sensations that cascaded thence. The reaper's grip on him loosened just a bit, and he felt a hand gently caressing his cheek, then fingernails lightly scraping along after it. He shuddered in pleasure at the feel of it. His own hands went up, seemingly of their own accord, and sifted through Grell's startlingly soft red tresses, to grip the back of the reaper’s head and neck. Ciel’s head tilted back and his eyes closed as Grell was now trailing kisses down and under his chin, his feathery hair tickling his face and neck. And then the reaper's mouth was back on his, and his veins were surging with electric sparks, shooting down his body, into his every nerve ending, every extremity. It was a glorious feeling, he had to admit. 

But then he remembered who he was kissing.

"Oh, god!" he gasped, as he tore away from the grim reaper, a look of pure horror on his face.

"Well, demigod, actually," the reaper replied. "But I'm flattered, nonetheless."

The reaper leaned in towards Ciel again to continue where they had left off, and Ciel immediately recoiled, taking a step back, successfully this time.

Ciel’s mind whirled as he tried to get his bearings, complete mortification overcoming him at what he had done. He had just kissed the reaper!!! He had kissed Grell Sutcliff, and he had liked it. He felt himself reeling in confusion and the lingering effects of the kiss. Grell pouted.

“What’s the matter, my little lord? Now, don’t try to tell me you didn’t enjoy that.” He stepped closer to Ciel in turn, and wound his arms around his back, running them up to his neck and drawing him closer, despite Ciel’s struggles. Bringing his hands up once more to Grell’s chest, Ciel pushed with all his might, shouting through gritted teeth, “Grell, stop!” He swerved his head away from the reaper’s approaching lips to avoid their contact with their intended target. “Let me go!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. Fear began to course through him anew now, as the reaper held him fast in an unrelenting grip, no matter how he struggled.

"Grell, get away from him." A deep voice resounded down the alleyway. 

Relief flooded through Ciel at the sound of that voice. He relaxed, feeling completely at ease; safe now, knowing his butler was there to put an end to his ordeal. To his vexation, Grell responded by only pulling him closer to him, his hand cradling Ciel’s head down against his chest.

“This is none of your business, demon. Now just run along, and leave the two of us here together; we wish to be alone. Be off with you!” Grell simpered peevishly. Ciel rolled his eyes at the audacity of the reaper’s statement.

“Geroff me!” he struggled to speak through squashed mouth as the shinigami pressed him harder against his chest. “I do not…” His words were cut off when he was suddenly thrown backwards a pace, and he staggered to keep his balance. Looking up, he saw the red head now sprawled out on the pavement before him, his butler standing over him, black coattails flapping in the wind. Ciel took a deep breath, and smiled at the pleasant sight.

“Took you long enough, Sebastian,” he chided his butler.

“Well, I’m here now. Come, young master, let us…” His butler’s words were cut off by the whirring, bone-jarringly loud sound of that mysterious machine, the reaper’s chillingly bizarre weapon that he wielded as his chosen form of death scythe, which he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere and now swung at the demon’s head. The demon easily leaped back, raising his hands and blocking the reaper from further action by holding the rotating blade between his two hands, the contraption still roaring with ear-splitting intensity. Grell growled in frustration, and tried to leap forward past Sebastian’s grip, but only ended up being flipped head over heels, the chainsaw still in his hand, to land once more on the pavement in a heap. The demon then sprung up and landed on top of him, one elegant black shoe on the shinigami’s chest, pressing down into him mercilessly. But with an almost effortless twisting leap, the reaper was up once again, and the two now stood, facing each other off with equally venomous glares.

“Sebas-chan, darling,” the reaper purred, now trying for a sympathetic response from the main object of his affections. “You know I only really have eyes for you, it was just a one-time thing, to try to get my mind off the way you treated me so abominably last time.” Sebastian simply frowned at the reaper, and took one small half step closer to him, the reaper backing up apace with him, fear now erasing his smirk.

“Never come near my young master again. If you do, I swear I will confer upon you that one thing which you love above all others: death. Just the thought of something as disgusting as you ever touching my master again in that way makes me ill, you foul, pathetic excuse for a divine being.”

Grell’s face contorted into a seething mask of rage at that, and the next instant he was slashing and leaping at Sebastian with redoubled fury. The demon parried and sidestepped with ease however, and then launched himself at the reaper, landing a blow to his stomach, and then a swift double kick to the reaper’s legs, knocking them out from under him. Grell staggered and fell to his knees, but then quickly sprang back up.

“You sure care a lot about that boy’s soul,” the reaper leered angrily through pointed teeth. “Much more so than if you were just after a good meal, even one you’ve been waiting years for. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were interested in more than just his soul.”

“I find the very notion of such a thing repulsive,” the demon replied.

“You can’t deny it, Bassy,” Grell jeered. “You’re totally smitten with him. That’s why you don’t want anyone else to have him.”

“Goddammit Grell! Please cease your idiotic babbling.” Sebastian’s eyes were shooting furious daggers at the shinigami. 

“Methinks thou doth protest too much.” The shinigami’s yellow-green eyes narrowed. “I doubt you’ll even be able to take the boy's soul, when the time comes! You are completely in love with him, admit it.” Sebastian rolled his eyes in exasperation and gritted his teeth, but replied calmly.

“I’ll admit I am somewhat smitten with him--his soul, that is.” He smiled darkly. “That is precisely why I am going to take such great pleasure in devouring it.” Ciel felt a frisson go down his entire body at his butler’s words, and shivered.

“Uhhg!” Grell exclaimed in disgust. “You are a foul, noxious beast, just as Will says, and I don’t know why I ever wasted any of my precious time on you in the first place.”

“And you are a loathsome, perverted creature, and I quite wish you hadn’t. I would have been much happier, indeed.” And with that, Sebastian lunged at the red head once more, and with a flash of limbs quicker than any human eye could see, had disarmed the reaper, flinging the buzzing weapon up in the air behind him. He then began cheerfully pummeling the now distraught shinigami, aiming always for his face, as he knew full well how important that particular part of his anatomy was to him. Blow after blow was rained down as Sebastian advanced on him, backing him eventually into the wall of the building. Grell’s eyes were wild with pain and fear, as he pleaded desperately, “Please, Sebas-chan! Please, Bassy, darling! Not the face! Not the face!!!” His pathetic wails turned to whimpers as he sank down to the pavement of the alleyway, and tucked his head in between his knees, shielding his head with his hands. Ciel found himself actually feeling sorry for the sobbing creature again, and he wondered what was wrong with him for feeling that way. In any case, once more he found he couldn’t stand to see the red headed shinigami so thoroughly wretched, and he acted almost without thinking.

“Sebastian, stop!”

His butler froze in mid-blow, his arm pulled back, ready to pummel the reaper one more time, and turned to look at Ciel, a look of sheer frustration mixed with fury on his face. “Why, master?” he asked, contempt obviously visible along with his anger at the command.

“I… I just think he’s had enough, is all. I just… I just want to get home. Come, Sebastian.” With that command, the demon had only one answer he could give.

“Yes, my lord,” he said with bowed head, although Ciel could tell it was said reluctantly. He then strode down the alley, only looking back once to see if Ciel was following him. When Ciel caught up to him at the mouth of the alley, Sebastian turned smartly on his heel and continued left. Following, Ciel glanced back once more to see the reaper watching him, a strange, blank look on his face, and shuddered just a little, for some reason.

 

Sebastian hailed a passing cab within minutes, and after helping Ciel in, instructed the driver to take them to the manor. Once settled in the carriage, Sebastian looked across the seat at Ciel somewhat guiltily.

“Master, I apologize for not having gotten to you sooner, and for not preventing that disgusting creature from having… assaulted you like that,” he stated in a tone of what seemed genuine regret.

“Well, it did take you long enough,” Ciel replied, with a level of venom that surprised himself. “Why the delay, Sebastian?”

“Hmm? Ah; yes,” the demon replied, smirking. “Well, when I got there, I have to admit, I wasn’t quite sure whether or not to interrupt. At least, for a moment, it looked like you were rather…” He grinned wickedly at Ciel. “…enjoying it.”

Leaping up to stand before the demon, albeit a little shakily with the jostling of the carriage, he shouted, “How dare you!” and slapped his butler hard across his face. “You are totally out of line to suggest such a thing!” The demon’s brows rose, but he displayed not a touch of surprise or dismay on his suave features. Ciel sat back down onto his seat with a huff.

“You’re one to talk, in any case,” Ciel continued, fuming. “Grell told me what you did to him. I imagine it was to get the information out of him, as I requested, although I have to wonder why you didn’t report back to me sooner on this. In any case, I have to admit, I never imagined you using… those particular tactics on him. I thought you despised him; apparently not enough to keep from wanting to engage in such… activities of that sort with him.” He felt a surge of satisfaction at the sight of his butler’s face, which now pleasingly displayed a hint of flushed cheeks. Ciel continued.

“But in any case, to get that far, and then to just leave him in the middle of it…” He smiled leeringly back at the demon. “Not very gentlemanly of you, was it? Rather cruel, actually, I would say.”

The demon smiled back at him and said with a smirk, “Jealous?”

Ciel was seething this time so much he couldn’t even find the words to express his anger. He clenched his fists, trying to ease his anger. It wasn’t worth getting upset about, he decided. He succeeded after a few moments in keeping his rage in check, and settled on deflecting his discomfiture with a taunting comment.

“So, smitten by my soul, are you?” The demon’s brows lifted at this, his face reflecting his obvious quandary as to what to say in response to that. Ciel chuckled. The butler’s features then relaxed into a smirk, and he answered.

“Well, yes, I do prefer my meals to be of the finest ingredients, it is true.” His smile widened. “And your soul will make one of the highest quality and most enjoyable feasts I have ever indulged in.” Ciel’s own eyebrows rose at this and he frowned. The demon grinned back wickedly at him.

“So, is that really all I am to you then, just a meal?”

“But of course, my young lord. Why should you expect anything different? You know me well enough by this time.” Feeling oddly disturbed by this for some reason, Ciel tried to determine why.

“What gives you the right to just kill and take the souls of any being you have a hankering for? Do you think you are somehow better than us?”

“But we are better. Do you think that we demons couldn’t decimate your entire human population in a day if we felt so inclined? Have you not seen the wonders that I am capable of? Humans are mere pitiful creatures, living lives of misery; nasty, brutish, and short, compared to us.”

“Ah, but Hobbes was referring to the state of man if he weren’t civilized.” Sebastian looked back at him and chuckled.

“Ha! And are you really so civilized now, do you truly think?” Ciel could only shake his head at that and remain silent. The butler continued.

“In any case, the fact remains that we demons need such creatures as you for food. Why shouldn't we be entitled to take the lives and souls of any such inferior beings that we require or just desire?”

“Might makes right, eh?” Ciel smirked at him. “Well, I have to wholeheartedly agree with you on that one, Sebastian,” he conceded. It was true, though; it was his way of thinking, as well. “It is one thing we both can agree upon, I guess.” The demon said nothing in return, only gazed back at him with one brow raised, and a far off look in his eyes that hinted of amusement.

“Master, I was going to report back to you on it soon enough; I just didn't see the need to do so with any haste, as the task turned out to be a futile one. And yes, I did, indeed, as you surmise, use such… tactics. But only because I was simply following your bidding, and I deemed that to be the most effective method to use with him. As I was correct to assume. Unfortunately, the wretch revealed that he knew nothing about who the actual murderers were, and had just been bluffing to save his miserable life during that fight so long ago. I of course had no more use of him following the garnering of that information, nor the desire to have any further dealings with him, and so I left accordingly.”

Ciel digested all these revelations, and nodded in acceptance. He was actually rather relieved for some reason, although he felt a slight disappointment at that the reaper had known nothing, after all. The thought of the demon engaging not only in such sordid relations with another male was bad enough; but the thought of him actually enjoying it was something he was glad to know was false. He greatly respected his butler; he took pride in having such a capable and upstanding servant. He was a credit to the Phantomhive family name, and household. He always did what he felt was his duty in order to most efficiently fulfill his master’s wishes. What boy could ask for a better demon to protect him and serve him and aid him in his quest, in return for the surrendering of his soul? He chuckled darkly to himself. He smiled at this reasoning, glad to have an understanding of his feelings in this situation, and spent the rest of the ride back gazing at the scenery passing by outside the carriage window.


	7. Every Strand

Death Watch

Chapter Seven  
Every Strand

 

Once back at the manor, Ciel was served his dinner by Sebastian, and then retired to his bedroom to read before going to bed. Arthur had just published a new story, and Ciel was eagerly looking forward to reading it. The story was a good one, but his thoughts kept wandering nonetheless to the events of the day. In particular, he was having trouble squaring away with himself a certain troubling realization. Even more than the disturbing fact that he had actually kissed Grell, he pondered and seethed at the thought that he hadn’t felt more disgusted by it than he had. Of course, that brought back to mind the fact that he had actually been thinking of the demon during it... His breath hitched at the memory of that night a month ago, with his butler. He couldn’t deny it; he had to be honest with himself: kissing Sebastian had felt good; more than good, it had felt incredibly, gloriously wonderful. A knock sounded at his door.

“Master?” he heard his butler announce. 

“Enter,” he replied as nonchalantly as he could, the echoes of his thoughts just now reverberating in his head. Sebastian came in, wheeling the trolley with his evening’s tea into the room, bringing it to the bed where Ciel reclined on the numerous overstuffed pillows he had arranged behind his back, jacket and tie having been discarded to the floor so as to be able to relax all the more. He moved to the side of the bed to sit on the edge, his feet still dangling a ways over the floor, even now.

Pouring the freshly made tea into a cup, the butler handed it to Ciel who took it after putting his book down. He breathed in the potent, flowery aroma, and sighed. “Mariage Frères?” he inquired. His butler replied in the affirmative. “Correct, my lord.” He couldn’t quite place the exact blend, however. The scent brought to mind a vague fragrance of Hibiscus flowers and… something else. He took a sip; most satisfactory and delicious, he sighed to himself; soothing and stimulating at the same time. Ah! “Is it… Eros blend?” “Indeed,” the butler replied in a tone of praise. Ciel smiled. It was one of his favorites, but it had been a while since he’d last had it. He breathed deeply, feeling his body relax with the warm, familiar drink trickling down through him.

The butler was at the ready to take the empty cup as he handed it back to him when he had finished, placing it on its saucer and then setting it on the tray. “Would you like me to draw you a bath, sir?” he asked. Ciel shook his head. He really just wanted to finish his book, and go to sleep. He felt too lazy to do anything else.

“No, thank you, Sebastian. Not tonight.” He looked up at the demon as he stood there. Sebastian just continued to look thoughtfully down at him, not leaving, and then spoke.

“Master, why did you stop me from finishing off the reaper?” Ciel thought about this, looking away as he considered it. Why had he stopped him? He wasn’t quite sure. Or rather, he didn’t really want to think about the reason why, so he remained silent. His butler continued.

“My lord, please forgive me, but I wish you had not have stopped me from killing that lunatic shinigami--I was just so furious! I wanted to kill him after what he did to you,” the demon growled through gritted teeth. “And I fear what he may be capable of, in order to cause trouble to us again. He is nothing if not persistent, not to mention completely deranged. I really feel it may be prudent to go back and finish him off once and for all, just for good measure.”

“Sebastian, are you going against my wishes?” Ciel frowned with disapproval at his butler. Sebastian remained silent, not replying.

“Sebastian, it’s an order. Leave the reaper alone for now. Understood?”

“Yes, my lord,” his butler answered, bowing his head, and then looked back up at him, smiling a bit defiantly. Ciel just shook his head. The demon was as inscrutable as ever to him, and there was no way he would ever know what truly went on inside that head of his. He never ceased to baffle him. Thoughts of the demon and Grell together filtered through his mind, making him cringe.

“I still just can’t believe you did… such things… with him. Yes, I know somewhat of the things that men of that… persuasion do with each other. Perverted, grotesque, immoral acts that disgust me just to think about.”

“My lord, they are not so disgusting as you imagine. They can actually be… quite enjoyable; quite enjoyable indeed.” He smiled slyly at Ciel. “You should try it sometime.”

“Why, you bloody, lecherous bastard!” spat Ciel. Thoroughly incensed this time, Ciel rose up and raised his ring-bedecked left hand to strike his butler once more, backhanded this time, wanting to inflict some real damage in his rage. How dare he be so impertinent to his master, he fumed?

To his utmost surprise, the demon did something he had never done before. He stopped him. Ciel’s wrist was caught in the vice-like grip of Sebastian’s left hand, and he was completely unable to even move it, much less tear it away. He eyes got wide at this daring act, and he looked into his butler’s fiery eyes, blazing now with a fury that matched his own. They stayed that way for many long seconds, locked, staring at each other. To Ciel’s further annoyance, he felt his cheeks get hot for no reason at all, and his body reacting in… certain ways that he would prefer it did not, especially at this juncture. It was those damn eyes, now scintillating with demonic ire, sending sparks of fire into his very soul. He felt himself being drawn into them, and immediately turned away, to look down at the floor.

“Master,” he heard his butler say, releasing his hand to then transfer it to his chin, cupping it firmly, and turning it back to face him, forcing him to gaze back into those gleaming eyes once more. Damn him—damn the demon, with his oh-so-beautiful face, much too beautiful to belong to any earthly man. It was his fault--the fault of his unnatural beauty that made him feel this way. The flawlessness of his features; those eyes, those lips... He couldn’t deny it. He wanted it; wanted to feel those lips on his again. He tried to look away again, but found his jaw was still held securely and immovably by the demon’s gloved hand.

"Master," breathed the demon, low and barely audible, the words brushing past his face as he bent even closer. "Do you know how you tempt me?" His dark eyes glowed down into his with an intensity that Ciel had never seen before, and he felt himself being drawn into them, helpless to look away, being dragged into their blazing depths. He shivered as sparks seemed to dart down through his body, traveling as it were from those eyes down to the pit of his stomach.

Slowly running his thumb up and down Ciel’s cheek the demon then brushed Ciel’s fringe back with his gloved fingers to sweep the eye patch off his head, letting it fall to the floor between them. “I can feel your desire; I know what you want.” The space between them was slowly, inexorably closed as the butler leaned closer, until their faces were mere inches apart. “I cannot stand immune to it. You draw me in; I cannot resist…” Ciel’s eyes were now locked onto his butler’s mouth that had parted slightly, and he watched, mesmerized, as his tongue ghosted over his lower lip, wetting it. The demon’s other hand came out and grasped his wrist, and then slowly ran up his arm to clasp his shoulder. Ciel quivered in expectation as his heart fluttered, and his mouth opened a little in a small gasp. He knew what was going to happen, and he knew he shouldn’t let it, but somehow he just couldn’t bring himself to try to stop it. But he knew he had to try. He started to protest. 

“Seb… Mmnnngh!” Ciel couldn’t finish the words he was going to say, as his mouth was suddenly covered by his butler’s lips. His eyes closed as he sunk willingly and thirstily into them, surrendering to hot, greedy kisses that consumed his body and soul. Ciel’s head swam at the sensuous feel of the demon’s lips drinking in his once more, sending a rush of pleasure down the length of his body. He ran his hands up desperately through the silky raven strands of his butler’s hair, scraping his fingernails along his scalp, and was rewarded with a sharp hissing. He moaned at the almost painfully pleasurable sensation as the demon drew his upper lip between his teeth and ever so lightly sucked on it, and then shivered as he felt him run his tongue over his lower lip, back and forth, so lightly it tickled.

“Mmmm… mmm… nng!” he gasped at the sensation, and then immediately felt the demon’s tongue slip in to lightly swipe along his own, tugging playfully at it, stroking it. He found himself responding in kind as the demon continued ravishing his mouth, laving its every nook and corner with his hot, insistent tongue.

“Master,” his butler breathed between kisses, “I know I should not. Ahhh, we should… should not…” 

“Yes, I... Ah! Se… Sebastian,” Ciel muttered breathily in between gasps. “I… I know. We… should stop.”

“Mmm,” his butler only replied. “Ahh, but you taste so good… so sweet… so very exquisite.” 

Gliding down his neck, the demon’s mouth left a trail of burning kisses that made him draw in a sharp breath and shudder with delight. “Ahh-ah,” he gasped as he felt that mouth latch onto the delicate skin of the base of his neck, sucking hotly and fiercely at it. The fire was now coursing through his body, through his every vein, pooling in his stomach and groin. Grasping his butler’s hair even tighter, his knees felt as though they would give, as the assault on his neck was intensified.

“Nng! Oh, god! Sebastian. Mmmng!” He moaned and writhed at the continued onslaught to his neck, clasping his hands tighter to his butler’s tresses to cling to him for support. And then he was unable to saying anything more, as the demon’s lips were suddenly back on his, drawing his mouth into his with kiss after hungry kiss.

Ciel tried to think what it was he had been saying, but his mind was lost in a dizzying haze of pleasure.

“Sebastian,” Ciel mumbled. “I…”

He heard the demon speak for him, instead.

“Young master, order me…” he said, with breathy urgency, before placing another searing kiss on Ciel’s lips. “Order me to stop, my lord.”

Ciel knew it was what he had to do, as reluctant as he was. He tried valiantly to speak in between kisses. “Sebastian, I order you…” His hands wrapped harder around the demon’s neck, fingernails digging into his flesh. “I order you… order you to…” He felt his determination begin to slip away, fall and crumple, to disintegrate at his feet. He heard his mouth saying the next words without actually realizing what he was saying.

“I order you not to stop. Sebastian, don’t ever stop.”

At those words, Sebastian gave in to him completely. He covered him with kisses all over, his jaw, his neck, then back up to his mouth. Latching onto his lips once more, he sought entrance, and Ciel gave it to him willingly, unreservedly. 

Those lips then traveled back along his jaw, unbearably soft lips running so lightly against his skin it sent shivers up and down his body. He sighed as he then felt them trail along his jaw line up to his ear, making him gasp when he felt his tongue lick the outer rim, blowing hot breathe over it. He shuddered as it then dipped into the inner chamber for a moment before moving to the lobe, lips closing around it and then lightly sucking at it.

“Mnngh! Gah-ah!” he gasped, biting his lip a little to keep from crying out more. 

The demon then ran his lips back over his cheek before once more capturing his lips in his, bestowing hungrier kisses then ever upon them. 

He felt the demon’s hands then move to the front of his shirt, where they began swiftly unbuttoning it, leaving it to fall open the next instant. Pushing his sleeves away and down off his arms, the butler then removed it completely without breaking the kiss. The demon's mouth then moved under and down his neck and along his collar bone, running the tip of his tongue along his skin as he did so. Another hot kiss was placed at the base of his neck, and then his mouth glided across his skin, licking and kissing its way to his other shoulder.

Ciel suddenly felt himself being lifted up and then gently pushed back to fall against the bed, his head hitting his pillow, as the hot breath of the demon continued to lavish warm wet kisses all over his chest. Reaching his nipples, he felt the demon’s mouth take first one, then the other in his mouth, lightly nipping and sucking, swirling his tongue over it, and then blowing. The wetness from his tongue made the air feel cold on his nipples when he did, sending thrills of ecstasy through him, and making him softly cry out despite himself. He felt the demon’s mouth then traveling back up his chest, over his collarbone and back up his neck. Arms went around Ciel’s torso and pulled him closer against tailcoat-covered chest, silver buttons burning coldly against his naked skin, making him jerk back and gasp; but Sebastian’s mouth was against his once more, not letting him pull away. His blood began surging through his veins, making him want more, making him hungry for more contact, and his hands went round to his butler’s face, brushing up against his cheeks and then travelling through his gossamer-fine hair once more to grip the back of his head and neck with his still rather small hands, clinging desperately, weakly.

He felt the demon shifting his weight to climb up on the bed with him, bringing one knee to either side to straddle him, resting back very lightly against his hips. Running his hands down Ciel's chest, his gloved hands brushed against taut nipples, teasing them with his gloved fingers this time. Ciel gasped. His butler's hand traveled further down, reaching the waistband of his pants and unfastening them, to then slide farther down Ciel's legs, drawing his trousers down with him. Ciel's member sprang free, fully erect. Sebastian wrapped his hand around it, gliding a little up and down his shaft. Ciel gasped again, loudly, his eyes closing in delight.

“Ahh! Ah! Ah! Ahhh!” He opened his eyes momentarily to gaze at Sebastian, and at what he was doing to him, then closed them again in ecstasy as his shaft continued to be pumped. "Ahh, gah, oh, god, Sebastian..." he moaned. "Keep... yes... keep… oh, god, yes!" was all he could say. Sebastian suddenly covered his mouth with his again. Ciel wrapped his hands tighter around the demon’s head, pulling it closer to his as he moaned out his pleasure while they kissed. So good… was all he could think. 

In a sudden flash of self-consciousness, Ciel emerged momentarily from his sea of bliss to the full realization of the situation he was in. The demon—his butler—was stroking his member in his hand while they kissed each other passionately. His heart leapt with dismay as shame and embarrassment swept through him, and some other, unnamed fear; but then it was completely washed away in the next instant as a surge of sheer delight soared through him anew at the sensations he was feeling. To hell with it, he thought; his life was damned already. His soul was sold and forfeit; it belonged to the demon to devour once his work was done. He might as well go down in a blaze of glory, savoring what little of life’s rare pleasures that presented themselves. He would do as he pleased; he was Lord Ciel Phantomhive, The Earl of Phantomhive for god sake, and to hell with everyone else. With this new acceptance, he dove headlong back into the waves of euphoria, to let himself be completely submerged, and to wallow in its depths.

Sebastian continued to sear his mouth with lip-bruising kisses, tilting his head this way then that as he did, his eyes so heavy-lidded that they were almost closed. With each additional languorous stroke of his butler’s hand, Ciel felt himself getting nearer and nearer to his release, and began to thrust his hips up in time with each stroke. He felt the demon’s body blanketing his like an enveloping aura of sinfulness, and he writhed and moaned as the demon’s hand gripped his member more firmly now, delivering much quicker strokes. Sebastian’s free hand snuck under Ciel’s back, and tilted him upwards while the demon’s mouth traveled back to his neck and chest to clamp onto his nipple, taking it into his teeth and lightly biting, to then suck hard while teasing it with his tongue. 

“Gah-ah!” Ciel cried out, trembling. The combination of sensations was overwhelming.

“Mmm, young master,” he said between going from one pink nub to the other. “So sweet, so soft,” he mumbled as he licked. Suddenly Sebastian’s mouth was back on his with savory, hot kisses that sent jolts directly down to his groin with each one.

“Mmm, ah, Sebas… He had never experienced such glorious wantonness, and he moaned and whimpered into Sebastian’s mouth as he continued to pump his member. “Aahhh…” he groaned, and began to thrust with abandon as he felt his body begin to tense up, building to an unbearable height to finally crash over the edge and tumble into the abyss of ecstasy.

"Nng, uhh!!" he gasped out, his seed spilling out and onto his bare stomach. His butler’s hand left his member then, and along with his other hand traveled up the sides of his torso and under his arms, to then lift them up over his head, pinning them to the pillow behind them. Holding his wrists down with one hand, he ran his other up Ciel’s neck to his jaw, tilting it up to receive his mouth which descended on his once more. Soft, lingering kisses were drawn out of him this time, as Ciel panted and heaved his breath out from his continued exertion and force of his climax.

“Mmm, ah, master,” his butler hummed into his mouth. “So lovely, mmm…” He continued to lavish soft, sweet kisses upon his receptive if drowsy mouth while Ciel’s hips gyrated and thrust up against his butler’s pelvis in a last little attempt to release every last drop of lustful remnants. He felt his arms being released then, and immediately brought them down around his butler’s back, to stroke over the fine wool cloth, caressing it, and then winding his fingers tightly in it. Letting out a deep sigh, he felt weariness descend upon him like a weight. He looked up at his butler, now just staring down at him with wide eyes, brows raised, and a half smile that gave him a look of confused affection. Through a daze, Ciel’s eyes closed in tranquility as he felt fingers running through his hair, moving it away from his forehead and tucking it behind his ear. 

Hearing the bed creak and feeling the weight of his butler shift over him, he opened his eyes to watch as the demon moved away and then lowered himself off the bed. “Hmm?” he asked. He hadn’t expected him to leave so soon. But he saw that he was only heading for the wash room, soon returning with a soft cloth, gently brushing it against his abdomen to clean him off, and then depositing it in the hamper. Holding out a nightshirt, he then drew it over Ciel’s outstretched arms, who had sat up, and buttoned it.

He then stood before Ciel, and bowed his head. Ciel could see that he was getting ready to bid him goodnight.

“Don’t leave, Sebastian. Not yet. Stay here.” He patted the bed next to him and then smiled. “Until I fall asleep.” The demon smiled back at him in amusement. This familiar request was one that he had asked of his butler many times over the years until quite recently, to ease the shadows and chase away the lingering ghosts of his past that always crept up and haunted him most vividly at night, in the space before falling asleep. But this time there was an added dimension to the request, in keeping with everything else.

Instead of immediately complying, however, the demon came to stand before him, and shook his head, looking greatly distressed.

“Master, I have failed you once again. You ordered me originally, at the very beginning, to act as your butler. This is the duty and code of conduct that I have always striven to the best of my ability to fulfill, and am I ashamed of my having failed in doing so.”

Ciel rolled his eyes; not this again, he thought. “Sebastian, do I not own you?” he demanded heatedly. The demon bowed in response, kneeling down on one knee at his feet and then looking up at him and smiling.

“You do, indeed, my lord; every part of me, down to the last strand of hair on my head.”

“Must you not obey me? Are you not mine to command?”

“I am, indeed, my lord. Your every wish is my command; I obey your every order.”

“Very well, then: it my wish and my command that you feel no remorse for our previous actions, nor any future ones.” Ciel smirked at the demon suggestively. 

The demon smiled back at him, and taking his hand in his, kissed it. He then trailed his lips up over his knuckles and over the top of his hand, rotating it gently to continue over to the middle of his palm, where lips lingered and warm, wet breath tingled. Pressing one last kiss to skin before releasing it, the demon looked up at the now heavily breathing Ciel.

“Yes, my lord,” the demon replied with an affectionate if slightly devious smile, and then lowered himself to sit upon the bed next to him, turning his head to look at him with eyes that radiated into his like setting suns. 

Ciel signaled to him with a simple flick of his hand to come nearer, pointing to the spot next to him near the middle of the bed. The demon obeyed, scooting back to sit cross-legged in the designated space. Reaching his arms out, Ciel then twirled his finger to indicate how next he was to move, pulling on the demon’s shoulder with one hand, and pushing him away with the other at the same time, to gently steer him around and downwards. He could feel the demon’s hesitancy and almost reluctance as he pulled his head firmly down into his lap. The demon’s upside-down face gazed back up at his, glinting ruby eyes staring at him through feathery plumage of eyelashes. Bending down, Ciel brought his lips to his butler’s and kissed, sweetly savoring, before leaning back up and gazing with solemnity down at him.

“Sebastian, I am sorry for making you violate the butler aesthetic. Furthermore, I take full responsibility for our actions.”

“Young lord, it was entirely my fault, not yours. I did start it, after all.”

“Yes, you did,” he replied, remembering the fact with a smile. “But it was I who ordered you to continue,” he added with a grin.

“True,” was all the demon replied, smiling back up at him.

Awash now with both resignation and acceptance of this new direction his life had taken, as well as being so utterly spent, Ciel simply remained stroking Sebastian’s hair with his head on his lap for many long minutes, with the demon’s eyes closed and a peaceful look upon his face. The long strands slipped through his fingers as he played with them, like water in a stream, soft and flowing. Every strand… Every strand belonged to him. His to have, his to own, his to do with as he pleased. At least, for the allotted time that was left for him in this world.

Finally, no longer able to keep his eyes open, Ciel leaned back into the bed and stretched out, head sinking into soft pillows, as weariness overcame him. He didn’t even open his eyes when he felt blankets being moved from under then over him, and the coverlet tucked in and around him. Feeling snug and content, Ciel felt his mind drifting and the world fading, melting away, as he slowly slipped into Morpheus’s arms of tranquility.

 

xxxxxxxxxx  


Strolling through the mansion’s high, ornately brick-walled garden later that night, the demon’s black-clad figure was only barely discernible in the waning light of the gibbous moon. The white quartz pebbled-path glittered faintly in the wan moonlight as it wound its way through the myriad varieties of flowering plants and stately shrubberies. The air was crisp, but not cold, and Sebastian breathed it in deeply with relish.

“Merrrow,” he heard, and felt something brushing up against his legs. Looking down, he spied a young cat, still a kitten but on the verge of adulthood; and oh! so adorable. Crouching down, he stroked its thick, soft black fur, and it purred loudly for him in response. It looked to be one of Agatha’s kittens from last September, he mused, although with mid-length fur, unlike Agatha’s shorter hair. Startling bright blue eyes stared up at him, glowing in the moonlight. Sebastian smiled back at him, and reaching out, scooped him up in his arms to hold and cuddle him to his cheek, pressing his delightfully delicate paw pads to see the needle sharp claws protract and retract.

“Ah, but you are a darling, beautiful creature,” he told it while nuzzling his face to its fur once again. “I could hold you like this forever.” No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, however, when he felt a sharp pain as those sweet little claws dug into the flesh of his thighs and arms, and with one twisting squirm, the kitten broke free from his grasp, and scampered off to freedom. Sebastian’s heart gave a pang as sharp as the pain of the tiny wounds the creature had inflicted on him, but just as they had already healed instantly, he sighed in resignation as he watched the sleek creature bound away through the garden, and smiled simply at having gotten to hold him as long as he had.

Continuing to stroll through the blooms, Sebastian contemplated the latest turn of development with his current contractor. He thought back to where it had all started, with that night a month ago. He still couldn’t believe he had allowed himself to go overboard with taking the rigelium, just to ease his suffering for a short spell. What had he been thinking?? Demon drugs were not to be taken lightly, certainly not to be played with as he had done. He knew that, and yet still he had done it, taken it as a way to soothe his aching hunger. He had been an idiot to do so, he thought to himself; a fool, indeed. And he had suffered the consequences; had certainly paid the price. Ah, but what a pleasant price it had been to pay. He smiled softly to himself. The boy had forgiven him, of course, but he had been tortured ever afterwards that by the constant desire to engage in such an activity again, or better yet to keep going…

It was for that very reason that he had finally made the decision to go to the reaper, to see if he did indeed possibly have the information that might lead to the end of his torment; the end to this maddening hunger that was slowly driving him insane. Ah, it had felt good, he had to admit, fucking the reaper the other day. The red head’s petite but lithe body was soft and smooth and his features fairly comely, it could not be denied. And, oh! So tight, that ass; gods, yeah… He hadn’t actually lied to Ciel though, he reasoned to himself, as he had simply told the boy that he hadn’t had any desire to have further dealings with the red head after ascertaining that he didn’t have any information about the murderers. Which was true; the reaper wasn’t who he wanted…

Well, he had certainly gotten more than just another taste of the boy this time; and such an incredible wonder it had been, feeling his master’s body, even through gloved hands trembling beneath him; seeing him writhe and swell in fervor to reach that summit of ecstasy that he, himself, had brought to him. Ah, he could grow addicted to that feeling, to that sight, just as much as to any of the various drugs that existed in the demon world. And to know that it would likely be his to enjoy again, repeatedly, on a regular basis, now. Ah, yes indeed, this was a development of a most satisfying nature. Unfortunately, it was still only a little of what he was really craving and thus only served to whet his appetite even fiercer, leaving him once more even hungrier than ever. Gah! He scolded himself. Why did he desire this one individual so much? What was it about him that tempted him so, he wondered? His face and form were, it was true, extremely attractive, and his soul would be indeed most delicious. More than just delicious; it seemed to go beyond that, somehow.

He thought about the accusations the reaper had charged him with.

It was true he was quite enamored of the boy’s soul; had been since the very beginning. He thought back to that time when he had initially made the contract with Ciel. At first he had just been intrigued by the boy, impressed by his arrogance and strength of spirit in the midst of humiliation. He would have without a doubt happily taken and merrily dined on his soul during those first couple of months, if Ciel had violated the contract by deciding he didn't want revenge after all. He had even prodded the boy intentionally to concede to such at the time, although to no avail, when Ciel had received back the title of Earl bestowed upon him by the Queen herself, as well as the role of Queen’s Watch Dog. It hadn’t been easy that, even for him, orchestrating all the little clandestine schemes, covert infiltrations and clever machinations of his that had been needed to make that scenario become a reality. He smiled, thinking about it. But it had been fun; most challenging and satisfying, indeed.

He had eaten many a human soul now; hundreds at least he calculated, as he probably formed on average at least twenty contracts a century. It had been more than five decades before Ciel that he had made his last one however, having finally become fed up with feeding on inferior souls, and choosing to wait until he had found a truly superior one this time. He contemplated how it had only been recently that humans had become much more interesting to him. Before that, they had had a flavor that was rough, rustic, dull… but now they had a sharper-edged flavor that he thoroughly enjoyed. Humans were still pretty barbaric of course, compared to other races on other worlds, but he just had a taste for them; he preferred them even more so than the bittersweet Talonids he had once been so obsessed with. But Ciel’s soul, ah, Ciel’s soul was of a quality and flavor that he had never before in his whole life experienced; a truly amazing and fascinating being. He couldn’t wait to sink his fangs into him and devour him; his soul would be more than just a tasty treat. It would be euphorically delightful, better than the most excellent novel ever written; more than even the most gourmet meal he could possibly imagine. Yes, he was indeed smitten by the boy’s soul; there could be no denying that.

But love… no. Love was not something he was capable of; at least, certainly not for a mortal human being. Not even for another demon--he didn’t even like his own kind; never had. Each and every one of them was cold, calculating, greedy and cruel, at least by his reckoning; he had never been able to fully relate to any of them, and could not even imagine ever forming a bond with any of them. He didn’t understand them, nor they, him. He looked down at the kitten, who had come back and was now entwining himself through and rubbing against his legs once more, purring madly. They could never understand his strange fascination with such things as cats, with their soft fur, big round eyes, and sweet, oh-so-squishable paws. They preferred their pets, the creatures called gortentrogs, from their own world, as hideous and disgusting as they were. No, love was impossible for him, he thought, whether for one of his kind, much less for a mere mortal creature, even if it was within the realm of the thinkable to form that sort of an attachment to such a being. So, why was he so taken with this one particular individual, then?

He recalled the rage that had gone through him when he had first seen the reaper with his master, kissing him… No, not rage, it was something else. A feeling he was unfamiliar with. It was the thing he had taunted his young master with, oddly enough. What the hell? He banished the thought from his mind. It was completely ridiculous to even think he could feel such an illogical emotion as that, the eminently rational being that he was. Ridiculous. And yet… He couldn’t deny that he felt an incredibly strong allure and attraction, once could even perhaps say an infatuation, for this particular contractor. Certainly a fascination that was different from any before. There was nothing more to it, however, than how much he was enjoying playing the game of butler to the boy, as well as being a partner in the role of Queen’s Guard Dog; it was strangely satisfying in many ways, much more so than he would have ever anticipated when he first took on the role. So much so that he had at times found himself even conveniently overlooking and neglecting certain avenues that could have possibly led to the end coming a little sooner than it otherwise would have. But that was not his duty. It had been stipulated by the boy himself at the very outset that as master it was Ciel’s duty and his alone to direct his servant as to any courses of action. Sebastian was simply his pawn; nothing more. He smiled with amusement at this. And then frowned a little, wondering if the boy would think of that which he had overlooked, and hoping he didn’t anytime soon, to his chagrin. But he knew the end was inevitable, in any case; and he would just have to carry through to that end. And as much as he was reluctant to have it come, he knew he was still sure to enjoy it immensely when it did. He felt a surge of satisfaction and excitement at the thought.

Taking out the gold watch, he looked at the time. He sighed. He should be going in now, he realized. His days always began very early, as his duties as a butler were many; and the time was drawing near…


	8. A Day in the Life of an Earl

Death Watch

{Author’s Note: And now for a little lighthearted entertainment--at least, for the first half of this chapter. Happy holidays, my fellow Black Butler fans! Hope you enjoy!}

Chapter Eight  
A Day in the Life of an Earl

 

The day started off well enough: bright and sunny; an unseasonably warm, mid-May morning.

At seven thirty am, Ciel awoke to tea and scones brought in by Sebastian. 

Sipping his cup of his tea and reading the morning paper, Ciel was happy to find more glowing reviews of Funtom Company’s newest novelty item that had just been unofficially released a few days ago. The line of stuffed toy cats came each with their own flavor of mouse-shaped lollipops; four different cats, four different flavors. Of course, the lollipops quickly being devoured by each child as soon as they received the cat, there would be an immediate call to buy new ones (to give to the cat, of course). This was the intended strategy of the new product, and it was sure to succeed fairly well, or at least so Ciel hoped.

After Sebastian had left to take the tea trolley away, Ciel dressed himself to the best of his ability, only to have Sebastian afterwards then undo, untie and unfasten nearly every button and bow and clasp he had so painstakingly done himself, and then proceed to redo them in a manner that was much less askew and much more presentable for polite company. During breakfast, his butler then informed him that overall his company’s finances were doing quite well, to say the least. It was nice to know that he would never have to worry about money problems, with his business acumen and his butler’s own special talents providing occasional assistance.

All in all, it was a good start to the day. Such a good start however could only go downhill, as was proved correct soon enough.

At nine o’clock, Mey Rin set fire to the west wing when she accidentally tripped and fell off the step stool she was using to clean the chandelier, knocking over a gas lamp and igniting the curtains.

At ten thirty, Finney flooded the back garden while digging a hole to plant a new tree, apparently digging a well instead, having gotten carried away with the sudden idea of whether one could actually dig a hole to China.

At eleven forty-five, Bardroy blew up the kitchen. Again. That made the third time this week, Ciel thought, as he put two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes, only shaking his head at this latest fiasco. After having born witness to such events as these happening so often over the years, he had become quite accustomed to them; almost to the point of being blasé about it. All in all, a typical Tuesday morning in the Phantomhive manor, he thought to himself.

Unfortunately, the day only continued to slip southwards from there.

At one o’clock, during lunch, Ciel received an urgent post from a delivery boy informing him that his business, Funtom Company, was being openly sued for allegedly stealing recipes for certain specified candies from Norstar Confectioneries Company. Ciel would have to take care of this, and soon; he couldn’t have his business’s reputation suffer even a moment’s slighting. The fact that it happened to be true was irrelevant. Ciel pondered what course of action to take. After a few minutes he called Sebastian.

Showing him the letter, he instructed him to arrange for them to pay a visit to the Norstar company today, and to have the press be on site, as well as few other more minor details to be taken care of. Sebastian bowed, telling him he would see to it, and then left to make preparations for the two of them to make the trip into London that very afternoon.

Arriving at just after half past three, earl and butler strode into the front office of the Norstar Confectioneries’s main factory, and demanded to see the president of the business. After the secretary left the room, Sebastian hurriedly stashed a few previously prepared documents in the desk drawer, before the young clerk came back to tell them that the president was currently preoccupied with important matters, and would have to see them another day. Just then there was a loud stamping of footsteps coming from the front hall, and in stormed a cadre of press officers, here on an anonymous tip that Lord Ciel Phantomhive himself had come to confront Lord Henry Ricker, the president of Norstar’s, concerning the accusations against his company.

The poor clerk nearly tripped over himself, stuttering and babbling that he would be right back with president’s company, he meant the company’s back, uh, the back’s… he would return shortly with Lord Ricker, he finally managed. Hurrying out, the press officers were left to descend on Ciel, cameras and pens at the ready. Sebastian put one hand up to stop them short, bending down and whispering something in Ciel’s ear that only Ciel could hear. Rising up, the butler then addressed the crowd, and told them that his master was in need of a bit of refreshment to tidy himself up, and that they would return in a moment. Showing due deference, the men backed away to let the two stride through their path, and exeunt out the door into the hallway. Quickly making their way down the corridor and turning off into a side room that was apparently an unused office, Sebastian related to him an interesting discovery that he had observed with his keen demon senses as they had first come into the factory, and which he thought might be of interest to Ciel: it seemed that the place was completely overrun by rats and mice. Ciel was disgusted by this news, shuddering at the thought that even he, not to mention countless others, had eaten confections made in this factory with such an infestation. He pondered this latest revelation, and then looked up at his butler with a gleam in his eye.

“Sebastian, I have just the idea for a perfect solution to this situation.” He proceeded to give him instructions, which the butler acknowledged and then the two hurried back out and returned to the main office. The president had by this time found it somehow possible to put aside his other important matters and make an appearance, and was now relating huffily to the reporters about how he had discovered that Ciel’s company had been stealing recipes from him.

“Lord Phantomhive!” one lad in tweed exclaimed as Ciel walked in, rushing up to him with pen at the ready, camera men following behind. “May I ask you a few questions, sir?”

“Of course! Of course,” Ciel replied. “But may I be so obliged as to have a seat at the desk, as I am fairly fatigued from my journey here?” The reporter, as well as Ricker standing beside him, was then swept aside without further ado by Sebastian, as Ciel made his way to the grand desk, to take a seat at the chair behind it, dwarfed by its enormity, but still managing to look haughty and smug despite it. “Sebastian, procure for me a paper and pen. I would like to make a quick note to myself on a matter I wish to refer to later.”

“Of course, my lord,” his servant dutifully replied, and going to the top right hand drawer, drew it open, pretending to look for some suitable note paper. “What’s this?” he exclaimed in a well-executed attempt at surprise. “My lord, these documents are… interesting, to say the least.” He shoved them in front of the nearest reporter’s nose, which wasn’t difficult, as it was hovering just inches away from the butler’s hands. “Look! It says here: Funtom Company: recipe for caramel fudge. And this one: strawberry parfait lollipops. These are all on official Funtom letterheads, which I can attest are completely authentic.”

“What?” shouted Lord Ricker. “That is a lie! An outright fabrication! How dare you go through my things, in any case! Begone with you, all!” He rushed at Sebastian to swipe at the papers he was holding, but was held back easily with one hand by the demon.

“My good man,” Ciel said unctuously, smiling widely through tightly sealed lips, “why don’t we let the Yard see these documents, and decide for themselves?” He then turned to the reporter. “In any case, I think there is a much more serious issue that needs addressing. If I may, could I ask you to be so kind as to step out into the hallway and allow my butler to show you something else of a much more serious matter?” The young man before him raised his eyebrows with suspicion, but nodded his head, and said, “Of course,” and proceeded to follow Ciel and Sebastian as they strode out of the office and down the hall.

“What’s this all about?” Ricker yelled after them, anxiously. “What’s going on?” The two simply kept walking, a trail of press officers following in their wake, with Ricker running to catch up behind as the butler led them down the hallway and into a door that led into the main production area. Ciel himself took a side turn, and stepped into the office they had previously occupied. He knew perfectly well what they would find. Soon enough, he heard the shouts and exclamations of disgust and outrage from the press corps and then footsteps as they rushed further on down the hallway and into a door leading into the factory direct. Dimly, he could hear loud angry voices mixed with heated statements, and knew that Sebastian had pointed out to them the evidence of vermin that was plain to see when one knew where to look and what to look for. It was really a thoroughly unsavory circumstance, Ciel thought, without much sympathy, however. He smiled thinking about what was to come next.

In a little while, the cadre returned, the president still fuming and attempting to wheedle and explain his way out of his dire situation. As soon as they came in, Sebastian went up to Ciel, and told him of what had occurred (as if he hadn’t known exactly what had happened). Ciel pretended to ponder the gravity of the news, and then suddenly brightened, proclaiming to his butler what his gracious response would be.

A half an hour later, Sebastian returned with a carriage that stopped outside the front door of the factory where Ciel and the reporters waited, the president still protesting and indignantly renouncing Ciel’s interference, as well as continuing to vigorously deny his guilt in having stolen any Funtom recipes.

Out stepped his butler from the carriage, and out poured dozens of cats in his wake, each one seeming to glance at Sebastian before bounding forward and then leaping up the steps of the building and through its doors; cats of all shapes and sizes, colors and pedigrees. Most of them looked like underfed alley cats, which they in fact were, as that was where Sebastian had found them. What Ciel had proposed as an immediate solution to the Norstar Company’s dire emergency of rodent infestation was that his butler bring in a small army of cats, courtesy of Funtom Company beneficence, and let them hunt down and exterminate the vermin forthwith.

The press hounds ate up this scene with gusto, snapping picture after picture, despite Ricker’s desperate cries of perjury and the unlawfulness of Funtom’s unasked for solution. He was soundly ignored however, and the ruckus continued on through the night, even after Ciel and his butler had made their departure. Prior to doing so, they let it out to a few of the reporters that Ciel intended to officially unveil his newest novelty item, the stuffed toy cats, the very next day, in front of their masthead store, with free samples and giveaways to go along. It would be the perfect scheme to promote the cats, with their mouse-shaped lollipops, which just happened to coincide with the Funtom Company’s rescuing of the Norstar Company with their cat brigade.

Yes; a perfect opportunity that was much too good to waste, when Ciel had thought of it earlier today, after his butler had informed him of the infestation. He smiled at his cleverness, and relaxed back in the carriage seat the rest of the way home, looking forward to a good dinner and a pleasant evening in his mansion.

Ciel looked across at Sebastian, as the carriage rocked and bumped along the narrow, rutted dirt road they were now traveling upon, sitting opposite him and gazing at him with a neutral expression, but with eyes that hinted at a smile. Ciel found himself drawn to the shape of his lips, so refined and shapely, but still soft and sensuous… His thoughts brought him up sharp, and he looked away with embarrassment to gaze out the window, instead. But he couldn’t help wondering if tonight would culminate in certain sordid activities, nor yet help hoping that they would…

Since that first night’s intimacies, they had since engaged in more than a few repeats of such in the past couple of weeks. Sebastian would come in at the end of the day, attend to him, and one thing after another would lead to events taking a turn in that new direction. Sometimes it would be initiated during his bath, which he greatly enjoyed; sometimes while undressing or dressing him for bed, the demon running his hands down his arms a little too slowly, trailing his fingertips against his skin a little too seductively. Before Ciel would know it, they would be wrapped up in passionate kisses once more, leading invariably to his bed, where the demon would lavishly and painstakingly deliver gentle, smooth caresses, building up to Sebastian’s hand being wrapped around Ciel’s eager cock, squeezing, stroking; culminating in the quick, hard movements that would always result in him finding his glorious release, such a feeling as he had never know before in his life. 

“Will you be needing anything else, my lord?” his butler asked later that evening, after Ciel had eaten dinner and was now reclining in his room with a book. Ciel could think of something he needed, seeing his butler standing before him, looking so elegant and handsome as always. Relaxed and feeling more at peace with himself now, Ciel felt a sudden surge of more than tranquility as his pulse sped up thinking of what things he could very well be needing, and have fulfilled if he only so commanded it of his faithful servant. He was sure that his butler would be more than willing to participate in any such acts as well. 

“Sebastian, I believe I would like to have you to draw me a bath tonight. It would be nice to indulge…” and here he paused looking as knowingly as he could at his butler, “in such pleasures before retiring for the night.”

Sebastian only bowed and with a small neutral smile said, “Very well, my lord,” and turned to head towards the bathing room. Within a few minutes he had returned, and stood at the entrance with an attitude of somber formality.

Rising up from his chair, Ciel came round and strode over to the demon to stand before him. Impulsively, he wound his hands through his butler’s arms, wrapping them around his waist to press himself close against the demon’s torso, hugging him tightly. Turning his head to rest against his chest and sighing, he suddenly realized he had never once, in all his days, hugged the demon in a true embrace.

“Ah, Sebastian. What are we going to do about… this?” He could hear the steady thump, thump of the beating of his butler’s heart, and looking up he found the demon looking back down at him with an inscrutable look on his face. What was he thinking? Ciel wished he knew. Ah well, he told himself. It mattered not. Whatever he took from this demon of his he would be happy to have, until that time when the end came and it would be over, and all would cease to matter.

He rested his cheek back against the butler’s chest. Sighing once more, he broke away from his unreturned embrace and headed towards the bathing room. He was stopped, however, by a hand on his wrist, restraining him from continuing, and with a gentle tug of his arm was spun around.

“Master,” the demon said in a low voice, eyes glowing darkly as he gazed down at Ciel. He didn’t say anything else, but just pulled Ciel closer to him, wrapping his arms in turn completely around him, and holding him tight. Ciel’s heart gave a leap, and then a painful stab jolted through him, making his chest tight and his breathing difficult. What was this, he mused? Ha. Well, he wasn’t going to analyze it; it wasn’t necessary. He simply put his arms once more around his butler, and hugged back tightly. Smiling, he sighed in pleasure.

“Mmmm, Sebastian. This is nice. We should have done this a long time ago,” he said with regret. Sebastian responded by bringing a gloved hand to Ciel’s jaw, tipping his head upwards, and brought his head down to Ciel’s. Gasping as the demon suddenly captured his mouth in his, Ciel was instantly lost in a sea of fervent, seductive kisses, drowning in libidinous delight.

“Wha…” he cried out, confused, a second later. The demon had pulled away, leaving him lost, mid-kiss.

“Young master, I apologize. I must see to your bath. I sense the tub is near to full, and I mustn’t let it overflow.” Ciel just rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement more than annoyance. The demon would still act the consummate servant in fulfilling his duties as a butler per the contract, to the end. So be it, he thought.

He followed the demon to the steamy room, where his tub was soon full almost to the brim with sudsy, inviting water. He inhaled deeply, and was greeted with a delightful aroma of bath oils and soaps, smelling of lavender and vanilla. 

He began to unbutton his jacket, wanting to immerse himself in the water as soon as possible. His fingers were still irritatingly slow and inept at the task however, and in a fit of impatience, he spat out, “Sebastian, undress me!” Both he and the demon looked up at each other in equal surprise at this unexpected command, but the demon just smiled, and replied, “Yes, my lord.”

With alacrity, his garments were removed; first his eye patch, then his jacket, shoes, trousers, socks, garters, tie, and lastly his shirt. Sebastian then smoothly glided his rings off each of his fingers, reverently placing them upon a small table near the chair upon which he had folded and hung his clothes.

Ciel now stood in all his naked glory, his erection standing before him, an eager, begging protrusion. Sebastian looked down upon it, grinning devilishly and then looked back up into Ciel’s now slightly open-mouthed face, small pants being expelled forthwith in anticipation.

With a shudder that racked his body, he sighed as he felt his butler’s gloved hand wrap around his base, and then glide slowly up his length to play with the tip a little before gliding back down. Ciel’s eyes closed involuntarily at the pleasure, and his legs trembled slightly as his butler continued his gentle but firm ministrations, his hand warm even through his glove.

“Ahh, yes, Sebastian.” This was what he had wanted. Ciel opened his eyes when his member was suddenly abandoned.

The demon leered down at him, but didn’t say anything, instead slowly lowering his body to one knee, and then the other, in front of Ciel. Ciel’s eyes widened at this, as he gazed down at the sight of the demon’s face just inches away from his quivering member, his eyes glowing with a dark intensity up at him. He hadn’t been expecting this, but knew enough to suspect what was to come, and trembled with a combination of fear and excitement.

“Ah, young master,” his butler sighed. “How I have wanted to do this, for so long.”

“Oh, have you?” Ciel gazed back at him with mock accusation, but his mouth twisted into a smile of delight to his unmasking. He shivered, and then gasped loudly as the demon’s mouth was suddenly on his cock, his lips covering and then softly closing over the head, while pushing his foreskin down with one hand to expose him fully.

“Nnng!” This was a sensation he had never felt before nor imagined in his entire life. The hot wet sheath of the demon’s mouth was now traveling even further down his length, applying light suction as he went. Ciel’s hands came out and landed on the top of the demon’s head as he felt his knees threatening to buckle, and he grabbed fistfuls of hair to steady himself. He worried not if it might be painful for his butler, and was reassured by the sight of the demon smiling widely back up at him through lips still wrapped around his throbbing organ, momentarily ceasing in his actions, his ruby eyes glinting mischievously at him. They then closed as he resumed his continued enveloping of his member until he had fully taken him in, right up to the hilt.

Ciel gasped; he knew he wasn’t exactly overly large compared to other males, at least the ones he had happened to see over the course of his life, but certainly not small, either. His butler then slowly drew his member out of his mouth, stopping at the head to then suck ever so gently at it before gliding his tongue playfully around and under the rim. Each new sensation had Ciel feeling more spellbound than before to the point of being delirious. The demon then began a steady dipping of his head up and down, back and over his straining cock, maintaining a constant suction that soon had Ciel moaning and gripping the demon’s hair with a force that threatened to result in his pulling it right out of his head. The demon, however, didn’t seem to mind, only giving a low rumbling growl as he continued his efforts with an even greater enthusiasm and an increased pace.

“Nn…nah! Oh, god! Sebastian!” Ciel cried out as he felt the pressure build within him. This was… this was more than good. This was unbelievable. “Yes, yes,” he panted. “Ah, god. Yes.” He eased up on his grip on his hair, instead choosing to run his fingers through those glorious, silken strands, long and dark. Mine, he thought greedily to himself. Each strand, every one, his. His demon: his to command, his to enjoy; yes, and why not, at least for what little time he had left on this world? Up and down, back and forth bobbed his demon’s head, clamped onto his member, instilling wave after wave of soul-sucking delight throughout the very core of his being. When his butler’s hand came down to gently fondle and caress his sac below, he moaned loudly once more, and went back to gripping the demon’s hair tightly, twisting it between his fingers.

“Oh, god! Oh, GOD! Ahhh, Sebastian!” he gasped out. Nothing in his whole life had ever felt this good. He looked down to simply watch the demon as he rhythmically pumped his mouth over his member, applying suction almost continuously, and occasionally wending his tongue around the tip and under the ridge, producing the most glorious sensations indeed. He wet tongue came out and licked around the glans as he looked back up at Ciel, winking as he then dragged it down over the length to the very base, to then suck lightly on his scrotum.

“Do you like this, my young lord?” the demon asked. Ciel could only gasp out in ecstasy as this new feeling, and then moan loudly as his butler’s mouth then traveled back up and over the head, to once more engulf him completely, sucking hard as he continued to glide his head up and down over his member. Just the sight of it, watching his demon service him like this in such an intimate manner, perverted and depraved as it was, was undeniably exciting, sending thrills of illicit delight through him.

“Ah, yes; I do, Sebastian; I do indeed,” he uttered breathily, continuing to run his fingers through his butler’s hair in between bouts of grasping it tightly. “I like this very much.” He found himself thrusting forward and withdrawing in opposition to the demon’s movements, giving way to writhing and weaving his hips in rising fervor. In response, he suddenly felt his hips being clasped tightly in an iron grip that pinched into his skin almost painfully, restraining him from further movement. For some reason, this just served to stimulate him further, sending him to even greater heights of glory as the demon continued sucking and gliding his mouth up and down his cock.

The pressure rose gradually within him, growing ever more unbearable until it finally burst forth from him with an intensity that he had never before experienced, making him gasp out as he threw back his head, to then tremble and shake until his essence was fully expelled from him. Looking down, he saw that that the demon’s mouth was still fully wrapped around his member, and he suddenly realized with embarrassment what the demon had just done. For some reason, however, the thought of it filled him with a renewed sense of arousal, tempering the mortification that he felt. It was just so… fiendish of his butler to have done that, he smiled to himself, in amazement at the whole experience.

Sebastian’s eyes were closed, and he remained in that same place for many moments, before slowly pulling away from his still sensitive member until he finally released it, running his tongue over the tip, making him jump a little, and then licking his lips sensuously as if in deep enjoyment of the taste. Ciel just shook his head at his butler’s depravity, not really feeling as disgusted by it as he knew he should. Finally opening his eyes the demon looked up at him, red orbs burning into his with a fiery glow, a satisfied smile slowly spreading across his face. Running his hands up Ciel’s arms, he rose to stand before him.

“Would you like your bath now, master?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, Sebastian; please,” was all he found he could answer, and proceeded to climb into the tub of still pleasantly warm water, relaxing a bit as he closed his eyes before going on to take the soft bath sponge proffered by his butler.

“Thank you, Sebastian.” He wondered why he had begun using such polite language with his butler. He was his servant; his job was to wait on him, quietly, efficiently, and unobtrusively. It was considered impolitic by polite society to even deign to notice a servant’s presence most of the time; rather, to just accept their services with no acknowledgment at all upon the nobleman’s part. He supposed his new politeness had to do with their recently altered relationship; he couldn’t deny that having engaged in such intimate acts with his butler had influenced his perception of him as more than just a servant. But of course, he had always been more than just a butler, being both a demon and a butler, or “Meerlia butler” as his butler was apt to say, as he was also a demon who would one day slaughter him and devour his soul. Being slightly more polite to such an one was excusable, he reasoned with a chuckle.

Dried off and now dressed in his night shirt, Ciel sat on the edge of his bed as Sebastian combed his hair. Suddenly a deep wash of shame went through him at the thought of what he had been doing lately. He thought of Lizzy, and how in all likelihood she would one day be his wife, as he didn’t seem to be close to solving the mystery of his parents’ murders anytime soon. He thought very highly of his dear cousin, even quite fondly he dared admit to himself. But now… How was he ever going to go through with that now? Would he even be able to be an adequate husband to her, he wondered? Or had he become perverted, like those men who lusted after boys, after other men; like that freak of a shinigami? He tried to put it out of his thoughts and just accept it. But nonetheless his thoughts continued to torment him, as another bout of self-reprehension filled him once more. 

“Sebastian,” he blurted out through gritted teeth. “Sebastian… am I… What have I become?”

“Master?” his butler queried. “What do you mean?”

“How am I ever going to be the husband that Lizzy deserves someday? I mean, if I am like… like those kind of men, how will I ever be able to please her?”

“Oh, my master,” Sebastian smiled, as he put down the comb back on the night table. “You have nothing to fear. Have you never felt arousal at the thought of relations with women before?” Ciel nodded. “My lord, suddenly finding you are able to feel attraction for another man, and able to enjoy carnal relations with one doesn’t mean you are now unable to ever feel attraction for or enjoy relations with a woman ever again. I assure you that you will be able to perform quite satisfactorily if and when that time comes. Do you not know that humans can feel these types of yearnings for both members of the same sex as well as the opposite? It is quite common, actually; the rare thing is simply people actually accepting these urges as normal, much less acting on them. Society of today imposes much too harsh a condemnation of such.” Here the demon paused and smiled at Ciel before continuing. "If two people feel affection for each other, and wish to express that emotion in a way that is physically pleasing to them both, there should be nothing wrong with that. This society’s ways are quite backwards and incomprehensible to me in regards to such.”

Affection? Ciel’s heart had skipped a beat, and he froze when he heard that word. He smiled and laughed to try to ease his discomfiture. “Sebastian, are you admitting you have affection for me?” The demon cocked his head and looked back at him with amusement.

“Of course, my lord. Why else would I want to so very eagerly consume your soul?"

Ciel could only nod at this and look away, his face flushing. The demon continued.

“I find you immensely appealing. And I don’t just mean your adorable face, with that big blue eye of yours,” he said, smiling. Here, Sebastian reached down and planted a light kiss on Ciel’s left eye that had fluttered closed at his approach. “Nor yet that cute, perfect nose,” and a kiss was placed on the very tip. “Nor even those delicate, sweet lips of yours.” And with this, he sealed their mouths together with a deep, passionate kiss that had Ciel panting and hard again after just a minute of it. His hands wound around his butler’s neck, and sifted up through his hair across his scalp. Sebastian half-growled, half-moaned at the touch, and then pulled away. Ciel pouted, but the demon spoke.

“No; it is you, yourself that I find more intriguing than anything else, my lord. Your soul, your past; your strength, your cruel-edged will, mixed with a hidden compassion; your penetrating discernment and razor-sharp intelligence: these are the things which make you so irresistible to me, and why I desire and crave you so much.”

Ciel could stand no more of this onslaught of words, and interrupted it by means of pulling the demon down to seal their mouths together once again. The surge of renewed arousal that went through him surprised him and made him almost want to keep going until he had reached that summit once more that his butler had delivered to him so recently. But fatigue weighed down and he was inclined instead to just pull Sebastian down to lie beside him as their lips continued to drink each other in. Drawing himself up close to his butler’s body and entwining his legs with his, he abandoned the kiss to bury his head in the demon’s chest. Turning about a little, he then nestled his body into his butler’s, snuggling up close and pulling the demon’s arms under and around him. A deep sigh filled and left him, and he felt more at peace than he had ever before felt in his life. Feeling inexplicably pleased for some reason at his butler’s little confession, he would have liked to tell him that he was not only happy to accept his affection, but that he returned it, as well. But he knew it was ridiculous for him to feel such a sentiment. The demon felt affection for him no doubt the way he also felt for the cats he loved so much, or rather, the way a cat feels for the mouse that he has caught, and proceeds to play with and heap adoration upon, rubbing his cheek against it and purring. Yes, he knew that that was all he was to him, and he would be a fool to think it was anything more, or to admit even to himself to feeling anything in return. He sighed, which triggered a wide yawn.

“Well Sebastian, I believe I will sleep now. Stay here, just like this with me until I do,” he ordered, knowing the demon had no choice but to comply. And so saying, he immediately felt himself begin to drift off and sink into slumber, deep and sound, and dreamt of fangs sinking into his flesh, that then turned into soft, burning kisses, covering his body as if with roses whose thorns pricked and cut into him until all his blood drained out, and he was left in a pool of contented emptiness, hollow and still.


	9. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet, through all, the spark will continue to burn,  
> An ember glowing that cannot be  
> Fully extinguished, taunting and teasing, but ne-  
> -ver to be finally reached  
> 'Till the final call.

Updated Author's Note: Just to let everyone know, I came through surgery great, and my neck is healed and my arm pain is gone!!! I'm very relieved, and feeling so much better. :)

[Author’s Note: So, this is just a little interlude between chapters, actually. It is a poem I wrote back in May that I feel reflects the spaces underlying this story, and thus something I wanted to include at this point. I am actually going through a bit of a crisis right now, and broken myself, as well, as for the past few months I have been in constant, intense pain from a cervical disc that has herniated and is pushing against my spinal cord nerve column. I am counting down the days until surgery on Feb. 4, but until then, the pain has been interfering with my ability to write (as well as to work, and just to be able to do anything much, actually). But just as a precaution in case anything happens to me in surgery (or for that matter, anything at all), I have obtained a promise from my good friend and excellent writer, finnian4ever, that she will continue my story, and have given her all my notes for just such an exigency, in the event that anything at all ever happens to me. So fear not!!! You will find out, dear readers, what happens if/when Ciel does find his parents’ murderers, and exacts his revenge, and the time comes for Sebastian to take his soul. (This poem is actually an alternate lyrics version to the song, “Kagayaku Sorano Shijimimaniwa" by Kalafina, and is featured in the second season of the Black Butler anime, and can be sung in cadence to the song, as well, if you like.  ]

Broken 

The once unmarred and radiant soul of a child,  
Now broken and rent; cloven, torn,  
Still strives to grasp and cling to the dangling thread,  
So desperately lost and forlorn.

That tendril of hope shines so bright,  
Tantalizingly tempting, and beckoning,  
So near, and yet so remote the light,  
Ever just beyond reach and reckoning.

But always creeping, slowly, the burden weighs down,  
And the hand that reaches futilely  
Is stilled and ceases, flooded by sorrow, to drown,  
The heart is closed and shut firmly.

(Interlude)

Still there is within,  
glowing in the night,  
an eternal truth  
shining forth, burning bright

That can never be  
destroyed totally,  
broken completely;  
a thing of truth and beauty,

To rise above the  
furthest  
depths of misery,

Emerging always  
through the darkest night  
to brilliantly shine.

But even with that salve of most sublime beauty,  
The scars can never be wholly healed,  
Nor can they fade, nor cease to stain every instance  
of joy with echoing sadness

So bid farewell to hopes and dreams,  
To a life of cares and woes that is free  
And learn to live in darkness supreme,  
And face death and fully embrace destiny

And yet, through all, the spark will continue to burn,  
An ember glowing that cannot be  
Fully extinguished, taunting and teasing, but ne-  
-ver to be finally reached  
'Till the final call.


	10. Hall of Records

Death Watch

Chapter Ten  
Hall of Records

 

Amber liquid swirled and steamed as it was poured into delicate Haviland tea cup, decorated with hand painted roses of the faint lavender-hued, sterling silver variety that Ciel loved best, commissioned especially for him by his butler. Ciel thought of all the little things that the demon did for him to please him over the years that he had always took for granted. It was a butler’s duty, of course, to see to it that his master’s life was as comfortable and consistent as possible. Was that all that mattered to the demon; was that all that these new-found pleasures he had introduced to him were? Well, it didn’t matter to him; he was simply taking his pleasure from the demon and nothing more, and vice versa, and that was fine with him.

He was amazed at how natural Sebastian still acted for the most part, even after all their recent times together. He himself, at least at first, had continued to feel agonizing guilt still about engaging in such activities with the demon. Upon finding himself at times plagued by occasional daytime descents by his mind into imaginings and lewd yearnings, he tried to replace those thoughts of Sebastian whenever they would creep into his head with images of his fiancée, Elizabeth, and to feel desire only for her. But his thoughts would invariably drift to his butler instead, until eventually, accosted by terribly depraved fantasies of the demon doing all manner of things to him, he finally gave up even trying to divert his attentions in her direction, and simply gave in to accepting his new proclivities in favor of his butler. He was doomed to have a demon devour his soul, he reminded himself. How pointless it was, he laughed, to even worry about such things as ever being married to anyone anyway, when he would most likely not even live to see the day.

The demon was certainly acting as serene and professional as ever this morning; formal and dispassionate, as he bowed forward slightly, leaning over and handing the cup to Ciel. Reaching out to accept it, Ciel was startled to notice a glint of gold coming from his butler’s vest pocket: his father’s pocket watch. He hadn’t thought about it in a while. He felt a twinge of painful disappointment still, thinking about how it had led to nothing in the end. Damn Augustine, for lying to him!!! He wished to kill the man again, just for the satisfaction of seeing him die a second time. He did actually regret that action, he had to admit. If only he hadn’t acted so rashly, they could have gone back and interrogated the bastard again. And now there was no one whom they could ask, as there had been no one else who knew anything about the watch; well, except…

He suddenly thought of Martin Wentworth, Augustine’s accomplice, whom they had originally discovered in possession of the watch, as his pulse sped up with alarm and excitement. Martin! If he was still alive, that was. They could track him down and ask him more questions, in the meager hope that he might at least know something more than what he had told them. Hope surged anew in him, and with heart racing he looked at Sebastian standing beside his bed.

“Sebastian,” he said excitedly. The demon looked down at him, curious. “Sebastian—Martin! We can find Wentworth, and interrogate him once again. He might know something more.” The demon’s eyes widened at this statement with a look that Ciel couldn’t quite identify. His head slowly nodded in agreement.

“He may indeed, young master; it is at least worth finding out.” He smiled at Ciel. “Shall I go this morning after breakfast then, and investigate his whereabouts?”

Ciel nodded, thinking. Where would Martin have gone after they ran him off his property, with no possessions to his name? Well, he was sure his butler would be successful in finding him, no doubt quicker than he could even imagine, as was his want. There really seemed to be no task that was ever too difficult for him. He smiled.

“Yes, Sebastian. That will be satisfactory.”

********************

The carriage pulled up in front of a seedy, run-down tenement building, very near some old docks that looked like they hadn’t been used in years. The evening air smelled slightly salty from the infiltration of the sea into the river, as well as the usual rotting, putrid smells that were a permanent characteristic of such areas of London as this. Sebastian had found Martin with no trouble at all, as expected; the man was currently residing in the Blackwall region of the East End, on River’s Edge Way. 

Ciel got out of the cab, followed by Sebastian after having paid the driver, and the carriage clattered off, reins smacking, horses galloping away as quickly as possible from such an undesirable place. Walking down the pavement a ways, the pair arrived at a door that was recessed beneath a low awning, with steps leading down to a basement dwelling. Signaling Ciel to stay back by putting his hand out behind him and across Ciel’s chest, Sebastian then crept down the stairs to the door. After just a moment, he signaled Ciel to approach, whispering close to his ear, “He is in the room adjoining the first, and is the only person in his dwelling. Shall we?” He smiled at Ciel, and in response Ciel smiled back and gave a nod. Immediately turning back towards the door, Sebastian turned the handle, and with a loud click, it opened, the lock now broken beyond repair. Striding boldly in, the butler and the boy hastened across the room to another door on the left, which was open to an adjoining room. There sat Wentworth, looking startled, at a rickety old table, covered with coins and bills as well as various bits of jewelry and other objects.

“Wot t’ bloody ‘ell!” Martin exclaimed, jumping up from his chair, tripping as his knees hit the table, and falling back consequently to land sprawled on the floor. Crawling away backwards, he finally managed to get up, but Sebastian was already standing behind him, twisting and restraining his arms behind him once more.

“Not you blokes again! What ‘ta you want this time?” he sputtered, twisting his head to look around and up at Sebastian, and then back at Ciel.

“We simply came here to ask you a few more questions about the watch.” Ciel smiled. It was not a pleasant smile. Martin blanched at the sight. “Augustine wasn’t as… helpful as I could have hoped with the information we requested of him, and now, alas, he can no longer be of use to us in our further investigations.” He could see by the look in Martin’s eyes that the man knew what fate had befallen his former comrade in crime. “So please, be so good as to tell me once more everything you know about that watch. Where you got it, how, the name of the person you got it from… anything, and everything!” he barked. While speaking, he withdrew his pistol from its holster behind his right hip, and brought it out to point it steadily at the man’s chest.

“A’right, a’right! I’ll tell ‘ee!” Martin’s face scrunched up in concentration for a few moments. “Aha! Yes! I’ve thought of it!” The smile that lit his face up was genuine—the man obviously realized his plight and the fact that his ability to remember the details would determine whether he lived or died this time. “Twas a chap named Van… Vancon… Yes! Vanconmar! That was it.” Relief flooded his features with his success at recalling the name, and his shoulders sagged as he relaxed. “Some lord or other, I believe. Lord Vanconmar, I ‘eard his companion call ‘im, anyway.” He looked up at Ciel again now, as if in expectation of being praised and possibly rewarded for his performance. Lord Vanconmar. Ciel filed that name away in his brain. It was a start, at least. But he was far from finished with plying the man for information.

He smiled reassuringly at the thief, as if he was quite pleased with him, and said, “Excellent.” He nodded. “Well done.” His smile then got cold and he looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Now, what else?” he hissed . “Give me every detail about the incident that you can think of.” Martin trembled visibly as he looked back, and went on. “Uhh... Umm... Ah, well... Lessee. Yes! It was at a gentlemen’s club in Chelsea; a real fancy pub, all classy-like, you know? Well anyway, me an’ Jacques were nosin’ for a new mark… and there ‘appened to be a coupla blokes next table ‘t us, talking. Anyhows, this Vanconmar chap was moanin ‘bout his current state, and braggin’ to his companion about how he came across that mighty fine watch of ‘is. Right pissed he was, too; halfway under ‘t table. Was going on about how ‘e had destroyed some other nobleman's entire family, and sent his kid to a fate worse than death--real nice guy, what?”

A jolt of excitement went through Ciel. Could this be it? Could this really be it? He blanched at the thought, and now felt almost like all his blood had stopped, making him dizzy. Martin suddenly seemed like he was far away, a tiny speck of a person in the distance before him.

“So’s anyways, me ‘n Jacques, we made the hit on him after ‘e left, on ‘is way home. Got a pretty good catch from ‘im, too; lotsa jewels, notes ‘n coins, whatnot, and the watch, of course. I took a fancy to it, and Jacques, ‘ee let me ‘ave it as my part ‘o the loot. And that’s it; that’s all there is to it. Ain’t nothing more.” He finished, looking pleased with himself.

“Sebastian, tie this worthless slug up, and gag him.” He was sure Sebastian would find something suitable to tie him up with; it wasn’t even worth thinking about. He addressed Martin. “We will proceed to the Hall of Records, and determine for ourselves whether or not you are telling the truth. If we find no evidence to support your claims, or find evidence to contradict them, we will leave you here to rot, Martin.” He glared down at the man, trembling at his feet. “Nobody will hear you, nobody will find you, and you will slowly starve and thirst to death, as you deserve. If you are telling the truth,” He gave the man as sweet a smile as he could manage, which for some reason made Martin cower all the more violently. “I will have my man here come back and untie you, and you will be free once more to live your life as you please. As, if that is the outcome of our inquiry, you will have earned my undying gratitude—or perhaps I should say my dying gratitude.” He looked to Sebastian with a wry smile on his face. 

Martin’s eyes went wide with sheer terror, and then with resignation to his fate, as he was trussed up by Sebastian. Ciel turned and headed for the door.

“We will be on our way, then. Come, Sebastian.” And so saying, he exited the room and the dwelling without looking back. Coming back out into the night air he breathed deeply, enjoying its relatively fresh smell as compared with the stench he had just endured.

***********

“A… Ahh… Choo!” Ciel sneezed amid the swirling, pervasive dust of the room. Sniffling a little, Ciel took the dusty tomb from Sebastian, and looked to see where the butler was pointing to on the open page. The book was heavy and musty smelling, and he felt another sneeze coming. Quickly setting the book on a nearby table, he smothered his sneeze as best he could, and then went back reading down the lines of faint, fine print, the spidery handwriting making it doubly hard to read. “Lord Terence Vanconmar, Earl of Vanconmar…” He squinted. “…is hereby divested and deprived of the title of Earl and all rights and responsibilities thereof…” Ah! Thought Ciel. So the man had been stripped of his title as Earl. Interesting… But then he saw it. The part that Sebastian had obviously wanted him to read.

His heart stopped, and then started pounding madly in his chest. He read the words again silently. “…for deeds of heinous and reprehensible nature, that shall be unnamed… by the order and recommendation of her majesty’s esteemed servant, Lord Vincent Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive.” Looking up, he saw that the demon was gazing intently back at him, with full awareness of what this meant.

“Sebastian…” The demon just continued to stare blazingly at him. “My father is the one who ordered it.” The butler nodded and smiled. “Indeed, my lord. Continue reading, if I may so suggest.” Ciel could only nod, and then continued as he bid him do. The words jumped out at him, searing into his brain with their implications. Apparently, after having lost his title, Terence Vanconmar went on not only to lose his fortune and his estate within three years, but also his wife, Martha, to measles, and his daughter, Theresa, only seven years old at the time, to typhoid. A son only remained to him, now seventeen, if he still survived, Ciel learned as he continued to read. It went on to disclose a few more bits of uninteresting information about the man’s life, including his last known residence, and that was all.

He could still hear the words his servant had just spoken ringing in his ears: “Master, we’ve found it. I believe we have finally found the one you have been searching for all this time.”

Those were the words. The words that echoed loudly in his head still, as he stood there in that dark room; the words that would seal his fate, mark his doom; the words that meant he would finally be able to fulfill his life’s highest ambition, that mission most dear to his heart. They had found the one whom he had sought for so long. Vengeance would be his.

The moon’s light shone through the nearby heavily lead-paned garret window, and upon the now closed tome that lay resting on the table before him as Ciel pondered the significance of what it had just revealed. He was sure, beyond a doubt, that they had their man. The culprit was found. The name of the man whom they would now seek and hunt down to the end of the earth, if necessary was: Vanconmar. Now all they had to do was find him, a task he had complete faith would be easily achieved by his butler. And then, his mission would be complete. It would be the last task Sebastian would ever do for him, as his butler, if he was successful. He grieved a little at the thought. He could no longer deny that he would regret having to leave the demon, when he left this world. Yes, there were other things that he would miss, other people that were dear to him, even. But it was he, and he alone, that had been the closest to him, for so long, had served him so well, had given so much of himself to him. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the pang in his heart that he felt at the thought. This was what he wanted; this was what he had strove for all these years; this was the fate that he had chosen. He opened his eyes to see the demon’s own gazing into his, looking at him with concern and a hint of something else, a slow blaze that burned and grew in the depths. He knew, too, what this meant, of course.

“What next, my lord?” the demon asked quietly. “What shall be your next move?” Ciel’s heart skipped a beat at the low, softly spoken words. He tried to think, to focus on what it was he was asking. Ah, yes.

“We just need to find Vanconmar, of course,” he said huskily, embarrassed that he had flustered himself so much with his thoughts. “We should not release Martin until just before we do. We will hunt him down until we find him, the man who shall pay dearly for his crimes.”

“And after that?” the demon persisted. He knew damn well what came after that, Ciel knew. He just wanted to hear him say it. He smirked back at him and only replied, “After that, well… we shall see. We aren’t there yet.”

“Mmm,” the demon replied, in a tone of agreement, and smiled back at Ciel. “Then, shall we go, my lord?” and so saying put out his arms. They had resorted to breaking into the main records room by way of a window high up on a third floor balcony, in order to avoid the front hall royal guards. Ciel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You are ever eager to carry me at every opportunity, aren’t you?” he laughed teasingly. “One would almost suspect that you liked it a little too much.” The demon grinned widely at that, and chuckled in return, and Ciel stepped closer to allow himself to be scooped up once more in the demon’s arms. His own arms wound automatically round the butler’s neck for purchase, Sebastian holding him with one arm around his torso, and the other curled under his knees.

“I’ll tell you a secret, young master.” The demon leaned close to Ciel’s ear. “I do like carrying you. I like holding you close to me,” he whispered softly.

“I’ll tell you a secret in return, Sebastian,” Ciel whispered back, into the demon’s ear. “I like it when you carry me.” He nuzzled his face in Sebastian’s neck, feeling his silken hair caressing and tickling him. “I like being held by you,” he said with muffled voice. He felt the demon shiver, and he turned to look directly into Sebastian’s eyes, gazing back at him like molten lava, smoldering it seemed with a hidden fire that licked and curled at the edges, drawing him in, hypnotizing him. Damn demon eyes, he thought for the umpteenth time.

Their faces were inches from each other, and Ciel could actually feel the hot breath of the demon’s exhalation on his face, blowing into his own partially opened mouth. Those lips curled upwards as he watched them, opening slightly in a sly smile. Those soft, sweet lips that could induce such pleasure, beckoning him…

Closing the space between them, he connected his lips with his butler’s without even thinking about it, and the next instant they were lost in the mutual drinking in of each other’s mouths, lips sliding over slickened lips, tongues touching and entwining, arms going round, hands clutching at neck and hair. He shuddered with need as his body responded swiftly in a burst of intense desire, demanding and urgent. Shifting his left leg to wind it around the demon’s waist, his right still being held by the demon’s arm, he pressed his torso firmly against the demon’s, pelvis tensed and writhing against sharp hip bone jutting into him, welcome and tormenting. He pushed up hard against it, and was rewarded by hot sparks of pleasure that cascaded throughout his body.

“Ah, Sebastian,” he sighed brokenly. It felt so good, so reckless. So right, and so wrong, it felt to him. He raised his body up and down against that hip, pressing into him, so blindingly blissful, so splendidly deplorable. He felt more than heard the demon’s low growl, a deep rumbling that reverberated throughout his body. 

“Mmm, young master,” Sebastian mumbled against his neck in turn, breath hot and mouth wet as he ran his lips along Ciel’s neck, tongue lapping, teeth lightly scraping. “You feel too good, taste too sweet. I cannot resist you,” he said with what sounded like exasperation, almost ire.

“Nng!” Ciel exclaimed as he felt the demon nip a little too fiercely, and then shivered in delight as he then licked and suckled against that same spot. Sebastian’s hands were now gripping his thigh and his back with an iron tight hold, and Ciel could feel the demon’s hardness against his leg as he wound it in between Sebastian’s legs. It filled him with a heightened surge of excitement, to know the evidence of his butler’s mutual arousal. Pressing harder with his thigh against the prize he had discovered, he was rewarded with a much louder growl this time, accompanied by Sebastian’s taking two quick strides to back Ciel against the wall. Pushing up against the knee that was now lodged between his legs, the demon threw back his head and growled his pleasure again, then looked back at Ciel with a smile filled with demonic delight.

“Ahh,” Ciel sighed, shuddering with ecstasy at the feel of the demon’s passion and strength. It made him feel both alarmed and alive, and wanting more, and he took it, as was his due. Gliding his pelvis up and down against Sebastian’s, which was now made a little more difficult with his body pressed up so close to his, he closed his eyes once more as shooting sparks of almost painful pleasure coursed through his body. He groaned and increased his pace a little, shuddering as his pleasure built. “Gah, ahh, Sebastian,” he moaned out, and then was silenced by the demon’s lips on his again, pulling and devouring, teeth and tongues meeting, open mouths panting and breathing out into each other’s. The demon continued his movements against Ciel’s leg, and Ciel continued his movements in turn, the bliss rising as he abandoned himself to his greedy pleasure. His member was grown fully engorged and stiff, and it slipped and slid from one side of Sebastian’s pelvis to another, feeling like it was going to burst through his trousers they were so tight. Faster, harder, he thrust against him, his own hands gripping the demon’s shoulders madly, desperately, his face now buried in Sebastian’s shoulder, black wool fragrant and sharp. His butler’s hands came down to reside on his rump, kneading and gripping it with bruising force. Turning and twisting his head, Ciel tilted it back as the ecstasy finally reached a tipping point, and burst forth in a crescendo of wave after wave of glorious reprieve. Through gritted teeth he let out his own growl of delight and release, gasping out finally when he was complete, his pleasure having peaked and ebbed.

He clung to Sebastian, drained and content. He cared not for the propriety of it, nor the depravity. It was good; that was all that mattered to him; and he accepted it. For the time being, for whatever little time he had left on this world, he would enjoy such delights that were offered to him, the consequences be damned; as he was, already.

Sebastian was now petting his head, and Ciel felt him then bend down and bestow a tender kiss upon the top of it, his hot breath tickling his scalp through his hair as it rested there.

“Ahh, young master,” the demon murmured. “So gorgeous in your recklessness. You are truly a reprobate to allow this, and to tempt me so.” He gazed at Ciel with blazing eyes, and smiled at him with a leer of wicked amusement. “How I would like to take my delight in you, full and corrupt, ere the time is up.” Ciel shivered in response, and nuzzled into him harder, his hands now moving to grip his butler’s jacket lapels between stroking fingers.

“Mmm, Sebastian.” The thought intrigued him and enticed him more than he would have liked. “Hmm. Yes, well. We shall see.” Thoughts of Vanconmar suddenly flooded him, and he was overwhelmed with yearning at the thought that he might finally get to exact his revenge on the one he had sought all this time. He shivered with delight at the thought of what he would do to the wretch once they found him. “Shall we go then, this night?”

“What?” The sound of surprised excitement in his butler’s voice brought him around from his submerged thoughts, and he found the demon staring wide eyed, open mouthed at him.

“Huh?” He was a little baffled by Sebastian’s reaction. Then he laughed. “I meant to find Vanconmar, you lech,” he taunted, grinning with amusement.

“In any case,” he continued, “I think it might be expedient to make a little trip to the townhouse first, before we do anything else, so as to get… a little cleaned up.” Here he made a grimace of disgust and chagrin at the uncomfortable wetness of his trousers, and the no doubt very apparent stain on the front of them. Sebastian laughed aloud at this, looking down at Ciel’s predicament.

“That would be advisable, my young lord,” he smirked. Extending his arms, he inquired, “Shall we go, then?” Ciel nodded without hesitation, and his butler gathered him up more securely into his arms and then leapt to the sill of the window that stood open to the chilly night air. The moon had risen by this time to float just above the jagged London skyline, illuminating the patchwork cityscape of houses and buildings, sprinkled with a host of crooked tin smokestacks sprouting from clay-shingled roofs. Springing out into the night, Ciel clutching the demon’s jacket tightly, they landed on the peak of a nearby gabled window, Sebastian’s elegant shoes clicking as they tapped lightly down, before leaping back up once again to soar across rooftops and chimneys, bounding from one building to the next, flitting unseen by human eye; two figments of darkness blacker than the night itself.

 

Touching down smoothly on the veranda before the front steps of the townhouse, Sebastian lowered Ciel to the ground, and then unlocked and held the door open for him to enter.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Ciel found himself swung back around by his shoulders, and his back pressed to the door, as the demon’s lips descended on his unexpectedly in a ravaging kiss once more. It took Ciel’s breath away; he gasped trying to get it back as his mouth was plundered viciously and unrelentingly with hot breath and insistent tongue, lapping and greedily devouring, while his arms were pressed up against the door behind him.

“Nnnuhh… Shh… Seba…” He tried to speak, tried to tell the demon to let him breathe, but it was useless. He gave in and just settled for trying to breathe through his nose as he reciprocated the best he could, if somewhat less enthusiastically than the demon. “Sebastian, whadda you…” he panted. “What are you doing?” he got out, finally. “Let me breathe!”

The demon’s mouth slipped off his in response, and slid down to his neck, trailing hot wet kisses along it, making Ciel gasp as he glided down to his collar to the knot of his necktie. This hindrance was apparently unacceptable, as the bow was flicked open in an instant with teeth, and the ribbon tossed to the floor. Having just regained the ability to breathe freely, Ciel only lost it again suddenly at the feel of the demon’s sucking in a large area of his flesh, licking and lightly scraping his teeth along it as he did, and pulling at the spot near the crook of his neck.

“Dammit, Sebastian; hah… ah!” he scolded as his breath grew ragged again. “This isn’t helping.” The demon looked up, pausing in the middle of his handiwork, and smiled a devious, pointed incisor-baring smile at him, and then proceeded to drag his tongue up Ciel’s neck in one long, shudder-inducing lick until he reached Ciel’s mouth, clasping onto it once more with searingly sensuous kisses that sent sparks flying directly to Ciel’s groin. 

His legs started to wobble, and then his knees suddenly gave out, and he was only prevented from dropping to the floor by his butler’s arms scooping him up in time, to then hold him close to his chest. Ciel took the opportunity to once more speak.

“Sebastian, please; stop. I’m exhausted and filthy, and would really just like to get cleaned up, first.” He hoped that would be enough of a command to make the demon obey him, as it was as much as he was able to force himself to get out, being not completely eager to cease in their activities himself.

“But I don’t want to,” his butler growled, with a small pout, and leaned his head close to Ciel’s once more. Nuzzling his face in Ciel’s hair, he murmured, “Ahh, master, my sweet young master. Do you know how much I long for you? To be with you, to be one with you; to devour you, to consume your soul?” 

A cold chill went through Ciel’s heart when he heard these words, and a feeling of desolation went through him for some reason that he couldn’t fathom. Of course that was all he meant to his butler; he knew that. He was a meal; a rich, highly-desired meal, but no more than that, at the end. Why should that matter to him? He had long ago come to terms with the fact that his life’s destiny was to be as food for a demon; or so he had thought. But now… for some reason, he wasn’t as resigned to his fate as he thought he was. For some reason that he chose not to contemplate right now, but instead to push back far from his thoughts, he wasn’t as content with his fated ending as he had always been before, as inevitable it was.

“Well,” he quipped lightly in reply, endeavoring mightily to keep a quaver out of his voice, “you’ll just have to wait. I know how impatient you are to have your dinner, but you haven’t earned it fully, yet.” Sebastian turned his head back to focus his gaze back on Ciel, a slight frown to his features, his eyes burning a dangerous red. They seemed to reflect a confused, almost hurt look to them, but Ciel was sure he was just imagining it.

“Yes, my lord. Well, let’s get you cleaned up then. Do you still wish to go tonight to Vanconmar?” His tone was cold and brusque now, and Ciel could sense that he was displeased. Thinking about it, he had to admit it would be nice to actually spend one more night together before… He shook his head.

“I suppose Vanconmar can wait until tomorrow.” The relieved smile that spread over his butler’s face made him realize that he wasn’t the only one who was not as eager for that end to come as he had supposed. It gave him a feeling both of gratification and of despair, but he would not try to analyze it now. He would just take it; accept it as a last little gift, the acknowledgement that his butler, at least for a little while longer, craved his physical presence even more than he craved his soul. 

“What of Martin Wentworth, my lord? Should I go release him now, tonight?” The demon’s words were spoken directly in his ear, as Ciel felt his nose running up his neck, making shivers run down his spine. His eyelids draped downwards over his eyes, and he spoke huskily.

"Mmm… Martin can wait, as well," Ciel answered with a leering smile, and leaning back, the demon gave a gleaming smile in return. 

Whatever the morrow would bring, Ciel thought with satisfaction, they would at least have this one last night to thoroughly enjoy, and revel once more in each other’s embrace.


	11. Farewells

Death Watch

Chapter Eleven  
Farewells

 

Setting Ciel back down upon his feet once they had reached his quarters, having carried him up just as a matter of course, the demon then said in perfunctory tone, “I shall see to dinner preparations now, my lord. Please wait in your room; I will serve you there.”

Ciel stood, a little disoriented by his servant’s abrupt change in attitude once again, watched as the butler strode quickly and purposefully away to the kitchen galley. Shrugging once more at the inscrutability of the demon, he decided to take the opportunity to pen a letter of explanation to his cousin. He would simply destroy it upon returning tomorrow in the event that his mission failed. It was only fair to her, as he knew how devastated she would be if Ciel was successful, and did not return from his quest for vengeance tomorrow. He might get annoyed at her over-exuberance and sometimes pushy nature, but he could not deny that he also had strong feelings of… fondness for her, as well. Of course, he was leaving almost his entire estate to her as well as his business, so he didn't feel too badly. She was sure to quickly find some other suitor who would be just as good if not better for her, there was no doubt in his mind.

“Wednesday, Twenty-seven, May, AD 1891

My Dearest Elizabeth,

First, I would like you to know that I have always held you in the highest regard, as both a family member and a future spouse. What I have to tell you next is going to be a bit of a shock, so please be seated.

I find it necessary at this juncture in time to make an exit from all current relations and acquaintances in my life. I am deeply sorry for the anguish this will produce, as I know you, as well as many others will grieve at this news; but it is unavoidable due to certain circumstances. The one request I make of you is for you to please go on, and find happiness with another. It is my wish as well as my command. And know that I will always remember you

Affectionately, and  
Sincerely yours,

Ciel”

Finishing that last bit, he wondered if perhaps it was too informal a closing even for a fiancé, but then dismissed such a thought, deciding he didn't care about formalities or breaking mores at this point in time. It all just seemed so… pointless, to be concerned with such trivial things. With a final blotting of the paper to dry it, he folded it carefully and placed it into a separate envelope, labeling it “Elizabeth,” before sealing it with wax using his signet ring.

He arrived at the dining hall when the bell sounded to find Sebastian standing at the entrance with an attitude of somber formality, waiting for him with a sumptuous meal of all his favorite dishes: rack of lamb, braised asparagus, roasted new potatoes, salted and herbed, a fresh salad of new greens, and a fine red wine. Desert was two of his most beloved sweets in all the world: crème brulee, and gateau au chocolat. His butler was really outdoing himself tonight, to give him only the finest of all the things he was most fond of. It pleased him, but still did not assuage fully the dread that sat like a lead weight in his belly for some reason, and he could barely make a good dent in any the dishes he was served.

Sitting in his study later on that evening, he relaxed back in his favorite chair with a book, sipping his evening tea. Putting the book down he answered the knock at his door, bidding him enter.

“Master, would you care for a bath this evening?” his butler inquired politely, with a glint in his eye. Ciel wondered if he was hinting at something more, but a bath did sound good, in any case.

“Yes, please, Sebastian,” he replied. 

“Very well, my lord,” his servant said, making a little bow before turning and heading for the bathing room. He returned in short order to stand before him, and when Ciel made no move on his own to start undressing, the demon responded as he expected he would.

“May I?” Sebastian asked with a small but hopeful-seeming smile, whilst reaching out one gloved hand a little towards his jacket, indicating his offer to help him get undressed. Knowing what Sebastian would find when he did so, the side of Ciel’s mouth turned up slightly and he nodded in acquiescence. The demon smirked back, as if he knew what Ciel was thinking, and smoothly and slowly began removing his clothing. Reaching his trousers and gently releasing his belt to pull them slowly down, his hand brushed against his swollen member, making Ciel gasp a little, and he grinned, knowing it would soon be granted indulgence. But instead of doing as he had desired, the demon simply stepped back, and brought the step stool to the tub for Ciel to ascend. Shaking his head, wondering what the demon was up to Ciel climbed up, and swinging first one leg then the other over the rim, lowered himself into the tub’s watery embrace, warm and soothing.

The heat was just right, tingling at first all over his skin until his body temperature adjusted to it. Closing his eyes and leaning back, he sighed deeply in satisfaction as he felt himself relaxing almost instantly. Peering through one eye, he looked up to see Sebastian, as expected, with the soft chamois cloth poised above him, ready and waiting.

“Sebastian, bathe me,” he ordered with a devious smile.

The butler smirked back down at Ciel, and proceeded to run the cloth over every part of his body: neck, arms, chest, legs, feet… He had saved the best for last, to Ciel’s impatience. Ciel felt himself growing hard once again, and reveled in the sensations caused by his butler’s stroking. Unfortunately, he stopped before he had gone very far. He looked up at his butler with annoyance at this, but the demon just smiled slightly back at him, and then went on to lather and rinse his hair.

Getting out of the tub, Sebastian rubbed him down with a soft, warm towel, and then held out Ciel’s nightshirt for him. 

What? Ciel thought with aggravation. Wasn't he even going to do… anything?

Leading him back to the bedroom, he then sat him on the boudoir chair to comb his hair. Afterwards, he folded down Ciel’s blankets for him, and fluffed up his pillows. Ciel just glared at him in response. What the devil was he playing at? He seethed. The demon looked askance at him, with one brow raised, and then walked over to reach out and take Ciel’s hand in his. Bringing it up, the demon tugged on it gently. Shrugging his shoulders in confusion, Ciel allowed himself to be led to the bed. 

Suddenly he felt himself scooped up and swept over his bed, where he was deposited with a soft drop. The demon then leaned in slightly over Ciel, his fire-flecked eyes sparkling, a small smile on his lips. Ciel’s heart gave a leap, and excitement filled him at the thought of finally getting that which he had been longing for. The demon’s hand came out and dropped to the bed next to him to his far side, the bed creaking and caving down a little with his weight as he then slowly crawled up, bringing first one knee and then the other to hover over Ciel, arms outstretched above him to the sides of his pillow. Ciel’s heart rate sped up drastically at the beautiful, menacing sight of his demon’s face smiling wickedly just inches above his own, his body covering him like a heavy dark shadow. He couldn't stand it anymore, and grabbing his butler’s tie, he yanked it down hard to bring the demon’s mouth to his own, hungry and wanting. Apparently not expecting this, Sebastian lost his purchase on the bed sheet he was gripping and dropped down on top him, his knees straightening as he collapsed heavily onto Ciel, even while he still reciprocated the kiss, his mouth eagerly responding to devour Ciel’s with hot, tantalizing kisses. Ciel squirmed and moaned at this new sensation, not knowing how to respond to such a position. It felt glorious and stimulating, as well as slightly frightening at the same time to be so pinned down. He finally settled on bringing his hands up to wind his hands around Sebastian’s neck to run his fingers through his hair across his scalp, wiggling his pelvis at the same time against the weight of the demon’s own, which was resting on his with a telling hardness.

“Nmmm…” the demon purred loudly in response, and gyrated his pelvis against Ciel’s in turn. 

An urge filled Ciel suddenly, bred out of curiosity as much as passion. Threading one hand in between their tightly pressed bodies, he guided it to his destination. His blood tingled and sang when it reached its destination and he felt the bulge beneath his fingers, a hard as steel length, that he then ran his hand up and over, beneath the smooth wool fabric. He was rewarded with an immediate low growl from the demon and a shifting of his body up and down a little, to then press that apex hard into Ciel’s hand.

“Gahhhahh, young master,” the demon moaned with delight. Satisfaction filled Ciel at his reaction, but only served to fuel his need for more than that. His fingers searched for and found their goal, but trying to undo said button was another story.

“I want to feel it,” he whined in frustration in a low voice at his failed attempt to get it open.

“What?” The tone of surprise in the demon’s voice was tinged with breathy lust. He looked down at Ciel with luminous slit-pupiled eyes. 

“I want to feel you.” Ciel’s eyes closed as a dizzying rush of excitement mixed with trepidation swept through his blood. He slipped his other hand in between as well, to aid himself in his endeavors, and finally getting the button open began then working at the zipper, which came open much more easily. “Ahh,” he sighed as he felt the hot smooth flesh, and wrapped his fingers around it. Delight filled him as he stroked his hand along its length, hard as rock, soft as silk. This was what he wanted. A sudden urge overcame him.

“I want to taste it.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he was even aware of saying it, and he looked up at his butler almost fearfully. What was he getting himself into? But he wouldn’t back out of it now. “I want to taste you,” he repeated simply. The demon’s mouth parted in a slight smile.

“You may certainly do so, my lord.” And so saying, he rolled off of Ciel and onto his back, his cock now standing up fully straight, leaning a little towards his abdomen. His grey silk vest and white starched cotton shirt covered his abdomen, and Ciel felt the need to have that part of his anatomy revealed as well. Trembling slightly, he sat up and moved to climb over and on top of his butler, straddling him with knees spread apart, sitting atop his thighs. Reaching out, he first unfastened the four buttons of the demon’s silvery-hued vest, and then tugged at the demon’s necktie. His fingers wrestled with trying to get in between the layers of tightly knotted silk until he finally just gave up in exasperation and tossed the nuisance to the side, across his neck. Next he began slowly unbuttoning the whitish, mother-of-pearl buttons of his shirt, even more ineptly than usual at such an activity. Getting closer to the end finally, he gave a small sigh of exasperation at his lack of agility in this most basic of tasks. But his determination won out, and he triumphantly pushed apart the shirt, now open except at the collar, to reveal his butler’s smooth, flat expanse of chest. Gazing down at it, he took in the sight of his butler’s perfectly sculpted pectorals and subtly defined abdominal muscles. He knew he was delaying the real objective that had led to such a sight, but it was a sight that he couldn’t resist admiring, nonetheless. Nor resist reaching out to run his hands up that lean, narrow waist, past the navel and over the rounded edges of muscles and ribs, up to those enticing twin raised plateaus, each with their small, pink tips. The demon gave just the slightest of shivers as still smallish, delicate hands glided up his skin, and then a sharp intake of breath as Ciel rubbed his thumbs lightly over his nipples. Ah. Ciel smiled with triumph. He looked up at his butler’s face, half-lidded eyes glimmering darkly into his, and grinned back slyly at him. So this was just as pleasurable for the demon as it was for him, he realized with satisfaction. It gave him a feeling of power to know he had this control over his butler, and he grinned wider when he heard him gasp just a little as he increased his pressure on those nubs, now tweaking and twisting them with his fingers.

Feeling a little more emboldened, Ciel lowered his face to rest his cheek against smooth skin, feeling the butler’s manhood brush up against his belly and against his own hardened member under his nightshirt, and licked a little at the surrounding area of one nipple. Closer and closer to the peak, he finally closed his lips around the soft, puckered tip and sucked a little at it, ending with a kiss of sorts as he released it. He liked how it had felt in his mouth, and once more swept his tongue over it, flicking up and down over the now hardened nub. Wriggling his pelvis, he moaned a little at the feel of his butler’s steely shaft pressing even harder into his belly. Turning his attention to the other side, he ran his tongue over that nipple as well, feeling it immediately harden and wrinkle as he did. Gently, he closed his teeth over it and bit down ever so slightly, remembering how immensely he had enjoyed that when his butler had done so for him. His efforts were just as successful in reciprocity, he discovered, as he heard the demon gasp again, and suddenly felt his head being gripped, and fingers twisting through and grasping at his hair. It was slightly painful, but he found it oddly stimulating as well for some reason, and he responded by biting down just a bit harder on the pebbled nub, licking and then flicking his tongue at it. After a moment of two more of that, Ciel decided he wanted to explore more in the direction that he had initially been headed for, which was currently pressing into his abdomen so insistently. He scooted his body back down towards the demon’s navel, giving it a feathery lick on the way, to find himself face to face with his butler’s cock.

It was a daunting sight, as average in size as it was (as far as Ciel’s knowledge was in this area, having only seen a limited number of other men’s bodies throughout his lifetime). But it seemed quite long and thick enough to him, as to what his intentions regarding it were. After inspecting it thus, he tentatively wrapped a hand around the middle of it, and slowly stroked downwards, pulling the foreskin down to now completely expose the head, ridged and bulbous, the tip already weeping with a few small glistening drops of pre cum. Working his courage up, he lowered his head to gently wrap his lips around that gleaming tip, bravely stroking his tongue over the slit to taste the bitter, salty semen leaking out of it. He almost gagged a little at the taste, to his mortification, but managed not to display evidence of having done so, and continued to run his tongue over and around the tip, gliding his mouth a little up and down it as he did.

A momentary surge of trepidation overcame him, and he paused for a moment mid-action, with his mouth filled with the head of his butler’s cock and his tongue resting against the top. What was he doing? How could he be so wantonly engaging in such an activity with his butler, and not only that, but deriving such immense excitement from it, when… He couldn’t finish going where his thoughts had taken him, and didn’t even wish to wonder at what they were. He only wanted to keep doing what he was doing at this point in time, and let himself go; let himself be free to simply enjoy what sensations he could extract, and to glory in them.

With this resolve, he furthered his actions to continue moving his mouth down even lower on the demon’s shaft, somewhat timidly taking in as much as he could. He chanced to look up at this point to see the demon looking back down at him with an expression half of astonishment and half of intense rapture, his crimson eyes glazed over and burning into Ciel’s. Those eyes were then shrouded from his sight as lids fell down over them, the demon then tilting his head back and breathing out violently, as Ciel took in even more of his cock, pushing himself to his limit while continuing to gaze up at him.

“Ah, gods. Oh, master, my sweet, dear little master,” his deep, rich voice rang out with lustful breathiness. Tilting his head forward again, he opened his eyes to smile upon Ciel. “Please, by all means, continue; do not stop there, I beg you.”

Helpless to keep himself from smiling back, Ciel obeyed his butler’s bidding, slowly drawing his mouth back up the demon’s length to flick a little at the tip once more with his tongue.

“Gah, mmm,” his butler gasped, and Ciel found himself greatly enjoying what his actions were able to produce in this demon of his. He then got to work just plunging his mouth down and over the demon’s cock, up and back down, occasionally sneaking peeks at his butler and enjoying his reactions. The demon’s face at times contorted in almost a look of pain, and then would soften into an open-mouthed contentment, going through phases of varying ecstasy at Ciel’s ministrations. Knowing how little time it had taken for him to reach his own release, he supposed it would be similar for the demon. He thought of what the demon had done for him at that time, and wondered if he would expect him to do such for him. The thought did not please him; in fact, it filled him with disgust. And why shouldn’t it? Sebastian was his servant; servants did such things for their masters, without expectations of any kind in return. Pausing once more, he glanced up.

“I have no intention of going so far as to do for you what you did for me. So, let me know when you are close to… completing. That’s an order,” he added, with a wicked grin. The demon looked a bit disappointed at that, but his scowl turned into a lopsided smile as Ciel plunged his mouth back down the demon’s organ, drawing it back up while attempting to apply suction at the same time. This wasn’t as easy as it had looked, he found, but apparently he had performed it none too shabbily, as looking up, he saw that the demon had thrown his head back again, and was murmuring something that sounded vaguely like “Yes, my lord; my lord, oh yes. I shall, my lord. Yes, yes…” as Ciel continued this new and improved routine of his. In just a matter of minutes he felt his head suddenly being shoved away from his butler’s member, and watched as the demon then grasped his cock in his hand, and giving it three more quick pumps, released his thick milky fluid all over his hand and onto his belly, sighing out loudly as he did.

Feeling proud of himself almost as of an accomplishment, Ciel rocked back on his heels and just relished the sight of his butler in such a state of disarray, head thrown back on his pillows and still panting slightly, eyes closed, the fluid he had just expelled starting to roll down his side. At that, the butler’s sense of cleanliness and order seemed to assert itself, and leaning up, he opened his eyes to spear Ciel with them, and then smiling, brought out his handkerchief from his breast pocket and proceeded to wipe himself off.

After having folded the cloth up neatly and placing it on the table next to the bed, Sebastian then surprised Ciel who was still just watching in a half dazed state, by twisting around and tackling him to the bed, laying him out under him. Ciel gasped but then smiled slyly. It was only as he had hoped, he thought, as his butler grinned back at him: that the night was yet young, and he would now be getting his eagerly-anticipated turn. He was not disappointed. In a fraction of the time it had taken Ciel to undo Sebastian’s shirt and vest, his butler unfastened each one of the buttons on his nightshirt to then slide it back off his arms, drawing it away from him and tossing it to the end of the bed. Glossy black-haired head then swept down under the left side of Ciel’s jaw, his hair tickling his skin as he breathed hotly on his neck before running his lips up until he reached his ear. Teeth bit lightly down on lobe, and then released it to let tongue swipe and swirl within and around, puffs of breath filling it and shooting directly down into Ciel’s gut making his stomach clench and groin surge.

“G… gg… gah… hah,” he gasped out. The demon’s lips then traveled down his neck once more and hands went under Ciel’s back to raise him up until his chest was arched under the demon’s greedy tongue, lapping at nipples and then running smoothly down the line of his sternum until he reached his navel. Dipping momentarily in with a light lick, his mouth continued lower, tongue trailing. Ending with one last kiss to his belly, the demon’s hands came back up to his front, releasing him to let him fall back against the bed.

He started with surprise when he watched as the demon, eyes sparkling, brought one gloved fingertip to his mouth and with his teeth holding it in place, slowly drew his head back to remove first one, and then the other glove, folding and placing them on the night stand nearby. Ciel’s heart started to beat madly in his chest at the sight, wondering just what he had planned for him next. He was unprepared for the feel of the demon’s hands, warm and supple against his skin, flesh against bare flesh. He flinched and moaned slightly at the sensation as his butler’s fingers explored boldly up his sides, to reach the hollows under his arms, raising them to run up to his wrists, and then all the way back down to his hips once more. Burying his face in his side, breathing deeply of his scent it seemed, the demon’s satiny hair tickled at his ribs, making him actually giggle this time, to Ciel’s mortification. Sebastian just grinned up at him with amusement for an instant, and then went back to inhaling at his abdomen, his nose passing over hip bone to then nudge under his organ, hard and swollen. Tongue came out to lead hotly and wetly from the base to the tip, to then take in and swallow the top, sucking greedily and slurping at the dripping juices already seeping copiously from its head.

Writhing now at this feeling, Ciel felt his hips being restrained by two strong hands, one on each side, as his full length was then instantly engulfed by his butler’s mouth once more, warm and enveloping. Soon the demon had him panting and moaning as his mouth worked its magic, wrapped around his member, delivering long strokes with his tongue as he drove his head up and down over him, playing at the tip, running around the edges occasionally and sucking fiercely all the time while doing so.

Too soon, however, these ministrations stopped, and Ciel wondered why, with disappointment. Had he decided he’d had enough? Well, he would hardly stand for such abandonment at a time like this, for whatever reason, and was just about to open his mouth to protest when a gasp was forced out instead. Bending Ciel’s left leg to push it upwards toward his chest, the demon then trailed his lips downwards, past his scrotum, heading suspiciously towards regions that he couldn’t even countenance the idea of them approaching. But approach them they did, until those sinful lips reached even to that very spot of iniquity, and he froze in complete horror when he then felt him begin licking all around and over said area. When next he felt that tongue suddenly press not just around, but a slight ways into said area, he was jolted out of his shock.

“OH, my god. Sebastian! Wha… What… What the hell are you doing?” he gasped out, as that warm muscle gently nudged within him to slowly glide back out.

The demon paused in his actions to look up at him.

“My lord? Are you not enjoying this?” He grinned wickedly up at Ciel in askance.

“It… it just feels… odd.”

“Oh, my little lord! Have I ever told you how adorable you are?” 

“Yes, actually, you have.”

The demon slid back up to bring his head once more up to Ciel’s, to gently caress his face with his contract-etched left hand, his thumb stroking Ciel’s cheek below his covenant-adorned eye. His eyes glinting mischievously, he then slowly lowered his head, inching his way down to Ciel’s mouth. What the… Panic filled Ciel; he couldn’t possibly mean to kiss him after…

“Don’t you dare!” Ciel shouted. The butler’s eyes opened wide as he looked at Ciel, head cocked.

“Whatever do you mean, young master?” he asked innocently.

“You know exactly what I mean, you devil. You can’t possibly mean to kiss me after where your mouth has just been…” he started, but was cut off by the demon.

“Master, it is no difficult feat at all for me to clear away all unwanted residue from my mouth at will, and only takes a matter of seconds. If this wasn’t such a simple thing for me to do, what kind of butler would I be?” he quipped. Ciel just looked at him and rolled his eyes, then sighed and shook his head. There was just no way to explain to the demon that even if it was true, it didn’t make it any less appalling a thing in his mind, as illogical as it might be.

“Have I ever told you how perverted you are?”

“Yes, actually; you have,” the demon replied, smiling sardonically.

Ciel just rolled his eyes. “Fine. Do as you will.”

Sebastian gazed down at him and cocked his head. Ciel wondered what he was thinking about, what was going on in that demon mind of his. But his eyes betrayed nothing to give him an indication; his face just a smooth mask. The demon’s lips formed a somewhat doleful smile.

“Ah; there is so much more pleasure than we have time for, that I would like to show you.” He continued stroking Ciel’s cheek with his thumb, at the same time his hand softly caressing Ciel’s ear, his fingers sifting softly through his hair.

Ciel’s breath hitched. He understood what the demon was saying; that this was likely the last night they would spend together, and then… his time would be up. A pain went through him, to stab at his heart, rapier sharp. Attempting to hide his emotion, he spoke.

“Well, the night is still young.” He grinned slyly up at the demon. “Show me some more of these pleasures that you speak of, demon.” And so saying, he grabbed the demon’s neck tie again, and pulled him down in a repeat of the night’s earlier action to boldly bring his lips to the demon’s in a heated, searching kiss. The demon responded with a ferocity which then leveled out to tenderness and then finally to sweet, lingering kisses that gradually came to an end. Ciel gasped and panted to catch his breath as a shuddering need pricked at every part of his body right down to his very toes.

Crimson eyes smiling down at him, the demon then lowered his head to Ciel’s chest, and suckled and lapped at one nipple, and then the other before continuing farther down. Ciel shivered at the almost ticklish feeling of the demon’s teeth scraping lightly over Ciel’s belly, managing not to giggle, but then gasped when he felt the much different sensation of a warm mouth enveloping his member once more. Ciel moaned in delight as the demon slowly lowered his mouth down over his shaft until his lips met his pubis, and then dragged his mouth back up, licking and sucking hard the whole way. After a few more savoringly slow trips were made up and down, with maddeningly tight suction, the demon’s firm, talented hand now replaced his mouth on his cock to caress it with soul satisfying strokes while his mouth began to travel once more in the direction of regions nether. Although he tried his best to prevent it, the moment he felt that hot, firm tongue dip back into his entrance below once again, he couldn’t keep himself from gasping out.

“Nng-ah!!”

“Do you want me to stop?” the demon asked looking up at him with sly solicitousness.

Feeling irritated at this, Ciel barked back, “N… no, keep going!”

“My, my. How rude. Why don’t you try being a little more polite, my lord, and maybe I will?”

“Why don’t I simply make this a command, and then you will have no choice in the matter?”

“Oh, my. Such the little tyrant you are, even in the throes of passion. But of course, that’s what I love about you.” 

The words hung heavily in the air as the demon spoke them, to fall thrummingly on Ciel’s ears. He shirked around them, denying them entrance. The ambiance grew uncomfortable for them both at this untoward phrase, and Ciel chose just to ignore it as best he could, as he was sure the demon was, as well. The words meant nothing, they were simply spoken as a lightly tossed-off, empty phrase, he knew; at least, it meant nothing more than what he always felt, which was simply amusement and enjoyment of his chosen prey, soon to be devoured and savored in its final entirety.

They both seemed to feel this awkwardness, as the demon spoke not either, but simply lowered his head to Ciel’s torso, turning it to rest his cheek on Ciel’s belly for a few long, tender moments before continuing back down past his cock to begin licking all around his entrance once more with renewed purpose. When his tongue started thrusting in and out of him in time to his now rapidly beating heart, Ciel was helpless to do anything but moan unintelligible words of half-pleasure, half-protest. It felt good, he had to admit, albeit ever so depraved.

Wrapping his hand now tightly around Ciel’s throbbing organ, the demon started pumping it slowly in time with his tongue thrusts, much to Ciel’s delight. Ah, yes. This was… more than delightful. It was deliciously, sinfully glorious, the sensations that that mouth and that hand working together caused, and Ciel gave into just enjoying the sensation. But after a minute of it, to his disappointment, the glorious sensations stopped, just short of his beginning to reach his peak. He opened his eyes to see his butler holding a little glass vial of clear liquid of some sort, that he then uncorked and spilled a little bit of on to the palm of his hand. Knitting his brows, Ciel watched as the demon worked the liquid around his hands, rubbing them together, and breathed deeply as a scent of almonds and roses filled his nostrils, heady and sweet.

He watched as the demon then lowered his mouth to re-ensconce his member once more in the hot, wet cavern that smoothly sheathed him in rhythmic and alternating descent and ascension. He felt the demon’s hands then travel lower, and realized what the liquid was as his now oil-smeared fingers slid smoothly and wetly over his skin to grip his bottom, kneading and squeezing a little before approaching and massaging that one spot.

“Nnngg!” he moaned out as he suddenly felt a slicked up finger smoothly and slowly push into him, but he managed not to make any louder sounds of protest this time. The finger dipped deeper and deeper within his walls, to then slowly glide back out before penetrating him again, continuing in a smooth rhythm back and forth now, in and out. He squirmed just a little before getting control of himself, and tried to force himself to remain calm and just experience this new feeling. He had to admit it didn’t feel bad, just… strange. The strangeness soon turned to pleasure however, and he managed to refrain from protesting this time, and just gave in to enjoying the sensation. The demon’s mouth continued its journey winding up and down Ciel’s cock, as his finger continued to thrust into and out of him at the same time. After a few more moments, Ciel felt the addition of a second finger nudging its way inside him, wending its way within to stroke and massage his insides along with the first.

Ciel attempted to restrain himself from moaning out loud shamefully, but this time failed, when he suddenly lurched up in surprise at the most incredible sensation he had ever felt.

“Ahh!” he called out loudly, as the demon’s fingers continued to massage that one part of him inside his passage that seemed to bring such a burst of pleasure to him with each touch. “Ah, gods, Sebastian,” he whispered this time gaspingly. 

The wide smile that graced his butler’s face told him that the demon was enjoying this just as much as he was, with a hint of deviousness that he wasn’t quite able to identify the cause of. But he soon found out, however, when he felt a sudden intrusion into his entrance by a third long, slickened finger. 

Ciel grew alarmed. He now had an idea of exactly what the demon had been grinning so deviously about.

"What are you doing?" he demanded sharply.

"I'm getting you ready."

"What? You want to put your... your organ... inside me?”

“Oh, yes, my lord. Very much so, in fact.”

“There's no way in hell I'm letting you do that."

"We are not in hell… yet."

“Well, I just don’t want to do that,” Ciel replied peevishly. Even so, a small part of him did want it, wondered at what it would feel like. But he simply could not countenance it for some reason; it was simply too depraved, he thought to himself; that was all there was about it.

The look on his butler’s face was one of distinct disappointment. 

“Why, my lord, if I may so ask? I promise you will not feel any pain, and instead will instead enjoy it immensely,” he entreated Ciel hopefully. Ciel considered his words, and wondered to himself what exactly it was that was blocking him from being able to consent to it. He shook his head with exasperation, unable to understand his own reluctance.

His butler’s features suddenly softened, his eyes glowing with benevolence at him. “Well, we don’t have to do that then, my lord,” he said, and he gave Ciel an indulgent, almost apologetic smile. It slightly unnerved Ciel, as this look was not one he usually saw on his butler’s face, and it only made him suspicious of what his true feelings were, almost certainly so well masked by that look. Benevolence was not one of Sebastian’s usual attitudes toward him. Tolerance, maybe; amusement, certainly, and more often annoyance, but not this. He tried to summon the courage to just assent to the demon’s wishes, and acquiesce to his own desire, but it was no use; his brain refused to submit to his demands, and he could only shake his head in refusal.

“Very well then,” the demon intoned slyly. “It is of meager import. I will be getting more than my share of satisfaction from you tomorrow, if all goes as planned… As for tonight, continuing as we were will more than suffice.” And so saying, he recommenced slowly gliding first one, then two long digits inside him, to wiggle them around until Ciel felt him again stroke that one spot that caused him to once more gasp slightly in pleasure. At the same time, the demon then also renewed his attentions to Ciel’s member with his other hand, while bringing himself up to clasp his lips sweetly to Ciel’s once more, bestowing upon him achingly tender kisses that drowned out the last of any of Ciel’s prior painful thoughts.

Reaching down himself, Ciel suddenly thought to search for, and then find his butler’s own pulsing member, now solid and swollen once more, and wrapped his hand around it, squeezing then beginning to stroke it in time with his butler’s stroking of his own. The demon’s body jerked as he gave a slight jump up in surprise before settling down into Ciel’s touch to rock gently against his hand.

“Mmm, dear master,” the demon murmured between kisses. “Ahh, that pleases, yes; so good; mmm,” he continued to mumble as Ciel kept stroking. The demon began stroking his member methodically and fingering him harder in tune to Ciel’s movements, and both Ciel and demon gasped a little and moaned in tandem. 

“So good, oh yes, young master; so good,” the demon muttered softly, while Ciel echoed in time with his words, “Gah, ahh, Sebastian!” The demon’s hand increased its pace, bringing him up to a surging new level of stimulation. Within a short time, Ciel felt himself approaching his climax, and let himself go, emptying his seed through his butler’s fingers to spurt onto his abdomen. Subsequently, his hand on his butler’s organ having loosened without his being aware of it in his enraptured state, it was then taken hold of by the butler’s fingers to be firmly worked until in just moments he, too, came, adding his hot, copious seed to intermingle with Ciel’s between their bodies.

Reaching out, the demon gathered Ciel up in his arms, turning him around to curve his body around him, his hand rubbing slow circles on Ciel’s now slickly-coated abdomen. Ciel's eyes closed as he brought his hands up to clasp them around the demon’s, now crossed over his chest protectively. It was true, he thought to himself; he had always protected him, never once without fail, always seeing to his comfort and well-being more perfectly than he could ask of any human. He was surely fortunate to at least have had this time with such a being, these past five years of joy and excitement and lately new-found pleasure. And now tomorrow, with any hope, he would have his last, most sought-after moment, that moment of final fulfillment, and then his time would be up. At the thought, a feeling of utter and complete desolation suddenly swept over him. And for just one small, shameful moment, Ciel wished with all his might that he hadn’t thought of questioning Martin again; hadn’t even found the damn watch in the first place; wished that things could have just gone on the way they were at least a little longer…

A feeling of shame this time, assailed him; shame at having had such a cowardly, dishonorable emotion, mixed as well with the old, familiar jab of the feeling of being a fraud; unworthy; certain to be found out. He fought the feeling, determined not to let it gain a foothold in his psyche, to vanquish him. No, his was the task of vanquishing; and vanquish he would. He would not forget, would not forsake the cause that he held dear, to make the ones who had done him such harm pay, and pay dearly. He would not betray the person that he had become that day, he vowed once more to himself; he would be true to his self, to Ciel Phantomhive, whom he had been since that time, and whom he would be until the very end. It was what he had wanted most of all, above all else, all this time, and what he was intent on having.

With renewed purpose and resignation to his fate which then coalesced into an ephemeral but welcome peace, he snuggled deeper into the demon’s warmth, letting out a deep sigh of contentment. Stretching his legs out to wind them between his butler’s, he wriggled his backside a little into that now not-so-hard pelvic area to get comfortable, relishing the feel of bare skin sliding smoothly over bare skin. It was a delicious sensation; one he could get lost in and enjoy forever. Or at least for the time he had, he amended himself, and sighed again as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	12. Vanconmar

Here is a drawing for a scene from this chapter by the lovely Nisaki: she is so incredibly talented--please give her some love, too, if any of you comment!  <3

Death Watch

Chapter Twelve  
Vanconmar 

A great, grey bank of billowy fog rolled slowly over the land, softly obscuring the winding streets of the town below the hill upon which they stood. Hefting Ciel closer and tighter to his chest, Sebastian gave another giant leap and soared through the air towards their final destination. Clutching his butler’s overcoat by shoulder and lapel, Ciel leaned his head into the warm, prickly comfort of the high collar of his butler’s wool overcoat, made slightly damp by the misty morning air. With a few more bounds, the demon paused to lower Ciel to the pavement, and they continued from there on foot. Trotting along the cobblestone streets together, the pair soon approached their target area. The air was thick with the noisome smell of oily smoke and putrescent garbage that lingered amidst the seedy, rundown neighborhood. Slowing to a halt, they arrived at last at a door numbered 60 Hemlock Way in a row of dilapidated houses, most with half the windows boarded up none too adequately with rotting boards crisscrossed against them. Refuse was strewn everywhere about, and they had to step gingerly to get through the filth before they reached the front entryway, its sagging door of rotting wood covered with chipped and faded red paint, amidst a crumbling, mildew-covered brick facade.

“This is it, my lord.” Ciel peered through the darkness at the door in front of him. “I sense the presence of one elderly gentleman, and one younger man within; no others. Shall we go in?” Shivering suddenly in the cool late morning air, Ciel felt a wave of unaccustomed trepidation wash over him. Shaking the feeling off with impatience, he nodded. He would not back down now, so close to the end, although it be the end of his life, as well as the end of his mission. Gathering his resolve, Ciel gave a nod of his head, and marched to the door without more hesitation, Sebastian at his side. Putting his hand on the door knob, the demon gave it a sharp twist. With the sound of scraping, metal fragments bursting, the door swung open. Standing directly before them was a man with grizzled hair and worn features, deep lines etched in his face. His clothes were old and slightly tattered, but of obviously fine cloth and expensive tailoring; and he was holding a gun pointed directly at Ciel’s head.

Ciel laughed. It was a light, eerie laugh that rang out into the night. The man’s eyes widened and he scowled. Elation filled Ciel. This was it. This was the one. This was the person whom he had sought so long, standing before him, thinking Ciel was looking at his doom, when in reality the man’s doom was staring back at him. Ciel’s face lost its mirth.

“You are Terence Vanconmar,” he stated impassively. The man’s brow rose, and he looked sidewise at Ciel, a suspicious glint to his eye.

“What if I am?” he asked. “And just who are you?” he demanded with the upper class British accent of a noble. Ciel grinned with pleasure, anticipating the reaction his response was sure to have.

“I… am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, Earl of Phantomhive.” Ciel was not disappointed, as he watched the man open his eyes wide with terror at the name, and then start slowly backing away, his voice quaking as he spoke.

“What… What do you want with me?” Ciel didn’t answer, only smiled as he reached behind and pulled out his own gun, aiming it at the man’s head, and began slowly advancing on him in turn. Vanconmar continued spluttering. “Stay back, or I’ll shoot!” Ciel grinned widely, as euphoria washed over him once more. He itched to pull the trigger and put a bullet through the man’s brain then and there, but he forbore, as he intended to have a little preliminary… amusement, first.

“Sebastian, would you be so kind as to disarm this gentleman?” He glanced at the butler, standing at his side, who immediately obeyed. In an instant, two things happened at once. One, the shot of a gun rang out, echoing in the close confines of the room with a deafening noise; and two, his butler was suddenly standing between him and Vanconmar, holding a small copper bullet between the second and third fingers of his right hand, and the man’s gun, dangling by its trigger, from the index finger of his left.

“Excellent,” he grinned, nodding. “I think we can now have a much more civilized conversation, wouldn’t you agree, Mister Vanconmar?” he chortled as he beamed at the petrified man. Vanconmar suddenly yelled out at the top of his lungs: “Lawrence! Run! Get out of here; now! Fast, lad; go!”

Ciel looked at his butler questioningly. As the demon simply stood there, not taking any action, Ciel knew there was neither any direct threat from this other person, nor fear of him getting away.

“Sebastian, would you bring Lawrence in here as well?” Ciel had recalled that Lawrence was the name of Vanconmar’s seventeen year old son, from the records they had perused. Despite his father’s warning cries, there would be no escape for him tonight, either. In moments, the demon had left and come back into the room with a tall, surly looking blonde-haired youth in tow. Depositing him beside his much shorter father, Sebastian released the elbow by which he had been inexorably steering him, and the young man rubbed it with a pained look on his face. Lawrence looked at his father askance, but the older male simply shook his head, and then addressed Ciel.

“What do you want?” Ciel beamed at him in answer, and simply said, “Sebastian, bring out the watch.” The brightly burnished gold case was instantly brought out, to dangle from Sebastian’s gloved fingers, glittering dully in the dimly lighted confines of the room, with the wick of the single oil lamp low and flickering.

“Recognize this?” Ciel’s face got serious once more as he glared into Vanconmar’s watery blue eyes. “Just in case you’re wondering, I know who you are—I know that my father was the one who deprived you of your title; and I know that you are the one who had him murdered in return.” The man started to tremble now visibly and his face became drawn with alarm. Ciel put his black gloved hand to his chin, and gazed back at Vanconmar. The man’s silvery grey silk bow tie was faded and stained but still tied with perfect grace, and his grey trousers and pale blue jacket had been painstakingly if none too skillfully mended in many places with obvious result. “What a disgraceful appearance you do present,” he scowled gloatingly at the man, and noted with satisfaction that the son’s attire was just as patched and faded.

“Well if I do, it is no fault of my own, but of your scoundrel father’s!” the man barked out at Ciel. This earned him a quick back-handed slap to his jowls by Ciel’s left hand, the sharp edges of his family ring leaving a small trickle of blood running down his cheek.

“Know your place, man!” Ciel shouted back with vitriol. “Which is with the worms very soon, unless you cooperate and answer everything I ask.” Vanconmar didn’t even twitch at the blow, instead remaining steadfast, glaring back at Ciel. Ciel smiled tight-lipped back at him. “That’s better. Now, as I was saying, I know everything about you; except why: why my did my father have you stripped you of your title in the first place? I want you to tell me exactly what happened, every detail of what led up to you murdering my parents as well as the rest of my family, and burning down my mansion that night.” The man’s eyes grew bigger and then narrowed. Ciel could see he was considering what to say.

“I… Well… It was a long time ago; there were circumstances that…” Vanconmar cleared his throat nervously then said angrily, “Your father wasn’t exactly an upstanding citizen, boy, I’ll have you know, first off. What he did… I have never seen anyone act so viciously in all my life. Those poor people… Innocent, fine, upstanding lords and ladies, all of them. And I happened to witness it. All of it.” His eyes got bigger again as he looked at Ciel without actually seeing him. What he was seeing was much more terrifying. “All of them. Killed, shot in the head one by one, and left to fall to the floor…” He shook his head. “And all because of one little business dealing that I unfortunately was never privy to the details of, having been unsuccessful up to then in securing my graces with the head of that family’s clan.” He looked directly back at Ciel. “But I can assure you they were into nothing if not more than the slightest of improprieties; and who isn’t, in the world of business? I’m sure you know this better than anyone, young Lord Phantomhive. Yes,” he nodded. “I can see your father’s eyes in your face. Even as different in color as they are, they are still as cold, heartless and unfeeling; the eyes of a killer.” As if suddenly realizing the implications of what he was saying, the man stopped, and said no more.

Ciel had been listening to it all very patiently; after all, he had been waiting for this grand act to transpire for five long years. He had no problem having it take as long as it needed to now in its final stage. “Yes, very perceptive of you.” He smiled. “But go on; I wish for you to continue relating your story. So, you witnessed my father carrying out no doubt a well deserved punishment and cleaning up the loose ends as he saw fit, as is the duty and prerogative of the Queen’s Watch Dog. What did you then, to incur my father’s wrath to such a degree?” He frowned as the man opened his mouth at that, but then did not reply, instead remaining steadfastly silent. Ciel spat out impatiently, “Answer me! What did you do?”

Vanconmar hemmed and hawed a little, but then seemingly decided that there was not much point in dissembling further. “I was in a bit of a bind, if you must know, financially. I simply saw this as an opportunity to amend my family’s fortunes, and told Lord Phantomhive that I would be happy to keep his crime a secret in return for a small monetary recompense. It was a blunder of mine, I admit it. But I paid more than dearly, much, much more than was fair. That evil Lord retaliated against me by, as you know, having me deprived of my title, which in turn led to my complete financial downfall, and my life utterly ruined. My dear wife…” Here the man actually brushed a tear away from his face, “and my darling little daughter…” His voice broke here as he choked back a sob. “Both dead within a year.” He speared Ciel with a venomous and accusatory glare.

“Do you know what it’s like to be robbed of everything you have had all your life, and to be left destitute, not even able to afford a doctor when your little girl is ill? To have nothing—nothing left at all?”

“Why, yes, I do, actually,” Ciel replied calmly. “In fact, it is due to no other than you, yourself, that I have this knowledge. Unfortunately for you, Vanconmar, this ability of mine to understand exactly what that’s like does not reflect favorably on you.” He stepped closer to the man, a grimace of pain on his face, remembering that time so long ago; that one month that changed everything. “You were the one that sent me to that hell. Tell me why you did it!” he snapped. “Why?!?” Vanconmar cringed back from him, and glanced over at his son with a regretful look on his face.

“Lawrence, I didn’t want you to know this. I’m sorry, son.” The young man looked at his father with confusion, as if he didn’t really believe he could be guilty of anything that bad. Vanconmar turned to stare resentfully back at Ciel and took a deep breath. “Besides taking my title away from me, Vincent also said that he would kill everyone in my family, and then myself, afterwards, if I told anyone anything of what I saw. I did not wish to take the chance of that ever happening. So I had him killed, as well as everyone in his household, and his mansion burned as revenge. I told the men I hired that I didn’t care who was harmed along the way, just so long as Vincent was killed, and the mansion burned down. I also gave them permission to take anything they wanted that they found for themselves, but to bring me back a token that the job was done, some object of Vincent’s that I would know was his.”

“Father.” The young man’s voice was twisted with disbelief and horror. “Father, tell me this isn’t so. Please, tell me this is all a lie; that you are making this up.” The note of pleading in his voice was heart wrenching. To anyone besides Ciel it would have been, that is. Ciel felt nothing but cold hatred mixed with glee. He gave the elder man an evil smile.

“Very well, Vanconmar. You have told me all I need to know.” He glared at the man with undisguised delight. “It’s time now for you to pay the price for what you did. It is time now to die.” Vanconmar’s eyes got wide with fright, but then relaxed with calm resignation.

“Fine. Go ahead and do it, if you must. I certainly can’t stop you,” he said with stony resolve. But his eyes bulged out of his sockets the next instant with horrified realization of what was about to happen when he saw Ciel’s hand slowly pivot to turn the gun towards his son. Ciel’s lips formed a tight grin as he spoke.

“But first…”

“Nooo!!!” Vanconmar’s cry rang out at the same time as the firing of the gun, both sounds intertwining with each other in an agonized symphony. The golden-haired youth’s body swayed for a moment, as if no real harm had come to him, but then a large red stain spread across his chest, blood seeping out to gradually saturate his entire vest and jacket. “My son! My son!” Vanconmar wept out. “No!” He looked at Ciel. “How could you, you bastard? He never did anything to you; he was innocent!”

“Well, so was I!” Ciel spat back in fury. “But that didn’t stop you, now did it?” Coming closer he slowly advanced on Vanconmar. “Do you have any idea what they did to me? To him… to us all?” He choked a little as he spoke those words. He had never once told anyone about what had happened to him during that time, had barely allowed even himself to think about it. But then he swallowed his fury, and spoke coldly.

“I am just finishing the job my father started six years ago, but didn’t have the heart to finish, apparently. Or rather, too much heart. A failing which I, fortunately, am not burdened with.” He moved the gun to point it once more at Vanconmar. Vanconmar looked back him with cold despair, not even pleading. He knew his fate was sealed, that there was no point in protesting against it at this point. His still tear-bedewed faded blue eyes looked steadily at Ciel, as he watched him pull the trigger, firing the bullet that ended his life.

+++++----------+++++

The body hit the floor with a thud. The sound echoed in Ciel’s head with the import that it signified. It was over. The end was finally here. The end of Vanconmar, the end of his mission. The end of his life; of his very soul. It would now be Sebastian’s to take. He felt rooted to the spot, a statue, unable to move. His eyes, too, remained fixed on the body, glued to the sight it seemed, as gruesome as it was. A feeling that surprised him flooded over him, a feeling he couldn’t quite identify. It couldn’t be fear; no, the consequences of this long sought-after achievement of his were that which he was quite at peace with. The demon would deliver his death unto him, and then take what was his richly deserved due. No, what he was feeling was… he balked at the thought; tried to dismiss it from his mind. It couldn’t be—no! How could he possibly be feeling… regret? But that’s what it was. Regret, tinged with a dolorous-hued disappointment. Why in the world would he be feeling regret now? He had just killed Vanconmar, the son of a bitch responsible for his parents’ deaths and his own dishonor. He had destroyed him; had wreaked cruel, vindicated justice on the man. Why was he not feeling gloriously happy and fulfilled?

He finally turned away and looked up at the demon, standing beside him, gazing intently back at him. A slow smile crept up the edges of the Sebastian’s mouth until it spread across his face and glinted in his eyes. You are mine; mine, now, his smile said. Ciel shivered, wondering if his death was imminent; if he would be dead momentarily, even. A scream went through him internally, rending his soul with a silent “noooo….” Why? What was this? How could he be feeling such a fear of dying when all this time it had never been of any concern to him? It must be because this was it; it was real this time. There was no escaping it. He would now die.

And he didn’t want to. He found himself to his shame slowly backing away from the demon. The demon’s brows rose in half amusement, half concern at this, and Ciel forced himself to stop. He would not be afraid. He would face his death with dignity and honor. A deal was a deal, even a deal with a demon, and the demon had performed his part of the bargain; now it was time for Ciel to perform his. He braced himself, closing his eyes. Hands gripped his arms of a sudden, and he was tugged forward hard against the demon’s chest. Opening his eyes, he looked up into the demon’s face, just inches above his, once more finding himself mesmerized by those bloody brilliant eyes. The demon smiled an open, gloating smile at Ciel, sharp incisors glinting in the light of the flickering oil wick. A jolt went through him, and he found himself wanting to once more connect his lips with those of the demon’s, and taste that all consuming passion once more. What? He shouted to himself. How in hell could he be wanting to kiss the very monster who would no doubt now tear him limb from limb or by some other grisly act slaughter him, then to devour his very soul?

But the decision was made for him, as the demon brought his head down to his, and Ciel was drowning the next instant in soul-searing kisses, his lips being hungrily devoured by the demon’s, rather than his soul. He responded fervently; just as hungrily, as if he were as starved as the demon. His body responded in kind, and he pressed himself even harder into the demon’s body as his hands snaked up to thread themselves through Sebastian’s hair and grip the back of his head. His body thrummed with desire as their mouths continued to violently assail each other’s with scalding, desperate kisses, the demon seeming to need this just as much as he. It pleased him to know this, to know that the demon wanted him so much, just as he wanted him.

Ciel’s heart gave a pang that shot through him with a stinging ache; and finally he realized what this feeling of regret, of fear, really was. It was regret at having to leave; it was the fear of losing this: this newfound wellspring of profound joy. It seemed so unfair to have found such a thing, and then to have it snatched away from him so soon. To his great mortification, he felt a stinging not just in his heart, but also in his eyes, which then to his dismay proceeded to immediately overflow with tears, spilling out to run down his cheeks despite his straining with all his might to prevent them from doing so. Against his will, and despite Ciel’s futile attempt at protest, the demon’s lips drew back from his as he slowly broke away from the kiss to then look Ciel in the eyes, eyes that were still to his shame leaking copiously with salty evidence of his weakness. He didn’t wish the demon to see, and turned his head aside to cast his eyes downwards. He was stopped however by the demon’s hand on his chin, turning his face inexorably back up, forcing him to look the demon in the eye and allowing his humiliation to be clearly apparent.

Ciel gulped down a half gasp, and struggled to try to turn his head away, as pointless as he knew it was.

“Let… me go!” he sobbed out. “Don’t… look at me. I… I don’t want you to see me so…” His attempts at protesting only served to make the river run fiercer however, hot and wet, dripping down his cheeks and lips to spill powerlessly to the floor.

“What is it, my dear master?” The words rumbled like dark velvet out of the demon’s mouth, resonating with concern, underlying an impassioned exhilaration. His lips swept down to graze Ciel’s cheek, tongue lapping subtly at skin to taste of his tears. “What has you so frightened, young master? After all this time, you cannot have become suddenly fearful of your ordained fate, can you? I find that impossible to believe.”

“No!” he shouted. “No, Sebastian. Sebastian, I… I just…” He couldn’t say it. How could he tell him what he was feeling? That it wasn’t the prospect of dying that he feared, but rather… “I just don’t want to leave… you.” The words left his mouth with a mortal finality. It was done; what was said could not be taken back. Any shred of dignity he had was now lost, and could not be retrieved. But it was the truth; it was pointless to try to deny it. And pointless to care about it at this point, as well, he realized. What Sebastian had just said left him no room to doubt that his end had indeed truly come. It was no use caring about anything anymore, for that matter. Well, he would at least try to regain what little shred of dignity he could summon at this point, he decided, to face that end. Gathering his resolve, he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut tight to stop the flow of tears, his success then feeding into his courage. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, and once more looked the demon in the eye. “I am not afraid. Now, let’s just get this over with. Take my damned soul already, and be done with it.”

The demon’s eyes fluttered open wide at that, his eyebrows knitting upwards in the middle. His mouth opened in a small o, and then closed to curl up at the edges in a small smile. His eyes softened, and he gave a half chuckle.

“Ah, Ciel. My dear, little lord.” He shook his head. “How I shall miss you.” And then cruelly comforting arms were wrapped around him, holding him close to the demon’s chest, stroking his hair. Expelling his breath in a manner that it seemed he would never be able to get it back, Ciel yielded to sink into the embrace, caught like the prey he was, in the predator’s grasp.

“But come.” Suddenly Ciel was scooped up into those arms, to look up into the face of the beaming demon, who spoke. “Let us be off. We have a long journey ahead.”

+++++----------+++++

It had been a long, long wait. Longer than he had ever gone before between feedings. And he was hungry; so very hungry. The emptiness ached inside him, a hollow need that pricked at his veins, at his very soul. It filled him with a constant longing; a dull pain that thrummed continuously throughout every step and permutation of his life. And now the wait would finally be over. The demon looked down at the sleeping form in his arms as he traveled by smoothly soaring leaps across the land, and felt his heart thump with exhilaration at the anticipation of soon indulging in his long-awaited feast. No, he could not wait to have that, indeed; the wait would be more than worth that pleasure. And yet…

And yet, he too felt a certain measure of regret which greatly surprised him. He couldn’t deny it, could not help but admit to himself that he would miss him; miss knowing him in this present state. He had greatly enjoyed his game of playing butler to this child, now this young man; watching him grow; helping him fulfill his duties as the Queen’s Watchdog, relishing every moment they had had together. Yes, he had known many a soul, many a contractor before this; but Ciel was special, and he would indeed miss him, as much as he would enjoy having his soul’s essence to savor, knowing its true flavor, finally.

He gazed down again at the precious object in his arms, now leaning his head so serenely against his shoulder in deep slumber; so calm, so trusting—he had fallen asleep half way through their journey, three hours in. Sebastian brought his head down towards his, and lightly placing his mouth to the boy’s temple, bestowed a kiss, ever-so-gently so as not to wake him. Ciel’s soft hair brushed against his lips as the demon slowly lifted his head back upwards from his, and his heart thudded again as a strange surge of emotion went through him. It shot through his body, along with an intense arousal that likewise assailed him, darting from his heart to the top of his head down to the tip of his toes, assaulting his senses with the keenness of a reaper’s scythe slicing through him. It shocked him. What was this? It was a feeling of deep affection; more than just affection, he had to admit, for this unique soul, yes; this most delightfully intriguing and entertaining human he had ever met. It spawned a feeling in him that made him want to not only keep him safe and protected always, but to feel a hesitancy, even a doubt as to his right, to take the life and the soul of such a being. How could he even think such a thing, much less feel such an emotion? No, he wouldn’t even contemplate such a ludicrous thought. It was merely his body’s reaction to stimuli--simply hunger, mixed with lust; nothing more. He would not grant it any more significance than that; he refused. But he could not deny that he did feel a certain reluctance to taking this one particular human’s soul. A twinge of guilt pricked his conscience. It was something he had never experienced before; the questioning of the very morals at the core of his being; the questioning of whether it was right to feed on the souls of human beings.

Yes, it was true that the Meerlia could sustain themselves on the life energy derived from alternative sources to humans. The others of his species, those damned self-righteous bastards he detested so much, practiced such abstinence. Eschewing the taking and consuming of the human souls, they instead subsisted on the poor fare of the barely-sustaining life energy which resided in the lower beings that could hardly even be declared sentient. A meager existence, indeed—rather like a human trying to survive on mud and offal, in his opinion. That was not for him. No, he loved humans just as much as they did—that’s exactly what made them so tasty in the first place. Demons were meant to live off souls. That was their right as higher beings. And it could not be denied that they were, indeed, such. With their abilities to shift matter and space… even when in their chosen bodily forms they were capable of such mighty feats as utterly surpassed the deeds of mortal humans. Flying through the air, leaping in great bounds from rooftop to rooftop; from topmost branch of tree to stony ledge. Diving deep into the cold raging depths of the sea, not needing to breathe. Pain was easily brushed aside; cells and vessels and organs were almost instantaneously repaired when damaged. Demons were naturally entitled to feast upon the lower, mortal creatures with impunity, on the souls they needed to live. Humans were so pathetic in any case, as intriguing as they were, doomed to misery all their lives for the most part; and there were so many of them, always multiplying heedless of the situations that they were in. Even if he were to actually consider allowing the boy to live out his life before devouring him, it would be a futile act; a brief period of restraint. Human lives were so fleeting; even if they managed to escape death from disease or injury first, old age would take them in just a short time—the blink of an eye, for him.

No, there was no point in even contemplating forgoing or even forestalling that which he so rightly deserved. None at all. He would have his due, both this reticence, as well as the human be damned. And with newly strengthened resolve, he dismissed his doubts and prior musings to plough onward to his chosen destination, looking forward to indulging in his prize at long last.


	13. Fields of Asphodel

Death Watch

[Author's note: I feel I should warn readers about this chapter beforehand. The ending of it may seem harsh, but keep in mind: the story is not over yet. All is not what it seems. Wait until the next chapter to make any real conclusions as to what happens; that is all I can say. And after all, what's a good fanfic without an occasional evil cliffhanger? :) ]

Also, once again the wonderful Nisaki has graced my story with her incredible artistic talent, drawing a picture from a scene in this chapter that I had told her about. :) Thank you so much, Nisaki!!!

https://41.media.tumblr.com/f8f2b574c677a136cd9ab3e66261d5ab/tumblr_nmm6h7u6ky1u0jlopo1_1280.jpg

Chapter Thirteen  
The Fields of Asphodel

 

Across the lands they sped, over hills, through forests, crossing rivers with a single leap, darting through cities like a flash, appearing as phantoms to any who happened to witness them. Steadily progressing from late morning into afternoon, the day went by as the sun rose and peaked, the maturing light gradually dissipating into early evening. Only stopping once near the end of their journey for Ciel to sup at a small but elegant restaurant in Athens, they came at last to the Grecian shores of the southernmost tip of the Peloponnese peninsula. There they procured a small sailing vessel and proceeded to make their way over the deep azure waters of the Aegean Sea. Within an hour, a small dot on the horizon resolved into an island that jutted up in steep cliffs from the sea.

The air smelt of salt spray and seaweed, pungent and sharp. The sound of waves crashing behind Ciel mixed with the echoing cry of seabirds circling far above the pebbly shore upon which they now stood. Behind him the light sailing skiff they had purchased from a very happy fisherman leaned, banked against the sands of the short stretch of beach that lined the small, uninhabited island. Falkonera it was called, a Place of Falcons, so named for its abundance of said avian creatures. Thus had Sebastian informed him, adding that it was one of his favorite places over the years of his sojourn on Earth to come to for solitude and reflection amidst its rocky terrain. Gazing upward, his eyes swept over the sparsely vegetation-dotted cliff face to the utmost tip and then past it to the deep rich Cerulean blue of the sky that was just beginning to deepen to shades of early twilight. He wondered why the demon hadn’t taken his soul yet, insisting on bringing him all the way out to this godforsaken place, instead of just ripping it from him then and there as they stood over the body of the last victim to his self-styled brand of justice. A lead weight filled his stomach, and he almost wished they hadn’t stopped for Sebastian to allow him some dinner. Although the food had been delicious, he now feared it would expelled due to the amount of misery and dread he was feeling, not to mention the somewhat rough overseas voyage he had just endured.

Picking him up to hold him close in his arms without even asking, which they both knew would be absurd at this point, Sebastian carried him up the steep hill of the rocky shore to where the land started to become too difficult to walk anymore. There, the demon sprang up, landing halfway up the cliff on a tiny ledge before bounding into the air again, to then touch down on the topmost expanse of one of the island’s highest peaks, lowering Ciel to his feet as he did. The wind was raging violently up here, whipping their hair about their heads, forcing Ciel to cling desperately onto the brim of his top hat which Sebastian had somehow managed to stow away and bring with them, handing to him once they had stopped. They were no more than five hundred feet above sea level, but it looked frighteningly high to Ciel. He felt a momentary twinge of dizziness, and staggered a bit before clearing his head and righting himself. Looking about, he saw that they stood before the edge of a small, hummocky field of spiny, pale-yellow flowering shrubs covering the land all about. They were quite beautiful he thought, and he asked Sebastian what they were.

“Asphodel,” the butler replied. What did that remind him of, Ciel wondered? His mind catalogued all the various books he had read until he recalled the reference. Ah, yes.

“Past Ocean’s stream, and the White Rock, past the Gates of the Sun and the place of dreams,” he recited softly with a somber cadence. “…they soon reached the meadows of asphodel where the ghosts abide, the phantoms of men whose work is done.”

Sebastian smiled at him. “I am glad to see you enjoyed the works of Homer so well, young master. The Odyssey, too, is one of my favorites.”

Together they walked over the field, threading their way through the densely growing plants until they came to a dip in the ground that then rose up in a rocky overhang, curving just a bit over their heads. The air was warmer here; the wind blew less fiercely. A small pool of water collected in a hollow at the furthest edge of the dell, trickling down over the edge of the lip to form a small stream that then wended its way down the slope. The higher portion of the raised ledge under the sheltering nook was smooth bare ground, being shaded almost completely by the wall of stone above it. Here Sebastian stopped, looking around, and then nodding his head.

“Yes. This will do nicely, I think.” Turning to Ciel, he added “Wait here, young master. I will return momentarily with some… enhancements to our place of abode.”

Abode? Perplexed, Ciel wondered how long was he planning on having them stay here before he… performed the deed. Wandering out without thinking after Sebastian promptly vanished, Ciel found that his feet had carried him to the very edge of the cliff wall, the sheer drop making him suddenly take a few steps back lest the strong winds blow him off.

Gazing out towards the horizon, Ciel watched delicate sheets of soft pink and lavender paint the sky above the sinking sun, faint orangey wisps cutting across the clouds, crisscrossing majestically across the wide dusky blue expanse. A mighty gust of wind swirled up suddenly and buffeted him, making him actually stagger a little towards the edge, and he gasped as he fought to lean back. He finally succeeding in taking a few steps away, but the greedy current was not to be completely cheated of its prey. Without even a chance of hanging on to it, his hat was snatched off his head, to tumble and dance high up in the air before being carried far away, out towards the wide expanse of sea. Perhaps it would sail along, he thought mournfully as he watched it go, to eventually be washed up to shore some day at last, a sad token of one individual’s triumphant but in the end wholly insignificant and ultimately futile life, as it seemed to him now.

He jerked forward, startled, when he was suddenly clasped from behind, to then be swept up and turned around to face his captor.

“Young master,” his butler reprimanded sternly but not without a hint of tenderness. “I thought I told you to stay by the lee of the rock where there was shelter. This wind could have blown you right off the edge, and then what would I have done?”

“You would have caught me on the way down and saved me, of course,” Ciel replied. Which was the truth, and they both knew it. Protecting him was part of the contract, which was still in effect until Sebastian took his soul; failing in that duty now would be to not only suffer the loss of Ciel’s life, but to forfeit his right to Ciel’s soul upon death.

The demon grinned widely at him, and leaning his head forward, lightly pressed his lips to Ciel’s forehead in the softest of kisses. Ciel’s eyes closed as he felt his whole body still to the touch of the demon’s lips, and a jolt of despair go through him. After a few more moments that seemed like eternity the demon’s lips left his brow, and his heart started beating again. His blood flowing once more through his veins, Ciel threw his arms around his butler’s neck, burying his face in his neck, and just trembled. He would not cry again; this he promised himself, and to this promise he managed to keep true, breathing in deep gulps of his butler’s cherished scent.

“What are you waiting for, you insufferable demon?” he muttered, his voice muffled by the demon’s neck.

“Hmm?” The hum of the demon’s voice vibrated through his skin and into Ciel’s chest.

“Can we please just get this over with? Why are you dragging this out so?”

“Maybe I just want to take my time. Maybe I don't want the end to come any sooner than it has to, either.”

“Well, I don’t care!” he shouted. “Sebastian, it’s torturing me. Please, can we just do it?” he tried once more to supplicate the demon.

“Of course, dear master,” his butler murmured into his hair. Wrapping his arms around Ciel even tighter, the demon clasped him to his chest and held him close as he carried him back to the dell.

Setting Ciel down once they had arrived back at the dell, the demon bowed and swept his arm towards the area in an indication to look. Turning to do so, Ciel gasped a little, surprised even after all this time at the demon’s abilities.

Against the stone outcropping a shelter had been erected in the form of trellises of flowering vines which made up two walls and a ceiling. At the threshold, in a little stone-lined hollow, crackled and smoked a cozy fire, sparks spitting as twigs burned and broke to its hungry flames. Inside, the floor was lined with a deep layer of pale yellow asphodel petals, as well as those of the deep blue and purple wild hyacinth that littered the island as well. Cradled in the midst of this bower was a thick, cushiony-looking pallet, soft and inviting, covered by a mantle woven of the stems of flowers, pale yellow, pink and lavender blossoms still attached.

Ciel blinked. He was actually at a loss as of what to say or even think. It was all so…

“It’s beautiful, Sebastian,” he found himself saying without meaning to. Looking up at the demon almost fearfully, embarrassment filled him. What was all this for? He could think of but one thing…

“I’m glad you like it, young master.” And sweeping his arm outward once again, said, “Please, do enter.”

Feeling like he was walking into a lion’s den, Ciel did as he was bid however, marching stiffly past the fire and into the little room. The sweet fragrance of the flowers filled his nostrils as he entered, and he inhaled deeply. The scent filled his lungs, as well as his whole body and soul, with heady delight.

The evening’s shadows were gradually creeping up, swallowing the final remains of the brilliantly sunset-infused sky until darkness reigned over the land, broken now only by the flickering light of the crackling fire just beyond the entrance. Ciel wondered if the demon would finally do what they had come here to do, both dreading and wanting it to happen just to get it over with. He was resigned to his now leaving this existence and turning around, looked up at Sebastian who stood gazing down at him. The fire’s red glow behind him lit up the silhouette of the demon's frame while leaving his features shrouded in darkness, except for his gleaming crimson eyes, seething and roiling like fiery pits of molten lava. Ciel felt himself actually take a step back and gasped a little as he gazed back up at the demon looming in front of him. Then, standing firm, he steeled himself to wait for the inevitable.

The demon took two small steps towards him, stopping to stand just inches away. Ciel’s heart was racing madly now, but not with fear, at his butler's approach. His breathing began to come a little quicker and shallower as he felt the heat from the demon pulsate out and surround him. Held prisoner by those eyes, Ciel could only stand helplessly awaiting his fate, his heartbeat quickening along with other parts of him now. He longed to feel the demon’s hands on him once more, to feel the heat of that passion he instilled in him so fervently one last time, but knew not what to expect.

His wish was granted when quicker than lightening, two hands shot out to clasp Ciel’s upper arms in an iron grip. Pulling him forward, the demon brought his head down to within centimeters of Ciel’s, his words wafting out of his mouth to caress softly over Ciel’s face.

“My dear little master.” Ruby eyes bore into sapphire ones with adoring affection. His deep voice resonated richly in the small confines of the bower. “How I’ve waited for this moment.” His gloved hand swept over Ciel’s forehead pushing his fringe aside to lovingly separate his eye patch from his head, letting it fall to the flower-strewn floor. Ciel’s heart beat so frantically now it pained his chest. The demon’s hand came back to cup Ciel’s cheek, his thumb caressing it lightly. “So beautiful… so lovely. How I have always enjoyed the sight of those big, expressive eyes, reflecting a world filled with such sadness and regret.” The demon’s face reflected sadness as well, and then softened to a smile. “But all this pain now will be swept aside, to torment you no more, my sweet young lord.” And then lips were finally on his, drawing them in, pulling on his, agonizingly slow; savoringly; tenderly. Arms were brought around his frame, tugging him tightly against his butler’s torso. Ciel’s hands went up as well around his neck, grasping gossamer-fine strands between savagely clinging fingers.

“Ah… mmm,” the demon purred into Ciel’s mouth. “Young master… I have one last request to make of you.” He broke away this time from Ciel’s lips to pull back a bit and look Ciel deeply in the eye. Ciel could only stand dazed, waiting for him to continue. “Will you allow me… one more time with you, one last time, before…” He didn’t finish his sentence. Ciel considered what he had said with sluggish brain. Did he even need to ask? It seemed a pointless question; but then, he thought about it. Perhaps he didn’t want it to go on any longer, for the pain to linger on any more than it had to. He shook his head. But of course, that was impossible. There was only one response to his butler’s request that he could make.

He brought his gaze up to the demon’s, and leveled it at him with lust-filled resentment. “Do what you will, Sebastian; take me as you please.” A joyful smile suffused his butler’s face, and he suddenly felt himself swept up in the demon’s arms and carried over to the bed. Never breaking his gaze from Ciel’s, the demon’s eyes sparkled with delighted anticipation and just a touch of mischief as he lowered Ciel reverently upon the pillowy-soft surface, the delicate flowers being crushed beneath him, an offering of beauty being taken and destroyed as was their fate.

Climbing up after him, the demon lowered his form next to Ciel’s, resting on his elbow, facing him. Reaching out his hand, he ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair, making him shiver. Running his hand under Ciel’s head to raise it upwards, he then bent his head down and took his lips into his once again in one long, searching kiss. Ciel was panting heavily at the end of it, his eyes having closed involuntarily. Opening them, he moaned in protest when the demon’s mouth left his and his head was released to fall back down to the pillow. Leaning back on his knees, the demon then caught the tip of one finger of his glove with his teeth, tugging it smoothly off with a tilt of his head, and then doing the same with the other. The contract seal glowed brightly on the back of his left hand, the runes and etchings radiating a brilliant diamond white in the near darkness. The obsidian black of his fingernails stood out sharply in contrast to his alabaster white skin, each tip of ebony smoothness perfect and shining. Ciel felt himself mesmerized by the sight of them, now gliding up his thighs over his trousers, up the sides of his torso and shoulders, and then down his arms. Smiling down at him with one wicked looking incisor glinting in the light, the demon leaned down and wound one hand under Ciel’s neck to lift him up slightly, bringing his head down to his. Turning his head, however, the demon’s mouth ran up Ciel’s neck making him gasp before he felt those lips then bequeath his skin with soft sweet kisses. The demon’s tongue then teased up and down his neck before ending with one long, hard, drawing and sucking taste that made Ciel's whole body shudder, and raw need fill his groin.

“Ah, Sebastian,” he whimpered. The demon responded by easing his lips back into tender kisses over the area on his neck he had just assaulted, while at the same time running his hands all over Ciel’s body, up his back and down his chest to his groin. When he got to that one spot, his hand pressed hard against Ciel’s aching member, caressing it, while his other hand squeezed and kneaded his rear.

“Nng, gah!” Ciel gasped. His body was filled to the point of agony with sheer lust, and he responded in kind by gripping the demon’s midnight locks with both hands, fair pulling them out of his scalp as he crushed the butler’s lips to his own in a gulping kiss. He felt the demon at the same time begin nearly ripping Ciel’s clothing off, whipping down the rows of buttons of first his jacket then his shirt, flinging off his tie before working on his trousers, unfastening them just as quickly. Abandoning Ciel’s mouth, the demon leaned back to tug them off Ciel’s legs. Lastly his socks and garters were tossed aside with the rest of his clothes. Gazing down hungrily at Ciel’s naked body for a few moments, the demon looked him up and down, almost like he wanted to devour him whole. But then laying back down beside him, he gently pulled Ciel’s body against his, chest against chest, rolling on his back a little while running his bare hands, warm and soft, up and down Ciel’s back and buttocks, making him shiver with delight. Winding his bent legs through Ciel’s, the demon then clasped them tightly to Ciel’s body, while stroking between his fleshy globes now, getting close to his most sensitive area with long fingers.

Pressing into the demon, Ciel could feel through his soft wool trousers the demon’s hardness pressing back against his own fully swollen member, his naked flesh being stimulated even more by the feel of the fabric. Shifting his hips back and forth, he ground against it even harder, half gasping, half moaning at the sensation. The demon responded with a low growl of delight, and Ciel found himself suddenly pinned back to the bed, the demon then running his open mouth along his flesh all the way from swollen sack and up his shaft, along his belly and sternum, and then all the way up his neck in one long lick.

“Ahh, mmm,” the demon growled out and smiled leeringly. “You taste so delightful, young master.” Ciel felt as though he were the main course of a gourmet meal, being sampled before being devoured. For some reason, this just served to make Ciel even more ravenous for his butler’s flesh, himself. He wished his tongue had spent more time on the place it had started, and lifted his hips up to rub against the demon’s to try to make his wishes known. It didn’t evoke the hoped for response, however, as the demon continued licking his chest, now playing with his nipples, teasing them in his teeth and making Ciel gasp somewhat in pain but more in pleasure. In desperation, Ciel grasped the demon’s head in his hands, winding his hands through his hair, and pushed hard against it in the direction he wished him to travel. Finally, he was rewarded as the demon obeyed and the next instant was enraptured by the feel of the demon’s hot mouth covering the tip of his member, sucking hard on it whilst questing about the ridge and slit with his tongue.

Gasping and panting, Ciel reveled in the feel of the demon’s warm wet sheath then thoroughly engulfing his shaft in one long dipping of his head. Beginning a steady rhythm of rise and fall, he then plunged his head down over it, pulling back up and dragging his tongue along it each time. Shuddering and moaning with every drawing in and out of his cock from the demon’s mouth, Ciel felt himself quickly ascending to that towering peak he craved.

“Nah,” he gasped with frustration as his member was suddenly left high and straining by the demon’s mouth for further regions, tongue licking and swiping down along his scrotum and past, to perineum. That most tender strip of flesh was reverently caressed by lips and tongue to Ciel’s writhing pleasure, his leg pushed back, knee bent, hips forcefully held in place. Before long, Ciel felt his mouth once again reach that area that had caused him so much discomfiture last time. It was no different at this juncture in time, Ciel found, as he squirmed and bucked when he felt the entry of heated organ, mouth clamped down around the skin of his entrance. Licking and sucking, his butler’s warm tongue dipped and swirled inside him, making him shudder in ecstasy despite himself.

“Nngh! Ahh god, Sebastian,” he called out piteously. And then, as if his pleasure could not get even higher, this was disproven by his butler’s hand suddenly wrapping itself around his distended organ and delivering firm, steady strokes as his tongue worked in tangential rhythm. This was too much, and he felt he was almost unable to bear it, when both sensations came to an abrupt stop.

Bringing out the small vial once again from out of nowhere it seemed, Sebastian uncorked it and poured a generous amount of the clear oil onto his hands, the luscious scent of almonds and roses wafting out once more. Rubbing it around, he smeared some all over Ciel’s cock, and then gliding his hands down and under his buttocks, massaged and caressed that area too. Soon Ciel was tilting his hips up in time to Sebastian’s stroking of his member, when he felt his other hand slide down to his entrance to then slowly push one digit inside of him.

“Nnngg!” he moaned out as he felt the slicked up finger smoothly enter him, immediately followed by another. They pressed against his inner walls, exploring and stretching, until they were rewarded by that burst of electrifying pleasure that jolted his every nerve ending and made him call out in rapture.

“Aah-aahh,” he exclaimed, with each new explosion of ecstasy as long fingers thrust in and out of him, riding over and grinding against his prostate with each pass. Wave upon wave of delight swept over him and he began to wonder… if maybe what his butler wanted wouldn’t be so bad; if it would surprise him in pleasure this time, as it seemed possible that it might. He was filled by both longing and fear by this new contemplation.

The demon’s other hand was now pumping Ciel’s member with firm, swift strokes, gliding smoothly, having been generously doused with the oil as well, in time with his finger thrusts, and Ciel could take it no more; he suddenly made his decision.

“Sebastian, I want… you… It’s alright if you… want…” That was the most he could get out without failing in his resolve; but it was enough.

“Have you then… changed you mind, young master?” the demon huffed, his eyes widening with hope and surprise.

“Mmm… Ah… Yes! Yes, Sebastian. Do it… Ahh… I want you to.”

That was all it took for the demon to reply, “Yes, my lord,” with an elated grin. Shifting his weight over him as he rocked back on his heels, he undid the top button of his trousers, sweeping the zipper down to release and then pull out his fully engorged cock, thick and hard, standing out straight and tall. He slowly stroked it in his hand as his eyes fell closed and his mouth opened in a small anticipatory pant of delight. Ciel watched as if in a daze, feeling helpless to even breathe. Bringing out the vial once more, Sebastian drizzled a small amount of it onto the bulbous head of his cock, already seeping on its own in excitement, and slathered it up and down his length until the entire shaft glistened.

Grasping him under his knees, the demon then pulled him up until Ciel’s backside was resting on his thighs. Rolling down a bit to position himself, the demon lined his cock up against Ciel’s entrance, teasing it up and down a bit with the tip of his shaft before pushing it in just a fraction of the way. Drawing a deep breath as he felt Sebastian nudging against his portal, Ciel gasped as he felt him gently guide the head of it in a small ways, instinctively clenching at the intrusion. A slight pain twinged at him, and then a small burning sting as Sebastian glided it in a little further, eyes closed with a look of bliss on his face as he did. To his shame, Ciel couldn’t hold back his cry.

“Nngh… ahh!” The demon’s face filled with concern, overlaying his look of extreme rapture, and he paused in his movements.

“My lord, it will get easier after a time. Please do bear with it a little longer; I am almost there. Just try to relax your muscles a little more.” Ciel tried valiantly to comply, taking a deep breath, and willfully commanding his body to relax. To his surprise, he succeeded quite well, and immediately felt the demon’s hard length slip in a little further, facilitated by the slickness of the oil.

“Mmm-ahhh,” Sebastian sighed with a look of pure contentment on his face. “So tight and… ah, so hot… and tight; ahhh…” he murmured deliriously as he slowly sank his shaft in until he was fully sheathed within Ciel’s walls, to then begin a slow withdrawal back outwards. Ciel writhed a little at this, and tilted his hips up instinctively fearing pain again, but the demon slid smoothly out; and a delightfully sinful feeling it was, Ciel found.

Closing his eyes as his head tilted back, Sebastian once more slowly sunk his shaft into Ciel’s passage until he was buried fully within him to the hilt. “So good… ah, so good,” the demon gasped out, looking back down at Ciel, his mouth parted in an expression of jubilation. Lifting Ciel’s knees up, the demon rested them over his crooked elbows, his organ still buried deep within Ciel’s walls. Sliding almost all the way out, Sebastian then once again sank back in, a little more easily this time, only having to expel a little effort before being completely ensconced. “Aahh,” the demon shuddered out another gasp. Withdrawing only a little ways out this time, he shifted his hips a little before thrusting smoothly back in, surprising Ciel with the sensation this new angle caused.

“Nngahhh!” Ciel echoed, letting out a small sound this time that was almost a wail of pleasure. He had felt that glorious sensation once more, as the demon’s cock hit that one spot deep within him that seemed to cause his whole body to explode with pleasure. Paroxysms of delight went through him as he bucked up, or at least would have if Sebastian hadn’t been holding his hips in an iron grip. The demon smiled down happily at him, his sharp incisors glinting, an open-mouthed smile of amusement and satisfaction on his features.

“Yes; yes, dear master. That’s the face that I want to see; the sound that I want to hear. I want to make you scream even louder, and will before the night is through.”

And with that, the demon began smoothly and methodically rocking his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of Ciel with deep strokes. It didn’t hurt or even sting in the slightest any more to Ciel’s relief, his body only singing with pleasure at the feeling of being penetrated, pierced over and over by that wonderful shaft that seemed to reach straight into his core and fill his very being with every stroke. The demon now began thrusting eagerly into him, making Ciel moan out loud, his whole body rocking upwards with each thrust. It felt so gloriously intense, he started to feel almost dizzy and lightheaded. The objects around him seemed to swirl and fade into dark, shadowy shapes, coming into and out of focus without warning, their bodies repeatedly separating and connecting with rhythmic motion, while Sebastian’s hand on Ciel’s cock continued delivering sweeping strokes of pleasure to that part of him as well. And then the demon’s lips were suddenly back on his, drinking him in with ravenous need once more, as Ciel’s blood sang and surged within him, his every nerve ending seeming to tingle with delight.

“OH, my young lord! My sweet little master,” the demon hummed and purred as he moved rhythmically, gliding in and out; in and out of him. “So perfect; you feel so delightful; oh, I could do this forever,” he murmured with low voice, almost unintelligibly garbled by his fervor. But Ciel heard him clearly, and wished with all his heart that what the demon spoke could be so. Just as gaspingly, Ciel murmured out in response.

“Well… unfortunately, forever… is something I do not… have.”

The demon paused to lean back and look at him with what appeared to be sadness, as well as… could it possibly be regret reflected in his eyes, Ciel thought wonderingly? No, no. He was imagining it; he was sure. His heart beat rapidly as he tugged Sebastian’s head down to rest his forehead against his, and then lips were connected once again in half kisses, their hot breaths mingling with one another’s, labored breathing and soft moans coming from each.

The feeling of being penetrated and relinquished over and over seemed to fill a need within him that he hadn’t known he possessed until now. His hands went up to entwine themselves in Sebastian’s silken locks, now slightly damp with sweat. Ciel felt himself being filled to the brim with every thrust, left hollow and anticipating with every withdrawal, the sensations suffusing his very being with soul-satisfying delight.

He felt himself approaching his pinnacle at the same time that Sebastian began pounding a little more rapidly and harder into him, a look of exaltation on his face, the force of it starting to be a little painful for Ciel even through the pleasure. Wrapping his hand around Ciel’s cock once more, the demon began tugging at him with hard, smooth strokes, pumping him forcefully, dragging Ciel up to the precipice of ecstasy. “Nngh-ah!” he cried out desperately as he felt his body rise and tense as the pressure built within him. His buttocks were now aching from the demon’s pelvis bone being jarred into them, and all his nerve endings felt like they were exploding with over-stimulation to his inner region below, no less than to his throbbing, unendurably swollen member.

The demon opened his eyes to gaze down at Ciel with delirious satisfaction. “Ah, young master,” he gasped with a smile. “How gorgeous you are in this state!”

The demon’s head moved down to his neck, hot wet breath being trailed along it, and then paused to look Ciel in the eyes. Ciel gazed back up at his butler, glossy black hair hanging down from his head, open mouth smiling widely to display multiple sharp teeth. The demon’s eyes sizzled and burned into his, sparks flying from their fiery pits, mesmerizing him and serving further to draw him in, until he was lost in their nets of pleasure, to flail helplessly in their depths.

Shuddering, he tensed suddenly as he finally reached the point where he could not contain himself any longer, and called out, “Se… Sebaa… aaahh,” as his seed shot out in hot, wet spurts all over his abdomen, a feeling of complete bliss washing over him in relieved contentment. The demon’s movements in turn became faster and more erratic, his body arching catlike over Ciel, until he too suddenly threw back his head before he tremblingly gave one last push into Ciel’s passageway, and then stilled and sighed shudderingly. Ciel felt a gushing heat fill his walls, delightfully visceral, and moaned out in pleasure. Feeling limp, a wash of exhaustion went over him as the demon then lifted Ciel’s torso up and brought his head down to his chest, tendrils of hair brushing against Ciel’s skin just below his collarbone, tickling him softly. Ciel moaned in languorous pleasure at the sensation. The next moment, however, a white hot pain suddenly shot through Ciel’s body, as razor sharp fangs pierced tender skin. Jerking upward, he instinctively threw back his head to try to escape, but it was useless. The demon’s clutch on his shoulders was an iron grasp.

“Aaah… No!!” he cried out in despair. Rivulets of blood trickled down his chest as the pain increased, and Ciel began trembling hopelessly with fear. He had done it. The demon had finally done the deed; taken his due. It would all be over now, very soon. A part of him couldn’t believe he had actually done it; didn’t want for it to happen; and another part of him was glad: glad it would be over, finally; all the pain, all his misery: gone, swept away into sweet, silent oblivion.

He heard the sound of passionate moans of delight as he felt his blood spilling over his side, and looked down to see Sebastian’s head poised over his chest below his left collarbone where he had made his bite, the wound now starting to gush stronger. Slurping greedily at the site, the demon paused to tilt his head up, eyes closed in bliss, and sigh out tremulously, “Aaaaahhhhh gods, young master! Your soul… I can taste of it in your blood! So divine! Ah, so supremely delectable—more than I could have possibly imagined it would be, even at this point!” Opening his eyes, themselves the color of blood that glowed out with lust and intoxication, his sight focused and then fixed on Ciel, growing more sober in an instant. “My dear master; the end is near--it won’t be long now, that you will have to bear the pain. The wound is such that your life will conclude swiftly, and then I will finally be able to consume your soul at last.” As he said these last words, the bloodlust burned and surged anew in his eyes, and his mouth opened in a fang-lined grin, blood dripping from his chin.

Ciel shuddered and simply closed his eyes in response, feeling dizzy, the world growing dark and spinning all around him, getting farther and farther away, the light fading, until he felt like he was floating, floating away… As the demon continued to lap rapturously at the wound, reveling in the foretaste of his soul, Ciel despaired of all hope, and became reconciled to the end being imminent.

He wondered if he would begin to see bits of his life pass before his eyes, but then remembered that only souls bound for heaven were privileged to be reaped, and thus see their cinematic record, the scrolls of their life. His soul, however, was doomed to be obliterated; devoured and consumed by a devil. It would go nowhere at all, certainly not to heaven; instead it would simply cease to be.

Floating. Fading. Drifting… Drifting slowly away from everything, from the world; from himself; from the fading light… No, not fading, Ciel suddenly realized. What was that? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light which had appeared, dimly visible through his half-closed eyes, suffusing the room with a reddish glow, growing quickly brighter…


	14. Seeing Red, Redux

[Author’s Note: Well, this is it. The last chapter of Part One. Hope you’ve all enjoyed reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it. It isn’t the end of the story; there is still a lot more to tell. It is the end of Part One, but I am going to continue adding the rest of Part Two to it, as it all belongs together in one story ultimately. Thank you again for all your thoughtful comments and reviews; they really mean a lot to me.]

Death Watch

Chapter Fourteen  
Seeing Red, Redux

 

Brighter and brighter, redder and deeper, the light shined. Opening his eyes finally, Ciel saw that the light was emanating from a shadowy figure before him, long red coat fluttering and billowing out in the wind, mane of flaming red hair swirling around him, lit up by the glow of the fire behind him; a figure which resolved into the form of…

Grell Sutcliff! The grim reaper. What? Ciel’s brain screamed. Why was he here? And then he heard the fateful words, as the reaper’s voice sung out joyfully to the heavens.

“I declare this soul to be of worth to the world!”

The words rang out sharp and clear, reverberating throughout the little room as well as Ciel’s head. The red headed reaper stood leaning back proudly in the entrance before them, grinning madly with a look of smug satisfaction. Breaking from his clamp on Ciel’s flesh, Sebastian twisted around to shift from his position over Ciel, his now flaccid organ slipping out of Ciel’s hole with ease. “Nnggh!” Ciel called out softly at the loss. For some reason he felt it even more keenly than the pain of his wound.

“Really? Like, seriously, Sebas-chan? You are an absolute fiend, and no mistake.” Grell chortled in pleasantly scandalized surprise, and shook his head. The shinigami grinned, interlocking line of sharply pointed teeth gleaming, and looked at Sebastian with a lethally-barbed glare. “Sorry to interrupt.” His voice dripped with facetiousness and undisguised glee.

Slowly rising, Sebastian turned until he stood facing Grell and spoke, his voice rumbling out like thunder, loud and menacing. “How dare you trespass upon the rightful conclusion of a contract! Leave us immediately, reaper!”

The red head’s grin got even wider. “I think not, my dear Bassy.”

“You have no right to interfere! This is a lawfully made covenant, per the statutes of the treaty!”

“I beg to differ,” a deeper voice sounded behind the red reaper. Stepping forward to stand next to him at the entrance was the head dispatch reaper, William T. Spears, looking as stiff and stern as always, black hair neatly combed and parted to the side, green and yellow hued eyes peering behind austerely rectangular spectacles.

Ciel was baffled; completely at a loss to understand what was happening. He stood regarding the entire proceedings before him before suddenly blurting out, “What’s going on here? I demand an explanation!” The red headed reaper looked sympathetically at him, and then came bounding over, his knee-length hair trailing behind him. Putting his arm around Ciel’s shoulder, he leaned his head on top of Ciel’s and murmured gently, “My poor little lamb; I am here to rescue you from the clutches of this monster, and his toxic embrace. Oh!” He exclaimed in dismay, as he suddenly seemed to see the wound on Ciel’s breast, his eyes widening in outrage. “See what he has done to you!” Ciel looked down, only now remembering his torn flesh and the pain that still pulsated from it. “But don’t worry, dear one. I have declared you of worth to the world, so you will not die now; it has been determined so.” And so it was, as before Ciel’s astonished eyes he watched as the wound not only stopped bleeding, but even began to close.

Ciel blinked, in a state of semi shock as to what was happening. And then he did an even bigger double take when the reaper proceeded to stand back, pulling his long red jacket off his arms to swing it around and over Ciel’s shoulders.

“There, there. Cover yourself up now, sweetling. It will be a long night.”

Gasping, Ciel staggered back from the shinigami, feeling the weight of his dead aunt’s coat surround him like a haunted shroud, full of memories that swept over him and assaulted his very being.

“Keep away from him, Grell!” Sebastian yelled furiously, and then turning to Will he spoke through gritted teeth. “Tell your idiot underling that he cannot do this simply to spite me!”

The black haired reaper stared thoughtfully at the demon, one eyebrow twitching upwards, as though considering his response. Using the clawed tip of his long-handled reaper’s scythe which happened to be in the form of telescopic pruning shears, he adjusted his glasses on his nose a bit, and then spoke solemnly.

“Actually, Reaper Sutcliff can, indeed, make this declaration, and is fully within his rights to do so, as it is entirely up to his decision that the initial declaration be made. However…” He paused and looked at his subordinate pointedly. “The moment such a declaration is made, an additional reaper is immediately summoned to confirm that decision with his opinion as well. In such an event, this task is designated to his original teammate and coworker; which would be me,” he continued, with a sigh of exasperation, “…unfortunately.” The dark haired reaper then proceeded to mumble some more words that Ciel could only make out to be something like “Why I have to constantly… such an irritating, reckless… did to deserve this…”

Ciel’s head was reeling; what was going on? His soul… had been declared… of worth to the world…? He looked over to the demon. “Sebastian…?” he supplicated his butler for an explanation that would put an end to this confusion, hoping he would somehow swiftly resolve it, as tenuous as the basis of that faith seemed to be at this time.

Sebastian turned back to Ciel, saying impatiently but gently, “My lord. I will have to take care of this nuisance before we can continue with… the process.” He said this last with a deep growl of discontent, and swiveled back around to face the head reaper once more.

“Mr. Spears, you must know full well that, regardless of whether your coworker is within his rights to make the declaration, there is absolutely no basis for him to have made it except simply to get even with me for certain… incidents… in the past between us.”

“Yes; granted,” the staid reaper nodded, and then shook his head wearily. “You have been nothing but a pain in our backsides from the moment we met you, interfering in matters which do not concern you and causing us all sorts of untold trouble and added paperwork. However…” Here Will paused, and seemed to be struggling with himself, his face reflecting first extreme disgust and then a pained look of defeat. Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with one finger he continued with sigh. “I am forced to admit that what you say is not without merit, as much as I detest having to say anything in your defense.” Loudly clearing his throat, the stiff-backed shinigami continued. “As such, I must, with extreme reluctance, state that I hereby disagree with Grell’s determination, based on everything I know of the boy and what his deeds have been throughout his short life. I have seen nothing, in my opinion that elevates him to the status of…”

“Hold on there, Mr. Head Reaper,” a voice suddenly rang out, from nowhere as it seemed to Ciel. “Just hold your horses there, and forestall your judgment just yet, until you have heard all there is to see. Huehuehue, heeheehee!” the Undertaker’s voice cackled maniacally. Ciel looked up and turned his head about until he finally spied the legendary reaper-gone-rogue sitting atop a rocky hummock to the right of them, a shadowy figure in the now fast fading twilight.

“Oh, ho; teeheehee,” the silvery-gray haired reaper continued giggling with delight, his ridiculously long-tailed top hat keeling over to the side and almost falling off his head. “This game has just gotten more and more interesting with time, and now has reached such a splendid climax I can barely contain myself!” Clutching his long black fingernailed hand to his stomach, Undertaker swayed back and forth, looking almost as if he was about to roll around on the hill. But he forbore, and jumping up, sprung down from his perch, black robes fluttering, to land in their midst, and proceeded to address Grell.

“My, my, my. What a nice little stew you have cooked up this time, my comical friend; almost as amusing as that last affair of yours, when you went on that splendid rampage of death in the name of love. Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke,” he chuckled. “Ah, so entertaining that episode was. But as for you,” and he turned his gaze to Will, “my dear William; it would do you well to take a look at something concerning the lad, before you make any more decisions.” With a grand, sweeping gesture, Undertaker pulled a heavy and portentous looking leather-bound book from his robes, and handed it to Will. The stern shinigami took it warily, with a look of scorn. Undertaker grinned and pointed to the book. “If you would, please turn to page three hundred and ninety-four.”

Spearing the silver haired reaper with a suspicion-laced glare, Will nonetheless did as he was bid, flipping through the pages until he found the one requested. Scanning quickly down the page, the head reaper suddenly opened his yellow-ringed, startlingly green eyes wide. A black-gloved hand went up to once more adjust his glasses, pushing them more securely onto the bridge of his nose, and he proceeded to stare intently at the book for a few momentous seconds, reading what it said with more thoroughness this time. Looking up, he fixed his gaze on Ciel with a wide-eyed amazement. A shiver ran down Ciel’s back and he wondered what it was the head reaper had read about him. He thought of all the things he had done in his life, all the people he had killed… A foreboding of dread filled him. Would this just seal his fate even more, whatever it was that was to happen to him?

Clearing his throat, the head reaper spoke with momentous finality. “Upon the further garnering of information pertaining to this case, I find I must concur with reaper Sutcliff’s proclamation. Let it be known henceforth and to all that this human, known as Ciel Phantomhive, is hereby declared a soul of worth and thus pardoned from death at this time! May his soul live long and well!”

“Noooo!!!” Sebastian yelled out, in a furious booming voice. Turning around quickly to move suddenly towards Ciel’s direction, the demon was barred by the head shinigami leaping in between them.

“Stay, demon!” roared out William with a voice of commanding sternness. “You may not harm the boy! It is our obligation to shield him from further danger, thus he is now under shinigami protection for the duration of the current situation.” Raising one finger, Will tilted his glasses just a fraction of an inch, causing them to glint in the bright light of the full moon, and then composed his features into a look of calm objectiveness. “As such, I now give to you the choice: relinquish the contract and set the boy free from your venomous clutches, or be exterminated as the vermin you are.”

“What?” shouted Ciel in shock and continued confusion. Sebastian shouted in turn, “He is mine!!! Do not think you can take him away from me, and cheat me of my due! We made a contract per the binding laws of the covenant, which has been fulfilled to every degree.”

Ciel turned to face Will, just as incensed as the demon. “What gives you the right? How dare you interfere with us and our contract?!” He turned towards Sebastian and moved to run to his side, but was quickly grabbed by Grell.

“Hush, hush, boy,” the red headed reaper cooed patronizingly at Ciel, winding his arms around him not so much in an embrace but so as to restrain him. “We have every right, as it is a reaper’s duty to save and if necessary protect an individual from further harm once they have declared their soul of worth to the world, at least until they are out of immediate danger. And you are obviously at risk of harm by this demon here.”

Ciel’s mind was whirring, jarred into utter bewilderment and disbelief as to what was going on.

“The choice is yours, Bassy; now, choose!!” the red haired reaper chimed in with a wide grin. “What’ll it be, Sebby, dear?” His grin grew sadistic. “I’m sure you can guess which choice I hope you make.”

Sebastian leveled an icy gaze at the head shinigami and replied, “You cannot make me break the contract. That I will never do! I have been waiting five long years for this soul, have cultivated and slaved for it. I have lived far too long as it is, in any case; the years and the boredom have become interminable to me. As such, it is worth more to me even than my life. There is nothing that can tear it from me, while I yet live.”

“Well then, we will just have to kill you.”

“Hah!” Ciel laughed out in turn, trying for more confidence than he felt, while actually fear and doubt twisted his insides. “You cannot win against my butler. He swore never to leave my side, even in death, and he always keeps his promises. Isn’t that so, Sebastian?” He turned to the demon and beamed at him. The demon beamed back.

“Most assuredly, my lord. I will follow you always, even unto the ends of this earth.” He grinned at the reapers before him. “Even if you did manage to kill me, it would just be this bodily form. I would still come back to keep my promise, without fail.”

“Not if we reap you with our death scythes, you won’t!” Grell smiled triumphantly. “Even a demon will die a final death once pierced with a killing blow by one of our lovely blades!”

Ciel shivered at that; was that true, he wondered? He supposed it must be. He wouldn’t consider it now, though. “Sebastian can easily win against you lot, in any case. He is still my butler—a servant of the Phantomhives, after all.” He turned to the demon, and smiled with as much confidence as he could muster. “Sebastian, this is an order! Defeat the reapers!”

“Yes, my lord!” His butler’s reply sounded forth with complete conviction and self assurance. Ciel had no doubt he would triumph against this threat; or so he tried to tell himself.

Sebastian leaped once more towards Ciel; but the red headed reaper stepped in front of him, releasing Ciel to bring out his favorite toy which immediately whirred to life as he did.

“Nuh, uh, uh; not so fast, Sebas-chan,” he jeered at the demon. “You won’t get past me this time!” And swinging his arm around, he brought the spinning-edged weapon down upon Sebastian’s back as he sidestepped past him. Sharp steel teeth met tailcoat-covered flesh, sending blood flying out of a gash in Sebastian’s back shoulder. The demon still continued reaching for Ciel nevertheless, and was just about to snatch him up by his outstretched arms when “Shing-shing-shing!” went the sound of metal extending forth. The demon spun around as Will’s extensible scythe caught him in the very shoulder that the red reaper had just wounded him in, making him stagger back.

“Nnguhh!!!” the demon grunted, as he grabbed the shaft of the pruning shear blade that was embedded in his skin and yanked it out. Blood went spurting out this time in fountains, dripping copiously from his wound.

At the sight of the demon so wounded, Ciel’s heart gave a tumultuous leap in his chest, and he cried out. “No!!” Sebastian turned to him, and looked Ciel in the eye with an apologetic glance.

Leaping at the demon, his vicious machine of death roaring out anew in volume as he revved up its engine once more, the red head advanced on Sebastian with swing after swing, forcing him ever backwards. Suddenly kicking out with both legs, the demon landed an explosive blow to the red haired shinigami’s chest, stunning him and bringing him to his knees. Jumping back up however, Grell was joined by Will now, the two of them taking turns swiping at the demon with their mutual scythes. Feinting and parrying, the demon managed to swerve and duck every succeeding blow. Jumping up, he then landed another fierce kick to Grell’s back, stunning the reaper into immobility and parting him from his weapon. Snatching it up in one quick swoop, Sebastian turned to aim it at the black haired shinigami, who nevertheless evaded it and then thrust at him with his spear. Ducking neatly, the demon turned and brought the whirring mechanism down upon the reaper’s black-suited back, landing a telling blow that left a line of red upon the dark cloth that swiftly grew wider, blood pouring out.

“Ahh!” Will cried out in pain and surprise, and falling to his knees crouched there, trembling in fear and pain.

Leaping once more in Ciel’s direction, the demon made it half way across the span of distance between them before being suddenly swung around by the Undertaker’s huge skull-tipped scythe plunging into his opposite shoulder, the grinning shinigami apparently having decided to join the fracas as well. The blow spun him around to face the legendary grim reaper, long gray hair flowing out around him in the wind, the fringe that normally hid his eyes parting to allow his stunning green orbs to be bared to the world.

“Kekekeke!” the Undertaker laughed out. “You shall not be getting away this time, dear butler!” Swinging the majestic scythe around once more, he made another pass at Sebastian’s torso, missing him by just inches as the butler stepped aside. Whirling around with lightening speed, the legendary shinigami once more took a grand arcing swing at the demon. Sebastian only barely managed to shy away in time to avoid being sliced in two, top to bottom by it, instead having it only shear away one side of his arm and shoulder.

“Gahhhrrrr!” roared the demon in obvious pain, clutching at his gaping wound with his hand to staunch the blood gushing out. Showing no mercy, Undertaker once more advanced upon him, backing him up with swipe after swipe of his long-handled lethal blade. Sebastian parried every strike, fighting back to swing out at him in turn with the red headed reaper’s still-whirring device. The ancient but powerful reaper easily managed to evade his every blow however, and the two seemed at a standoff for the moment.

“Ontor! Arrata!” Ciel heard Will yell out suddenly from where the reaper still crouched, looking up to the star-studded heavens as he did. Wonderingly, Ciel observed as a crack split the air, and a burst of light rent the night where Will stood. Out from the sparkling sphere a flat, four-wheeled contraption burst forth, followed by a yellow haired youth holding on to it by its handle. Landing with a flourish upon the ground, the lad tipped his black bowler hat first at Will, then Ciel, and called out in recognition as he did. “Hey, there! I remember you from that last voyage we took.” Spying Sebastian who glanced momentarily at the new arrival, he whistled loudly in a jeering tone. “Ah, and you, too, I see! Well, I can’t say as it’s good to see either of you again, unfortunately.”

Ciel ground his teeth at the sight of him. He recognized the newest grim reaper as Ronald Knox, having met him for the first time while on that doomed voyage of the Campania. He was young but good at his job, and quite enthusiastic about it.

Quickly taking in the scene, Ron immediately jumped over to Will’s side, greeting his superior with surprise. “Mr. Spears, sempai! What happened here?” And then suddenly noticing his boss’s injury, burst out in concern, “Oi! You’re hurt!!” Will slowly rose and composed himself back into the stern shinigami that he was.

“Don’t worry about me, lad; I’m fine. It’s the demon we need to be concerned about.” Ron obediently looked in Sebastian’s direction, still being held at bay by Undertaker’s scythe for now. “The boy’s soul has been declared of worth; thus we must dispose of the demon filth in order to protect the boy from him.”

“What!? That little runt from the ship?” Ron exclaimed in surprise. “I always wondered what was so special about him that made that demon go to such lengths to protect him. So, just what is it that makes him of such worth?” he inquired.

“I hardly have time to go into the matter with you now, as we are rather preoccupied at the moment. But if you really must know, here,” and Will brought the large black leather book out that was somehow stashed away in his jacket and handed it to the young shinigami. “Read it for yourself, and see.” Ron obligingly took the book, and turning to the very end read quickly, his eyes darting over the pages like lightening. Upon finishing, the youthful reaper shook his golden blonde head with its dark undertones with a look of confusion and shouted indignantly.

“How can anyone possibly declare this boy; no, more like a raging psychopath I would say, of worth to this world? Sempai, the boy just shot an innocent young man, and killed countless others besides!”

“Oh, here!” the stern shinigami barked, reaching over to tap the book causing the pages to flip to page three hundred and sixty four, no doubt, Ciel thought. “Read this!” The lad did as he was told, reaper-green eyes widening in shock as he did, and then calmly closed the book. Seeing that he was finished, Will nodded his head and spoke once more.

“He is not innocent, no; and it is not because he is a child, as he is old enough to be judged for that now. Nonetheless, his life is of importance to the world, as you can see. The boy is special; his soul is rare and unique; unlike any others I have seen. Grell was correct in his determination.”

“Grell?!” the young reaper shouted, whistling in surprise as he looked over at the groaning and writhing shinigami, still moaning in pain where he lay sprawled on the grass. “He made the call?”

“Well, one can hardly say it was out of insight and keen observation that he did so, as I doubt he even read the boy’s record beforehand. He had… other reasons, apparently, for making it.” Grell looked up at that with a hurt expression, and frowned in annoyance at him.

“You wound me to the core, Will. To go so low as to disagree with my determination at first, and now to insult me; no, I cannot believe how little faith you have in me.” Ron just shook his head again.

“Well, in any case, looks like I get to join in the fun at least. I can see why I was called; this one’ll take some doing to put an end to, and no mistake. Well, I’m here to help! Ronald Knox at your service, sir, and rarin’ to go!” At that he pulled a long string from the base of his strange wheeled contraption and it roared to life with a deafening sputter. “Let’s get ‘im!” he yelled with youthful exuberance, lifting the machine clear over his head before running into the fray with the machine swung in front now, to where the Undertaker and the demon were currently trading thrusts and parries once more with their respective weapons.

Looking up at the newest incoming threat, Sebastian stopped in his tracks and seemed to consider his course of action. Undertaker took that opportunity to get a nasty blow in with a blindingly fast swing of his scythe, slicing into Sebastian’s right thigh sending more blood gushing out, adding to the many wounds that already marked the his body. Striking back, the demon thrust Grell’s chainsaw directly at the ancient reaper, barely missing him. Twirling and raising the weapon high, he brought it this time squarely down upon the reapers neck, scoring a slash that immediately sprouted in red fountains. The Undertaker clapped his hand to his wound and grimaced in pain, but his bright green eyes opened to spear Sebastian with a look that said he was far from incapacitated by such a wound.

Leaping up in the air with his lawnmower blaring, Ron arrived to join in the fray, charging at the demon full tilt and aiming for his head with his blunt-seeming but deceptively lethal instrument. At the same time, the head reaper dashed over, pruning shears extended, while Undertaker made another concerted strike with his scythe. It found its mark this time in the demon’s left leg, slicing through his hamstring, sending Sebastian staggering back, excruciating pain etched openly on his features. Now faced with this three-pronged attack, the demon’s only recourse was to retreat as best he could, leaping and running backwards, all the while ducking blows from all three reapers. His efforts were in vain however, as this time Will’s spear stabbed into his side, followed by a mighty blow to his head by Ron’s mower, shaving off skin and hair, as well as part of his left ear. The red reaper’s spinning scythe was dropped, and Sebastian fell to his knees. Grell leaped in to immediately retrieve his beloved weapon, cradling it and pressing to his cheek its now still and silent blade. Pointing it straight at Sebastian’s chest the red head then smiled in glee at the sight of the bested demon.

“Now choose!” Will’s voice suddenly rang out. “This is the last chance we will give to you. Release the contract and set the boy free, and we will let you live; refuse, and you will die. The choice is yours!”

“What’ll it be, Sebby dear?” the red headed laughed out gloatingly. “Will you concede, now that you know you are beat, that there is no hope of escape? Will you forfeit your life, or the contract?” Grell paused and brought his head down closer to the demon’s, reaching out to stroke Sebastian’s blood soaked cheek. “I must say, Sebas-chan, you do look incredibly attractive, even more so than usual right now, drenched in red; in that beautiful crimson of your own blood. It quite matches the color of your eyes.”

Sebastian glared balefully at the reaper and responded by spitting out a large amount of blood in the direction of the red head’s face. Leaping back just in time to avoid the most of it, Grell nonetheless raised one gloved hand up to wipe a spattering of blood that had managed to land on his cheek. Fixing his gaze on the head reaper, Sebastian then gritted his teeth and choked out raggedly but resoundingly, “NEVER!!!”

“Well then, dear demon,” the red headed shinigami spoke, grinning ear to ear, and raising his scythe in readiness, held it high above his head with anticipation, ready to strike the killing blow. “Time to face the reaper!”

“No!! Stop!! Don’t kill him!” yelled out Ciel in dismay. He leaped forward in the demon’s direction, only to be stopped by Undertaker’s long arm, collaring him by the back of his aunt’s coat to then wind his arms around him in a steel embrace. “Let me go! Let me go, this instant!” he demanded, writhing and struggling futilely to get away, leaving him to watch helplessly as Grell stood over the demon, the weapon poised above Sebastian’s head. But his arm didn’t come down to strike; instead remaining simply holding the weapon steadily in the air.

“Wait!” shouted Will in a commanding voice that echoed over the fields. The red reaper turned resentfully to Will, but seemingly expectant of what was to happen next. Undertaker chuckled softly while still holding Ciel back with a viselike grip on each of his arms. “Heh heh heh! Yes. Wait we must for the last little scene to be played out. Huehuehue-heeheee!” he chuckled out madly. “Such thrilling entertainment this is!! Oh my, demon! I am almost sad to see you go, you have brought me such pleasure and mirth these last few years.” Here he smiled almost benevolently at Sebastian, as if genuinely grieved at the thought of his passing, and then turned to Ciel. “Yes, my boy, don’t worry. We are not going to kill him yet; not until you do one little thing first, that is.” A chill went down Ciel’s spine at these words, and he shivered with foreboding at what was to come, dreading he knew not what.

Clearing his throat, Will turned to Ciel and spoke in a formal tone. “As a human whose soul has been declared of worth, I now hereby grant to you, Ciel Phantomhive, the privilege of repenting of the contract you have made with this demon.”

What? Ciel’s mind was reeling once more. They wanted him to repent having made the contract? The stiff backed reaper continued.

“Upon doing so, we will then be free to exterminate the demon filth, thus allowing you to live out the rest of your life free from those chains. You need only claim penitence of ever having formed the contract, begging god forgiveness for your sins.”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Ciel demanded with cold fury.

Sighing heavily, the head reaper addressed Ciel in the tone of voice that one would use to explain something to a small child. “Because otherwise your life, as well as your soul, will be lost, irrevocably. Normally it is forbidden by our laws to kill a demon just to keep him from taking a soul, if he has actually managed to make a contract with that person. But when a soul is declared of worth to the world, the shinigami is then obligated to not only rescue and/or save that person from dying if necessary, but also to protect them for that period in time, in order to ensure that they do actually go on living. As agents of the One, we are thus granted the authority in cases such as this to first give the demon the choice of renouncing the contract. If he does not, we are then given the prerogative of allowing the human to repent having made the contract, in turn allowing us to kill the demon. It is only in this one special case scenario that this is permitted. It’s all highly rare and unusual, and will no doubt result in my having to spend untold hours on paperwork afterwards. Therefore I would appreciate if we could move this along as swiftly as possible, so that I may avoid having to put in any more overtime than I already shall.”

Undertaker piped up to say, “Yes, it is very rare, very rare indeed, actually. Only twice before in human history has it happened. Huehuehueheehee.” The head reaper looked at him with haughty disgust, and then continued speaking.

“And so, I ask you again, boy, to declare your contrition, so as to enable us to be able to kill this demon here at last, and allow you to be free. Now, repent!” The reaper ended with an annoyed but still sonorous voice.

With a concerted effort, his mind still whirling, Ciel brought his senses to bear, and glaring back up at the stern shinigami spoke in an even tone. “I refuse.” The reaper looked back at him with impatience.

“You don't understand, boy. This will save you from being killed by the demon—not just for today, but for all time.”

“I understand perfectly! I have given him my soul. It is his; he has earned it. It belongs to him! And he belongs to me. You have no right to take him from me!”

Grell stared agape at Ciel, after lowering his chainsaw and turning to him, looking baffled. "Why would you do this? Just moments ago, this fiend was sinking his fangs into you… well, more than just his fangs...” The red head leered at Sebastian, still lying broken and bleeding at his feet. “…and was about to devour your soul.” Ciel answered with indignant fury.

"He has been a good and faithful servant; he has stood by me always, and defended me with his life. I could not but do the same for him."

Undertaker chimed in. "Why would you care about such a monster; a creature of pure evil?"

"Perhaps evil is a matter of definition."

The Undertaker cackled, but it was a laugh that was deprived of its usual mirth, and was instead infused with aggravation bordering on anger. “You would save his life, over your own; sacrifice your life for a demon’s?” he queried Ciel, unbelievingly.

“Yes.” Feeling the Undertaker’s hands suddenly slacken around his arms, Ciel took the opportunity to burst forward, escaping the shinigami’s clutches. Running now that he was free of the reaper’s hold, he flew to his butler’s side. Falling down in front of him, he reached out his arms to lift the demon’s shoulders, cradling his head against his chest. Gazing down at his battered and bloody face, he waited for him to look back up at him.

“Sebastian!!” he cried out softly when the demon’s eyes did not open. Was it too late? He shook the butler’s form violently at that and yelled, “Sebastian! Listen to me, you sad excuse of a butler! Listen to me when I talk to you, and answer me when I order you! Now, open your eyes, and look at me!” Slowly, the demon’s blood-encrusted eyelids opened, revealing pinkish red orbs that glowed weakly in the now fading dusk. A small quirk of the side of his mouth was all there was to indicate his attempt at a smile. But it was enough. Ciel’s heart leaped; he was alive. Gladness filled him, and he leaned his head down over his butler’s, and tenderly kissed his matted and mutilated hair.

The red reaper’s laugh rang out in the night. Tauntingly he asked, “Are you in love with him, boy? How adorably ridiculous and foolishly sweet. Stupid, pathetic child! Don’t you know he can never return your affections? He is a monster; evil, pure and simple. He simply wants to take and devour your soul. Do not be deceived by a demon’s crafty ways. Now step back, and let us do our jobs!”

“No! I won’t let you kill him!!”

“Don’t you want to be saved, you fool? Don’t you want to live?”

“Not without him.”

A strained and sudden silence descended upon the scene. The expressions on the four shinigami’s faces ranged from the unreadable look of the dispassionate-as-ever head reaper, to the open mouthed staring of the yellow haired youth, to the sneering, calculating look of the ancient rogue reaper. Grell’s expression, on the other hand, was one of sheer and utter rage, pointed teeth bared in a snarling grimace, green eyes narrowed dangerously.

After a few long moments, Will spoke out.

“May your soul be damned to oblivion then, and be done with you!” The words were spat out with spite and frustration followed by a huge huff of a resigned sigh. Turning, the dark haired shinigami walked slowly away from them. Ron followed suit, twisting his machine around and up over his shoulder to march behind his superior, shaking his head. Undertaker gave a sneering hiss, and with a look of disappointed disgust turned his back on them as well to slowly amble after the first two shinigami.

Ciel waited for Grell, too, to back away from them, feeling somewhat anxious as he was still standing quite near them, scythe in hand, now quiet but still held aloft. Glancing over in the direction of his fellow reapers, his face displayed betrayal, then anger, and then finally pure rage. Turning back with a growl towards Ciel and Sebastian, Grell suddenly exclaimed, “Noooo!!!” With one sweep of his arm, he pushed Ciel away from Sebastian, sending him tumbling and struggling to quickly right himself. “I won’t let you get away with this!!” the crazed shinigami screamed, leaping once more at Sebastian, chain saw blaring out with ear splitting volume. Raising the spinning edged scythe high, he brought it down. The blow never connected, though. Ciel watched in astonishment as Will, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, steadily and inexorably bent back Grell’s arm, weapon in hand, until it suddenly snapped back over his shoulder, the scythe flying out of his grip to land bouncing and skidding on the ground behind him.

The red reaper tried to escape from Will’s grip, struggling to reach out towards his scythe, tugging his arm to free it. Unsuccessful, the mad shinigami swung back his fist aiming for the other’s head. It connected with a sickening dull thudding sound, but the dark hair reaper didn’t even seem fazed by it. Kicking out himself, his foot landed with a solid blow to Grell’s abdomen, felling him to his knees. Grabbing the red haired reaper’s arms and twisting them behind his back, the stern shinigami yelled,

“Grell, no! Pull yourself together, man! This is no way for a reaper to act! You are a professional; now act like one!”

“Let me go!” the reaper screamed back hysterically. “Let me… at him… let me… go…” His cries died down to a low crescendo, along with his struggling, which he realized was in vain. “Let me go, Will!” he tried once more to entreat him.

The yellow and green eyes of the black haired reaper stared back at him from behind glinting spectacles. “You know what the sentence is for breaking the laws of the treaty!”

“I don’t care! I’d rather face death than let this miserable, pathetic piece of scum escape the punishment he deserves! Now let me go this instant!!”

“I can’t! I can't let you go! I can't let you die.”

“Why?” Grell wailed out. “Why do you care?”

“I don't know. But I find… that I do. I just… don't want to lose you.”

Grell froze in his arms at that, and finally stopped struggling, going completely limp, head hung down. Remaining motionless, he finally looked up at Will with tears glistening in his brilliant green eyes. Helping him rise, Will took off his jacket, and putting it around Grell’s softly shaking shoulders, slowly led him away at last. Coming to a bright light that suddenly appeared before them, they both jumped through it, and were gone.

)))))(((((

In the still of the night two figures sat, side by side, barely discernible in the gloom. One figure, the larger of them, leaned against the breast of the smaller one, whose arms remained protectively around him. High up above, the sky was filled with a million glittering stars sprayed across the heavens. The full moon shone bright, almost drowning out the light of the surrounding stars where it hung suspended in the sky. Lifting his butler’s head to peer down into his face, Ciel spoke imploringly.

“Sebastian… Sebastian,” he whispered. No answer came. “Sebastian! Answer me!” At that the demon’s dully glowing eyes opened to small slits, and Ciel sighed. “You mustn’t die. You can’t die on me, now. Not after everything we’ve been through. Do you hear? Answer me!” Slits grew to ovals, and ember orbs blazed up at him, a small smile curling up at the edges of his lips. The demon coughed and then choked out brokenly the words.

"If my master tells me to survive, I will. How can I possibly refuse an order? After all, what kind of butler would I be?"

Ciel’s blood stopped, and then surged forth in his veins at those words. Sighing out deeply, he once more cradled his butler’s head to his breast. He was surprised to hear the demon continue softly speaking, croaking out the words.

“Young master, why… why did you do it?” Ciel wondered why the demon would ask such a question. And then he wondered why he had done it.

“I just feel you deserve my soul after all I’ve put you through,” he replied after pondering for a moment. “I mean, a deal’s a deal. Although why you value it so highly in the first place, I have no idea.”

“I… have my reasons,” the demon eked out, focusing his gaze up at Ciel. Sebastian continued to just look at him, without speaking, for many long seconds, a smirk in his eyes. Finally Ciel grew impatient, and burst out.

“What?” The demon didn’t reply, and the silent staring began to be uncomfortable for him. He had an idea what that smirk meant.

“What are you looking at, you idiot?” Ciel barked out. Sebastian grinned at that, and spoke slyly.

“So… I am honored you feel that way about me, young master.” A hot flush filled Ciel’s cheeks as the heat rose to the tip of head with embarrassment. Damn him! How dare he!

“I’m not in love you, you stupid demon.”

“I know.”

“I’m really not!”

“Yes, my lord.”

“No matter what that blasted reaper said.”

“Liar.”

“Moron.”

The demon smiled mischievously. “But you like the things I do to you.”

“Maybe I do.” Ciel replied petulantly, feeling greatly peeved with this demon of his.

“And that’s it? Nothing more?”

“Bugger off.”

“I’d rather bugger you.” Ciel shook his head.

“You’re incorrigible. And in no shape right now to even lift a finger, much less… other things.” Sebastian pouted slightly at that. Ciel couldn’t help but feel a burst of sympathy and… other things go through him at the sight of his butler’s shapely lips making that sweet shape. After a few moments, relenting, he grunted out softly.

“…Maybe later.” A smile spread over the butler’s face at that, and Ciel’s face matched him with a smile of his own that he couldn’t keep from forming. Sighing, the demon then rested his head back on Ciel’s bosom, and Ciel lifted his face to gaze up at the myriad twinkling stars. A cool breeze ruffled his hair and then traveled out in a wave making the grass all about bend down and shush softly over the land until it died down, and all was silent and still once more. The two figures remaining huddled together for many an hour, their forms merging into one dark shadow; content and at peace, waiting out the night together.

End Part One


	15. A Time to Heal

Death Watch

Part Two

Chapter 15  
A Time to Heal

 

A warm breeze gently buffeted the two figures where they remained huddled together midst the island’s tussocky grass, their forms merging in the darkness into one barely visible shadow in the night. In the distance could be heard the lapping of the ocean’s waves upon the rocky shore far below. The wind brushed past them to ripple softly over the hilltop and rustle through the blooms of the ghostly pale asphodel all about. The moon had ridden high in the sky and was now sinking slowly towards the horizon once more, its reflection shimmering on the dark waves of the wide expanse of the Aegean Sea. A pleasant mixture of briny seashore current and the flowers’ faint sweet scent filled the night air, still balmy although growing gradually cooler as the night progressed.

“Are you quite comfortable, then?” Ciel huffed, looking down at the demon, whose battered and bloodied form currently lay sprawled out next to him with his head in Ciel’s lap, smiling contentedly as he looked back up at him. Blood still trickled a little from the gash on the side of his face where it had been partly sheared off, as well as from his various other wounds which he had sustained from all four reapers’ scythes.

"I couldn’t ask for a more comfortable place to rest my head,” the demon answered, his voice still weak and somewhat raspy, but with a smirky tilt to his smile.

Ciel wondered why he was just gazing back at the demon, rather than rolling his eyes. But instead, he found his fingers had somehow wound themselves into the demon’s dark, unkempt locks, and were now stroking them softly. He felt himself oddly mesmerized by the silky strands, running them through his fingers then letting them fall back onto his lap, tickling his thighs. Every strand, he thought once more; every stand, his to have; his to command. He couldn’t help thinking back to the day which seemed so long ago, but was actually only three weeks back, when everything had changed; when he had allowed and even commanded the demon to bestow such sinful acts upon him. He still cringed with guilt at the depravity of it. But that was ridiculous, he chided himself, when he and sin were no strangers to each other; were, in fact, close bedfellows, quite literally. As he thought this, he couldn’t keep from thinking of the pleasure he had so recently indulged in. His head swam and his stomach clenched at the image which came to him just thinking about it. He wanted to feel that again. He NEEDED to feel that again.

Why did the demon even want to do such things with him, he wondered? Did he really feel affection for him, as he had claimed? Then why had he torn into Ciel's flesh just hours ago, and proceeded to attempt to kill him and take his soul??

He glanced down at his chest where the demon’s fangs had ripped into him, and could see a faint scar there still, a mark that even a reaper’s powers of healing couldn’t fully heal. His eyes then drifted to his aunt’s coat that was still draped upon him, covering him, if somewhat inadequately. He was grateful to the reaper, however misguided and murderous in his rage, for granting it to him. Grell had certainly managed to obtain his revenge upon the demon, though. Now everything was ruined; Sebastian wounded, mortally perhaps; and his own life… changed. Who was he now? A soul of worth… What did that even mean? He shook his head in bewilderment at it all.

The demon lay oblivious to his thoughts, eyes closed, purring softly at his touch. Ciel watched as he gradually grew more and more still, and then in astonishment observed the steady rise and fall of his chest, his breathing now low and shallow, and realized he had actually fallen asleep. Asleep!! The demon never slept! Never once had he seen Sebastian sleep, except in feigning such. It fascinated him, this rare glimpse of his butler’s unprecedented vulnerability. In repose, his features were even more perfect and smooth than ever, if possible; his skin flawless, even marred with caked blood on one side though it was. He moved to run a finger down the side of his cheek in admiration of it, and then jerked back lest he wake him. But the demon stirred not, continuing to slumber peacefully.

A huge thudding sigh of relief suddenly went through him thinking of how he had almost lost him. But he was still here. No one could take him away from him; they were together, would be, always… No, he reminded himself. Not always. Not even for very long, most likely. A leaden weight once more descended upon his heart as he realized that the demon would very likely heal soon enough, thus to continue where they had left off, and complete the process of devouring his soul. He couldn’t let himself expect or even hope for anything different.

It was just what demons did, he realized; what they were. They couldn't change their nature. They were simply beasts, in the end. Then why did he, Ciel, feel like this towards him? How could he feel... affection--yes, that was the word, he couldn't deny it--for a demon?? He should have let the reapers kill him, should have just let them do their duty, and then he would have been freed from the velvety clutches of this monster that he felt so absurdly fond towards. Why, oh why, hadn't he done so, he wondered? He WAS a fool; a complete fool to have saved him; the reapers were correct. A fool in the name of... No! He would not allow himself to believe that. He was not in love with the stupid demon. He was a fool, but not THAT much of a fool.

Well, it was a moot point, in any case. He knew now that it was something the demon had no compulsions against doing, not that he had ever doubted it before. He sighed. The breeze had grown chillier with each passing hour, and Ciel shivered just a bit. His butler’s ruddy bloodshot eyes suddenly opened to slits, and looked up at Ciel in concern.

“You will catch cold, my lord,” he muttered sleepily. “We must get you to the shelter, where it will be warmer.” He attempted to twist his body and rise, but then actually fell back down, landing heavily in Ciel’s lap once more. Ciel shook his head.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not even going to be around long enough to worry about me getting sick.” The demon’s brow raised at that, and his eyes glowed up into Ciel’s with an unfathomable look. Closing once more, he then lowered his head and relaxed back down into his lap, giving a small sigh.

“Ah, yes. That, I suppose, is true, young master.” Ciel simply acknowledged the veracity of the statement silently in his head. There was no denying it. The demon seemed to be musing about something, his brows furrowed.

“I… I fell asleep.” The statement was made almost as a question, so Ciel nodded. “It has been a long time since that has happened. A long, long time. The reapers wounds must have weakened me more than I had realized.”

“Tsk.” Ciel smiled a little mischievously. “I must say, you are indeed adorable when you are asleep.”

The smile this generated from the demon made Ciel’s heart leap in his chest and sparks travel to his lower regions. He wanted to smile back, so instead he scowled. The demon just continued to look up at him with a musing look, and then spoke.

“Still, the ground is uncomfortable for us both to sleep on, you none the least,” the demon continued. “I do want to try to get to the shelter, and the much softer bed there.”

“Very well.” Ciel sighed. It was no use arguing with the demon. He was just as stubborn as he was himself. Slowly, they got up with Ciel’s help and lumbered together up the hill, the demon leaning heavily on Ciel’s shoulders and arm for support the whole time.

When they finally got to the little trellis-walled shelter, Ciel helped the demon onto the bed with a feeling of relief. Rolling over on his side Sebastian then patted the space beside him. It was obvious he expected Ciel to lie on the bed as well. Shaking his head, he realized it was quite silly to balk at such a thing at a time like this, and shrugged in resignation.

Lowering himself beside him, he, too then slipped over onto his side facing away from the demon, crooking his arm under his head for a pillow. Even a few inches away, he could feel the demon’s familiar heat radiating off him, a comforting warmth in the now quite chilly night air. Suddenly, Ciel felt an arm snake around him and across his waist, fingers crooking under his side. Slowly and gently he was pulled closer to the demon’s chest, until he was tugged tight against his body, the demon’s legs pushing against the back of his own. A tattered tailcoat-covered arm then nudged itself under Ciel’s head, proving a much softer pillow than his own arm, to Ciel’s gratification.

Ah, sighed Ciel inwardly. This was where he always felt most at peace, most cherished: in the arms of a demon. Ever since that day, five years ago, when he had left his old self behind and become someone new, this had been his fate; the fate he had chosen, with complete cognizance of what it meant for him, and complete contentment with his choice. The demon in turn had fulfilled his role perfectly throughout those years, always with him, always faithful to his promise, never once lying or leaving his side. He had led him to his goal, had enabled him to achieve that which he desired above all else. And now it was time for Ciel to fulfil his role in the partnership, and he was fully content to do so. Or at least, he would have been if he hadn’t… if they hadn’t… But no, he would not think about that. It was pointless to do so. His fate was sealed; his end was near, he was sure, come daybreak. With these thoughts, Ciel finally slipped into a welcome, if somewhat fitful, sleep.

He awoke the next morning to bright sunlight streaming in and hitting his eyelids, making him blink and squint until they adjusted to the light as he took in his surroundings, remembering where he was. A freshly woven coverlet of flowers lay over him, warming him in place of the demon who was no longer beside him. Said demon was, however, standing before him beside the bed, looking solemnly down at Ciel. He made a slight bow, his eyes closed in regret as he spoke.

“I'm afraid I have no morning tea to serve to you, my lord.”

The sheer absurdity of the statement left Ciel speechless for many moments. He laughed and shook his head. The demon grinned back. Then all mirth dissipated from his heart. How much longer did he have, he wondered? How much more time to enjoy such little repartees, such pleasantries, was there to be?

He noticed that Sebastian looked not only much better, but completely healed now of all his wounds. Not so much as a ripped or tattered spot on his immaculate tailcoat-suited body. Hair and face were gleaming and smooth; shoes polished; everything about him was uncannily perfect-looking as usual.

“I have, however, obtained some local ingredients with which to prepare you a late breakfast, my lord.”

Ciel just blinked, and then finally nodded in acceptance. With that, the demon proceeded to then bathe him with soft cloths and water warmed from the sun, in a stone basin freshly carved no doubt by him, as well. His skin tingled with each passing stroke, and he closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure at it. When he was fully cleansed from head to toe, Sebastian then helped him on with his clothes, seemingly freshly washed and dried as well, and smelling of the sweet ocean air.

Ciel found himself in a state of bemusement, almost feeling like this was all unreal somehow; like he wasn’t supposed to be here, wasn’t where he should be. What was this feeling? He supposed it was just the effects of all the recent events heaped upon him. Still he wondered: why hadn’t the demon concluded the deed; taken his due yet? Why the delay? He shook his head, unable to really think clearly about it.

“Master, perhaps you would like to take a short stroll while I prepare your repast?” the demon suggested. Ciel simply turned towards the entrance, and slowly wandered out, following his advice without really thinking. The wind was strong but warm upon his cheek, and it seemed to whip some sense into his brain as he walked among the fields of tall island grass and asphodel. He inhaled deeply of the sweet, salty air, filling his lungs with the pungent tonic. The late morning sun beat down, warming his soul, and the seagulls and falcons called out in the distance as they swooped and circled overhead. Feeling at least slight restored, he turned and made his way back to the shelter. He was greeted as he entered by an unexpectedly savory aroma of herbs and spices.

Looking to his right, within another little alcove that had been added apparently just for this purpose, he saw a small table made of driftwood and vines, and a chair carved of stone. On the table was laid out an array of dishes consisting of a type of sea bass that Sebastian informed him was call lavraki, roasted and cooked to perfection over the little fire that had been rekindled, as well as a few other dishes of leafy and root vegetables, all cooked with the artistry his butler was ever so capable of. To the side there was even a small flagon of what turned out to be honeyed mead, made from the nectar of the island’s native blooms he was informed, and fermented to perfection in the blink of an eye.

His mouth immediately began to water at the delicious scents wafting over from the little tableau, and his stomach rumbled uncomfortably to his surprise as he suddenly realized how hungry he was. He looked to Sebastian, standing with a pleased and expectant smile on his face, and felt a burst of gratitude toward the demon. Always so thoughtful; always so excellent and accommodating in his role as butler. Nodding his acknowledgment of the offering, he sat down, Sebastian pulling out and then pushing his chair in for him. Whipping out another fresh cloth that served as a napkin, the demon then laid it gracefully upon Ciel’s lap, and bowed as he stood back to wait while Ciel proceeded to tuck into his feast with barely suppressed gusto.

Feeling pleasantly full now, Ciel pushed his plate back to signal he was done, and his butler immediately pulled his chair out for him to rise. Ciel did so, and glancing over at him, wondered if now was the time.

The demon stood gazing down at him, a half quizzical look on his otherwise pleasantly contented face.

“Well?” Ciel broke the silence.

The demon’s brows only rose in response, a slight smile crooking the corners of his lips.

“Well? Are you going to continue where you left off last night, then? You look to be sufficiently healed. I assume that’s what you were waiting for.”

“Mmmm…” the demon replied, his lips pursed, eyes narrowed as if in thought. Ciel’s breath caught, stilled in anticipation of what he would say next. “Mmmm, no,” the demon continued finally. “No, I choose not to.”

Ciel’s brows shot up and mouth dropped. “What?” he exclaimed, half jubilant, half disappointed, to his extreme confusion. Did he mean it? Could it be…

“At this time.” Ciel’s hopes dropped along with his features. So, he only meant to make him wait a little more, just to keep him in misery that much longer; to prolong his game of tormenting his prey.

“What do you mean, at this time?” Ciel shouted. “Either do it, or do not. Do not play around, like it’s some game!”

“I find I am simply disinclined to take your soul at this time,” the demon answered. “And besides, young master, I thought you enjoyed games.” The demon gloated at him. Pure rage and frustration surged through Ciel at the smug look on his beautiful face. It built up until it boiled over, and Ciel struck out, wanting to smack that insufferable expression off his servant’s face.

His arm was simply grabbed. Immaculate white gloves clasped around him wrist tightly, holding Ciel in place with a rock steady hold.

“Nuh, uh, uhh,” the demon whispered simperingly. His eyes softened in sympathy. “My dear little master.” He smiled. “I do apologize. I simply wish to spend a little more time with you. I have enjoyed our time together so very much. I thought you did, too.”

A little more time… The words whirled in his head. He wanted to spend… a little more time with him…

“Why?” he asked, unable to keep the words from forming.

“Why? Hmmm…” the demon seemed to ponder it himself. “I suppose… I am simply curious as to exactly why it is the reapers think you are presumably of such import to humanity. I am admittedly intrigued to see what that might be; what you will do; who you will be, to justify such a decree.”

His mind continued to refuse to comprehend. Why was this so hard for him to accept, he wondered? He should be glad for the reprieve; ecstatic. He would get to have that much more time to live, to enjoy and experience this world, and all the many pleasures it offered. Wasn’t this what he wanted, too? So why was he balking?

“But, why?” he asked again, needing more, needing something to make his jumbled thoughts come together, to clear his mind.

Sebastian responded with a gloating eye, “I might ask the same of you.” His look then turned quizzical, genuinely curious.

"Why did you do it, Master? Why did you save me?"

Ciel’s mind whirled, shifting gears to try to form a response. “As I stated earlier, I just think you deserve my soul after all the things you’ve done for me. I couldn’t let them kill you. Not after all that.”

“So, you would sacrifice your life for mine? Isn’t that a little bit out of character for you, one who generally has no qualms about sacrificing others for himself?”

“I didn’t do it for you, idiot. I did it for me.”

“What?”

“I just don’t fancy going on living this life… without you,” he whispered, almost fearfully. He looked up into the demon’s eyes, peering at him intensely. His breath caught in his throat one more time at his unearthly beauty; it twanged at his heart, and stung his eyes.

“But more than that,” he continued resolutely, looking up into carmine orbs, gleaming with curiosity. “You saved my life. I could not but do the same for you.”

The demon’s free hand rose to Ciel’s face to softly stroke his cheek, while his other slid up Ciel’s wrist to interlock his fingers with his, closing and folding over his own. Slowly, raven-locked head bent down towards his, ruddy eyes gradually lidded to be hidden away by the time his lips approached his. Ciel’s head was already bent up to receive them when they did, his eyes closing in turn, leaving him in a darkened world lit up only by his other senses. He inhaled sharply when he felt the ever so soft brush of lips along his and leaned in further to meet them, but was left wanting as they were swept past his mouth to travel lightly across his cheek. Brushing aside his hair, they reached his ear, making him shiver at the touch and tremble at the intense burst of need that subsequently traveled through him from his head to his groin. He gasped with even greater desire when warm puffs of air caressed his ear before tuning into words so softly spoken he strained to hear them, close as they were.

“Master, my sweet master… So beautiful; so tantalizing.” the words were breathed, his hair being stirred by the breeze they made, tickling his skin, nose being nudged through the strands, skimming over the edge of his ear. “I have known many a human in my long, long lifetime, but never once have I known a soul like yours, full of contrariness and contradictions, with such supreme intelligence and cleverness, especially for one of your kind, and of your age.” Ciel’s hand gripped tighter to the demon’s much larger one as the words continued their assault.

“Ahh, how I have longed for you, for the taste of your soul,” he breathed. “It was to be the crowning triumph to my long quest for the perfect, the most exquisite feast to slake this thirst that torments me so. Every day, every moment, I am tortured by longing for that shining pearl which I have gone to such length and pains to cultivate.”

Ciel’s knees had by this point turned to so much wobbling posts of gelatinous flesh that he feared he would not be able to keep from collapsing in another moment. But as if knowing this, the demon’s arm wrapped around him, drawing him close against his chest so that his whole weight was supported by just that grasp. He groaned as the demon’s lips once more migrated across his cheek, his head bending back as they continued to travel along his jaw, stopping at his chin.

Need to feel the demon, feel him fill him with that wondrous bliss, spread over him such that he groaned again, writhing a bit and pressing himself even harder against the demon’s firm body. He felt the demon respond only by teasingly flicking his tongue under his chin before once more hovering his mouth over his, his words resulting in his lips brushing and lightly tapping against his own with every whispered word.

“Mmm, yes. How I have hungered…” he continued. “Anticipating, waiting patiently for the day when your soul would be mine, at last. Your delectable, delicious soul—a worthy soul, indeed. Never did I imagine, however, that the shell would become almost as delectable as the soul.”

Ciel’s heart leaped in his chest and he gasped faintly. This was too much, almost too much, for him to bear. Glaring up intently at the demon, he spoke tremblingly. “Sebastian… Please.” He wasn’t sure what he was asking; what it was he even wanted. He just knew he couldn’t take this anymore. His heart beat so painfully in his chest he felt he might faint, the thought of which mortified him. “Enough of this,” he barked to get his dignity back. “Enough of your patter. Either take my soul, or take whatever else you want of me. It is all yours to take.”

Gazing back down at Ciel, crimson eyes blazing, the demon looked surprised and delighted and slightly perplexed, Ciel knew not why. All he did know was that the demon’s mouth was suddenly back on his finally, forcefully, pressing kisses to his, hungrily, greedily. He returned them just as insistently. Hands were run up and down each other’s backs, faces, chests; legs were entwined.

“Nnhhgmmm,” the moan escaped his lips as he was pushed backwards, until the back of his knees were against the soft flower coverlet of the bed. Sinking helplessly into the fragrant pallet, Ciel was followed by the demon crawling up over him and dragging him higher along the bed, continuing to fiercely attack his mouth with his.

“Yes, mine,” the demon mumbled between breaths, “All mine now; every part of you, body and soul.” He paused, and gazed once more down at Ciel. His eyes looked almost sad as he said this, and Ciel frowned in confusion. Why had he stopped? His fringe was pushed gently back from his eyes, and Sebastian stared thoughtfully into his contract eye, cocking his head. “My dear master,” he then continued. “Will you allow me this, then? Some time to enjoy you in this form a little while longer?”

Ciel’s heart jumped again in his chest. Why was the demon bothering to even ask him? It wasn’t like he actually needed Ciel’s permission to take his soul at any time now. Did he really care about what Ciel wanted so much? He couldn’t believe that. But the fact remained that he was asking, and waiting for his answer.

He knew the demon was simply enamoured of his little game of playing butler to an earl, for whatever inscrutable reason. And that there was no question as to the surety of the demon eating him the moment he tired of him; the moment the hunger finally outweighed the fun he was having with keeping him alive. For how long? He couldn’t know.

He thought about having more time to enjoy this world, more time to spend with the demon, and all the newfound pleasures he had found so enthralling. Yes. He wanted that. But… his time was up; had been up for quite some time now. He felt out of phase with this world. He tried to shake the feeling off, and focus on the question. He could, if he wanted, ask that the time not be delayed. He could have it end, as it was ordained to be, as should have happened. But no… He suddenly realized that that was decidedly NOT what he wanted, as the idea of it made him shudder in horror and dismay at the very thought. The thought of not grasping at any extension of time at all that he was being offered was ludicrous. He could not reject such an offer; it simply wasn’t within his scope of ability.

He nodded; and felt content with his conclusion.

“Yes,” he finally answered. “For as long as you want, you may have me in this form. And I will take what you give me and be happy with it, for as long as I have.” Then his eyes closed as soft, sweet lips were back on his, the two of them drinking each other in, in mutual agreement of their implied new pact.

Sighs of contentment, of relief, of satisfaction were exhaled as mouths explored anew. Lips skittered along jawline, littering kisses which prickled the flesh, tingling and searing, inflaming the senses. Teeth nipped and tongue licked, nerve endings were raked relentlessly. Nails scraped against bare skin, clothing having vanished from both of them almost quicker than eye could see. Back arched; small anguished howls of delight too intense to bear were emitted. Stifled whines of near agony escaped fist-covered mouth when hands stroked along the most sensitive spots. Fingers twisted themselves in raven strands, anchoring himself as warmth enveloped zenith, drawing, coaxing out even more anguished gasps and curses. A rhythm was established, heart beating in cadence, moans harmonized with grunts, relishing in greedy delight, sucking, licking, lapping at effluence that exuded from bountiful fount.

Cries turned to wails, turned to pants, turned to strangled gasp as glorious release was found at last. Hands glided over bedewed form, rolling under, up, to clutch and grasp close, trembling, breaths heaving, uniformly growing slower until relaxation crept over them both, gifting peace unto the weary. Hearts thumped against each other now in smooth tangent, tangled limbs fell against each other. Higher head was bowed over lower, bestowing fragmented wisps of closure that gently grazed and stirred his hair.

The sun paused in its course to look down upon the two still forms curled close together. Unimpressed in its aloofness, it soon continued its path back down in the opposite direction, towards the great maw of darkness which nightly swallowed it.

In time, the demon spoke. “Master… It is a long journey home, and we should be leaving now if we are to get home before it is very late tonight. As your butler, it is my duty to see that you are well taken care of and attended to.”

Ciel just stared up at him in shock. He couldn’t really mean to say that he was…

The demon gave a small chuckle. “Yes, I am still your butler, as the contract is not completely fulfilled until the time I take your soul. And I shall gladly obey and serve you, until that time comes.”

Ciel smiled affectionately at his butler; his fool of a demon, and nodded in consent. The demon straightened up and rose off the bed, pulling Ciel with him, and proceeded once more to dress him after quickly redressing himself. Caressing Ciel’s face once more afterwards, brushing his hair aside, he smiled. “Let us be off, then.”

The two walked out of the little bower together, and made their way across the field towards the cliff edge, when suddenly Sebastian patted his vest pocket and exclaimed, “My watch!”

Ciel looked askance at him, and saw that the butler’s face was drawn into a frown of consternation. He looked back at Ciel. “My lord, the watch you gave me… It was dropped, damaged in the fray last night, destroyed beyond repair perhaps, even; I had no thought till now of retrieving it. Please, if you may, let me find it before we go, so that I may at least bring it back with me.”

Ciel shook his head. “No. Leave it here, Sebastian. Let it lie where it is, forgotten, for all time.” He didn’t wish to ever see again now the object that had brought about such misery and would, at least eventually, doom his life here on earth. The demon closed his eyes and nodded in acquiescence.

“Very well, my lord.” He reached out his two black wool overcoat-covered arms toward Ciel in indication of what action to take. Wordlessly, Ciel came closer and allowed his outstretched arms to pick him up, and the pair proceeded to the edge of the island plateau. Leaping forward, they sailed off the cliff together and down towards the rocky shore, where the little skiff waited for them, thus from there to begin their journey home.

As the boat glided away, the wind merrily puffing and filling its sails giving it a good clip, the little island slowly grew ever smaller in their wake. In the distance, from high on the tallest peak, unseen by either, a light sparkled faintly. Nestled in the tall grass of the hilltop, a smashed gold pocket watch lay forsaken, broken to bits, glittering in the sunlight; a last farewell.

 

)))))((((((

 

The early evening sky was growing darker with deepening twilight as they made their way across the land, skipping rivers, leaping through forests, catching the occasional freight train (although unbeknownst to any of the other people riding or conducting the train). Nearing Frankfort now, having stopped in Munich for Ciel to have dinner, they would soon arrive in Belgium, and within a few short hours have crossed into England. Sebastian pondered his current situation once more as he had been doing for the last hour, Ciel having fallen asleep comfortably secure in his arms as he carried him.

He understood that he was oddly enamoured of his current contractor much more than he had ever been with one before. He even understood why that was; what it was about him that made him so fascinating and entertaining to serve and share in their varied pursuits and missions together. So young, so fragile; yet so bold, so determined. So much more than he had ever known any other human to be. He looked down at the creature sleeping so soundly in his arms. And yes, so beautiful, too; so adorable and helpless at times, like a young tiger cub, with lethal claws to match. He smiled. Yes, he understood all that. But still…

To have denied himself the final feast, that glorious ultimate reward he had so long hungered for… To have put it off, been able to postpone it as he had for even one moment more than necessary… He shook his head. It genuinely baffled him.

It was true that time was nothing to him; the lifetime of a child of man was but the blink of an eye to him. But the hunger...

His hunger had been inflamed anew by the taste of the boy’s blood; and yet somehow temporarily quenched by the taste of his flesh; of his passionate exudations. He didn’t know how long he could stand it; but he seemed to want and be able to do so for a little while longer, at least. The sensations of this body he dwelt in were most satisfyingly intense in and of themselves, coupled with his demonic center of being. But his experiences of late were of an even higher quality and degree than he had ever known before. Perhaps that was the explanation for his being able to delay and restrain himself so easily with this particular being.

And then there was, undeniably, the curiosity of the boy’s having been declared a soul of worth, whatever significance that had in the Shinigami ways and world. It intrigued him, he had to admit. Along with the last, perhaps most seminal factor of all. That another being had sacrificed his life for him, astounded him to the core. It was something no human had ever done for a demon, at least to his knowledge. He could not help but be touched and impressed by the gesture, however irrational and pointless it might be.

Suddenly jarred out of his cogitations, he was aware that his master shivered, and realized the cool night air had grown much colder without his noting it. Stopping in his tracks, he alighted on the soft pine needle strewn ground of the ancient wood they had been currently traveling over. Stately, grand oaks surrounded them with an almost primeval tranquility as he lightly placed the boy on this feet. Only waking a bit, he stayed mostly wrapped in slumber as he swayed a little where he stood. Unfastening the buttons and buckles of his overcoat, he then removed it and slung it around the boy’s shoulders, gently guiding his arms through the sleeves. The coat dwarfed his form still, even now, and Sebastian smiled at past memories, before tightening and buttoning it until he was well bundled. Scooping him up once more, he clasped the sleepy form to his breast as he leapt up and resumed his journey, flying through the trees towards London, and home.

 

)))))(((((

 

Earlier, the day before:

In the gloom of the night, the pitch black was even darker inside the exiguous confines of the room. A tiny crack in the shutter let in only a meager ray of moonlight, but it was just enough to discern two shapes on the bare wooden floor. One lay face up, an older gentleman, with unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. Its nose did not twitch as a fly landed on it, and proceeded to crawl over its cheek to then buzz up and land on its eye. The other body, a younger man’s, lay next to it, sprawled out as if having tried to make its way to the older one’s, one arm reaching out, hand laying on the other’s chest. It was as far as it had made it before completely collapsing once and for all, having tried its best to reach his companion’s form. Its eyes were closed, almost hidden by golden hair falling loosely over them, nose straight and of noble contour; mouth full, with shapely lips. He had been a comely lad, there was no denying it. Suddenly one blue eye snapped open, to focus on the sight of his dead father beside him. His mouth opened slightly, and an almost inaudible gasp was croaked out. Then the eye narrowed until it was but a slit, and the sound of words could be faintly heard.

“I will find you,” the words whispered harshly. “I will find you, Phantomhive. And I will…” was all that was said before the eye closed completely, face slackened, and the body stilled once more.


	16. Home

Death Watch

Chapter 16  
Home

“Welcome back, Master Ciel!” Finny’s warm greeting jarred Ciel’s senses, which were still rather numb from all that had happened in the past day, as he entered the mansion, Sebastian holding the door open for him.

Ciel could only manage a weak smile in return, and a nod of his head. 

“We’d all wondered we’re you’d gone these past days, but of course we knew it was probably just some mission or something that we didn’t need to know about. We kept the manor nice and safe for you, though!” Finny beamed at his young master. His admiration and love for Ciel still remained strong, even after everything. Ciel couldn’t help smiling back broadly this time. They’d only been gone less than three days; but he acted like it had been a week, he thought with amusement.

“Thank you, Finny,” he said, and was rewarded with a look of pure jubilation at his acknowledging him thus. A door banged open, and out swept the maid, Mey Rin, sputtering and tripping over her feet to get to him, extending her arms to take his hat, and the coat he still wore of Sebastian’s.

“Yes, wel… welcome home, young master!!” She looked slightly puzzled at the coat, but shrugged. “It’s good to have ‘ee back, sir!”

“Yes sirree, we been holding the fort just fine; glad to see you’re back, though,” chimed in Bard, strolling out from the door that led to the kitchen galleys downstairs. “I know it’s late, but if ya need any dinner cooked, I’ll be happy to go make something, whatever you like.” The cook looked a little nervous after saying that. He no doubt was hoping that he wouldn’t be called upon to actually do such, as his cooking skills still had not improved much even after all these years, and Sebastian always ended up doing the bulk of it. Ciel just shook his head.

“No. No, that’s alright, Bard. We stopped along the way home and had dinner a few hours ago.” He was suddenly hit by such a wave of exhaustion that he feared he would not be able to remain standing. "Sebastian,” he looked up at his butler. “I wish to retire straightaway.”

“Yes, my lord.” Making a small bow, he followed Ciel upstairs as they headed for his bedroom.

Once within his chambers, Ciel threw himself down upon the bed and lay there, staring up at the cream colored silken folds of the canopy. Head sinking into soft pillow, he closed his eyes and sighed. Ahhh, he thought to himself. Home. 

Why did it feel so strange, then, he wondered? It still felt all wrong; like he didn’t belong here; shouldn’t even be still alive. His head swam with confusion thinking about it. Of course it would feel this way. He had been a condemned man after all, given a reprieve with no real comprehension as to why he had been given it. Well, the fact remained that he was here, and he should just enjoy and appreciate it, he told himself.

“Master, would you care for a bath?” The demon’s resonant voice came from where he was standing beside the bed. His manner was as formal and correct as ever, but there was a slightly increased hint of mischievousness in his smile.

“No, I think not, Sebastian. I’m too exhausted. I just want to go to bed.”

“Very well,” the demon bowed, and made for his wardrobe, bringing back with him a fresh white linen nightshirt. After helping him undress, he slipped the nightshirt over Ciel’s head and buttoned it, and then once more stood at attention next to the bed.

Ciel sat on the side of his bed, his covers having been pulled down for him, and wondered why he felt awkward all of a sudden. He looked up at the demon, gazing back expectantly at him. Did he…? Ciel wondered what he expected, and raised his hand experimentally in his direction.

White glove clasped it, and Ciel instinctively pulled him near. Approaching the bed, the demon kneeled before him, still holding his hand. He raised it to press to his cheek, eyes closing as he sighed.

“Ah, young master.” He still would call Ciel that, even though he was far from being young now, thought Ciel, somewhat amused. The demon looked up at him, his hand still pressed to his cheek. “Ah, yes. I am glad I made the choice I did, as hard as it is to wait. I am glad to have you here still, in this world.”

“And I am glad to have you, Sebastian,” Ciel murmured, his voice low and soft with weariness, “and to be here still.” At that, the demon’s lips were upon his, surprising him with how quickly the heat was stirred in his veins.

He felt the demon’s mouth trail down his neck, anointing his skin with hot, spearing kisses that enflamed him further. His nightshirt was rucked up, and hands grasped his buttocks. Molding his hips to his butler’s, he was lifted and spun around to land on the bed this time on top of the demon. Moaning with a smoldering if somewhat subdued lust, he reciprocated with kisses along the demon’s neck, squirming and grinding his pelvis against the hardened bulge beneath his butler’s trousers.

It felt glorious as ever to be engaging in these pursuits once more with the demon, but at the same time he felt his head swimming with fatigue. He feared he might actually fall unconscious when a wave of dizziness swept over him next, and struggled valiantly to regain his alertness. Swimming in a sea of inflamed passion being kindled ever higher, he fumbled at his butler’s trouser buttons to get them undone, but was completely defeated in his attempt, his fingers seeming to have become useless. Another wave of exhaustion assaulted him, and he felt himself slipping away, to finally become subsumed by the darkness.

He opened his eyes to find the demon stationed beside his bed, quietly pouring steaming water into a teapot seated upon the cart, filling the room instantly with the aroma of sweet, flowery tea leaves steeping. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He wondered how it could be morning when just a moment ago it had most certainly been night. Mortification overcame him when the realization hit him that he must have fallen asleep, in the middle of their… pursuits… last night. Before they had even really gotten started, he recalled. He felt his cheeks flush and knew they must be bright red.

Seeing his chagrin, the demon smiled. “Ah yes, master, you were quite worn out apparently, last night, more so than I had anticipated.” Ciel felt as though he would die of humiliation. Sebastian grinned even wider. “Quite like a limp rag doll you were, as I tucked you in.”

Seething rage competed with the burning desire for a hole in the earth to appear for him to fall through. Rage won out, as it usually did. But he managed to calm his disquietude and anger with a forbearance that he found had increased through the years; no doubt due to the demon’s constant goading and tricks he was so fond of, which he had had to endure. Taking a deep breath, he shrugged and replied, “I was eager to continue, but I guess your attentions simply did not suffice to keep me awake.”

One brow raised, Sebastian looked at Ciel with amusement, but his smile couldn’t quite hide a slightly snide twist to one side of his mouth. Ciel grinned back in satisfaction.

 

It was a completely normal day in the mansion, his first full day back, which felt oddly strange somehow to Ciel. He supposed he simply hadn’t adjusted to being back, much less still being alive. His morning tea was followed by a luxuriant bath, breakfast, a walk in the garden, and then lunch. The afternoon was spent reading and relaxing in the library, signing some papers for his company, looking over specs for a new toy proposal by the design team, dinner, and then it was time for bed.

Laying spread-eagled once more on his bed, his head not even on his pillow, he waited expectantly for Sebastian to come in and help him get undressed. No longer something he loathed, he now looked forward to it, as an indulgence that there seemed no longer any point in denying himself. He wriggled around a little into the soft, thick downy depths of his comforter, breathing deeply and sighing contentedly at the familiar scents and soothing comfort of just being home. The mansion was always the best place of all.

Nevertheless, unbidden and unwelcome, came the thoughts that inevitably invaded his mind in times of exceeding peace and tranquility. This wasn’t right; he didn’t deserve this, this life of such pleasure and opulence, as much as he always tried to convince himself otherwise. These familiar thoughts were only magnified now by what had happened in the past two days. Why was he even here? He shouldn’t even be alive, much less enjoying such wondrous delights as were granted to him as earl and head of the Phantomhive estate. It was wrong; it felt all wrong to him, and the reason was obvious. But he possessed not the ability to truly wish to give any of it up. And why should he? He groaned a little, and shook his head to try to clear it of such pointless thoughts. Sebastian. Where was Sebastian? He needed him.

As if having heard his unspoken plea, his tall, debonairly dressed butler gave a small, almost inaudible knock before easing open his bedroom door and entering. Lifting his head up a bit, Ciel sighed with relief at the sight of him, visible across the room through the vantage point of the gap between his slightly drawn up knees. Almost instantly, he felt his loins swell and strain uncomfortably against his trouser placket. Groaning once more, this time with a mix of slight embarrassment, but mostly hope and anticipation of pleasure, Ciel turned and pressed his face and body into the comforter. Squirming a little to try to ease his discomfort, he only succeeding in heightening it.

He heard the clack of patent leather soles crossing the floor and coming closer to him, to then stop and be replaced with the clearing of a throat.

“Ahem, young master, will you be needing any… assistance tonight in getting ready for bed?”

Ciel couldn’t help grinning into the blankets, his face still buried in them, at the image that immediately sprung up in his head of what sort of “assistance” he might care to need of his servant. The thought of his warm mouth upon him, drawing him in, surrounding him, overwhelmed him with uncontrollable lust, and he turned back over to face his smiling butler.

“Mmm, Sebastian; yes, that would be very much… appreciated, thank you,” he replied, trying for a knowing smile. The demon came closer to him, eyes glowing deep vermillion with an almost dangerous spark to them, and reached out one gloved hand. Ciel took it, and was pulled up as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, being drawn all the way up to his feet and then into the arms of the demon, which wound around him, pulling him close against his body. One hand traveled up Ciel’s back to the back of his head, and the string of his eye patch was tugged open, releasing it to fall to the floor. Leaning his head down over Ciel’s, the demon tilted Ciel’s head up with one finger, and gazed down upon him. He seemed to be focusing on his right eye, which still possessed the seal of their contract, that scintillating violet pentagram, with its intricate design complete with runes.

Ciel gazed back at him, his right eye tingling a bit with an almost painful coldness to it.

Pulling off his left glove with his teeth as was his habit, the demon raised his hand to Ciel’s face, splaying out his fingers to either side of Ciel’s eye, seeming to contemplate it along with the matching contract seal on the back of his hand. “Magnificent, you are, my young master. Ever so appealing, so captivating; always so exceptional and intriguing. Quite the masterpiece, if I do say so myself.” Closing his eye at the surge of emotion that went through him, Ciel brought his right hand to Sebastian’s left, clasping it at the wrist and pushing it upwards. Palm was gently moved over eye, and Ciel felt a soothing warmth enter it. He sighed as comfort and relief spread through him. This was as it was: he was the marked property of a demon, with his life completely in that demon’s hands now. He would not question it; it was as it should be.

“Mmm, Sebastian,” he mumbled, bringing the hand down to his cheek and leaning into it. Moving it further, he brought it thence to this lips, bestowing a lingering, delicate kiss on its palm. Suddenly Ciel felt himself scooped up by the demon, who apparently was unable to wait any longer for them to commence their more ardent activities. Depositing him upon the bed, the demon then crawled upon it and over him, smothering his body with his own while his mouth descending upon his, madly, violently, crushing it with kisses. Lips feeling bruised and swollen, it wasn’t until many minutes that Ciel was released from his ravishing embrace, the demon raising his head above him to gaze down at Ciel with an exuberant mirth-filled smile and gleaming eye.

Ciel’s breath hitched, as he struggled to get his breath back, while Sebastian’s hands started roaming all over his body, seeming to revel simply in the shape of him. He arched his back and gritted his teeth to stifle a groan when the demon’s hands reached his groin, pressing firmly down upon it and then stroking it through the fabric of Ciel’s trousers. Both hands now having been divested of their gloves, they began unbuttoning Ciel’s jacket and shirt, to impatiently push them aside without even removing the sleeves. Tweaking one nipple in the fingers of one hand, the demon’s tongue painted up his breast in one wet sweep, making Ciel shiver from both sensations. Hot tongue was then swirled all about the areola, before latching onto the bud with his teeth in a gentle hold, this time sending Ciel in symphonies of delight, culminating in a low drawn-out wail when he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Gah! Sebastian,” he whined, squirming around on the bed beneath his butler’s larger body. “Nngh!” His arousal grew even more engorged, and he panted slightly, enjoying this immensely, but at the same time wanting more. His hand strained to nudge between their bodies to reach his erection, and upon finding it, to rub and squeeze at the bulge in an attempt to find some relief. The back of his hand was graced by the feel of the hard evidence of his butler’s own arousal, pressing down upon his hand and thwarting his efforts.

“Ah, ah, young master,” the demon admonished smilingly. “Not so fast. Good things will come in time, and be all that much sweeter, when they do.” Ciel simply scowled up at him, and opened his mouth to let the demon know how much he cared about his opinions on the topic, but was silenced before the words were out of his mouth by the demon’s lips once more on his, drawing and teasing out small, languishing kisses.

Crack! A small sound startled him, and a cold rush of air seemed to suddenly wash over them. He almost thought he had imagined the sound, so faint was it, until another, more familiar noise filled the room.

“Ahem.” The clearing of a man’s throat plainly and unmistakably originated from none other than Will, the reaper.

“Goddammit! What the hell are you doing here?” Sebastian bellowed. Ciel’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach, with the dread that there would be a repeat of some sort of the events of the other night. What additional interference and mischief could these damn reapers possibly have in store for them now?

Scrambling furiously over Ciel, Sebastian positioned himself between them, with hand held against Ciel’s side as if trying to block him from sight of the reaper.

“Ugh!” The snort of disgust from the reaper was accompanied by his averting his eyes and tipping his head back. Bringing his gaze back down to level at them, he then spoke with narrowed eyes and a tone of disdain. “Honestly, I suppose I should have expected nothing less, and not been surprised to see such a sight.” Shaking his head, he muttered, “Disgusting, unprincipled beast that you are…”

Sebastian growled. “Cease your gibbering, reaper, and state your business!” The demon continued in a low, venom-laden voice. “I find it rather interesting, in any case, that you chose just this particular moment to appear.”

The dour black-suited shinigami stared at Sebastian through narrowed eyes and gave a sigh that practically dripped with contempt. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

“I had intended to wait until you left the room; however, that didn’t seem like it was going to happen anytime soon.” Will sneered at the two of them. “In any case, I am here simply to impart some information to the boy.” Clearing his throat again, he continued. “Ahem. It is my duty to inform you, Ciel Phantomhive, that as a soul of worth, you have the privilege of visiting our home world, and meeting with any one deceased soul of your choosing.”

Ciel’s eyes opened wider than he thought them capable of as he took in this newest announcement of the reaper’s.

Will continued. “I was informed by the higher-ups that it was my responsibility to come to you, since my coworker is currently suspended once again for merely attempting to violate the treaty. Although I cannot blame him, you miserable piece of scum, after what you did..." He cleared throat once again. "In any case, it is my duty to also hereby present you with this; a miradim. It will serve as a means to allow you to perceive, simply by looking through it, the nearest gateway to our world, thus enabling you to travel there.”

Reaching out a little cautiously, Ciel took the object that the grim reaper was extending to him, dangling brightly from a chain.

Ciel peered curiously at the so-named miradim in the palm of his hand. It appeared to be some sort of monocle, but was quite ornate, with a gem-encrusted gold frame around a thick, almost crystal-looking glass lens. The tiny jewels that lined the edges sparkled red, purple, green and yellow, and were entwined along the silver chain that led from it as well, dotted along it almost imperceptibly.

He held it up to his eye. A distorted view of the normally straight and stern figure standing before him wavered and danced, along with the other furnishings in his room as he looked around at them. Becoming a little dizzy by it, he put it down, and thought about what the reaper had just told him. Mumbling almost unconsciously, he spoke dazedly. “This will take me to…” He tried to imagine it: the home world of the shinigamis… where he supposed the reapers dwelled, and all the departed souls as well, along with the almighty ruler in…

“Heaven?” He addressed Will in a stunned voice, looking up at him.

Bringing one black-gloved hand up to his glasses and adjusting them slightly higher on his nose, Will simply nodded. “That is what it is known as to you humans, yes.”

Ciel was dumbstruck, but tried to think logically about all this. It was an interesting proposition, to be sure, he thought, but not without a tinge of trepidation. He pondered a bit and then asked, “Can Sebastian accompany me?”

The reaper looked taken aback by that question. “I can’t stop him, unfortunately,” he scowled, then sighed with annoyance. “In this one instance, yes, he would be granted access along with you, as the two of you are bound by contract.” He glared at Sebastian, and said with disgust, “Chained to your keeper as you are still, you are considered harmless enough to enter; although normally you wouldn’t be welcome there, unlike the others of your kind--foul beast that you are.”

Sebastian hissed at him a bit under his breath, but remained silent. Ciel was under no immediate threat, it was apparent, and thus no other action was required to be taken by his butler.

Feeling irritated, Ciel snapped at the reaper, “And it took you this long to come to tell me this? Why did you not tell me sooner, I might ask?”

Will looked vaguely chagrined, but then seemed to regain his composure, and replied with a smirk, “Honestly, I didn't think you would still be alive.”

“Hmph,” Ciel smiled ruefully. “Honestly, neither did I.”

Will raised one brow high at him, and gazed at him contemplatively.

“So, how exactly do I use this thing? I mean, how do I go about opening the gateway after I see it?”

With a snort, Will replied. “You are supposedly so extraordinary; I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” The reaper sneered at Ciel. “Well, then. I have discharged my duty here. I shall take my leave now. Cheers.” He made a slight bow in their direction, and turning smartly on one heel, snapped his fingers and disappeared into the ether with a small “pop.” 

“Good riddance,” Sebastian mumbled under his breath. Ciel observed him take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He felt just as relieved, he had to say. Swiveling his body around, the demon fixed his gaze on Ciel. “Will you take the offer then, my lord? Will you go to their home world, and visit one deceased soul?”

These questions bounced around and echoed in his brain, seeming out of reach, impossible to comprehend. Who would he even choose? Madam Red? His mother? His father? He put his hands to his head and squeezed shut his eyes.

“I can’t think… I… I have to give it some thought. I just… can’t decide right now.” He remembered that the reaper had said that Sebastian could at least accompany him, which was a small comfort. Trying to get his mind off of it for a moment, he thought of something else. “Sebastian, what did he mean when he said ‘others of your kind’’?

The demon put one hand up to his chin and seemed to consider how to reply. “Hmmm. Well, young master, there are some Meerlia who, out of devotion to the gods, worshiping them for having given us the gift of everlasting life, choose to live out their lives in accordance with the ideals they would have them follow. They obediently abstain from devouring the human souls which the gods treasure so highly, instead consuming only the most meager sustenance necessary for survival. They are a foul, warped group of beings because of this, with their wills bent and their minds twisted by their unfulfilled cravings. We demons avoid them at all costs, as when occasion does force us to consort with one another, the angels tend to bear us intense ill will and malice for having deserted their ranks, and rejected their beliefs.”

“Angels?!” Ciel scoffed at this newest bit of information. Sebastian smirked gleefully.

“I find it amusing that you don’t believe in angels, with everything you know and have been through.” Sebastian laughed. “You’re not a very good Christian for being such a doubter.”

“Well of course I’m not. I would never have been able to summon you if I was, now would I?”

The edges of the demon’s mouth slid up as he smiled, looking at him with mirth-filled eyes.

“Indeed, my lord. You would not.” Reaching out his arms, he gathered Ciel close against his chest.

“So, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Hmm, I do believe I recall…” Tilting up Ciel’s chin so that he gazed up into the demon’s face, he murmured.

“That we were doing this…”

“Mmmnngh,” Ciel sank deliriously into the demon’s lips that descended upon his, floating in waves of delight.

“And this…”

Jolting at the unexpected touch of Sebastian’s hand on his groin, he moaned and ground himself deeper into the warm hand that caressed and fondled so enticingly.

“And then this…” Ciel knew what to expect this time, and so was prepared when the demon’s warm, slick tongue swiped at his nipple and mouth closed over it to suck hard while teeth nipped.

His trousers had apparently somehow come unfastened, as they were now being pushed down and a large hand was inching over his buttocks. Fingers stroked along valley, nudging between cheeks until one digit pressed against his opening, very slightly intruding on and into. Not far did it go, though, for their actions were halted temporarily while Sebastian whisked out the vial of oil from nowhere once again. Now thoroughly slickened, things progressed much more smoothly.

Ciel felt himself being stretched as the discomfort slowly wore off, until nothing was left but sheer pleasure, and he began to look forward longingly to his butler’s fingers being replaced by his cock. “Ah, Sebastian! Ah! I want… that. I want you… in me. Now.”

“Yes, my lord,” Ciel heard him say with slightly shuddering breath. Bodies separated once more in order for Sebastian to unbutton his own trousers, and bring out his full and hardened cock, stroking it with one hand in a long downward movement, slowly, breathing out with eyes closed as he did. Ciel’s eyes locked onto his thick and swollen member, seemingly unable to look away from the sight, his breath coming out in little pants, mouth open slightly. His gaze seemed to blur for a moment, until he reached out and tentatively took hold of his butler’s penis, brushing Sebastian’s fingers as he did, which then slid down further so he could completely wrap his hand around the shaft. Hard and soft, hot and throbbing, it glided beneath his grip.

“Aah, young master,” the demon hummed appreciatively. “Oh, yes.” Still transfixed by the sight, Ciel found himself dipping his head towards it, meeting its tip with his tongue, then to lick and suck at it, bringing his mouth fully over and down just a bit. Raising back up, he happened to glance up at his butler’s face which he found was just as transfixed on him as he had been.

One long-fingered hand raised to Ciel’s head, and wound itself through Ciel’s hair, gently running his fingers through his strands, to then curl and softly grasp at them.

This felt so good that Ciel’s eyes closed and his head tilted slightly backwards. His mouth opened in a slight gasp, and the butler’s cock popped out, the tip now rosy and shining with saliva.

The next instant Ciel found himself on his back, panting heavily as his cock was sucked in turn, the demon’s head rising and falling, tongue licking and slurping with gusto at the juices already flowing from the head.

How utterly delightful this was, he thought, wallowing in the ripples of pleasure that steadily went over him. “Nngh, god, Sebastian,” he exclaimed, gritting his teeth to keep from coming already, even at this early point. “Ah, no! Nnng, stop! Aah!”

“What, already?” The demon gleamed smugly at him. “So soon, and you are ready to…” He smiled widely. Ciel could only pant in response. “Dear, dear. Well, then we shall just have to speed things up a bit, shan’t we?”

It was almost a relief to have the butler pull him up and spread his legs over his bent knees as he sat back on the bed, clasping Ciel tight to his chest. He could feel his butler’s hard length against his backside, rubbing up and down his skin, slippery and hot.

“Mnnghh!!” Ciel braced himself but felt only a slight discomfort at the first nudge of intrusion, with the head going in just half an inch. More was introduced, little by little. Slowly, he felt him withdraw a little, only to push back in even more. Remembering to relax, Ciel gradually felt himself getting accustoming to his girth, until finally the discomfort was supplanted by pleasure. “Aahhh,” he moaned in appreciation at the pleasure of being penetrated. Easing out, then back in again, getting a little further each time, the demon continued, still not fully seated within him. 

Soon beginning to feel frustrated with the need to feel him more deeply, Ciel tried his best to move his own hips down in time with Sebastian’s upward thrusts, but without much success. Finally, seeing this and hearing Ciel whine and start to beg now, the demon began thrusting fully and forcefully into Ciel.

Ciel cried out at the unbearable ecstasy of sensations and rocked his hips in time with Sebastian’s thrusts now, meeting him fully every time, his flesh getting slammed by the demon’s thighs as they raised up each time until it stung.

Faster now, the demon pumped his cock into Ciel’s ass, hitting his prostate with unerring accuracy throughout, tilting his head back, and grinning widely in his own apparent delight. Repositioning himself then, this time with Ciel on his hands and knees, Sebastian lay draped almost completely over him, penetrating him again at the same time he began stroking Ciel’s cock with long, firm strokes. Every thrust rocked his body forward, and tugged him back with every withdrawal, despite Ciel’s attempts to move in opposition so as to enhance the sensations as much as possible. Pumping Ciel’s cock furiously with one hand at the same time, Sebastian then proceeded to thwack into his backside with hard fast thrusts that had Ciel keening and wailing in agonized ecstasy.

“Nnn, nngh! Guhh!” he called out, and hoped the servants hadn’t heard them in their quarters two flights down. “Mmmm, ahhh! Ah! Sebastian!” 

Finally feeling his building pleasure rising to reach its brim and spill over, he ducked his head down, crying out in plaintive, moaning gasps of satisfaction as he watched his seed shoot out in spurt after spurt of long, sticky white threads, coating the bed sheets under him. Immediately following, he felt the demon behind him give one last forceful push and then still within him.

“Mmmm, ahh! Young master!” he exclaimed. “Mmm, my master; mine, ahh, yes… Mmm.”

Breathing out shudderingly, Sebastian slowly, ever so slowly, pulled out from within him, rolling back to lie beside him where Ciel had collapsed exhausted. Gathering Ciel into his arms, the two stayed like that for some minutes, savoring the moment. Slowly their bodies calmed down, breathing and heartrates returning to normal. Soon, he knew, Sebastian would be excusing himself to clean things up before helping him get settled for the night. It was his duty as a butler, although his duties had lately taken on more than what the normal butler might have been asked to do, he thought with a wry smile. Well, he had never been a normal butler to begin with, it was true, he realized. Snuggling deeper into the crook of his butler’s body, he sighed, and resolved to simply enjoy these last little blissful but fleeting vignettes together while they lasted.

A wave of gratitude swept over him that he had been given this second chance at life; this life with his butler; his demon; his lover. He thought about how at ease he felt right now, how protected and safe. It was almost too good to be true. He felt more content than he had felt in a long time; since… before. Before he had lost everything; back when he had still been a child, loved and cared for by both parents, in a happy home. He thought of his mother, and his father. A sharp knot formed in his stomach.

The thought came to him suddenly that he could actually see them again! He had now the opportunity to meet with his parents; with one of them, at least. His father… Yes, of course that’s who it would be, if he had to choose. The thought of seeing him again, of getting to talk to him one last time, was almost overwhelming. But then the thought of what he would say to him brought his vision crashing down. How could he face him, after everything he had done? After having made a pact with a demon; much less the deeds he was currently committing in his life right now with said demon? No! He sighed. No, he could not.

But he wouldn’t dwell on it for now. He had been given this gift, this opportunity; and he would take it, and be glad. All that mattered was the present and the future… and the present was good. His future…. Well, as for that, he could only but wait and see as to what it would be.

))))((((

“Master.” The word came from a great distance away, it seemed; faint and incomprehensible.

“Master.” The word was repeated, a little louder this time, but his brain still refused to register the meaning behind it. 

Suddenly he felt himself being jostled slightly, and awoke fully with a start from another restless night, bright sunlight streaming in from his bedroom windows, the curtains having been opened. He squeezed his eyes shut as the light stabbed painfully at them, and growled,

“Sebastian! What is the meaning of such an awakening? There’s no need to manhandle me such!”

The tall, black-clad form bowed, and smiled serenely.

“My lord, it was if you were all but dead, so soundly were you sleeping, refusing to wake up. I have been trying to wake you for the past half hour. Your tea has gone cold, and I do profusely apologize, but I shall have to now go reheat the water for it.”

Ciel simply grunted in annoyance. He watched as the butler turned and left, wheeling the tea cart out with him. Stretching and yawning, he considered lying down and going back to sleep. But that was pointless, as the demon would just come back in and wake him up once more to face the day. His dedication to schedule adherence was relentless. Unless he wished to try to fight with him, he was helpless to prevent his being shunted this way and that to conduct the day’s business or lessons, and occasional socializing that was required of him.

What was the point? He found himself wondering more and more. What did it all matter? It wasn’t like he was maintaining his role as Queen’s Watchdog in order to draw out his enemies anymore. His revenge was fulfilled; his task accomplished. He was just waiting… waiting now for the end… for the final call to sound… which should have come, but hadn’t. But which could come at any time…

The past few nights were spent tossing and turning more often than not; he was plagued with dreams of reapers and gods and angels, all coming to taunt and torment him, goading and pricking him with their cruel words and scythes. He would wake sweating, trembling, hearing their accusations in his head. No, he was not worthy of that proclamation they had bestowed on him; he agreed with them; knew in his heart that it was true. He was an impostor. It was a mistake; a sham that the love crazed reaper had crowned him with. What had he ever done to deserve it? Naught that he could fathom, at least.

But yet, here he was; still alive. Still protected and cared for by the demon, in his love for the thrills of the game; the exploits of being a butler to an earl; and yes, for his enjoyment of the carnal pleasures they engaged in as well, perhaps.

The demon was currently mopping his bedewed brow with tender care, Ciel having woken once more in the middle of the night crying out at some nameless terror. Concern showed in his butler’s ruby eyes that glowed in the light of the candelabra he had brought into the room with him.

“Another nightmare, my lord?” he queried tentatively. 

Ciel looked up at him. He considered dissembling with his usual words, and replying that no, it was nothing; he was fine. He started up into the twin pools of fire softly shimmering, and felt himself sinking into their depths, feeling oddly soothed by them.

“Mmm, Sebastian. It’s alright, though. You’re here.” The demon smiled, and nodded.

“Would you perhaps like me to bring you a cup of warm milk and honey, to aid you in getting back to sleep, my lord?”

Ciel almost laughed out loud at that, scoffing at the very idea. But the genuine offer was reflected in his butler’s eyes, and he softened his reply.

“No. No, Sebastian. Just… Stay here.”

The demon had already been in his bed once tonight, but had made his exit whence Ciel was asleep, as was his habit; the demon did not need sleep. Ciel did.

He patted the bed next to him. “Here. Lay with me. Until I fall asleep again.” He smiled as the demon complied, climbing into the bed and under the covers, reaching over to then blow out the candles with one effortless puff. Turning back towards him, he put out his arms, smiling gently, and pulled Ciel into them, kissing the top of his head and sighing.

“Mmm, aah, young master. Your scent is ever intoxicating to me.” Ciel felt his blood sing at those words, and snuggled closer, the demon’s hand then running down his back to curve over one buttock. Ah, yes. This, he knew, could only lead in one direction, he thought with a small smile; and he wasn’t wrong. Soon their limbs were intertwined once more, mouths locked together, frantically seeking the only kind of satiation that could be found at this time. Bodies melded, hearts beat faster, forms twisted and convulsed into clamorous harmony.

He would once again not be getting a full night’s sleep, it seemed, he thought to himself, and sighed contentedly.


	17. Mother

Chapter 17  
Mother

[Author’s Note: So, this chapter needs a little prefacing to explain what it is. Basically, it can be either taken as an actual part of my story, or as a side story to it; kind of like an AU, or alternative story line to the rest of the story; it is the reader’s choice! It will work either way, as you will see at the end. Now, as for a few other caveats about this chapter: This is just one possible theory I had about the whole issue (I won't say what the issue is in this preface, so as not to spoil it for anyone.) I actually don't really think I am right, and that this theory is actually what will turn out to be the case in the manga. Or at least, I would be very surprised if so. I have to say that I really think Yana is going to end up totally surprising us all with what's behind all the hints as to this mystery in the manga, and that it will be something no one has even conjectured yet. But then again, who knows. :)

Additional Author’s Note: (Do not read this part until the end, if you don't want spoilers): I would like to take the time to credit a fellow writer/Black Butler fan (Aservis Roturier on Fanfic, and just Roturier on Ao3) for having inspired me a year or so ago regarding parts of this fic. Here are their wonderfully wise words:  
“Jaena, and anyone else still agonizing over the matter of 'how many Ciel's am I holding up?' isn't it really just a storm in a teacup? Personally I'm not fussed about it one way or the other... but nothing that's been said, written or published so far really explains the way Ciel was talking at the beginning of his latest flashback and that's why I'm withholding judgement on it (well, that and the fact I just don't really care one way or the other because a Ciel by any other name would taste just as sweet... heh...) I think Shakespeare's argument (paraphrased above) continues to make the most sense, no matter how many hundreds of years go by: that rose will still be just as sweet-smelling whatever we call it. If you love the kid for being quick, clever, versatile and more than a match for the demon and his tricks, a miniature Nelson-Rommel-Patton-Machiavelli-SunTzu in short pants, is he really any less than those things if he turns out to really be the spare instead of the heir? It's still the same blood, the same genes and noble upbringing, plus if the firstborn's dead he'd be the rightful heir in any case, so what difference does it really make if his name's Ciel, Sue or Nigel?' All it really means is in addition to his already considerable talents you'd have to respectfully add 'one hell of an actor.' Another way to look at it is he's the Ciel you fell for, not the name and not the real Ciel should he prove to be part of a set, and that won't change if you discover the original was swapped out for a changeling at some point. It was the changeling you fell for and the changeling you're left with--which is good because for all you know the original might be thick as two short planks and dull as dishwater. Would you insist on the original then? Heh, thought not…”]

 

Through misty memories, murky fragments arose and coalesced into forms that were all too familiar in his nightly sojourns of terror. Flames licked and roared about, screams rent the air. Running; running desperately, barefoot down the cold marble halls of his mansion. Calling out: Mother! Father! He found them; found them as he always did. Splayed out on the floor, his father’s form wrapped protectively but futilely around that of his mother’s; both dead. Blood running copiously from their bodies, pooling at his feet. His dog, his precious hound, Sebastian, also slain, mercilessly. He ran out the room again, trying to find someone, anyone to help him.

Slamming into something, he staggered back, and looked up at the tall figure that stood stonily still before him. His eyes looked harshly down at Ciel.

“Father!” Why was he just standing there? “I thought you were dead!!” Hope raced through him. Perhaps everything would be alright! Perhaps, this time, rescue would be found, he wouldn’t be taken away... But those cold dark eyes just continued to stare implacably at him.

“Father!!” He looked back, and could see that the men with hooded faces were coming closer, as they always did, to take him away… “Father, please!! Help me!! Don’t let them take me!!”

Vincent looked thoughtfully down at his son. A wry smile twisted his lips.

“And why should I do so? Why should I help a no-good, useless piece of work such as yourself?” His words bit and tore through Ciel’s heart. “When you couldn’t even do your job; the job you were trained for. Couldn’t even save the one you were meant to protect!!” His gaze was angry now, his eyes glaring at him with venom.

Arms grabbed Ciel’s waist from behind, pulling him away. He snatched desperately at his father’s jacket, barely managing to grasp it in time.

“Please! Save me! Father, save me!!!” He fell to his knees, now clinging desperately to his father’s legs. The men behind him were tugging on his ankles, laughing and cackling with glee at the prize they had found. Vincent just looked down on him disdainfully, apathetic to his pleas, and hissed.

“You don’t deserve to be saved! You are a thief and an impostor; a charlatan! You deserve to be executed like the criminal you are!” Despair speared Ciel’s heart at these words. He pleaded piteously once more.

“Father, please!!!” he cried. “Please, forgive me, father!!!!”

Vincent looked contemptuously down at Ciel’s still struggling figure, trying vainly to kick at his abductors, but failing to do anything but make them leer and guffaw harder at him. Then came the words that brought him tearing up through the layers of unconsciousness with excruciating agony.

“But I’m not really your father, am I?”

“Nooooo!!!!”

“My lord! Young master!!” He heard the words as threads of salvation; ropes of safety being tossed out for him to grasp and cling to, and be dragged up and out of the pit of hell in which he had been imprisoned.

“Ciel, wake up!!” It was the use of that name that finally broke the last vestiges of the phantasmal world in which he was being held sway, and delivered him to the surface of reality. Sebastian almost never called him that. But then the name that his butler had been using to call out to him brought the full force of his recent torment back to bear. Chest heaving, breath wheezing, he looked up at the demon’s face hovering just inches away from his, leaning over him from the side of the bed. Clutching the demon’s arm, he gasped out.

“Sebastian! Aahh, aahh,” he panted, and then when he got his breath back, he spoke accusingly. “Why… Why are you calling me by that name?” Slowly growing calmer, he gazed up into the ever-perfect features of his butler, with eyes that glowed with tender solicitude and worry. But he couldn’t evade the truth anymore. “Why do you call me Ciel, when you know…” He hesitated. But he had to say it. “When you know that’s not my real name?”

The demon gazed solemnly down at Ciel. Gently releasing Ciel’s hand from where it was still clutching his arm, Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and turned to him. “It is the name you chose to go by, my lord. I honor that choice, of course.”

Ciel nodded. He had always been satisfied with the choices he had made, the identity he had assumed. But now, Ciel suddenly felt a need to know more; more about his past, as impossible a task as it might be. But if anyone could achieve this, it was the demon. Gazing back up at his butler, he made his decision.

“Sebastian, I need to find my father.”

“You mean you have decided to go to the Shinigami world after all, and meet with him?”

“No; I mean my real father. I need to find out who he was. Or at the very least, who my mother was. I need to find out who I am. Sebastian, make preparations for a trip tomorrow to the Newfoundling Orphanage.”

 

The demon had known, of course. Since that first night, he had known; he had seen the body on the altar, the bloody body whose face was identical to Ciel’s. Ciel had explained to him the reason for this during their introductions after having made the contract, and since that time there had been an unspoken agreement between them never to acknowledge that fact.

Leaning back against the pillows, his butler by his side and his heartrate slowly returning to normal, he thought back to how it had all started, to the very beginning.

He remembered the day vividly. The day his life had changed, radically and for the better. It had seemed like a miracle to him, only four years old at the time. Tiny even for his age, he was dwarfed by all the other boys in his age bracket at the orphanage. He was called Laz, and was often teased by the other boys for it, as well as being called a runt. As undersized as he was, however, they managed to always find work for even a scrawny four year old to do in the workhouse every day.

Working the heavy lever back and forth with effort to pump the water, he then dragged the big bucket over to the washing area. Half way there, he was startled by a hand on his collar, dragging him up and away, his feet almost leaving the floor. The water sloshed over before the bucket tipped completely as he dropped it, turning the kitchen floor into a lake.

“Idiot boy!” the orphanage proprietor yelled, dropping him and boxing his roundly about his ears. “Lookit’ ye’ve gone an’ done, my shoes all ruined and a patron come calling and all!!” One more cuff to his head and he grabbed his collar once more and dragged him roughly after him out the door. Into the grand hall he was made to stand in a line, with all the other boys his age from the entire workhouse. A grand nobleman was then shown in, accompanied by his manservant, and looked them up and down, studying them intently as he did. His grey overcoat was thick and soft looking, his top hat of matching color tall and stately. One elegantly white gloved hand suddenly pointed to Laz, singling him out.

“You!” the man exclaimed, looking right at him, and he quaked in his threadbare shoes. Turning to the proprietor, the nobleman demanded, “Bring him here!” Terrified, he was brought forth to stand before him. The man actually knelt down before him, and reaching out, gently grasped his chin in his hand, turning his head this way and that, seeming to scrutinize his face with amazement.

“Remarkable…” he muttered, and then standing back up, addressed him directly.

“What’s your name, boy?”

“L… Laz,” he stammered.

“And how old are you, Laz?”

“Four, sir,” he answered, a little more steadily this time.

“Well, my child. How would you like to come with me, and live in a grand mansion?”

He could only stare speechlessly, finally nodding timidly. Turning to the owner of the workhouse, the gentleman then opened his change purse. “We’ll take him,” he said, and reaching out, he tipped the purse over to pour a fortune of gold coins out and into the other’s palms, having come up to catch it as it spilled forth.

The proprietor just stared down, with mouth hanging open, struck dumb by the amount of gold that overflowed in a pile in his hands.

“I’d like for there not to be any record of this transaction. Is that amenable to you?”

Finally getting his mouth closed, he swallowed and replied, “Yes, yes! Of course, sir! Of course!! Not a word! Not a word to anyone!”

The man inquired of the proprietor if there were any belongings or personal effects that they should bring with them, but was told there was none; even the letter that had come with him as a baby had been sadly misplaced, and lost. And thus he was led out the door of the workhouse, the man and his servant to either side of him, and walked down the steps for the last time, never looking back.

The elderly servant helped Laz into the waiting carriage, settling down on the seat next to him. Opposite them, the nobleman introduced himself as Earl Vincent Phantomhive, and his servant as his butler, Tanaka. During the trip he was told of the mansion where he was going to live. He listened in amazement, unable to believe that all this was really happening, remaining mostly silent except when spoken to. He noticed the butler, Tanaka, giving him an odd look or two during the ride, almost as if he was trying to figure something out, but then he finally looked away, a complaisant look on his features.

“My god, Vincent,” said the lovely woman who greeted them at the mansion when they arrived, with a cloak having hidden his face as he was carried up the grand staircase to the most beautiful room he had ever seen. “He looks identical! How is it even possible?”

“I don’t know… I really don’t know, Rachel. All I know is that I have been to nearly every workhouse and orphanage in the country looking for a good candidate for this past year… They do say for every person there exists a double of them somewhere out there in the world. I just thank God we have finally found the perfect one.” His wife nodded.

“Yes. Our dear little Ciel simply cannot be seen going out in public all the time being so sickly; he presents too much of a target to all our enemies as it is.”

He learned that he had been chosen to be a double for their son, a decoy in times of high danger, to throw off Earl Phantomhive’s enemies who might think to target the one object that was the Queen’s Watchdog’s biggest weakness. If ever there came to be such an event, he was to act as Ciel, throwing himself into the role in every way; and even surrendering up his very life if need be, to ensure the safety and survival of the real little lord.

He was called Ciel as well, and nothing else now, so as to optimize his ability to integrate himself into his role. Rachel was given the task of tutoring both boys herself. Besides Vincent, Rachel, and their son, only Tanaka and Aunt Ann knew of his existence. Both Ann and Tanaka treated him just like they treated the actual young lord, however; not seeming to care which one he even was.

He grew up to look exactly like Ciel. Rachel and Vincent couldn’t believe it. And they were good to him, treating him almost as if he were their son. He grew to love them deeply, as if they were his own parents, in turn. To him, they were. His life there was as paradise compared to his old; he resented not one second or one aspect of it, taking on his role with pride and devotion. It was his duty; and he would perform it with full conscientiousness.

The other Ciel, the real little earl, he grew to love just as much. The two were just like brothers; inseparable. Although admonished to remain at all times on guard to prevent discovery of the existence of a decoy, the two boys still found opportunities to romp and play, devising mischief but remaining ever obedient to the overarching rules.

And then came that day… the day that ended his happy world; the only world of comfort and love he had known, dashing it to bits forever more.

“Ciel,” the young lord whispered to him in the cage they had been thrown in, their clothes dirty and torn, they stomachs empty for days. “I will protect you. It is my duty as a noble, and I will keep you safe; I promise.”

“No! No, lord Ciel!” he cried out but in an equally low whisper. “That is my duty, to you!! I should be the one to serve and protect you!”

But in the end, it hadn’t mattered. They were both branded and shackled, the cultists never quite sure of who was really the decoy and who was the real young lord Phantomhive. But the day came when one of them was to be the sacrifice that night. He pleaded with Ciel to let him be the one. It was no use. Ciel was obstinate, and finally Laz broke down, and allowed him to do so, to be the one, as he found in the end he didn’t want to die. To his great dismay and shame, he found he wasn’t able to refuse the sacrifice that would let him stay alive, even if for just one more day.

“No! Ciel!” he wailed in grief and guilt, as they dragged Ciel off, away from him, his outstretched hand reaching futilely for him through the bars. “Don’t take him away!”

And then the demon had come. But not to the cultists. He came to him. Him, in his fury and despair. Yes, he would have his revenge. Not for anyone else’s sake, but for his own. And the best way to accomplish that, he determined, was to become Ciel, fully and completely.

“I am… Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive,” he told the devil, after having sealed the contract with him, blood dripping from his newly branded eye. And in his mind, he was. He would be Ciel now. He had always been treated nearly like a son by his virtual parents; he, himself had almost felt like he was truly Vincent’s son. Why shouldn’t he fully accept that as his identity, now? And thus he integrated himself into that role, completely immersing himself in it, such that he truly believed it, even himself.

And now, here he was. His goal accomplished; but his life still unending. It was wrong; he didn’t deserve to be here, in so many ways. The reapers had got it wrong. They must have known who he really was, but decided to have their sport with him despite it. And then the demon… had let him live. At least for now. Why? He tore at his hair.

“Sebastian! Why?” he keened. “Why, Sebastian? You know; you have known all along. Why do you even bother with me, or want me at all?” he asked. “I…” He grimaced in agony and spoke through gritted teeth. “I am a nobody; an imposter. It’s true. What my father said to me in the dream. I cannot deny it. I don’t belong here; I don’t know why you even wanted my soul in the first place. It is nothing but a common, lowborn soul, not worthy of your even glancing in its direction!” He put his hands to the sides of his head, and pulled at his hair.

“Hush, my lord.” The demon’s arms went around him, and he felt his lips press lightly on the top of his head. “My lord.” Drawing him close, he continued. “It is not your title, or your name that I adore. It is you, yourself. Your soul shines and radiates with a brilliance like no other I have ever encountered. A demon sees through the trappings of manmade status and wealth. I care not for such things, only what’s important: the person you are; the body, and the soul which dwells within.”

Ciel listened to his words, taking a deep breath, and felt himself growing calmer as the demon continued.

“You are the one I want, the only one I want. No other could compare. The real Ciel would pale beside you, I am sure. You are the real Ciel, to me; the only one that matters.”

At this, the demon embraced him tighter, letting Ciel cling to him, riding out the tide of his grief. A feeling of relief flooded him at the thought that tomorrow he might finally get some answers as to who he really was.

 

They set out the next day late in the afternoon, so as to arrive around midnight, and facilitate their mission.

The workhouse was dark and forbidding, its halls grim with filth and disrepair. The two snuck silently, unheard and undetected, to the door of the main office, which opened with hardly a twist of the knob by Sebastian and the tiniest snick as the lock was broken. Creeping in, a lantern was lit after closing the door once more. Placing the flickering glass-walled light on the old, cluttered desk that loomed in the middle of the room, the butler then began going through the drawers one by one, and then on to every other file, nook and shelf in the room, combing through every scattered and randomly organized stack of papers.

Ciel’s heart leapt when the snapping of a paper suddenly jolted the relative silence of the room. Looking to his butler, he saw the demon smiling triumphantly, holding up a small, dog-eared document of some sort. Sidling over to it slowly, where the demon stood holding it out, he came at last before him, and reached out to receive the offered item with trembling hand.

Moving to the desk, Ciel held the paper out in the light of the lamp, the flame of its wick glowing steadily with a warm radiance.

It was a letter, addressed to “The compassionate and good-hearted saints of this orphanage.” Ciel snorted internally at that. Good-hearted saints, his ass, he thought, as memories of beatings and the horrid mistreating of all the children swirled in his brain. He pushed them aside, and read on, quickly, trying not to notice the one thing that had jumped at him the moment he handled the letter, which he would wait to process in a moment, after finishing.

“Please take my darling, precious child into the warm bosom of your hearts, and care for him with all the love and tenderness that you are able to bestow. His name shall be Lazure, as his beautiful eyes are the azure hue of lapis lazuli. May he grow to be strong and noble, as his lineage would ensure.

“Sincerely, with hope and assurance of your benevolence,

“A”

Ciel’s heart stopped, and he now allowed himself to feel the full import of what he beheld before him.

The letter was written upon a sheet of cream-colored stationary, decorated along the edges with a border of delicate, spidery-looking flowers, the shade of red that burned like the sun sinking beyond the ends of the earth. Lycoris, he remembered the flowers as being called, along with recognizing whose stationary it undoubtedly was. He had seen it many times, with words of wisdom and love written on them to him, on the occasions he received a letter from his aunt.

Madam Red.

Falling to his knees, Ciel continued to stare at the portentous document, held reverently in both his hands. Bringing it gently to his breast and cradling it there, he bent his head over it, and tried to process what it meant.

He saw the demon stride quickly over, and crouch down beside him, then felt him place a tentative hand on his shoulder.

“My lord?” The query somehow seemed to ground him once more. With blurry eyes, Ciel looked up at him. The demon’s face radiated a questioning and concerned look. Ciel answered him shakily.

“Sebastian, this letter is… is from my aunt. It is in her handwriting; I recognize it.” Here he couldn’t contain a small choke. “The letter… is from Madam Red.” His eyes went wide with the audacity of the statement, as if he was surprised at his own temerity for stating it.

The demon’s eyes went wide, as well, flashing crimson, then narrowed, and he seemed to be in thought.

“Is it possible?” the demon mumbled. “How…” His face twisted into a look of consternation. “How could I have not seen, have not remembered?” Looking at Ciel, he continued. “Until now, I had not thought of or given any heed to it…” Ciel began to be impatient at what the demon was getting to.

Looking deeply into Ciel’s face, the demon cocked his head ever so slightly and put one slender white-gloved finger to his chin, stroking it softly. “It is best that we retreat outside and head home ‘ere I tell you, my lord,” he finally said. Ciel only nodded in agreement, and soon found himself being carried in his butler’s arms as they sped home by the fastest method possible. The demon express, as he liked to call it, to amuse himself.

Within half an hour, he was seated upon his bed, dressed in night shirt and slippers. Feet hanging off the side, he listened as Sebastian knelt before him, finally resuming his imparting of what information he had to relate to him.

“My lord, I… There was something I witnessed, on the night of Madam’s death, that I did not tell you. I saw no need of it, as it seemed to serve no purpose for you to know…”

Ciel wanted to scream now, but forbore. “What? What is it, Sebastian? Just tell me!”

“Very well. In the instant that Madam was killed by Grell, I witnessed her entire cinematic record. This is not something you, as a human, are privy to. It goes by in a flash; mere seconds for you humans. But for a demon, we are able to take it in, and see it in its entirety. And in that time… I saw… certain things… Things which she had hid from almost everyone; even herself. Buried in the back of her mind, it was like a half-seen image, even to me, because of that. Events which she had almost completely succeeded in wiping from her own consciousness.”

Ciel listened in dumbfounded amazement as Sebastian related the rest of his story; her story.

The party was in full swing; voluminous dresses swirled in dance with finely tailored evening suits; Champagne flowed like rivers; glasses clinked in riotous toasts of good will.

Angelina herself had donned her finest, red silk brocade evening gown, with the most extravagant flourishes and finishing touches. Long, red-lace gloves complimented her gown perfectly, and a subtle ruby-dotted tiara glittered in her flaming red hair, gracefully coiffed, with tendrils that hung down in flowing curls about her slim, white shoulders.

She had hunted relentlessly for the only one her eyes had the desire of seeing after having spent time with her dear sister, trying valiantly to be glad for her good fortune. In just five months, the Phantomhive family would gain an heir; and her heart seethed with jealousy.

Finally wandering away from the main ballroom, she walked aimlessly and slowly through the corridors, unconsciously heading for her sister’s quarters outside her bedroom, where she and her sister had spent many a contented hour, gossiping and regaling in each other’s adventures. Swaying a little with weariness and no slight inebriation still, she found her feet had taken her not to her sister’s, but to her brother-in-law’s room, which she now stood in the entrance to, having somehow turned the handle of the door and brashly entered, unannounced. Her heart hammered with her brazenness, and she felt a sudden urge to turn and run.

But then she espied Vincent, sitting on the edge of the settee of the drawing room to his quarters. His head hung over his lap, his hands covering his face. She watched with amazement and then compassion as his shoulders heaved with barely contained sobs.

Without thinking, she ran to him, and exclaimed, “Brother! Dear brother! Do tell me, what is the matter?” Looking up, his drawn and haggard face instantly brightened in surprise and pleasure, but then consternation.

“Ann! What are you doing here? It is not proper! You should leave, this instant!”

Shaking her head, Ann simply came to him, the man she loved more than life itself, and going up to him took his hands in hers.

“My dear brother… brother-in-law… You must know that I cannot leave you in a state of such apparent sadness. Do tell me what is wrong!”

Vincent gazed up at her and his dark eyes seemed to see her for the first time; seemed to see her as more than who she had always been to him; more than a sister. Her heart melted and her pulse raced. Could this be true, what she saw? But soon she could not doubt it any longer, as Vincent rose up, and drew her into his arms, embracing her close for many seconds.

“Ann, my dear Ann,” he murmured into her hair. “I can never hide anything from you. I… I am simply overwhelmed by it all.” At that, she looked up into his handsome face with confusion. He went on. “I just… I don’t know how to do this. How to be a father… If I should even have brought a child into this world of danger that I live in. I just don’t know…” He stopped, and seemed to consider her face for a while. When he continued, her heart jumped into her throat, and her knees wobbled with excitement.

“Ann, you are so beautiful.” His hand reached up to her face, brushing some loose strands from her eyes. “Your hair… ever so lovely, so bright, like the reddest spider lilies, blazing in the fields.”

Bending his head down towards her, she could detect the barest hint of alcohol on his breath, apparently having imbibed a bit, as well. She didn’t care. All she cared about was that his lips were now on hers, drinking her in. Her entire body sang with exhilaration and her hands trailed up his back to wind themselves in his hair, while he in turn drew her closer to him. Soon, bodies intermingled in heedless passion, and the course of many lives was forever changed.

Afterward, Vincent was stricken with remorse, falling to his knees after they hastily redressed, and calling out.

“Oh, my God! Our dear lord in heaven! Please forgive me for what I have done.” And then turning to Ann who sat on the bed next to him, spoke with voice laden with self-loathing.

“Ah, Ann! Dear Ann! Please forgive me, as well! I…” Here his eyes got a faraway look of sadness. “I have been missing my wife’s… comfort for some months now, and I just… Oh, God, Ann! I am so sorry!! Please!! Please, if you can, just pretend that this never happened! You must! Promise me!”

She had sworn she would, as she would do anything for him, but it was with leaden heart, full of despair.

Four months after Rachel had her child, Ann had hers. She hid her condition well, leaving just a month after her sister gave birth to go up north to visit relatives, as she told everyone. But where she had actually gone was to a secluded cottage with just her maid, where young ladies of high status could go with no questions asked; and no tales told. In secret, she had her baby, and then just a week later, gave him up to the care of the wet nurse there, for her to finish weening; and then, after a few more months, to drop him off at an undisclosed orphanage, a letter tucked inside his swaddling.

Vincent was never told; how could she tell him? It would only end in tragedy for all, for him to know. He would demand she have the baby in all her ignominy and shame, and then raise it himself, no doubt, with her sister, Rachel, in full knowledge. She could not do that! She simply could not!! It would bring disaster and disgrace upon him, upon the Phantomhive family; would be the end of his career; of his respected place in society. No, that she could never do to the man she loved. It would be her burden to bear, and hers alone.

She had given him her word, swearing to keep it secret, and to forget it completely, even. And she did. She successfully put it out of her mind such that she truly did not even have any thoughts as to it ever having happened whatsoever. Her mind was a powerful one; but also a warped one, from the effort and the toll this had taken on her, forevermore.

And then had come the day, four years later. Vincent had come to her in secret, and demanded of her, demanded to know. He had beseeched her, desperately, lovingly.

“Ann, my dear Ann, my darling Angelina, I need to know. Could you have… Did you have… Ah! This is so hard. Ann… You must tell me, is it possible that what happened that night… led to… consequences, later on? I must know! Ann… Because, as I am sure you could see, the child, Ann… he looks exactly like my dear little Ciel.”

A part of her knew, but not consciously; a part of her knew what had happened, knew exactly who this little boy he had brought home was. But it was a part of her that had been pushed to the farthest reaches of her subconscious, buried under layers and protective layers of denial. In the forefront of her mind, it hadn’t happened.

And so she denied it. Looked up into his earnest, honey-brown eyes, and denied it. Denied it completely and vehemently. And he looked into her eyes, and was satisfied.

Until the night when fate dealt its last, cruel blow to her. From a reaper’s scythe; a reaper whom she had thought she had loved, at that.

“I cannot kill this child!” she had cried out in final acknowledgment, her recognition at last of what she had always known, but could never admit. “This child is my…” But then the blade had bitten deep, had halted her words along with all her hopes and shattered dreams. But Ciel knew now what her last words would have been.

Her son. He was her son. And not only that; he was Vincent’s son, as well. Not his legitimate son, true; thus not the true earl, perhaps. But still his son.

“Sebastian…”

His butler looked up at him from where he still knelt before him, and took both of Ciel’s hands in his, pressing them together in his. There was no need for more words. This was something that Ciel would just have to process in his own time, in his own way, and the demon obviously knew it.

“Sebastian, thank you. For telling me this. Now… I have to…” He wasn’t sure what he needed to do. “Sleep.” The demon nodded in understanding.

“Yes, my lord.” Rising, he stood before Ciel. “I will leave you to your rest then, young master,” he murmured, and gave a small bow. “I bid you goodnight.” And with that, he turned and left the room, leaving the candelabra still burning on the table next to his bed. For many minutes, Ciel sat on his bed, perfectly still, and just watched the shadows jumping and swaying on the walls from the light of the flickering candles.

Finally, he got up and strode across the room to his armoire, opening the heavy oaken doors. Rummaging around a bit, he quickly found what he was looking for, and brought it with him to set beside him as he lay back in his bed.

Softly stroking the smooth red silk of the now faded and worn jacket, he whispered, “Madam.”

With tears stinging his eyes, he pressed his cheek to the precious object, and with a softly suppressed sob, amended his wording.

“Mother.”


	18. Days Like Gems

Chapter 18

Days Like Gems

 

The interludes he spent with the demon were things of rare beauty, treasures to be admired, reveled in, and then hid out of sight, lest someone else espy them and inevitably try to steal them away. Bodies melding into each other, skin against skin gliding smoothly, hands gripping roughly, mouths meeting hungrily. They both seemed to be developing an increasing need to rush through the day, to get to that point when all tasks were done and darkness had fallen, for them to be able to once more slake their mutual thirst with each other’s equally willing vessels of deliverance.

Each passing day filled Ciel with a new sense of wonder and anticipation, and an underlying current of unfamiliar joy. Now early June, the air was filled with fragrant breezes, birds singing, and the stirrings of new life woken by warm sunshine and refreshing rain. The restless, frenzied jubilation by the world around him, something which he usually despised, or at least scorned with a passion, now seemed less incomprehensible to him. Now, he could almost understand what that unnamed emotion truly was. It was happiness. And it terrified him.

Why should it though, he wondered? What was wrong with feeling good for once in his life? True, it wasn’t something he was used to; at least, it wasn’t something he had felt for a long, long time. He dimly recalled feeling this way once before, a long time ago; in another world, a world free from worries and cares… But that was gone now; all gone. These things had been ripped from him, torn asunder from his very soul. Such things no longer belonged to him, and it was for this very reason that he was who he was; that his life was as it was now. But why shouldn’t he have a little of what he had been denied so long? A taste; just a little taste, of what he had been missing. Why shouldn’t he simply accept this gift of unaccustomed joy, as alien as it was, that had been granted to him?

A nagging thought though pricked at the back of his mind, saying: this is a demon you’re talking about, and a demon has only one true creed: the creed of hunger; the need to feed. He shivered at this thought, and then tossed it aside from his mind with a shake of his head. He would dwell no more on such morbid and useless musings, he resolved.

The light, early morning breeze was dew-laden and cool, ruffling through Ciel’s hair as he stepped out of the manor for a bit of fresh air before breakfast. Wandering through the juniper hedge-lined path to the back gardens, he breathed deeply of the fragrant air, sharp with the scent of evergreens and damp earth, filling his lungs with a grateful sense of joy. It was almost as if every second he experienced now of life, he enjoyed with a magnified sense of clarity, perhaps due to his having come so close to having lost it all.

As he walked, Ciel glanced at the profusely scattered, silvery-white webs, nestled betwixt the blue-green branches of prickly needles, ready to catch the day’s insect activity unawares the moment it burst forth upon the morning world. One particularly large, beautiful web glittered mistily in the still-weak sunlight, guarded by a fat, black spider sitting off to one side of it. Its prey had already succumbed to the trap, a small fly struggling vainly to free itself before being pounced upon and wrapped up in silky threads thus to await its demise.

I am like the fly, Ciel thought; awaiting my fate, as food for a demon. Just like it, his life would someday soon be sucked up out of him in thirsty jaws. It was the only purpose left to his life. What else was there? But the fact remained that, at the moment at least, the demon was still just enjoying his time as a butler to an earl, more interested in Ciel as a bed mate and master, than as a meal. And so they continued, the demon prolonging the contract, drawing out Ciel’s life a little longer, feasting on his flesh in a different manner for the time being than he would at some time in the future.

Just thinking about such things, though, their times they spent together in the late hours of the night, made Ciel smile, and his loins twitch and swell. It was a satisfactory deal all around, he had to admit, while it lasted…

 

Sitting in his favorite over-stuffed easy chair in his quarters later that evening, reading and relaxing after dinner, Ciel thought once more about Will’s visit a week ago, and the offer the reaper had presented him with. He still had not decided on whether to accept the privilege due to him as a soul of worth and travel to the Shinigami home world to meet with one deceased soul of his choice. He didn’t know what was hindering his resolve to do so. He supposed it was that he just couldn’t decide who it should be. Who was there whom he might wish to see again? The thought filled his mind suddenly of possibly choosing Madam Red--it was perhaps not the name he ought to call her, he knew, but it was the name he had always known her as, and would always continue to think of her as. It would certainly be delightful indeed to see her again, especially after all the twists and turns both their lives had taken.

He pondered some more. It was a hard decision to make; but one he was pleased to have been given, along with this second chance at life that he had been granted…

Second chance. Those words rang in his brain, bringing up a long-forgotten memory, as of a rope being pulled which led to the tolling of a bell. He knew suddenly who he wanted—no, needed, to see. Summoning his butler to his room was the work of simply saying the name, “Sebastian;” and the demon appeared moments later at his door, politely easing it open with a “You called, my lord?” before stepping gracefully into the room at Ciel’s nod.

“I’ve made my choice, Sebastian. I know which soul I wish to meet.”

“Very well, Sir,” his butler said, with a smile that only barely hinted at his perhaps not having the highest level of enthusiasm for this recent decision, not even bothering to ask who that chosen person was to be.

“The only question now, of course, is how exactly to get there… Sebastian, surely you must know something of how to use this… this…” Striding over to his bedside night table, he opened the top drawer to take out the gem-encrusted monocle, hanging by its silver chain. “…contraption.”

The demon paused, and looked almost reluctant to respond. “Well, I do have some idea…”

Somewhat absent-mindedly, Ciel brought the lens to his left eye, the gold rim cool against his skin, and then blinked and shook his head. Directly in front of him, only a few steps away, the air before him sparkled faintly with a barely perceptible radiance. Was he imagining things? Gazing perplexedly at the glowing miasma in the air before him, he found himself raising his hand to swish curiously at the shimmering apparition. His fingers seemed to slip through and be drawn in a little, but feeling a tiny zap that pricked at them, he jerked his hand back in alarm.

“Aaaeee!” he squeaked more in surprise than in pain. The glowing haze promptly shrank in upon itself and in another instant was gone.

“Master?” the demon queried, brows raised together in concern.

“I’m fine, Sebastian.” He looked expectantly at the demon. “Well? What was that?”

“A doorway.”

Ciel’s brows rose in confusion. “A doorway?”

The demon nodded. “A portal to the Shinigami home world. Apparently, this device enables you to perceive the doorways to the Shinigami realm, thus allowing you to travel through them.” He smiled at Ciel, seeming amused. “It is quite an ingenious device, as a human is normally unable to see such things. Most intriguing, indeed. I suspect even a blind man would be able to see the portals with it.”

“In addition, I would assume that the miradim affords the bearer a protective shield that enables a human to withstand the force of traveling through a portal which their weak, fragile bodies normally could not handle without being destroyed, or at least greatly harmed. Otherwise, the reaper would never have said that it would allow you to visit their world; the shinigami mentalities leave a lot to be desired, but their sense of humor is not as bad as that.”

Ciel shivered. He hoped the demon was right.

“So, we know how to use the miradim, then; how to get to the Shinigami realm.” He blanched a little with this realization, and what it meant.

The butler nodded in affirmation and spoke in a somewhat reluctant tone.

“Well then, my lord, I suppose we may go at any time. When do you wish to depart?”

Ciel’s breath caught a little in throat looking up at the demon’s unearthly beauty and finding it just as awe-inspiring as ever. His heart jumped a little, and he reached out and caressed the demon’s face affectionately as he answered in a low tone, with a little smile.

“We don’t have to leave tonight, Sebastian. Tomorrow after breakfast will be fine.”

“Yes, my lord,” the demon smiled knowingly in return, happily drawing Ciel into his arms. They would travel tomorrow on a journey unknown; but tonight they would spend in each other’s arms.

Not waiting even for Ciel to first perform any of his customary nightly ablutions, Sebastian pushed Ciel onto his bed, covering his face and mouth in hungry kisses while he stripped Ciel of his clothes with abandon. His movements seemed to be more insistent than usual, almost with a desperate edge to them. Grinding his pelvis up against Ciel’s already fully engorged member that exalted in being freed of its constraint, Ciel could feel through the prickly wool of the butler’s trousers the evidence of the extent of his excitement, even at this stage. Ciel gasped at the answering need that surged in him to know this.

Kisses trailed down Ciel’s neck, which was then drawn and sucked on mercilessly. “Ahh… hhh… hhh,” he exhaled stutteringly as the fire coursed in his veins, and then let out a wail as his skin was attacked and almost devoured, the demon drew on it so hungrily. But in just another few seconds, the pain was drowned out by a fresh wave of pleasure as lips released his neck to now lightly swipe over bruised flesh, sending sparks tingling throughout his body.

Lurching up, Ciel reacted to the sudden grasping of his overly hardened member in large, agile hands, which then stroked his length with delicacy and warmth. “Ahhhh,” he sighed in appreciation of this attention.

His butler grasped his cock more forcefully now, pulling and squeezing while stroking it in semi-circular movements. “Gah-ah, Sebastian!” he called out. He wanted… He couldn’t think, but his hands knew better than his mind, and went to his butler’s trouser buttons, working them with unusual success for once in getting them quickly opened. His need was driving his intention; there was no room for slacking or error right now.

His reward sprang up, heavy and dripping, into his hands, and he grabbed onto it like a child grasping for a toy he had strained for and was finally given. “Mmmm,” he hummed at the glorious slippery-velvet feel of his butler’s cock sliding through his hands as he stroked it.

“Nnggh!” the demon exhaled with a strained surprise to his voice.

The force of Sebastian’s response startled and pleased Ciel; he hadn’t ever seen this intense of a reaction in his butler before.

Moving down a bit, the demon’s mouth went to Ciel’s right nipple, suckling on it and then biting it with teeth as sharp but as careful as a mother cat’s, carrying her kitten. Ciel shuddered and moaned just a bit, feeling the butler’s dripping cock trail a line a wetness down his thigh as he moved to his left breast. Choosing to look down at him just at that moment, he caught the demon looking back up at him, red eyes gleaming into blue. Mouth then latched onto nipple, and bit down softly at that one, too. The pain wasn’t what startled him, however, when he did. It was suddenly seeing the ever so faint puckering of the scar on his breast, just above his nipple.

A momentary flashback of fangs sinking into his flesh sent a wave of agony through his mind, the memory of searing pain and the torn and bloody gash in his skin, as he remembered the incident still so fresh in his past.

Cringing at the string of images and emotions that the recollection triggered, Ciel pushed up at the demon’s chest with both hands.

“Sebastian… Unnhh!” he grunted through gritted teeth.

The demon pulled back compliantly but with a look of confusion.

“What is it, my lord? Are you hurt?”

“Ah! Sebastian!” he cried out brokenly. “Why… How is it… Ughh! I just don’t understand!” He struggled to arrange his thoughts into words. “How is it that you can so easily go from wanting to take my soul… to wanting… this? Wanting me… here and now, instead? Gah! I just can’t take it!! I just can’t take knowing that at any moment you could simply decide to take… it; to end my life…”

“Ah, my lord.” The demon sighed, his eyes radiating warmly into Ciel’s. “I am not going to take your soul for a long time, most likely. But the fact remains that I will do so eventually, at some point. Have you forgotten that I am a demon? A demon needs to eat; it is simply what we are, after all.”

“I have not forgotten!” yelled Ciel. “It is precisely because I am reminded of this that I am… Ugh! Idiot demon.” His anger roiled in him amongst his helplessness and anguish.

Bearing his weight on one bent elbow beside Ciel, the demon’s right hand went to Ciel’s face, and caressed it gently. The look of concern on the demon’s face softened now into a look that was almost too tender to bear for Ciel, which only heightened his state of distress.

No!” Swiping at his arm, he batted the demon’s hand away from his face. “I just don’t understand how… How you can do these things… act like this… when you don’t really… care for me.”

There. He had said it. He had said the words that would probably spell the end to everything, to all that he had been handed in this second chance at happiness, at life.

Despite his futile protest against it, the demon’s arms went around him, and brought Ciel firmly and unwaveringly against his chest, his face pressed into the crook of the demon’s neck. Rolling them both to the side and holding Ciel tightly to him, the demon replied in an even, gentle tone. “I do care for you. I care for you deeply, my lord. And I lust for you, as well. Not just for your body, but for your soul. But it is a lust unlike mere hunger; it is more like starvation; it is a lust which consumes, rather than simply instilling the desire to consume. It burns within me; eats at my very soul.”

Ciel’s heart thumped and pounded in his chest to hear these words. They frightened and comforted him at the same time, and his arms went around the demon’s neck, comfort having won out. Burying his head in the demon’s neck, he nodded slightly.

“I know, Sebastian; I do understand,” he mumbled into the demon’s chest. Looking up at the demon’s face inches from his own, his eyes locked with the demon’s darkly glowing, ancient amber eyes, staring intensely into his very soul, it seemed. And perhaps they were. “I suppose I cannot hold any resentment for you, nor blame you for what you are or what you will someday do. I am yours, after all; my body and soul belong to you, and rightfully so.”

Even as the truth and finality of his own words fell on his ears, laying heavily on his heart, they also lifted it, with the knowledge that all was fated to be what it would be, and he was content with the way it was.

Tilting Ciel’s chin up with one finger, the demon bent down to take Ciel’s lips in his, and Ciel was once again lost, happily drowning in a sea of pleasure once more. The kiss grew more ardent, the demon running his hands all over, up and down Ciel’s body, sending Ciel into a state of almost painfully straining need.

“Ah! Ah, Sebastian!” he whined miserably, pressing his groin up against his butler’s body above him. The demon had by this point shed the last of his own clothing, as well, and his cock slid hard and glistening alongside Ciel’s own erection.

Simmering wine hued eyes bore down into Ciel’s, the demon staring down at him as he leaned back a ways. A small, hungry smile lifted the edge of one side of his mouth, his tongue coming out just a little to lick at the side of his lip.

“Mm, master. I have a request tonight of you, to fulfill a craving I seem to have, should you wish to do.”

Ciel’s heart thumped again, trepidation and wonder filling him at what the demon meant.

“What is it, Sebastian?” The demon replied by gliding Ciel’s penis in his hands until it was thoroughly slickened in its own juices, and then shifted his body higher, over Ciel’s hips. Raising himself up, he positioned Ciel’s cock to be under and beneath him, proceeding to glide his buttocks over the tip, running it up and down between his cheeks. Ciel began to get nervous, wondering what he was going to do, and having a feeling he knew.

“I want you inside me tonight, young master, if that is amenable to you. I find myself… needing it.” He smiled. “To feel you within me… filling me, for a change.” His grin morphed into something that Ciel could only label as an insecure expression, as if he was unsure of what Ciel’s response would be.

He needed this; Ciel could obviously tell that much. But did he want to grant it to the demon? The demon who already had so much of him, who already owned his very body and soul? The look in the demon’s eyes now was one of abashment, as if he was sure of Ciel’s response, and the disappointment he was to most likely have.

Ciel shook his head. But he replied, “Go ahead, Sebastian. It’s… fine,” he whispered, a little hesitant to agreeing to this, but wanting to experience it at the same time, for some reason. He looked up at the demon, and spoke more commandingly. “Yes. Do it. I am amenable to it.”

“Ahhhh!” gasped Ciel as he suddenly felt himself be swiftly guided to the butler’s hole, and then slowly shrouded in the most exquisitely wonderful warmth and compression surrounding his member that he had ever experienced.

“Nngghh!” he grunted stutteringly. “Gah-ahh!” He was then treated to wave after wave of almost excruciating ecstasy as the butler rode his cock up and down with the perfect amount of force and speed. He was soon panting and gasping in time with the undulations of this most incredible sensation, and found without even being fully aware of it, that he was thrusting upwards now in response, almost instinctively.

His whole body was awash with tingling agony, feeling that rushing pressure building up within him. His thrusts upwards got more erratic and carelessly forceful; he hadn’t any thought for anyone else but himself right now, and finding that reward that beckoned so enticingly in the distance.

“Mmm, ahhh, Se… ahhh… stian…” he mumbled in his rapture. “Ahh… nnggh…” His hands gripped relentlessly at his butler’s arms to find some kind of purchase to steady himself. Thrust, thrust, lunge; he continued his upward movements, helpless to do anything else. This was too good; too infinitely more pleasurable than anything he had ever experienced before in life. His face twisted into a grimace as he shuddered and suddenly went still as he released with spurt after spurt of his seed into his butler’s walls.

Falling back wearily onto the bed, he felt drained of all energy, even the energy to open his eyes, and just sank into the mattress’s downy embrace. Feeling a hand caressing his face, he was startled enough to open his eyes and looked upon the sight of his butler gazing down at him with the most inscrutable expression, full of a dazed wonder and unexpected gratification.

Ciel only heaved a deep breath of happy exhaustion, too tired to even try to determine its meaning, much less even focus his eyes. Reaching up in signal for Sebastian to bend down, he wound his arms around his neck. Pulling him down upon him, he delighted in the feel of his weight smothering him, drowning him in a sea of warmth and heady scent of sex and sweat.

He didn’t give any thought to his butler’s own lack of pleasure; that had been the most incredible experience of his life, and all he could do was bask in the glory of its aftermath. He was sure all the times that his butler had found his fill of pleasure inside him more than made up for his lack of it tonight.

After a little while, he nudged the demon up a little, signaling that he wanted him to move to have him beside him, and then curled up within his obliging frame, snuggled against his body, the demon’s arms around him. Ahh, he sighed. It appeared as if happiness wasn’t that objectionable to him, after all. Smiling, he relaxed into a gentle cloud of drowsiness, slowly drifting off to slumber, sweet and sound.

)))))(((((

Fury. Dark fury was pressing in on him, suffocating him. Shame filled him, at himself, at his weakness; at the world; his situation. He tried to even his breathing, lower his heartrate. With a little effort, he was finally successful.

Gah! This boy; this human; what was he doing to him? He felt the need to kill; ravage; destroy. Anything to take this feeling away. Like killing a boatload of living-dead creatures: now that was fun. When was the last time he had indulged in pure, unrestrained murder and bloodshed? Too long.

He could feel Ciel’s seed, wriggling; squirming around inside him, as infinitesimally small as they were. Millions of them. Futilely swimming upstream; desperately seeking that which they were not fated to find in their current confines. He smiled wryly. Just like the humans that they would never become; struggling, straining; vainly seeking vague promises of satisfaction and happiness that didn’t actually exist. Pointless, egotistical endeavors.

Why was he even waiting? He should take him now; why wait even one second longer? It was true, what he had said, what he had told Ciel. The hunger was killing him; eating away at him like acid on copper. He could only go so long; had already gone much longer than he should have, between feedings. He would need to eat, and soon. He had grown too attached to him, to his supper; that was what it was. How could he, a demon of such high self-standards, have come to this? Become so very enamoured of a mere human?

This soul was to be his crowning achievement; his triumph. It was true, what he had told the reapers. He would not give up anything for this soul, no matter what. He had lived too long, become too tired, grown too weary of this world to be willing to give up this one chance of true bliss; of sublime satisfaction. For him, now, this soul was worth more to him even than he cared to admit. A worthy soul, indeed. He wondered... Was there really something about Ciel that only the Shinigami were able to perceive that was so special--even more special than the incredible strength of spirit and all the other traits about his personality that he loved? It certainly was intriguing, he had to admit. But it shouldn’t be keeping him from taking his due; the reward he had earned. So, what was it? What was keeping him from taking him, taking his soul right now, right this very instant?

The game had ended. Wasn’t that what he was waiting for? Wasn’t that what had kept him so enthralled all this time? The game of being a butler to an earl, of fulfilling all three of his contractor’s wishes in exchange for his soul. And he had won. He had not failed in any of his tasks, although there were times when he had certainly come very close to losing… He cringed still to remember the incidences when he had dallied; the few times when he had been careless; been less than fully cognizant of his master’s whereabouts, his state of wellbeing. He could have lost him; could have allowed him to… He shivered at the thought. Then scolded himself; and laughed at himself for being so terrified of such a thing, or tried to, at least. But he failed to fool himself. He had felt terror; there was no denying it, at each of those times. To have lost his quarry would have been a much greater tragedy than simply losing the game, losing a meal.

Yes, it was true he had won the game. But he would wait, at least a little more. He was simply enjoying it too much, this time while the boy still lived in his physical state. It was impossible to deny: there was something special about the boy, more special than any other human he had ever encountered. He was a worthy soul, indeed—if only to Sebastian, himself.

He thought once more of Ciel’s sacrificial act on the island. That had certainly surprised him; had verily shocked and touched him to the core. Why would the boy do such a thing? Ciel, who was always driven by greed—no, he stopped himself, realizing. There were many times that Ciel had acted unselfishly towards others during the time he had known him; self-sacrificing, even—he was a complicated soul. So, no; not really that surprising. And the boy did owe him his life, after all, as Ciel himself had stated. But yet, it had touched him, it could not be denied; and this, in itself, was something that surprised him. A demon was not normally touched by such human concerns; at least, not emotionally affected by them to that extent. How could it be? How could a being such as him feel compassion; love; sadness, towards creatures that were no more than brief diversions at best; mere fodder at the least?

And yet…  
Blue eyes filled his mind--eyes the color of the sky mirrored in the sea--huge, blue eyes that reflected a world gone mad, but a world then tamed by sheer power of will, and greed; and lust. Lust for power, for revenge, for… other things, now. Things that made his own human heart in this conjured form race uncontrollably when he thought of them. Bodies pushing against each other in the night, straining to get closer, to absorb, to fill and be filled…

He stared down at the prized possession he held so carefully in his arms. Sleeping so serenely, so peacefully. How dare the boy get so comfortable, he thought; so complacent and trusting of a creature like him, a being so supremely more powerful and terrifying than any mere mortal could dream of being?

And yet there he slept; chest rising and falling in time to soft whispers of expelled breath. So sweet, so fragile still; so exquisitely beautiful in every line of still-childlike softness combined with the now faintly-defined edges of budding maturity. He wanted to caress him; stroke and pet him like a cat--like one of those adorable creatures of this world that he so loved. But he daren’t, lest he wake him; and he didn’t wish to disturb his slumber.

And so, he would wait.

He would wait; but for how long? He certainly couldn’t wait until the boy died of old age; it would have to be much sooner than that... Until the jaws of hunger within his being gnawed just a little too fiercely at his core; until he couldn’t hold out any more, until the hunger outweighed the cost, and then he would…

Feed. Red eyes burned with deeply buried flames, dark as the pits of hell.

)))))(((((

The next morning dawned overcast and muggy, the late spring sun already heating up the day beyond normal by mid morn. Ciel and Sebastian stepped together out of the manor and headed for the secluded rose garden, where they would make their departure; or so they hoped.

Grasping the miradim from where it hung around his neck on its chain, Ciel slowly brought the glittering device to his left eye. Swiveling his head slowly all about, he sought the hint of any disruption of the normal appearance of the ambient air in the near vicinity.

Were they really going to do this? Ciel asked himself, suddenly feeling unsure about the whole venture. Was the information he sought really worth all this? Well, he would not back down now. No, he would see the thing through, come what may.

A spark caught the corner of his eye, and quickly turning to focus on the spot, Ciel saw the shimmering point that had appeared in the air a short distance away become quickly bigger.

“Sebastian!”

“Yes, my lord. I see it.”

Bounding over they approached the spot in a few seconds, long enough however for the glowing point to have become a full meter wide, and more than two meters high in the air. How were they even going to get up to it, he wondered?

His question was answered when he felt himself being swept up in strong arms, to be shifted against the demon’s body with one arm supporting all his weight. He clutched the lapels of his butler’s tailcoat jacket, and held on to them tightly as the demon leapt lightly and with ease through the air into the very heart of the now more than three meters wide shimmering maelstrom.

His skin felt like it was being singed off him at the same time that it was being zapped with electrical current as they traveled through the atmosphere of the strange portal. Zinging and stinging with every cell about to burst it seemed, Ciel finally found himself deposited upon a solid feeling ground, Sebastian having lowered Ciel gently down to his feet beside him.

Total silence descended upon Ciel like a blow to the head. But then he noted a ringing in his ears that little by little receded into a low hum, and then a light hissing sound. Startled by the sound of birds chirping all around him, he finally realized he had his hearing back.

“Are you alright, my lord?” Ciel nodded, looking up at the demon. Then he looked around.

They were standing in the center of a small grassy park, which looked kind of like a town square, with trees scattered around, neat flowerbeds with stone benches, and shop-lined streets to either side of them. In the distance down the road a ways, he could see a massive, shining building, which gleamed like silver. Huge windows lined it all along the length of each of five floors, reflecting the sun which shone bright in the crystal clear blue sky above them. In and out of doors to the shops and buildings and all around them went bustling men and women, some of whom, he noticed, were carrying long-handled, lethal looking… scythes.

They were here. The Shinigami home world.


	19. Mordecai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: So, this chapter and the next will feature some of my more weird headcannons, shall we say. But of course, this is almost inevitable, as the story has of course gone way beyond the point where things are as of now in the manga. :) So, I hope people forgive it if the ideas seem a little... strange. Also, I am sorry if I offend anyone with my strange ideas about religion, too. It has always been my impression that the Kuroverse is sensei Toboso's own version of a combination of Japanese Shinto and Judeo Christian themes, anyway, so I have kept my headcannons in keeping with this as much as possible, but with my own twists on it. :) I hope people are entertained by it, at the very least. Thank you!]

Chapter 19  
Mordecai

 

They were here. The Shinigami home world.

Ciel swiveled about where he stood, turning his head this way and that to peer at all the sights around him. The air smelt of freshly cut grass and fragrant blossoms from flowerbeds scattered throughout the green which they had landed in the midst of. All about, walking up and down the street that went past the square, as well as in and out of the buildings and shops that lined it, strode Shinigami. Grim reapers: some with small scythes tucked away in their belts, a few with large, flashy ones which they had obviously had custom made and wanted to proudly parade before everyone’s eyes. There were also many who were scythe-less, appearing to have other jobs besides reaping souls. The sun shone down brilliantly upon them all from a sky of crystal-clear blue, and the air seemed somehow too sharp and pellucid, making everything look unnaturally luminous.

The demon seemed wholly unfazed by this, however. He simply gazed back down at Ciel with an amused crinkle to his eyes. Ciel scowled at him.

“So, where should we start?” Ciel felt the need to say something to deflect attention from the open-mouthed gawking he had obviously just been doing. A few of the inhabitants had by this time espied the intruders, and were giving them suspicious sideways glances as they hurried by, but none had so much as stopped to greet them, much less interrogate or help them. Seeing one tall, dapper lime-green suited young Shinigami briskly trotting by, Ciel made the decision to act.

Jumping up to intercept the man before he had completely whisked past, he just barely made it in time to halt him in his lanky steps.

“Excuse me!” he exclaimed with a smile, trying to sound as amiable and confident as possible. The Shinigami stopped in his tracks, and gave Ciel a piercing, analyzing look. His face was pleasant-looking enough, with a shock of carrot-orange hair which stuck out in all directions. He looked in amazement at the young man so bravely standing his ground before him, a stranger in a strange land. But then his face twisted into a grimace of disgust as his gaze moved to Sebastian. Turning back to Ciel, he spoke.

“And just ‘oo are you, me fine lad, t’ come waltzin’ into a land not o’ your own, wit’ a creature beside you who is unwelcome in spades ‘ere?”

Hmm? Ciel wasn’t sure of his slang or his odd accent, a sort of Liverpudlian cockney with shades of Irish and Scotch thrown in, as best as he could make out. Well, at least the reaper seemed to hail from his own country, back on earth, anyway.

“I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive,” he stated, chest puffed out.

Yellow, green-rimmed irises stared at Ciel with uncertainty, and then suddenly opened wide, as he exclaimed.

“Oi! You… You’re t’ new one! T’ newest Worthy! By George!” Surprise was replaced with merriment on his face, and Ciel couldn’t help feeling like a freak in a circus show. “Didn’ think I’d be lucky enough t’ get t’ meet you! Darryl Townsend here, meeself.” He reached out a friendly arm, and Ciel obligingly took his hand and shook it.

“Ah yes. We was discussing your case over a mug at Mugsley’s just t’other day, me and my buddies were. Interesting shenanigans those were, what?” He winked and grinned at Ciel, as if he should be in the know of some great joke. Ciel just nodded and smiled. Then suddenly Darryl seemed to remember the demon.

“So, I see you’ve brought your collared beast with you,” he said somewhat sneeringly but mostly good-naturedly. Ciel simply ignored this latest remark.

“Ah, yes. Hmm, ah…” Ciel hesitated, unsure how to respond. “So, I imagine being a reaper must be quite the demanding job, collecting souls, as it were,” Ciel ventured, as a means to secure the fellow’s good will.

“Me? No, I’m just a gardener. Got off easy I did, w’me sentence. Guess they figured with what I’d been through… But yeah, sure beats what I used t’… Anyway, I di’n have what it takes to e’en get into training. Eh! But still, hopefully I won’t be a gardener forever,” he ended with a wistful smile.

Ciel felt vaguely sorry for the man the reaper used to be in his past life, for him to have committed the act that had caused him to wind up here as a grim reaper, doomed to perform his duties for centuries perhaps, until forgiven by the gods. He had been made aware of their fate only this morning, as he had asked Sebastian for as much information about the grim reapers that he could give him in preparation for his trip. The demon had then told him what reapers were; that is, what they used to be, and how they got to be the beings they now were, having been granted almost godly powers in their new incarnations and roles as Shinigami.

“If you please, my good sir,” he addressed the man. “Would you be so kind as to help us out, and direct us as to where to go for assistance with our business here?”

“Eh, yes!! You’ll be wanting t’ know how t’ get to the Ministry of Worthy Souls, won’t ye? Yes, of course! For sure, ‘n I can help ‘ee.” Pointing back towards the massive building down the avenue, he continued. “Just go into t’ front door o’ that there building yonder, and up t’ the front desk. Harry’ll help ya.” Grinning widely again, he said, “Well, I’ve got t’ be off; got gardens t’ tend to ‘n all! Top of the day t’ ya!” And with that he tipped his hat to them, and went trotting off down the street before turning the corner and disappearing.

Looking at Sebastian, who just raised one eyebrow in mild amusement, Ciel nodded, and the two immediately headed towards the huge building they had been directed to. Upon reaching its wide front steps, Ciel gazed up at the column-lined portico of the building. He watched as reaper after reaper would walk up to the entrance, and then through the two tall, glass-paned doors that magically parted somehow on their own the moment someone approached them. Slowly ascending the stairs, he and Sebastian made their way up until they stood upon the veranda. Feeling slight trepidation again, Ciel looked back up at his butler standing beside him.

“Shall we proceed, then?” Sebastian intoned calmly. Ciel nodded with a gulp. “After you, then, my lord.” Bowing, the demon stood back, and with a wide sweep of his arms, waved him in. Ciel strode forth through the doors which parted for him obediently, the demon following, and heard the doors whoosh close behind them immediately after. He looked all around the grand marble-floored foyer, stern and stately, with many doors and hallways leading off of it. Now what? Was he just to find his own way around here?

Spying a grand, crescent shaped desk off to the left, he strode over to it, butler in tow. A white-haired, bald-pated, round-bespectacled reaper behind the desk looked up at them with a bored look, but which suddenly changed to one of surprise and awe. Jumping up abruptly from the chair he was sitting on, he spoke with a failed attempt at sounding poised, a noticeable tremble to his voice.

“What… I mean, how… How may I help you?” he sputtered out.

“Good day,” Ciel answered. “I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and I am here to visit the deceased soul of my choice, as I have been told is my privilege as a soul of worth.” This was getting tedious, Ciel thought; how many times would he have to explain who he was?

The reaper’s green-yellow eyes opened even wider than before, and he tore them off the sight of the young man standing in front of him, to land on the taller of the two, with deep mistrust and disturbance. Eyes narrowed, he hissed. “And this? What is THIS doing here with you, may I ask?” he added with only a minimal effort at sounding polite.

“This is Sebastian Michaelis, my butler. He has been granted permission by the reaper, William T. Spears to accompany me on this trip.”

“Oh, he has, has he?” The white-haired reaper whirled around, retrieving a book from the shelves behind the desk after a moment of searching, and whipped through the pages in it, until he stopped, and read quickly a certain segment. Looking back to them, the reaper paused, and seemed to gather his composure before saying, “Well… very well. It seems that he is here with legitimate clearance. Hmph.” He spoke with apparent reluctance. “Harold Rupert, head concierge of Reaper Legal Affairs and Ordinances, at your service. Please have a seat, while I summon the Minister of Worthy Souls.”

They were finally getting somewhere, thought Ciel with relief. Looking to the direction the concierge had vaguely waved in, Ciel saw a row of fairly comfortable-seeming chairs and did as the reaper suggested, sitting down gratefully upon one. Sebastian followed, but did not sit, instead remaining standing to his side.

Ugh, thought Ciel. Bureaucracy; it was the same everywhere, apparently. Always time consuming, never efficient; ever annoying.

Within moments, however, the clack, clack of shoes rang sharply across the floor, and Ciel looked to the left from whence the sound came. Another reaper, this time in a neatly styled black suit approached them, with a thin, tight smile and an obviously forced friendly expression plastered on his face. Short, wavy, light brown hair fell about a roundish, unremarkable face, with a pair of black-rimmed, square-framed glasses partially obscuring his yellow-green eyes.

Making a deep bow as he stopped before them, he announced solemnly.

“Welcome, my worthy young lord, to the Shinigami Realm. I am Trenton P. Farnsworth, Minister of Worthy Souls, and Warden of the Vault of Souls, to which I will be pleased to take you.” He didn’t seem too pleased at all, not even deigning to glance in Sebastian’s direction, nor seeming to take any notice of the demon at all. Ciel rose from his chair, taking the man’s outstretched hand however, and shaking it obligingly.

“Ciel Phantomhive. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” was all Ciel said in reply, and disengaged contact with the reaper’s hand as quickly as possible.

A broad smile spread then across the shinigami’s face, as if amused at something. “Please follow me, if you will.” Bowing once more, he then turned sharply on one heel and headed off without a backward glance.

Striding after him, Ciel and the demon followed in his footsteps over to a somewhat narrow, high-ceilinged hallway to the right of the front desk, which they then headed down.

“Sebastian,” Ciel asked nervously. “Have you ever been to this place to which we are going, this Vault of Souls?” he asked curiously.

“No; I’ve never been inside it, at least,” the demon said, although by the tone of his voice, he seemed eager for the experience, though.

After walking some distance, past many doors on both sides, they finally stopped at the very end, having arrived at a gleaming white door with a golden key hole directly in the center of it.

Pulling out a chain from around his neck, the Minister brought forth a golden key of oddly shaped pins that seemed almost blurry, as if they didn’t stay in one form for more than an instant. Closing his eyes and humming, the reaper extended the key towards the lock, and remained that way for many seconds. Snapping open his eyes suddenly, he swiftly inserted the key. The door promptly vanished, leaving a swirling, misty vertical surface, which Trenton then put one foot through. Looking back, he simply nodded and shrugged his shoulders in the direction of the door in indication for them to follow him.

Ciel and Sebastian made eye contact for a brief second, which told Ciel that Sebastian was just as wary of this as he was. But the fact that he was unperturbed enough to not hold Ciel back was enough for him to stroll confidently after the Shinigami, who had now gone completely through the misty wall. Upon approaching the strange opening, he slowly lifted one foot to tap a little at the mist, with one hand outstretched to test its surface, and felt a slight tingling. He realized this was another type of Shinigami portal, as both his hand and foot disappeared through it, and gathering his courage, he jumped through the rest of the way.

He landed lightly, Sebastian stepping through immediately after him, and saw the reaper standing back, waiting for them. Looking around, he felt a wave of dizziness go over him and swayed a little in his tracks. All about them, as far as the eye could see, which admittedly wasn’t very far, was… nothingness. Well, not exactly nothingness, he realized. More like a very bright, white mist that got thicker and thicker the farther away it was. It pervaded the area all around, above, and even below them, like wispy clouds that glowed with almost inherent shine to them.

Adjusting his glasses a little with left thumb and index finger, Trenton then grinned at them a little mischievously. “Come.” The reaper turned and began walking steadily away from them, and Ciel thought it prudent to follow along, as he didn’t want to lose him in this mist. Trudging together in the Minister’s wake, they soon found themselves brought up sharply when the reaper stopped at another door. Just how many doors were they going to have to go through before they got there, wondered Ciel in exasperation?

Many times the height of a man, the grand door seemed made of pure gold, ornately carved with fancy scrolling designs and inlaid with tiny, sparkling precious gems. The handle was made of gold as well, in the shape of the head of a lion, mouth agape, with tongue lolling out.

Turning around, Trenton addressed them.

“We have arrived, gentle… men,” he announced a little sneeringly. Then turning back towards the door, he knocked on it sharply three times with his knuckles, which actually startled Ciel in its mundaneness. Shouldn’t there be a trumpet to blow or something, to announce their presence? But then he started, and took a step back. This action landed him squarely against the demon’s solid frame, whose tailcoat-suited arms immediately came round to steady him, and hold him securely in place by the shoulders.

A small window had opened up in the door, which hadn’t been there before, and which was now filled with a huge eye. An iris of nebulous light blue, certainly more than twice the size of a man’s, slowly blinked, and swiveled around to look at each of them.

Abruptly, the door was thrown open, and Ciel quailed further back into his butler’s embrace. Huge, luxuriantly-plumed wings of radiant, glistening white rose up from either side of a creature, twice the size of a man. Fluttering powerfully and fluidly to lift the figure into the air, they deposited him before Ciel. Before him, his form draped in folds of white linen belted with a woven-gold circlet, stood a being who stared ominously down at Ciel, pale blue eyes piercing into his very soul it seemed, with terrible judgement.

An angel. It had to be; there was no doubt in Ciel’s mind, or need to ask. He was in the presence of an angel, those beings of a belief he had long since forsaken and even come to think unreal, despite his consorting with a demon himself. Shaking in his shoes, Ciel wanted nothing more than to turn and bury his face in his butler’s coat; but he stilled his fears, and stood his ground. He would not be daunted by this menacing creature, angel or no.

Long, wavy, flaxen hair streamed from around a face more beautiful than any living human he had ever seen. The angel raised one arm, and brought it slowly and portentously towards where Ciel stood. He wanted to swat it away, but forbore as he realized the finger was not pointed at him, but at Sebastian.

“How dare ye enter the realm of the gods, foul beast?!!” the angel bellowed with righteous indignation. “I am Mordecai, guardian of the Vault of Souls, here to safeguard it from all who would presume to enter it unlawfully.”

Ciel quaked anew at the sound of the angel’s voice, which reverberated throughout the atmosphere all around them, seeming to bounce off the very clouds.

“Ahem.” The sound of Trenton’s voice sounded small and weak following the angel’s booming tenor, but it broke the tension enough for Ciel to be glad of it. “Ahem,” it continued. “Actually, there is… umm… Well, he is actually here with special permission, per William Spears’s petition, and, ah… authorized by the higher ups.”

“William T. Spears?” the angel sneered in recognition of the name. “Ah yes, head reaper of the management division. Ha!” he bellowed indignantly. “I care not what you miserable underlings do or say. I am in charge here!!” Trenton slowly backed away, eyes averted, putting the book he had taken from his jacket nervously away, and stuttering something Ciel couldn’t quite make out.

“Do you think I would let a starving demon into the sacred Vault of Souls?” the angel roared, turning back to them. “Yes, ‘Sebastian Michaelis’,” he sneered. “I know all about you, and your heinous deeds throughout the ages. You wouldn’t last one second inside there, anyway, amongst all those millions of succulent, mouthwatering souls. Admit it!”

Sebastian smirked calmly, stroking his chin with one hand absent-mindedly. “Well, I can't say that I have heard of you, Mordecai. Maybe that's because you were spawned only quite recently, possibly.” He chuckled, but then all mirth left his face, to be replaced with a calculated look. “I can control myself, I assure you,” he growled. “In any case, you cannot keep me from entering in after my master; he is contracted to me, and I am sworn to follow him wherever he goes and to protect him from harm. I will not be kept from accompanying him within. You cannot stop me.”

“Oh, but I can,” retorted the angel. “I am Mordecai!! Guardian of the gate! And I will not allow you to step one rank, impure foot into this realm, and desecrate it with your filth!!!” he screeched wildly.

There seemed to Ciel to be a darker mist beginning to swirl around the area now, curling about his toes and feet, winding itself along his legs as he looked down. And then he realized it was not coming from all about him, but from behind. Fear and foreboding coursed through him as he slowly shifted to turn around, and look at his demon who was no longer clutching him protectively. It was as he had suspected: he was changing; changing into that form which he had only seem him take a very few times before in his life. Once, when he had first come to him, in the cage, and made the contract; once when he had taken it into his fancy to scare the wits out of a certain author he fancied; and once when he had had to shake Ciel out of his inner world of self-pity and self-loathing. This time was no less terrifying.

He stepped back another pace as the figure before him grew even murkier and taller still, his limbs becoming now vaguely amorphous, with wispy strands of black smoke effusing from his body. He looked at Ciel, dipping his head down and turning to regard him with a penetrating look.

“My lord.” The words came from as if far away, in a voice that didn’t sound like Sebastian’s, but yet did, at the same time. Just slightly less familiar sounding; more grating, and malevolent; but still Sebastian’s, overall. “Young master, it would be best for you to turn away, so as to not witness this. I do not wish to tarnish my master’s image of me as the butler you have known so well up to now.”

Ciel’s eyes widened in alarm; what was Sebastian going to do?? But then he felt calm fall back over him; he trusted the demon not to make a demand of him that wasn’t prudent and to his best interest. He would comply. He nodded.

“Of course. Yes, of course, Sebastian. I shall do so, if you wish,” he replied, turning his body away from the direction of the three other figures.

The air around him got even darker with the black mist, which then abruptly all swooped away, scooped up into the air, presumably to the spot where Sebastian stood.

“You wouldn’t!!! You wouldn’t dare!!” he heard the angel shriek. The demon laughed.

“Oh, but I would!” the demon retorted.

“No!! Don’t you dare!!” the angel screeched, this time with an edge of panic to his voice. “Don’t you come near me! Disgusting, foul, loathsome beast!!”

“Ha!” Sebastian snorted. “You are no less loathsome yourself, and you know it!” he roared angrily.

There was suddenly a great rush of wind, and the sound of wings flapping. The ground seemed to shake a little, as insubstantial as it was, and Ciel staggered a bit, and shivered. What was happening?

He struggled not to turn around and peek. He had given Sebastian his word. But try as he might, he could not free himself from the desire to look; to see just exactly what was going on that Sebastian didn’t want him to see. The wind rushed by him so strongly it lifted his hair, and he could hear something that sounded like the rustling of paper on leather and the clinking of metal. Against all his efforts to keep his promise, he found he couldn’t resist sneaking just a glance from the corner of his eye.

What he saw made him stagger back, forgetting all about his promise, or even where he was. All he knew was that he was in the presence of… something; a being he had never imagined before in his wildest dreams; or nightmares. For the creature that stood there, having taken the place of the demon he had come to know so well, was not Sebastian. It was not anything he had ever seen before, except perhaps in children’s tales of fairies… and dragons.

Huge, leathery black wings, sparsely dotted with glossy black feathers, stretched out from either side of… a creature. A few sharp talons twitched impatiently atop each wing, which swayed and fluttered slowly and majestically up and down, stirring the air around Ciel with the scent of dark musk with a vaguely sweet edge. The creature was at least twelve feet tall, towering even over the angel, with a wing-span of at least twice that, and stood on great, beast-like limbs, which ended in long, sharp-clawed toes. The top of its head was dotted with a few sharp spikes, and was set on each side by long, shapely, almost cat-like ears, downy and tuft-fringed. Long, flowing strands of ebony-black hair fell about its shoulders and floated about down to its waist.

From either side of its torso, which was covered by a finely-cut tunic of some dark material, two shapely but muscular arms extended, also with long, black-clawed digits, but more slender and dexterous-looking. Its skin was dark, but with a hint of iridescence, and was of an almost scaly, but smooth, soft-looking texture Ciel couldn't quite make out. He found himself wanting to touch it, though, to see... And then quickly pulled back his arm which had extended outward all on its own. The creature… no, Sebastian, Ciel corrected himself, turned suddenly at his movement, and speared him with eyes that told him he was, indeed, no other than the demon he had come to know so well and even care for. Huge, coruscating, vermillion eyes, with slit pupils, narrowed in concern as they spotted Ciel’s transgression in his promise not to look.

Guilt filled Ciel, but not regret. He would not have given up the chance to see this for anything in the world; the chance to see his demon in his true form. For he knew that was what he was seeing.

The demon’s eyes softened of a sudden, as he looked at Ciel from a face of wide cheekbones and narrow chin, with nostrils like slits at the end of an only barely hinted-at nose. Ciel shivered and trembled, but then felt a wash of calm go through him when the demon’s mouth smiled. For, although it was a mouth much wider, and with teeth just a little more numerous and perhaps a little more pointed, it was still in every other way Sebastian’s, particularly in the devious smirk it now sported.

“I see my master is ever impetuous and as willful as ever,” the demon scolded, but not without an obvious note of affection. Ciel smiled back; he could not even be afraid in the least now of this monster, beautiful in its awesome power. Sebastian then turned back towards the angel the next moment, in response to said opponent’s heated roar of rage.

“How dare you show your true form with the confines of the Godly Realm? The land of those noblest of beings, who gave us the greatest gift imaginable; to whom we should show only the greatest gratitude for and worship thus, all our days?!!”

Nothing was said by the demon in response to that; he only kept slowly coming nearer and nearer to the angel, who stood grimacing in disgust, along with a trace of fear on his features.

“Thou shalt not intimidate me, demon!” the angel yelled shrilly, although at the same time cringing and backing away, despite his words.

“I will not back down! I am not afraid of you!!” But the angel’s face said otherwise, as it was contorted in sheer terror, a terror which was mirrored a thousand-fold in his pallid blue eyes.

Sebastian strode relentlessly closer to the now huddled and quaking angel, the demon’s long, glistening, black locks trailing behind and all around him with an almost tendril-like weightlessness.

“Stop!! I command you, stop!! Unworthy, ungrateful, backsliding fiend! Have you no sense of gratitude for what you have been given? You should bow down right now, and beg forgiveness for your sins!”

“Ha!” roared the demon sneeringly. “Why should I bow down to beings no more worthy than us, we who once ruled the worlds all around, and who were second to none?” He scowled. “Yes, they gave us a great gift; a wonderful gift, alright, if you can call it that. But that doesn’t make them better than us!”

Closer and closer he came to the angel, until he was towering over the sniveling, cowering creature, no longer beautiful and terrible now, but instead just a pathetic and blubbering mess.

“Get back!! Stay away from me,” the angel howled desperately. “Begone, you spiteful, evil, worm!! Go back to Abyso-atono, from whence you came!!”

“Ha! We are from the same place though, you and I, aren’t we?” Sebastian grinned wickedly. “No, I will not debase myself to the level of such miserable wretches like you, wallowing in the slimy muck of your twisted minds, thinking you have to subsist on the lowest of creatures and prostrate yourselves before beings unworthy of such reverence. I will bow down to no such gods!!”

“No!!! Nooo!!!” Mordecai wailed piteously as Sebastian advanced even further. “No! Please, stop! Go away!!!! Leave me be… noooo…..” His voice trailed off into terrified sobs of undecipherable syllables of some arcane language that Ciel couldn’t make out. “Garantaa vablena, zortenix corra sorrr!!” he warbled.

Just as Sebastian was almost directly on top of him and reaching up one long-clawed hand to swipe down at him, the angel darted up quicker than lightening, and dashed for the golden door. With a blur of white robes and feathers, he whooshed past and through the doorway, pulling and slamming the door behind him with a thunderous bang that resounded and echoed around them for many long seconds. But the sound of continuing wails could be heard even through it, the distant crying out of screamed curses, which gradually grew dimmer and dimmer, until all was silent.

Ciel felt all the energy holding him upright leave his body in one long exhale of breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Feeling dizzy, he staggered a bit, and then despite all his efforts to prevent it, sank to his knees. The demon turned swiftly towards him, still in his true demonic form, but then in the space of just a few steps toward Ciel he had turned back into his usual, tailcoat-suited butler self. Ciel’s heart gave a leap, and he sighed again in relief. It had been more disconcerting than he had realized to witness who the familiar being he had known for so many years, and been so intimate lately with, truly was and to see how he appeared in his genuine form.

The demon knelt down before him on one knee, and looked up at him with crimson eyes that gleamed with contrition.

“I am so sorry, master, for you to have been compelled to witness such a… thing,” he whispered to Ciel in a voice most unlike a voice he had ever heard the demon use. It was a truly apologetic, rueful, voice.

“I never wished for you to see me in that state. That angel angered me, I admit. I lost my temper; something I hardly ever do. And I am abjectly remorseful for that.” Ciel looked at the demon, ruby eyes boring down into his.

“It’s alright, Sebastian. I wasn’t really… frightened.”

It was true, Ciel realized. “It was startling, certainly; there can be no denying that,” he went on. “But I didn’t find you… repulsive.” That was all he found the courage to say. He didn’t want to admit that he had actually found the demon’s true form quite wondrous a sight; beautiful even.

“Ahem. Well, then. I… Uh, I should…” Ciel turned around at the sound of the reaper’s voice; he had completely forgotten about him. “I’ll just let someone… I’ll just inform the office of what happened, and get permission for us to go in then; yes, yes…” He took a strange device from out of his breast pocket, a small black box with a silver disc on it, and held it to his ear. “Yes. Yes, this is Trenton P. Farnsworth, main vault entrance, shinigami level. We’ve had a bit of a… nonconventional event, yes. If you would be so kind as… Yes. Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. If you would be so kind…” That was all that Ciel heard before the voice turned into low-volume mumbles. Ciel shrugged with disinterest and looked away, back towards the demon, feeling bewildered still.

“I don’t understand why the angel was so frightened of you, Sebastian. Had he never seen a demon’s true form before?”

Sebastian looked thoughtfully at Ciel for a moment before answering. “My lord, you recall how I told you that the Meerlia consist of both demons, as you call us, as well as the others of our race who, unlike us, worship the gods, and eschew the taking of human souls?”

Ciel nodded; it did come back to him now that the demon had jogged his memory.

“The others, the angels as you humans call them, denounced us, we demons, for going against the beliefs that we all once ascribed for at a time, in the very beginning, when we were first given the gift of immortality, before the Soul Wars. But we demons renounced that faith, instead choosing to be true to our natures, and live off the souls of other beings, as we were meant to. The angels shunned and scorned us, despite our winning the right to lawfully engage in contracts with humans to obtain their souls. They despise us now as the disgusting, horrible creatures we are, and as they once were. That is why they never allow themselves to take on their true forms, themselves—the forms of our ancient ancestry that they share, along with us. Instead, they choose to remain permanently in the guise of the most perfect, beautiful humans—those beings whom the gods they serve love so well.” He paused. “Thus, to be reminded of their true nature is the thing that frightens them the most.”

Nodding slowly in new comprehension as he took in what the demon had said, Ciel was shaken out of his reverie by the sound of the reaper’s voice, which had risen in volume once more.

“Yes, thank you so very much. Good day.” Trenton then stowed the device back in his breast pocket and turned to them. “We may enter now. I apologize for the… inconvenience,” he said, as if it was his fault the angel had run away.

“Well now, well now,” Trenton hummed. “Let’s see. Just which soul was it then, my good sir, whom you wished to see?”

Relieved to have finally made it to this point, Ciel hoped his questions would soon be answered as he replied boldly and clearly.

“Claudia Phantomhive.”


	20. Vault of Souls

Chapter 20

Vault of Souls

 

Reaching out to grasp the golden door handle, the reaper pushed down with his thumb on the lion’s tongue. Slowly he pulled the enormous door open, revealing a wall of swirling silver mist. Great, thought Ciel, with sinking stomach: another portal. The reaper’s next words didn’t help to allay his misgivings.

“I just hope this doorway doesn't lead us into the Abyss,” Trenton grumbled, looking back at them. “The higher-ups were not pleased, let me tell you. I suspect a certain William T. Spears will be getting overtime, or even a demotion, after all this.” Then, turning back to the door, he stepped across the threshold, and disappeared.

Not without some trepidation due to the shinigami’s ominous ramblings, Ciel approached the doorway. Taking a deep breath, he then boldly crossed through, Sebastian following after him. The sensation this time was no less uncomfortable than any of the times before. But he was able to shake off the feeling a little easier it seemed, at least. Slowly he turned around to look at his surroundings, gazing in open-mouthed awe at the sight.

All about them, up and down; all around, level upon level; were rows upon rows of… shelves. Each row was lined with a narrow walkway made of some translucent, crystalline material, which seemed to glow faintly in the rather dim light which permeated the city-sized cavern. Further than the eye could see, stretching out in every direction, the rows of shelves extended, in this unfathomably vast chamber in which they stood: the Vault of Souls.

Radiating almost web-like around them, each interminably long row of shelves branched out from a small central dais, like spokes of a wheel; six rows to a hub. They had emerged from the portal to find themselves standing upon one of the daises, its six terrace-lined rows of shelves extending from its central hub. The doorway from which they had exited loomed behind them, a huge rectangle of glowing silver light. At the end of each row of shelves, a staircase led sometimes up, sometimes down, to another row of shelves, each extending from another dais. The myriad rows reached up far too high for Ciel to see the roof, or to determine if there even was one, nor the floor, for that matter, if one existed.

Peering closer, Ciel could see that on each shelf, displayed upon variously-shaped pedestals, were what at first looked like many different types of jewels of all shapes and sizes. Upon continued inspection, however, he realized that they were actually small, shapeless objects, pulsating and glowing with many different colors of light. Floating above each gem, undulating, formless wisps emanated. A shiver went down his spine as Ciel suddenly realized that these manifestations were actually vaguely recognizable as human bodies and faces—the faces of the souls, themselves.

Ciel looked up at his butler at that point, to see what he thought of all this, and felt his heart sink.

The demon appeared to be in pain. Furrowed brows, tight-lipped mouth, face twisted in a grimace. Ciel had never seen him look quite like that. Magenta eyes seemed almost… hypnotized by the sight before them. 

“Sebastian? Are you alright?” he queried nervously, tapping him on the sleeve.

Immediately, the butler looked down at him, away from the rows of shelves, and smiled. But it was a forced smile, Ciel could plainly see.

“Yes… yes. I am fine. I was just… awed… by the sight. As I am sure you are, as well.”

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the demon suspiciously. Trenton cleared his throat.

“Ahem. Well, then. Let us proceed…” The shinigami took a small book from inside his jacket, flipping through its pages, perusing through them until he came to one page, and stopped. “Ah, yes… Claudia Phantomhive…. Yes, yes; down…” He looked up, and nodded. “This aisle. Follow me.” Stowing the book back inside his jacket, the shinigami began striding in the direction of one of the walkways to the left of them, and Ciel made to follow. Looking back, he saw that Sebastian had remained standing where he was, just staring off into the distance it seemed, rather than at anything in particular.

“Sebastian! Come!” he ordered impatiently.

Glancing at Ciel, he was jerked back from his stupor, and slowly made his way after them.

“What is it, Sebastian? What’s wrong?” Ciel whispered in a low, exasperated voice, gently nudging the butler in the ribs as they walked slowly behind the reaper.

“It’s… It is nothing, master.” Ciel gave him a doubting look. “It is just… there are quite a large number of souls here…”

Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian looked at him, then continued speaking hesitantly. “And, well… I may have… misjudged the effect that the presence of so many souls would have on me, in my current state of… of hunger.” His crestfallen features clearly revealed his guilt at such a confession.

Worry washed over Ciel; was his demon actually faltering at a task? Of course not, he told himself. But still, he wasn’t able to feel fully assured.

“Sebastian, can you… make it?” he queried reluctantly.

“Yes, yes, I… of course, my lord. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn’t withstand the temptation of a hundred million souls staring me in the face with temptation, so to speak?” He managed a weak smile at the end of his declaration. 

Ciel scowled. “Well, straighten up then, and come along.”

The demon frowned and looked away, seeming to stare off into the middle distance again. To his dismay, Ciel noted a look in his crimson eyes, red irises roiling and pupils narrowed in demonic characteristic, that almost appeared as if he were lost… Shaking his head, the demon seemed to finally come out of his trance however, and then, slowly putting one patent-leather black shoed-foot in front of the other, began plodding along after him. Ciel sighed with relief, and continued walking. But when he looked back after a few moments, he stopped, seeing that the demon had come to a total standstill.

“I… So many… Can’t…” the demon whispered huskily, and actually wiped sweat off his brow with the back of his white gloved-hand. “Young master.” A cold chill went down Ciel’s spine. His hope sank at his butler’s next words. “Young master, I… I can’t… make it.” Sinking down to his knees, the demon put his arm over his eyes, and cried out. “Ahhh!! Too… too many… The hunger… is too much! Aaiieeee!!!” Collapsing completely upon the walkway, the demon then gave out a most heart-rending, keening wail, which shattered the remnants of Ciel’s hope.

“Sebastian!” The word was torn out of his mouth as he ran to kneel by the demon’s side. His stomach knotted in fear and concern, he clenched his butler’s arms and shook him gently. Sebastian’s head remained cast downward, his face and eyes screwed shut in clearly visible agony.

Putting his arms under the demon’s shoulders, he carefully lifted him up, with no small effort, until he had him standing, leaning heavily on him, Sebastian’s hands coming to rest now on Ciel’s shoulders as he looked miserably at him. Glancing back at the shinigami, he saw that Trenton had stopped, and stood glaring at them.

“I take it you’ll be wanting to help your demon back," he said with annoyance. "Very well then; he can wait in the antechamber. Can’t say as I’m surprised. I’ll inform the gatekeeper to let him in.” Ciel simply nodded in thanks, and turned to Sebastian.

“Come, we’ll get you back,” was all Ciel said as he started to slowly shuffle along with the demon towards the silvery portal door.

Stumbling and slow, the demon allowed himself to be led, almost falling to his knees a couple times. When they finally made it to the doorway, Sebastian turned to Ciel and said, “I am sorry, master.”

Ciel just shook his head. “It’s quite alright, Sebastian. I understand. Just wait for me outside, and I shall return after meeting with my predecessor.”

“Very well, young master.” Dark head nodded; ruby orbs gleamed. “Please take care,” he added, before turning and climbing through the mist and disappearing.

Ciel then turned back to see Trenton waiting for them, staring at Ciel with open contempt and exasperation.

“Come along, boy, we haven’t got all day,” he barked.

Ciel scurried to catch back up with him, and the two of them continued making their way down the walkway.

Souls… souls, everywhere. Ciel felt overwhelmed by it all, still. He swiveled his head back and forth, up and down, gazing in continued amazement at his surroundings. Clack, click, clack. The heels of their shoes echoed faintly as they progressed along the smoothly polished glass of the walkway. It unnerved him to look down and see the myriad rows of shelves below him, almost as much as looking to the side, where just a few feet away there was a sheer drop over the side of the path, with no railing or fence to speak of to act as barrier.

Looking to his other side, at the shelves themselves, was only slightly less disconcerting. Soul after soul, glowing softy in the dusky light, each hovering above their own unique pedestal. Made sometimes of silver, or marble, or bronze, or any number of other substances, the stands were beautifully carven and crafted in shape and design. The souls themselves shone like precious gems, radiating in the light of the sun; a light which was coming from within, however--from inside each one, all on its own.

The constantly shifting, vaporous phantasms danced and swayed above their pedestals, at times appearing quite substantial, at other times no more than colorful mist. As he looked closer at them, he noticed that their expressions were uniformly vacant, with slight smiles upon their mouths, their eyes dim and unseeing; almost as if they were unconscious… or rather, in a state of pure contentment. He wasn’t sure which. 

As they passed each one, Ciel found himself thinking that some of them seemed to be staring directly at him, their eyes following him as he went by, and occasionally the thought filled him that they looked after him almost wistfully, as if they wished they could somehow escape the confines of their cells and come with him.

He shrugged and shook the feeling off, telling himself he was only imagining it. But he couldn’t escape the uncanny sensation, and needed to know. “Can they see me?” he whispered, and then felt immediately ridiculous for asking such a question. The reaper slowed down a bit, and Ciel could tell he was smiling even though his back was still turned.

“Ah, yes. They can see you, most assuredly, my lad,” he chuckled. “Probably hoping we’re here for them—to awaken them, like we are for Claudia. But don’t worry.” Here Trenton looked back at Ciel with a glint of mirth in his eye. “They won’t bother you. They are confined quite securely in their cages, so to speak.”

Ciel looked at Trenton with such wide eyed shock that the reaper laughed out loud, and said, “Tcht! Never you fear! I was just ribbing you, boy. Those who have crossed over as souls here are quite content to be in the state they are in. They are kept this way, you see, save for when they are occasionally brought out, and given the opportunity to participate in the Games.”

“The Games?” Ciel’s voice echoed softly in the chamber.

“Mmm, yes. Occasionally, the chosen ones are brought out and given temporary forms, in order to be a contestants in the Games. They hold tournaments consisting of every kind of game you have ever imagined, and many more. The Gods who are the current guardians of the champion souls are then declared victor of that tournament, and get to keep any souls they have wagered in the game with their opponent at that time.”

“Why? Why would the souls here do that for them?” Ciel asked in disgust and pity.

“The winning souls are granted extended corporeal time, as well as luxurious abodes in the Ever Lands, the land of the Gods, as reward.”

“Corporeal time?” Ciel asked, thoroughly confused.

“Yes,” answered Trenton with a wise nod. “For varying intervals of time, those few lucky souls are granted fully corporeal bodies, in which they may enjoy all the pleasures of the living, with the added benefit of feeling no pain, as well as having bodies which are almost indestructible. I say almost, for humans being the vicious animals they are will always tend to find ways to murder, maim and destroy, no matter the difficulty.”

Their souls of their shoes continued to echo hollowly along the terrace: clack, clackety, clack on the crystalline walkway as Trenton went on with his tale.

“Yes, long, long ago, in the beginning, every deceased soul was given permanent, everlasting bodies once they were reaped, each and every one. Allowed to roam the Ever Lands freely to their hearts content, with all the material goods and resources they could possibly want, they wallowed in their every whim and desire. But they squandered that privilege. You see, just because they couldn't feel pain did not meant they could not still wreak havoc, upon the confines of the realm and upon each other, perpetrating crimes of great violence and cruelty. And so, just as in their lives before, with great ingenuity, they succeeded in finding ways to harm each other. The gods were forced to constantly renew and regenerate the bodies of those harmed and killed over and over again, until they grew angry. Their patience sorely tried, and their pride insulted that these souls whom they had treated so well would scorn so highly their handiwork and gift, they withdrew their privileges. Now, they are kept in the states you see them, half awake, half asleep, thus only half aware most of the time. Only the chosen few are taken out and given bodies, and only when they are to be entered in a game of their god’s choosing. Most do not score so well when first brought out and given their chance at the games, and so they remain here, waiting…”

Ciel had a sudden thought.

“What about you? You are human, too; well, of a sorts, right? Does your soul not wind up here, too, as one of these… trinkets on shelves… someday? To have to play games for the amusement of gods, and be given the right to a body as reward, for only limited amounts of time?” Trenton grinned smugly.

“Ah, no. We shinigami are entitled to a much higher level of reward in the afterlife than you mere humans. Yes, it is true we were once humans ourselves, forced to tread wearily in that dreary world in which we were born in. We managed to escape early, it is true, although we pay the price once we do. But after our times of servitude are done and our sins are paid off, we are given permanent corporeal bodies in payment, just as perfect as these we now possess, with all the added powers and abilities entailed. In addition, we are granted vast and beautiful realms to reside in, with dwellings designed to specifications of our choosing, in which to live in peace and contentment ever more. Ha!” He laughed. “Yes indeed, it is a good thing most living humans do not know of this fact, otherwise there would likely be many more deaths by their own hands than there already are.” The reaper stopped abruptly, Ciel almost walking into him. “We are here…

“And she is not.” Trenton stood looking tetchily at the ornate, cloisonné-looking pedestal upon which rested… nothing. A deep sigh was heaved. “Why,” he grumbled. “Why can’t they just tell us BEFORE we get all the way here, just to find out they are gone?”

“Where is she?” Ciel asked in concern. His grandmother was… gone?

“Yes. Doesn’t surprise me in the least, actually. She is one of the most popular ones, a real favorite, as she is exceedingly good at just about every game she is entered into. But, can they tell us in advance? Noooo; they like to keep these things all hush hush, all so secret. And so, we find out when we get here, after having come all this way…” The reaper’s rant ended in a huff! Bringing out his little black communication device, he proceeded to rather churlishly press a button on it. After a few seconds of holding it to his ear, he spoke.

“Trenton Farnsworth here, with the Worthy. Level 298, row sixteen. Here to see Claudia Phantomhive. Yes. Precisely. Thank you. Thank you very much,” he spoke testily into the device, before stowing it back in his side pocket, and turning to Ciel.

“A high angel will be here momentarily to take you to the Ever Lands to see your kin. It has been a… pleasure… serving you,” he sniffed. Deigning from giving any reply except to turn his nose up in the air, Ciel then looked away and stared back at the empty pedestal.

A great whoosh of air blasted him, the result of two dark golden-hued wings flapping softly, supporting the angel that had suddenly appeared before him.

Jumping back a half step, he looked up at the tall creature who had materialized out of nowhere, blocking his view of the shelf. Flinching in fear at the thought of stepping too far back and right off the walkway, he carefully took one small step back after having first glanced surreptitiously over his shoulder to assess the distance. The angel smiled in mirth.

“Ciel Phantomhive… My, my.” His grin grew wider. “I am Richard, Guardian of the Vault, forth level. I will take you to see your grandmother.”

“Th… Thank you,” was all Ciel could manage, looking up at this radiant creature standing twice his height before him. Gloriously flowing, honey-brown locks fell around his shoulders, with dark brown eyes that sparkled merrily from a face of beautifully noble features and olive complexion. Pale blue robe was belted in place around his body with golden braid rope, twin serpentine heads as latch. A gaily colored wreath of flowers bedecked his head, made of bluebells, yellow daisies and rue. His feet were sheathed in leather sandals that laced up strong and graceful calves.

“Well then, shall we go?” the angel jovially suggested.

Richard was certainly an improvement so far on Mordecai at least, Ciel thought with relief.

“Much obliged,” he managed.

The angel then raised his arm, and Ciel lurched and almost lost his footing as he was immediately transported away from where he had been an instant ago. A blinding white light assailed him, which he found he had to hide his eyes from with his arm. After a moment, though, the light died down to a brilliant green glow. Peering out, he found himself standing before a vast stretch of land, carpeted with lush, emerald-green grass.

Directly before him rose two majestic gates of gold and pearl, with rolling hills and rivers beyond. Fruit-filled gardens dotted the land, which was lined with streets of gold. A majestic tree stood just barely visible far off in the center of the land, with bluish mountains towering mistily in the distance.

Turning all about, he saw that he was surrounded by myriad different cities, each with their own unique landscape.

To his right were multiple hilltops, each level with their own gate, with far off palaces of gold and silver and pearls. Stately white horses and camels wandered freely about. Bountiful gardens, shady valleys, and cool fountains covered the land. Rivers of what seemed like milk and honey flowed sweetly throughout, overhung by tall trees waving their lush and fragrant fronds in the soft breeze.

Over here were ornate shrines with many levels of flared roofs; elegantly column-lined temples over there. Many more varied structures and landscapes dotted the land as far as he could see. A few tall, strangely-costumed figures wandered slowly throughout some of the cities, some with tribal headdresses and some with shining armor, others with wings like angels; some of monstrous appearance, in the shapes of half-man, half animal.

The angel looked down upon Ciel, and smiled. “I see you are impressed, and rightly so, for a being of your stature. It is a privilege which very few still-living humans have ever experienced.”

Richard waved a grand, white-robed arm once more, and the two were then subsequently transported to the flower-filled front lawn of a lovely little French villa-style cottage. A flagstone path meandered its way through a garden full of sunflowers, gardenias, irises and tulips. The angel nodded as Ciel looked back at him, and then promptly disappeared into the ether without so much as a word of farewell. Ciel shrugged, then turned back and slowly approached the little house, which was lined with rose-covered trellises, with pale blue nasturtiums climbing its white-washed stone walls. Gradually he advanced, until he came to the door of the house, reaching out to knock on the door to announce his presence.

Before he could grasp the brass door knocker, however, the door opened, revealing a lovely young woman, with long, wavy, coppery-red tresses. An aqua green silk-weave dress of a plain but elegant cut and style graced her form, with cinched waist, high lace collar, wide hoop skirt, and long sleeves. Ciel realized in an instant by her face who she was.

Steely-blue eyes, the color of a surly sea, opened wide in jubilant surprise to see him. 

“Ciel!! My darling grandson!!!” she exclaimed, flinging her arms around him in a hug he felt uncomfortable returning, as was usual with anyone who embraced him; well, almost anyone. “I was notified of your coming just moments ago, and I am overjoyed!!”

“And I, as well, am very pleased to meet you…” He paused, at a loss of what to call her. “Grandmother.” The word came out so stiffly, Claudia backed off, and looked at him with minor disapprobation. Then she smiled warmly, seeming to instantly forgive his coldness.

“You may call me Claudia.” Her smile was wide and genuine, her voice of a musical lilt, and Ciel felt suddenly at ease.

“As you will… Claudia.” Bowing his head, he reached out and took her hand in his black-gloved one, even bringing it to his cheek for a brief moment before touching it with his lips. “I am deeply honored to have this opportunity to meet you.”

Looking up, he saw her bright grayish-blue eyes sparkle with a hint of tears; happy ones presumably, he hoped. 

“My dear grandson. I am just as honored that you would choose me as the one and only deceased soul you are permitted to visit. I have wanted so much, and waited so anxiously for the day I would get to meet you. I have often thought about you, wandering so bravely and alone in the world, having taken on all the burdens and responsibilities of your father before you.” She smiled sympathetically. “As a Watchdog of the Queen myself, I know full well what a thrilling but sometimes horrifying and taxing job it can be.”

Claudia paused, and looked at him a bit curiously. “I must say, I am surprised it was me, and not your father whom you chose to meet. He will be dearly disappointed when he finds out. What can have possibly persuaded you against that choice?” A teasing frown on her face turned into a laughing smile. “But I am still very pleased and flattered that you picked me.”

Her smile was infectious, and he smiled back. There was something uniquely unassuming and charming about this woman that had him feeling more at ease than he had in a long time. But then he remembered exactly what had kept him from deciding to meet with his father… His life choices were like a black weight on his soul that he feared would be only too visible up here in this place. He felt a wave of guilt go through him at the additional recollection that he had only chosen to visit his grandmother in order to ask her a certain question. He felt like a heel and a horrid person, but still he was glad to have had the opportunity to do so, and was determined to make the most of it.

“Claudia,” he began, not wanting to allow this pretense to go on. “I wish to ask you a question, if I may.” He winced at the awkward wording in which his question came out due to his discomfort.

“Of course, my dear child. But first, do please come in, and I will fetch you some refreshments. We have no real need to eat here, but the act is still enjoyable, and so we do indulge if we so desire.”

A few minutes later he was seated on the back veranda of the cottage at a beautifully little wrought iron table and chair set, eating and drinking the most delicious foods and beverages he had ever tasted, shy of Sebastian’s. Thinking of his demon made him reflect on his butler, and he hoped he was alright. He smiled. The stupid fool; thinking he could withstand the allure of a million souls all at once…

The far off sound of water lapping at a shore could be faintly heard, surprising him, as well as the plaintive cry of seabirds echoing from somewhere far above. He could even smell a bit of salt air, and looking about, Ciel realized he could just barely make out a vast expanse of water in the distance.

“The sea? Here?” His tone was filled with surprise.

“Oh, it’s an illusion, but one I enjoy, so…” His grandmother smiled. “Ah, my young scion. You are so handsome, and so like your father. You know, you are the same age he was when I was taken from him by cruel happenstance.”

Ciel hadn’t thought of that until now, and a chill went down his spine.

“Ah, ah. But he grew into a fine young man, after all; although fate dealt him a hard blow, as well. But pray tell, what is the question you wish to ask of me?”

Ciel took a deep breath. “I was thinking of my father just the other day, and I remembered something he once said… about you.” Claudia’s fine eyebrows went up, but she waited silently. “He was telling me about how Undertaker had been a very dear friend of yours, while informing me of the characters of the various members of our… circle of friends. He said that you had always told him that Undertaker was a very valuable ally, one to treasure. He mentioned in passing that you had once told him something about Undertaker having given you a ‘second chance at life.’ I always wondered what that meant, but never had any actual conjectures, until the other day… when I suddenly wondered if it was possible for the meaning to have some similarity to the circumstances that I had experienced, namely this ‘second chance’ which I myself have been given… by a shinigami.”

Claudia’s eyes opened wide, and a look of surprise suffused her face. It was quickly replaced by a shrewd, pleasantly amused expression.

“My dear, clever boy. Yes. You have surmised correctly. I am astonished. But of course, as kindred souls, who have shared the same fate, it would be more apparent to you, the meaning of those words. Yes, I was judged worthy, at the tender age of nine.”

Claudia’s slate-blue eyes took on a faraway look as she continued.

“Yes, on August 6, 1839, I died. It was a hot, summer night, in the heart of Paris. I was with my mother and father, waiting to see an opera--a treat I had been mightily looking forward to. The first French performance of Lucia di Lammermoor, as I recall, at the Théâtre de la Renaissance.” She frowned, remembering the event. “The line was long, and my parents were busily talking with some friends we were with; thus they didn’t notice when I went after a stray dog that I had espied, across the way. Following him, and calling to him, I went down a side alley, thinking I had finally cornered him and would get to pet it—I adored dogs, and it was a sweet, creamy-furred little pug. I called to it again, but then out of nowhere a man jumped out, and grabbed me. I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth. It was then that I reached for the hidden dagger, a present from my father, in my jacket. Brandishing it, I managed to slice at his arm, and he backed off. But my foolish bravery was my own undoing in the end, as he easily overpowered me. Taking the knife, he stabbed me in the heart with it. I collapsed to the pavement, in shock, as my life’s blood poured out of me. The man looked wild-eyed at me, and then ran. The world grew blurry. I was too dazed to scream out; I could only lay there, in a heap, waiting for my life to end, or maybe for someone to come find me, and rescue me. Someone did.”

Here she stopped, and took a deep breath. Ciel took the opportunity to do so, as well, not realizing he had been holding it for quite some time.

“A tall man in a dark, full-length coat stood before me. Incredibly long, silver locks flowed from a knot on the top of his head. His fringe covered most of his face, but what I could see of it… Ahhh, it was the face of an angel, with a pair of half-framed spectacles covering the most mesmerizing chartreuse eyes I had ever seen, seeming to actually glow in the darkness of the alleyway. In his hand was an immensely long and terrifyingly shaped scythe, with a ribcage and a skull adorning the top, and a crown of thorns threaded about it. The wicked-looking blade glittered sharply in the moonlight, with its deathly sharp edge. I watched, frozen, as he leant over me, bending down and gently brushing the hair away from my face. A tear drop, just one lone tear, fell from his eye, and splashed upon my cheek. I blinked. Who was this man? I had no idea, but I found I could not be afraid of him for some reason.” She stopped, and looked at Ciel. “I believe you know who this was?”

“Undertaker.” Claudia nodded.

“Yes. You know him as Undertaker. To me, I knew him as my savior. The angel of death had come to take my soul, but instead he looked upon me, seeming to read my life as it poured out of the gaping wound in my chest. I myself caught bits and fragments of it, as my life seemed to pass before my eyes: I saw myself as a wee babe, being sung to while in my mother’s arms, then learning to walk and talk; learning to read, and then devouring mass quantities of books, every book I could lay my hands on. Being so proud and unafraid the day I was first put on the back of a horse; my first day holding a sword. My father himself teaching me how to wield a blade, and giving me my treasured dagger. The dagger that would someday end my life…”

Here, his grandmother’s beautiful blue eyes clouded up with tears. “Ahhh, how sad I was when I thought of what he would think when he saw what had occurred, when he saw my dead body with the blade he had given me embedded in my chest. But it was not to be… In the blink of an eye, the images were done, the vision gone. Then this glorious angel of death suddenly sprang up, and let out such a wretched howl I had never heard in my life. It was the sound of a grief-stricken soul, an anguished cry of inner pain the likes of which rent my heart and brought fresh tears to my eyes. I stared as I heard the words the man next spoke. I am sure you are familiar with them:

“’I declare this soul of worth to the world!’ he shrilled out to the heavens, in a defiant voice. ‘I will have no more of this foul business, this taking of souls of such innocent creatures as this!’ he declared heatedly. ‘From this day forth, with this last soul’s judging, I am done. No longer will I labor to do such a wicked and thankless task. I hereby renounce this duty which was so long ago forced upon me!’

“And then he threw down his long-handled scythe, the blade rattling on the pavement stones. ’I’ve been wondering what would happen if there was a continuation to the end…’ I heard him mumble something about. ‘Perhaps I will pursue this line of reasoning further one day…’ All of a sudden, I saw two more men appear out of nowhere, wearing strange suits, the cuts of which I had never seen the like of. They each grabbed an arm of Undertaker’s, and said that they were taking him off to be sentenced. Piercing me straight in the eye with a mischievous smirk, Undertaker yelled out to me.

“’Run! Go!! Run away now, little girl; go, and live well, till the end of your days!!’ he ordered. And so I ran. Springing up, I gave not more than a small backward glance, before running with all my might back to my parents. They were still laughing and talking obliviously with their companions, never having even been aware that I had been gone. Looking down, I saw that the wound had apparently disappeared, along with my dagger, although the hole it had rent in my dress was still gapingly obvious. Asking my maid servant for a cloak, with the excuse that I had become chilled, I succeeded in hiding the tear until we got home that night, and afterwards destroyed the dress in the hearth in my room. No one ever knew. Except Undertaker, of course.

“Apparently, as I later found out from him, he had put up a terrific fight with the other two shinigami come to take him away for punishment, and somehow he succeeded in getting away. Furthermore, a second shinigami was required from then on to confirm any declaration of a soul of worth, after that, in response to what they thought was spurious and unfounded judgement of my soul. We became good friends, afterwards, however; although at first always meeting in secret. He was greatly intrigued by me; my soul was one which he had never encountered the likes of before; I know not why. He had grown weary of being a grim reaper, he told me, for longer than any other reaper still in existence. It was high time he left, as they were not showing any signs of letting him go voluntarily up until then.

“The rest of the tale you know, as he eventually became fast friends with not just me, but with my father, and the rest of the circle of lords and ladies who aided us, working as an undertaker. No one ever knew his true identity except myself; and I swore never to tell anyone, keeping my word until my death. Ahhh…” She sighed. “My death… Yes, that was hard. I believe that was the final breaking point for him. He was there, and was powerless to do anything about it. For me to have lost this life which he had given me a second chance at so early, at so young an age still… that was something he hadn’t counted upon. I’m afraid what it must have done to him afterwards; perhaps you can tell me how he is doing?”

Ciel spent the next two hours telling her about all the things that had transpired in the years since his aunt had died, up to his having completed his revenge, as well as anything he could think of that concerned Undertaker. He left out certain sordid details, of course; namely, anything about the contract with the demon. She was astounded, and then at the end, saddened; but with hope in her heart, she said. For she expressed a desire that Undertaker would one day come around again to be on their side, as a trusted part of their inner circle once more. Ciel had his serious doubts about that, but he said nothing, preferring to let her hope.

There were questions that he wished to ask yet. “Claudia, can you tell me more--anything at all--about what it means to be a soul of worth?” It was still so baffling to him, and here was someone who had both the firsthand experience, and immense knowledge as well.

“Hmmm…” Claudia mused for a few moments. “Well, I can tell you that only a few dozen humans in the whole history of human civilization have ever been declared such. Maybe four dozen, at the most. So, it is quite the honor. As to what, exactly, the criteria for the honor is, I am a bit unclear still, although I have done many long hours of research on it.” She went on to tell of a great many more interesting things that astounded him greatly, including some more details about Worthy Souls, and the history surrounding them.

“Ahhh, but the library here is amazing—more extensive than all the human world’s libraries combined.” His grandmother’s eyes lit up thinking about this with sheer wonder. “It is like paradise visiting it. One last thing I can tell you is this: a human is changed when they are declared worthy. The very structure of our bodies is altered, I have discovered, in some way. Only very slightly, mind you, but it is necessary in order for a human to be able to withstand the atmosphere, or something about this world, here, apparently, much less being able to withstand the journey through their ‘portals’ required to get here.”

Ciel’s eyes opened in surprise at this. She smiled at him, and continued.

“It also gives that human the enhanced ability to see shinigamis, even when they are not deliberately showing themselves to humans, which is necessary of course, for when they come up here, to visit their one deceased soul.”

“Ahhh. I see.” Ciel nodded. “Yes. Of course. That makes sense, indeed. Thank you so very much, Claudia, for all your time and information regarding this. It has quite perplexed me, to the point of distraction, trying to understand what has happened to me.”

“Of course, my dear boy. Also, there is one more thing.” Smiling, she leaned over to him with enthusiastic interest in imparting even more of her treasured knowledge. “I have discovered that those special abilities of a worthy soul are inheritable.”

Ciel’s brow shot up and his eyes widened. She nodded.

“Indeed. I observed the phenomenon in your father when he was but a lad of seven, and had the unfortunate opportunity to witness the death of a criminal, in a case I was investigating. He seemed shocked, and asked me, “Mother, what is that… person?” I looked to see where he was pointing; it was a shinigami, come to collect that person’s soul. The reaper, too, was shocked, at having been seen by not one, but two humans, let me tell you. I prevaricated a bit, I must admit, and told him simply that his ability to see came from myself, being an ability which I, too, possessed.”

She looked at Ciel again, and blinked away tears. “Ah, but your father will be so pleased to hear what a fine young man you have turned into.” Ciel bowed his head in acknowledgement, but said nothing. “And he will also be so very happy to find out that you have finally avenged his and Rachel’s deaths. So very proud of you, and so thankful to you, I am sure.”

Ciel found he could not accept the accolades that he knew were based on a lie.

“I didn’t do it for them.” The words came out as the sound of an anvil hitting the floor, their sound shattering the pleasant atmosphere and happy face of his grandmother. She looked disturbed and confused by what he had said. “I did it for myself; no other. I wanted to make them suffer, as they made me suffer; thus I killed him and his son as revenge. That is all.”

Claudia looked stricken with disappointment, the look on her face a pain in his heart, but he went on.

“It was just a game; and I won it, like all the games I play.” He smiled with self-satisfaction. She did finally grin back, at that.

“Ah, yes. I see; and you played the game well, then. I always enjoy a good game, myself. You will fit in quite nicely here, someday, I can tell; although hopefully not for a long, long time. But come the day you are once more reunited with not just myself, but all your kin up here, you will be a most favored soul indeed, mark my word; a true champion. You are sure to win a great many games, and thus receive much privilege and rewards.” She smiled contentedly. “We shall have many days to spend together, along with your father and all the others of our family and friends who are also similarly gifted.” She looked immensely pleased when she spoke, her eyes sparkling in anticipation at the thought. Ciel scowled unhappily.

Once more he found he could not dissemble in front of his grandmother; he did not quite know why. He eyed her a bit sheepishly however, when he spoke.

“I will not be coming back here,” he said. “To visit or to dwell ever again, I am afraid.” His grandmother frowned.

“What are you talking about? Of course you will. The day your life, however long or short, is finally over, your soul will be reaped and will inevitably be brought here, to dwell for the rest of eternity, will all of us.”

“No.” Ciel shook his head. He couldn’t stand lying to her he found; he had to tell her. “I made a pact, a long time ago, that will prevent that, I am sorry to say. On that day, when I was a captive and soon to be a sacrifice to a demon by the cult that kidnapped me, I made a deal with that demon, instead.” His grandmother quailed in her chair, eyes wide and hand covering her mouth. Ciel faltered at continuing his confession, but his courage prevailed; he had to do it, had to tell her. Something inside him, a part of him deep down, just wanted her to know; to accept him for what he truly was.

“Yes, I sold my soul to the devil who appeared at the summoning, in return for my rescue, and afterwards aid in my quest for revenge.” Claudia continued to just shake her head, as if in denial or disbelief in what he was saying. Reaching up, Ciel then pushed upward on his eye patch, pulling it back and over his head. The contract seal in is right eye burned with an almost painful pulsation.

“Noooo…” The strangulated whisper broke from his grandmother’s throat. “No!!!” she screamed this time. “Tell me it isn’t so!! How can it be? You sacrificed your soul, your very soul to the devil!! You renounced God—you must have! I know how these things work; I have researched much here, as I have said. I know what is required to summon a demon in such a ritual: you must call out against God, rejecting Him, disavowing all belief in Him that created you, thus damning your soul to hell, already. This is the thing a devil needs in order for him to be initially drawn to you.” Her face scrunched up in a grimace of disgust and disdain. “And then you made a pact with him; a sworn pact to give him your soul, in exchange…” Here she actually spat upon the floor. “In exchange for your own selfish desires.”

Her words stabbed at him like daggers plunged at his heart. He had hoped she would take it better; he didn’t know why.

She backed suddenly out of her chair and stood up, facing Ciel with a look of hate-filled agony on her once lovely, gentle features.

Ciel cringed. A slight edge of fear filled him, as he wondered what she was going to do. The words she flung at him next were like darts to his soul.

“Get thee gone from me!!” she hissed. “Begone, you sinner, from my sight, this instant!” And here she furiously snatched up a small golden bell from a shelf near her, and rang it with all her might. In less than an instant, another angel stood there, this one with short, black hair that glistened like the night, and violet eyes that pierced Ciel’s with their accusatory glare.

“Trallendor, take this… disgusting… thing… away from me--away from the sanctity of my dwelling, and from my person.”

The angel descended on him, glossy black wings flapping menacingly behind him with each step, until he stood directly before him.

Ciel quaked a little looking up at him, but held his ground, cold anger filling him, displacing the pain in his heart.

“Ah, I see you have displeased our champion, Claudia.” He looked at Ciel, seeming to take special note of his exposed eye, and then nodded knowingly. “I take it she did not know of your disgusting dealings and relations with a foul beast; with a demon?” he spat. “Tsk, tsk. Come, then!! I will gladly rid her of your presence!” And with that, Trallendor transported them both away, to be whisked back to the Vault of Souls. Ciel found himself standing on what he presumed was the dais which they had first found themselves on, with the silvery door perched in the center.

The angel sneered gloatingly at him. “You may enter, and wait for Trenton to come guide you back.” His white teeth glowed threateningly in the dusky light of the chamber, with its millions of souls seeming to all stare down at Ciel as he stood there from their shelves. Without deigning to acknowledge Trallendor further, he tossed his head aside, and swiftly turned on a pivot away from him. Without hesitation or even a backwards glance, he then stepped through the portal, feeling the sway of the disorientation for only a moment this time.

There, standing directly before him, as if he had been waiting for him like that, watching the door all this time, stood his demon. Sebastian blinked, red eyes gleaming, and then a broad smile spread over his face.

“I see you are returned a bit early, master, and in some disgrace, I sense.” Ciel bristled at first, but then, seeing his butler standing so tall and unruffled in his pristine swan tailcoat with perfect stance, something inside him melted. His heart seemed to burst with relief and gratitude and… something else… Familiarity; yes, that was it. Just the ease and genuine affection of a familiarity that was bred by their having been companions for so long now, the two of them.

Without even thinking, he went up to him, and threw his arms around him, embracing him tightly. “Stupid demon,” he murmured into the warm, smooth black wool of the breast of his jacket.

And then Sebastian’s arms wound themselves around him in turn. Ciel sighed, some of the pain leaving his soul already, draining out of him like poison from a wound. Ahhh, he thought to himself. Yes. This was right: this felt good: to be back in the arms of his demon; back where he belonged.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Changing the rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011771) by [Weis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/Weis)




End file.
